On the Run
by madcowre
Summary: Edward is a fugitive on the run. A misunderstanding causes Bella to join him. She's angry that she's been taken from her perfect life. He's angry that he has to run with a woman who annoys him no end. They don't get on, but can it lead to something more?
1. She's Perfect and He's Troubled

**A/N- **Okay so here is the fic that most of my 'Kidnapped' readers voted for!

This Fic is rated M for Language, Violence and of course Smut! Lot's of Smut when the time comes. It is also a AH-AU story, in case you were wondering.

The story will be in both BPOV and EPOV. You will see in this chapter that there is something that I am not completely sharing about Bella. This is intentional as I want it to be a mystery for a while, but I'm sure you all can guess :)

I would also like to point out that I am British so if there any phrases that I use that you don't understand. (I try not to) then don't hesitate to ask.

I would like to thank my beta _luv2readff _who is awesome cool and I love her! There is a question at the bottom a/n aswell so don't miss it ;)

Sorry for rambling! Enjoy...

* * *

**BPOV**

My body clock alerted me to the fact that it was time to get up, time to get ready, get food, get a fix and then get to work. My usual substandard routine.

I wasn't complaining though, my life was pretty great. Not to toot my own horn or anything, that was just the way it was.

I had a good paying job, great family and amazing friends. In fact...my life was pretty shit hot.

I yawned loudly as I stretched, my eyes still closed.

"Ungh," I said in the back of my throat as I bent my legs and pushed my arms as far as they would go, hitting my headboard in the process.

"Oh shit," I panicked, pulling my hand back quickly as my knuckles came into contact with the cold wood, catching me off guard. I squinted and pulled my left hand in front of my face, checking my watch. Groan, that time again.

I turned to my alarm clock on the dresser at the side of my bed. I didn't even know why I had that piece of junk; I never used it anyway. My dad had always insisted that it was good to have alarm clocks, if only for back-ups. I used to rely on them so much when I was younger and in high school, making sure I didn't sleep in after the endless parties on a school night. But the embarrassing thing about that was that I didn't sleep in with a hangover, I slept in because I had been awake so long. What kind of teenager was I?

But now I was a mature 23 year old, living in the city. Independent. I don't even have time for parties anymore.

I read the bright red numbers on the contraption. It was just past seven in the morning. Perfect.

My bedroom was dull in the morning light; only a strip of sunlight fell onto my bedcovers through a gap in the curtain. I pushed back my heavy grey duvet and swung my legs over the side of the bed, my bare feet landing on the cold wooden floorboards. I crossed my right hand over myself and scratched my left shoulder as I yawned again.

Rubbing my eyes, I stood up, getting a dizzy rush as I did. Fuck, a reminder of the worst part of my day.

I walked like a zombie over to my mirror, inspecting my 'just got out of bed' self. My eyes widened and I took a step back. Thank god I didn't have a boyfriend to see me in this state, not anymore anyway.

My face was its normal sickly pale colour and I had an indentation on my right cheek of my pillow, leaving a red mark on my face. I sighed and pulled my purple eyes down, looking like a junkie with bags underneath my dull brown eyes.

I had pulled my hair into a loose bun last night before I went to bed, now it was all messy and matted. I winced as I pulled my hair tie out, taking a few strands with it. My brown hair fell down my shoulders, tickling my collarbone.

I didn't look any different this morning than I did any other. I was still plain and ordinary.

Walking to my window, I pulled back the curtains, scowling as the bright sun over Seattle hit my eyes.

I pushed my window open, letting the nice fresh breeze drift in and assault my body. I leaned my palms on the windowpane as I looked out at the beautiful city of Seattle, looking down at all the traffic and the tiny specks that were people. My eyes travelled upwards, towards the surrounding apartment buildings. I let a small chuckle slip as I hoped some pervy man wasn't standing on his balcony, watering his plants and watching me stand here in my under things which consisted of a brown vest top and a pair of white boy shorts.

My musing was cut short, however, when a trail of fur wrapped around my left leg.

"Alex," I said laughing, looking down at my insanely furry, red haired cat. I leaned down and scratched his ears as he leaned into my hand.

He meowed at me impatiently. "Alright, alright," I said rolling my eyes and standing up. I headed out of my bedroom into my kitchen, I could hear Alex's bell behind me and I knew he was on my tail.

I walked across the living area, stopping to open the curtains to the large windows of my studio apartment. "Let's get some light in here," I said, turning to Alex as he sat on the floor and licked his lips.

My studio apartment was pretty flash. My living room was about the size of a small house, all decorated in modern cream and coffee colours, thanks to Rose. I had two large sofas placed in the middle of the room, surrounding a glass coffee table and my flat screen TV which was stuck up on the wall, along with an X-box for Emmett.

My kitchen was on the far side of the room, furthest away from the large windows. This was also decorated in coffee tones but with chocolate floorboards and black marble. I loved cooking, so a big kitchen was a plus when I was hunting for an apartment. This one just fit the bill.

My bedroom was at the far right of the studio, next to the bathroom. Unlike the rest of the rooms, I forbid Rose from touching my precious room. That was all mine. It was dark in contrast to my other light rooms, being a grey colour.

All in all, I had the perfect place for a one-person family to live in. Sure it was massively expensive, but what could I say? Smithson Publishing paid well.

I had worked as an editor there for the past two and a half years. It was hard work and long hours, but I loved it none the less.

Jacob had always hated me at that place, he had always been adamant that my boss, Seth, had a thing for me. Which he totally did not.

Anyway, it's not like I would give a fuck about what that dog thought. It had been ten days now and I was already breathing free.

Jacob was my recent ex-boyfriend. We had been together for a year but had known each other since we were children; my dad and his dad were best friends. I had thought that Jacob was the one, the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Obviously he didn't feel the same.

He came home ten days ago, all melancholy and moping. I kept pressuring him to tell me what was wrong and he blurted out that he was in love with someone else, a girl at work. Leah. I had asked him if he had slept with her and he didn't answer. Needless to say, ten minutes later his bags were at the front door and I haven't looked back since. Rose couldn't have been happier, she had always hated him.

I shook off my thought and walked over to my answering machine, pressing the message button so I could listen to my messages from yesterday.

I went to the kitchen and leaned into the cupboard under the sink as the automated woman informed me I had four messages.

"_Sent yesterday at twelve-fifteen pm," _said the automated voice. I pulled the cat biscuits out, pouring the little fish shapes into Alex's small metal bowl.

"Bells, it's me...your dad, although you probably knew that." I smiled and stood up to wash my hands. "I know you're most likely at work, that's all you seem to do these days. I just want to let you know that your mother and Phil will be coming on Thursday." Today was Tuesday. Great. "Anyway, ring me in the morning please."

My father, Charlie Swan, was one of the two men I loved most in my life. I had lived with him up until I was 21, when I moved in here. It killed me to leave him and I think secretly it killed him, too. He was a kind-hearted man, who I inherited most of my looks and my clumsiness from. In fact, I had only really inherited one thing from my mom's side of the gene pool and it wasn't exactly good...In fact it was basically the only thing bad in my life...with the exception of Jacob.

My father was a police officer; in fact he was a chief with the Seattle police department. He had worked with virtually every section including the FBI and SWAT, the latter being the one he worked most in. He had originally been chief of Police in a small town named Forks, where I had grown up for the first eighteen years of my life before my dad got offered a job here. He packed my brother and me up and we haven't looked back since.

I walked away from the kitchen to the living room, to turn on the TV for the morning news. I stumbled over Alex's cat basket on my way. Typical.

"_Sent yesterday at two-thirty four pm."_

"Hey...B, I'm just wondering how you are?-" I ran over to the machine and clicked next. I didn't want to hear that fucking dog. He had made his choice.

I walked back to the living room, picking up the two empty wine glasses on my table that Rose and I had drunk from last night.

"_Sent yesterday at seven-eleven pm."_

"Yo! Belly, it's me! Rose said that she is coming to your house tonight; anyway I just want to remind you to keep your trap shut and not tell her anything about...the thing. Ok? Love ya and see you later sis."

I smiled. It was a good job I hadn't played that when Rose was here or else Emmett's secret would have been blown to hell. My brother was never good at keeping secrets.

Emmett was the second man in my life that I loved more than anything. He was two years older than me and let me tell you, he acted so much on the older brother part. If he wasn't my brother I would have been shit scared of a guy like him. He had massive muscles from spending all his time in the gym since he was 14, but his heart was made of gold and anyone who knew him would know that he wouldn't hurt a fly. In fact, I had actually beat him up a number of times growing up.

"_Sent yesterday at eleven-thirty pm."_

"It's me, I got home safe, but I forgot to remind you that tomorrow we are going to that new shop after work, you know that one on –" I clicked the message off. Shopping?! God, Rosalie.

Rosalie was my best friend, she had been since we moved here. She was absolutely stunning, the total opposite of me, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a blow away figure. I've told her many times that she could easily become a world famous model, but she would rather stick with her cars. Rose was also Emmett's girlfriend and hopefully future fiancée, they had been together for as long as we had been best friends.

I picked the wireless phone up from its base and dialed my dad's number as I walked back into the kitchen.

Holding the phone to my ear with one hand, I pulled out some corn flakes and a bowl with the other. I adjusted the phone as I opened the fridge, pulling out my usual package and filling it up.

"_Hello,"_ My dad's groggy voice said in my ear.

"Dad," I said, moving the phone to my other ear and holding it with my shoulder as my hands fiddled with the package. "What's up?"

"_Nothing_," he was silent for a few moments, "_Bella, what the hell is that noise?"_

"Dad..." I said shaking my head, how long had he known me? "It's me. Look at the clock."

I heard a crackling on the other line as a feeling of calm and relief washed over me. _"Oh yeah...done?"_

"Yep," I said pulling the milk out of the fridge. "So mom and Phil, huh? Turn up for the books," I muttered as I poured the milk over my cereal, glancing at the watch on my wrist.

"_Yeah, they land on Thursday. We don't know where to gather though...Em's, yours or mine?"_

"Mine," I said quickly, plopping down on the sofa as I took a spoonful of cereal. "Sorry Dad, but at the mo your place is a bit of a shit tip and you know Rose will be going mad if people are touching her things.."

"_I suppose you're right..." _my dad mumbled.

My eyes focused on the news on the TV. It was running the story about the murder of Seattle cop, Royce King, again. My dad had worked with him; he said he was one of the best officers he knew and one of the best he had trained with a gun. Officer King had been murdered two months ago, but apparently the news was saying that some more evidence had been found.

"They're running the story again...what's new?" I said as Alex jumped up on the sofa next to me.

"_Ahh, it's only some more gun powder dust, nothing special...we know who did it anyway, one of these days we will catch the bastard," _my dad said aggressively.

My dad hardly ever cursed, I knew that he was mad about this murder more than anything. The only thing he had told Emmett and I about it, was that he knew who the killer was and that he is a cop. Or, I suppose 'was' is the appropriate word now. He was a cop.

"Catch him? He's still running then?"

"_Yeah...he thinks he can escape what he has done," _my dad grumbled on the other side.

"If you know who did it, why don't you put up a wanted picture or show his face on TV?" I asked confused.

My dad let out a harsh laugh, _"We would, but the judge says we don't have enough evidence...we all know it was him though, we caught him there. Over the body, gun in hand. I saw him, Bella.__..__Anyway, all the border police have been shown a photo of him and they are on the lookout as well, were trying to keep him trapped."_

"When will you tell me his name, or at least show me a picture? I mean, I don't want to be bumping into a murderer on the streets," I said chuckling. What were the chances of me meeting this guy anyway? Mind you, I probably walk past two unknown murderers a day on the streets of Seattle.

"_He's not in Seattle right now and you will know everything when we catch him. Soon."_

"OK, well...my place on Thursday, right?" I said taking my last spoonful of breakfast.

"_Twelve."_

"Twelve, sure. Anyway, I have to go for a shower now..." My dad made an uncomfortable noise before muttering a goodbye and putting the phone down. Yep, my very awkward dad.

I walked into the kitchen and threw my bowl into the dishwasher before heading to the bathroom. If there was one place I loved about my apartment, it was my bathroom. Seriously, it was the best bathroom in the world. The shower was perfect, letting warm, powerful water wash over your body like a caress.

I quickly washed myself with my vanilla flavoured body wash and shampooed my hair with my usual strawberry shampoo, possibly the only cheap thing in my home.

Jumping out of the shower, I brushed my teeth and wrapped myself up in the warm fluffy towel. I walked into my bedroom and turned on the main light before walking to the window to shut the curtains again. I tip-toed to my dresser, the water now cold on my skin as I pulled out my work clothes.

I picked out some mix-matched underwear; it's not as if some hot stud would be seeing them tonight anyway.

Slipping them on, I pulled my work suit out, wafting it against the bed. These formal clothes were horrible and so not me, but I wore them anyway to look professional.

I tied my gray trousers as I tucked in my white blouse, pulling my gray vest jacket over and buttoning the bottom three buttons, effectively pushing my chest up and giving me a hint of a cleavage.

Next came out the dreaded Jimmy Choo heels that Rosalie had convinced me to buy earlier this year. I slipped them on and scowled, I hated heels. I could hardly even walk in flat shoes as it was.

Tugging my hair up into a bun and giving my cheeks a wisp of blusher, I was ready to go.

I walked out of the bedroom, my heels clicking on my wood floor as I did. I made sure that I had everything I needed in my bag before picking my keys up from the counter.

"Bye, Alex. Mommy will see you tonight," I said to my un-amused cat as I walked out of the door. I chuckled before locking the apartment.

"Hey, Bella." I turned around to see my neighbour Sam Uley walking towards me, his keys spinning on his finger.

"Hey, Sam, you heading out?"

"Yeah...say, you look nice," he smiled, looking me over. I rolled my eyes and a furious blush travelled up my face.

"Oh, please."

"No, I'm telling the truth, you have like an aura around you," he said, gesturing with his hands.

I tucked my keys into my bag and sighed. "Yeah, it's called anticipation. My mom is coming home this week," I said turning round as we headed to the elevator together.

"Wow, I haven't seen her here in years."

I sighed, "Yeah, me neither...me neither."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

I smiled. "It's fine. It suits me anyway. My mom is always interfering...my decorations...my medical stuff...my men."

Sam chuckled as the elevator doors opened with a ping. The distinct sound of 'Billy Idol's- White Wedding' rang out from my bag. My inside joke to Emmett.

I blushed and smiled apologetically at Sam. How embarrassing! I routed around in my obvious 'Mary Poppins' bag, looking for my cell.

I finally grabbed it and pulled it out, awkwardly juggling between rearranging my bag and answering the phone. "Hel...Hello?" I said as I finally got the phone to my ear.

"_Bella, did Dad tell you about Mom coming home this Thursday?" _Emmett's voice asked loudly.

"Yeah, I just talked to him this morning, great isn't it?"

"_No. I was going to propose that day! It's our fifth anniversary. Now Mom is coming back and it's totally ruined and took over my plan," _Emmett huffed.

"Aww, Em, chin up. You can ask Rose anytime, Mom is a rare thing, and we all know that. I mean...has Rose even met her yet?" I said watching the floor numbers count down.

"_Yeah, we saw her last year when we visited." _Oh yeah. When I was too busy to go. _"Oh well, guess I will have to wait...let's just hope she doesn't leave me soon," _Emmett continued in a moping voice.

"She's not going to leave you," I sighed. "If you are worried, I could always plant the seed in her mind that you are going to-"

"_If you- Oh shit, she's here! Don't say anything," _he harshly whispered before hanging up.

I giggled and threw my phone back into my bag. Sam looked at me questionably.

"My brother," I explained. "He's all angst because he's waiting for the right moment to," I gestured with my fingers, making quotations. "Propose."

Sam laughed and the elevator doors opened into the lobby. I walked out, blushing as my heels echoed around the empty large room.

"Bella?" Sam said, catching my arm as I approached the apartment exit. I looked at him with a frown. How dare he grab my arm!

He was scratching his head nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Like a date?" I tried to clarify.

"Er, yeah." I looked him up and down; well, he wasn't that bad. Maybe some fresh cock was what I needed.

"Sure, what time?" I smiled.

"I'll pick you up outside your door at seven-thirty," Sam smiled.

"Sounds great, see you then," I nodded and licked my lips. He gave me a half smile before leaving the complex. I was pretty confused, I was sure Sam was still dating Emily, or he at least had been three days ago. A thought ran through me that maybe Sam was just using me for a rebound fuck. Then, I realised it didn't matter. If that was the case then I was totally justified in making him a rebound fuck, too.

I waltzed off out of the apartment block. "Good morning, Miss Swan," Walter, the old doorman greeted.

I loved Walter; he was like the grandpa everybody wanted. I knew that his own children and their children lived in Nevada; they came up to see him and his wife every month. The whole thing kind of made me sad, my family wasn't like that at all. I hoped that when I had a family of my own, we could be like that though. The perfect family.

Walter was my personal angel; I've lost count of how many bad dates he had saved me from before Jacob, by 'accidentally' closing the door in their faces.

"How many times? It's Bella," I smiled, pulling my bag strap on my shoulder. "How are you doing this morning, Walt?"

"Ah, I'm still hanging in there. My wife is threatening me with poison now," he chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well, tell her I forbid it. She cannot take Seattle's best doorman from the world."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message," he chuckled, taking his hat off to me. I put a supportive hand on his before heading off down the street.

The street where I lived was smack in the middle of the city. It was the more luxurious side of Seattle, surrounded by all major corporate businesses and the crème de la crème of all exclusive hotels and buildings. My work being one of them.

Smithson Publishing Company was situated three blocks away from where I lived, so naturally I walked to work every morning...I mean it was healthy, right?

As I walked down the sidewalk, dodging my fellow habitants, I thought about my mother. My mom was currently living in Florida with her toy boy Phil. Phil was a minor league baseball player, although none of Emmett's or my friends knew who he was, no matter how much we tried to point him out in a game.

My mom, Renee, had met him in some bar when she was backpacking in Texas. Apparently it was love at first sight. Yeah right.

My mom was an air-brained dope, she was totally eccentric and into the supernatural thing. In fact one of the things she often dreams about is visiting Area 51. You know...the creepy place where Aliens are supposed to have landed. Yeah.

She didn't have much time to visit us; she was always touring the country with Phil. I liked Phil; he had always been nice to me. He was one of those step-dads that try so hard to win you over by taking you out for days at the park, buying you as much ice-cream as you can demand and letting you run Rangoon on all the play equipment.

I ducked around a passerby as I headed into Starbucks for my usual morning coffee. I could live without coffee, but it gave me a normalcy of a regular person. I mean that's what we business people did, right? Leave home, get coffee, and go to work. It was expected.

I joined the back of the small queue, fishing out twenty dollars from my purse. I looked around the coffee shop as I waited. People watching was my favourite hobby.

There was a lovey dovey, make you sick couple snuggled up in the corner. They were rubbing noses and generally making me feel nauseous.

Across the other side of the room were four businessmen, huddled round a table, letting out raucous laughter. Their briefcases were open and they were swapping papers. It looked insanely boring.

There was a creepy guy in the corner, staring at the girl a couple of bodies in front of me in the queue. He looked really dirty and strangely like a serial killer. I chuckled to myself, maybe you could bump into a murderer at anytime.

The rest of the room was scattered by just normal people going about their day. In the middle of the room were the comfy sofas that everyone who came in usually fought for. There were two men seated in them, looking deep in conversation. One had his back to me, a cap on his head. My eyes drifted to his right and I saw a very good-looking man sitting on the sofa to the side. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and he looked young even though you could tell he was an older man.

I shook my head and turned to look at the back of the guy in front of me. I gave a laugh at his fake leather jacket with the big design of a dragon on the back. The man turned around at my snort and eyed me with distaste. I stopped laughing at the look on his face, he looked scary as fuck. Like one of them biker hells angel types.

I looked down as he walked off to the side.

"What can I get you, Bella?" I looked up to see Tyler Crowley smiling at me.

"Hey, Tyler, erm you know, my usual," I laughed, leaning on the counter. "Skinny latte, no sugar and a grande double mocha with cream."

Tyler winked. "Coming right up."

"So how is Lauren?" The last I had heard was that the bitch was pregnant. Lauren had always hated me, I had no idea how she had grabbed a guy like Tyler.

"She's fine, baby is doing well." Oh, so she was knocked up.

"That's good. Tell her I said hi." I might as well be polite.

Tyler just smiled at me and turned back round to my coffee. I tapped my fingers on the counter bored, thinking of the 'Universal Oceans' book that I had to work on today. Seth had set me on for one of the hardest pieces we were currently publishing. This book was almost 900 pages long; I guess I wouldn't be sleeping much for the next month.

"Here you go. One skinny latte, no sugar and a double mocha with cream. That's $9.50 please," he said breaking my thoughts.

I jumped slightly before smiling and handing him the cash. "Keep the change." If he was having a baby, dude was going to need all the tips he could get.

"Cheers, Bell," he smiled. I nodded and picked up the two coffees, turning around to head out. I opened the door sideways with my shoulder and noticed that only the blond man was left at the sofa, his head in his hands. I frowned and carried on walking out.

I walked fast towards my building, keeping the two coffees close to me in case of spillage. The automatic doors opened and I walked right through and into the reception area. Garrett smiled at me as I approached the desk.

"Hey, Garrett," I said breathlessly as I put the two cups down on the reception desk and began to fish my security pass out of my bag.

"What? No coffee for me," Garrett said twirling my cup around, inspecting it.

I let out a laugh. "You and I both know that you have a year's supply of coffee behind that desk," I chuckled as I handed him my pass. He scanned it quickly chuckling with me.

"I guess you're right," he grinned handing me it back. "Oh, and remember this time, don't trip over the new rug."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the two cups, childishly sticking my tongue out at him as I turned around. I groaned and stumbled, closing my eyes as I hit the rug he just told me to watch out for. Again.

I let out a groan. "Do not say anything," I hissed without turning around.

I heard his laughter as I ran for the elevator. Fucking rug, last week I had tripped and spilt coffee all down myself. Bad times.

I pressed the 16th floor button and waited as the elevator took me up. The doors opened and I stepped out into my work floor. Mostly everybody was already here, chatting amongst themselves in the relaxed atmosphere. Let's just say Seth was a laid back boss.

I noticed Angela typing at her usual workstation. I plonked the cup of coffee on her table. "Double mocha with cream."

"Thanks, Bell. You're the best," Angela said, not moving her eyes from her computer screen.

"Whatcha doing?" I said, perching on the edge of her desk, sipping my skinny latte.

"I'm typing a letter for Mr. Clearwater; apparently he has to cancel the Rochester meeting in a week's time."

"Why?" I asked. Supposedly this Rochester Company based in...Rochester, was the shit.

"He's going on vacation with Rachel." Rachel was Jacob's sister. I didn't have anything to say about that.

"Well, anyway I'm going to get started in my office. Will you hold my calls for the next two hours?" I said rubbing my neck and walking off down the corridor.

"Sure thing," I heard Angela shout back.

I walked into my office and shut the door behind me. I opened my shutters in the window and sat down on my chair, logging onto my computer. A knock at the door made me look up. "Come in," I shouted.

Seth peeked his head into the door. "Good time?"

"It's always a good time for you," I laughed. Seth dramatically twirled himself into the office.

"Bella, I am in love with you and want a passionate affair," he said dramatically, leaning over me. I laughed and slapped his shoulder with some rolled up paper. "Ouch."

"Better luck next time, champ. Keep trying," I said leaning back in my chair. Seth gave a fake hurt face before smiling largely.

"So what's the 411, I saw you come in, you have a different...aura."

My eyes snapped to his. "You're the second person to say that to me today. It's my mom, she's coming back to town."

Seth raised his eyebrows, "Mama Swan?"

"Yep," I said shuffling papers on my desk, "This Thursday," I rubbed my eyes. "She's coming to my place; I need to get everything ready for her."

Seth nodded and pulled some mints out of his pocket, offering the packet to me. "Mint?" I looked at him incredulously. "Alright, but I would feel rude if I didn't ask you which is why I always do," Seth argued before popping one into his mouth.

"Do you have any more on the Universal book?" I asked, clicking onto my documents on the computer.

"Mm-hmm but you're not going to worry about that. I'm giving you the morning off." I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him in shock.

"But, Seth-"

"Nope, if Mutter Swan is home then it's a big deal. Go get a few things...you can have Thursday off, too," Seth smiled standing up. I suddenly remembered why he was the best boss in the world. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh, Seth, you've won me over. We can have a passionate affair anytime you want," I giggled. He patted my back and gave me a wink.

"Get going, Kid."

I quickly logged off again, kissed Seth on the cheek and left my office. "Hey Ang, I'm off for the morning...going to get some essentials."

"What's the occasion?" Angela asked looking at me. She knew I hated shopping.

"My mom is home this week so Seth let me have the morning off to get some things," I smiled.

"Well, bring me some dinner back won't you? No doubt I will be here all day," Angela laughed. I nodded and ran to the elevator. Time to do some shopping. Groan.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared up at the ceiling of the dimly lit room; the soft sound of cars passing the window was all I could hear. I had no idea where I was, whose house this was or what the fuck I was doing here. I just knew that it was a place to sleep for the night before I moved on again.

I had been running for nearly two months. Two fucking hell raising months.

Do you know what made it even better? It was the fact that I had absolutely no reason to run.

I had been all across the west of America, searching for a salvation that just wasn't there. Now I was back, back here in this fucking shit hole. This place that ruined my life. Seattle.

I slowly moved my right hand to my face, bringing my cigarette to my mouth. I took a deep drag as my left hand fell limp off the sofa, the vodka bottle hitting the floor with a slam and a slosh.

I realised how pathetic I must look right now. Just 28 years old and sitting in a dungy, deserted house in just my mucky white t-shirt and boxers. Dangling off the sofa with my best friend's vodka and cigarettes next to me. I'm such a fucking burn out. I watched as the light moved across the ceiling, the sun must be coming up.

I had thrown a yellow sheet over the window last night to keep out light but most of all to stop people from seeing me in here.

I was a fugitive. As in, every cop in Seattle was hunting me. They hadn't taken me public yet, I had no idea why; I'd have thought the fuckers couldn't wait to sell me to the dogs. I'd already had a run in with a few, desperate to grab me and claim me as their prize. Somehow I managed to slip through their grip.

My stomach made a soft noise and I closed my eyes as the feeling of nausea hit me. I quickly sat up, preparing myself for the vomit that was sure to come up. It never came. Another fucking disappointment.

I ran my hands through my hair and pulled the vodka back up to my lips, the spirit not even burning my throat I was so used to it. Like fucking water.

Taking my last drag of my cigarette, I stubbed it out on the old decayed table in front of me. I blew out my smoke as I looked at the item placed smack in the centre of the table.

Picking it up, the cold, heavy metal burned into my skin. It was like a disease spreading from one part of my body to the other. I turned it around in my hands, my thumb moving over the series of numbers engraved into the base. My numbers. My curse.

My gun.

I rested my elbows on my knees as I pulled the magazine out of the gun before pushing it back in again. I squinted with one eye and held the gun in front of me with both hands, aiming for an invisible spot on the wall opposite me. I pointed at the same point for the next thirty seconds, my hands shaking.

I finally gave up on my pathetic drunk actions and pulled the torso of my body back. "Pow," I whispered before lowering my hands into my lap.

I eyed the gun for a few seconds before I brought it up to my head, my tongue pushed against my cheek. "Come on, Cullen, you fucking pussy," I said, my eyes closed as I rubbed the barrel of the gun around my temple, the metal a soothing coolness against my raging headache.

I pressed the trigger and a click resounded around the room. I opened my eyes and sighed, I hadn't taken it off safety. I laughed loudly and threw the gun back onto the table before leaning back on the grotty sofa I was laid on, my hands behind my head.

I sat quietly for a few moments, listening to my head thump as my heart rate increased and brain ached. My life was fucked.

I rubbed my hands over my face and leaned forward again, reaching down to the floor to pick up my jeans. I pushed my hands into the pockets and pulled out my little black wallet. Breathing heavily through my nostrils, I leaned back again, flipping the wallet open.

I stared without a word at the golden plaque inside, armour shaped and shiny. Up until two months ago this badge had been my pride and joy. I served the community; I helped people...stopped bad guys. Everything a cop aims to achieve.

But now apparently I was the bad guy...I was the one who needed to be stopped. I was the corrupt, bad cop. These were fucking lies.

I reached down to the floor with my other hand and picked the bottle of vodka up again, bringing the heavy weight up to my lips as I eyed my police badge with hate. How the fuck could they have been so stupid? They were supposed to be cops, I would have figured it out by now who the real crook was. My dirty, motherfucking partner.

I had worked in the SWAT division at Seattle Police Department. I had loved my job, my teammates.

Sometimes when there were no other officers around we would step in as regular officers. I didn't mind; I wanted to help the best I could.

But that was all blown to hell when that fuck-face decided to set me up.

I flipped my wallet back down and furiously shoved it back into my jean pocket, kicking them across the floor.

I took another mouthful of vodka as I eyed the old TV in the corner. Maybe I should try it; it couldn't hurt, right?

I stumbled over to the thing and pressed the big button on the front, the TV took ten long seconds to warm up, crackling and hissing as it did. The volume was low and wouldn't turn up anymore.

The picture showed up and I saw the local news reporter for Seattle. It had been a long time since I had watched local news.

I tried to clear my head, the vodka was pumping through my system now and I was breaking out in a sweat trying to fight the effect. I pinched my nose and rubbed my moist palms on my hair-covered thighs, wincing as I pulled some hairs out in the process. I welcomed the slight pain.

As soon as the woman on TV mentioned the name Royce King, she had my upmost attention. The alcohol induced haze cleared from my body and my eyes were set on the small TV set in front of me.

My blood pumped in my veins, what if this was it? What if they finally decided to release my details and picture?

I wanted to hit something. Hard. I was not supposed to be in the situation.

Picking the bottle of vodka up, I launched it at the TV.

I watched in satisfaction as the glass of the bottle and the TV shattered, electric sparks sizzled and smoke rose, clouding one half of the room. I could smell the strong scent of vodka and the disgusting smell of an electrical fire; they mixed together to give the room an almost rancid smell. At least I had hit something.

I sighed in frustration and threw myself backwards, rubbing my hands over my eyes.

The table in front of me started to rumble and make a low vibrating noise. I opened one eye to see my cell phone flashing as it slowly moved across the table.

I swallowed thickly and leaned over to reach the phone, the vibrations flowing through my fingers. Holding it up to my nose I saw the big black writing of the name of my caller.

**Dad**

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes as I pressed the green button, bringing the phone up to my ear. "Hello," I said in a groggy, rough voice.

I coughed and held a hand over my mouth as my lungs violently ached.

"_That's what happens when you smoke too much,"_ I heard my dad's sarcastic reply.

"Don't lecture me, please," I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

My dad, Carlisle, was the biggest hero in my life. He was the one that had made me want to join the emergency services in the first place. He was a doctor in the biggest hospital in Seattle. Everybody loved him, it was hard not to. He was an Englishman and that inevitably made him charming; my mom was still frequently dazzled by him, even after 30 years of marriage.

My mom, Esme, was the sweetest and kindest woman that you could ever meet. She didn't have one bad bone in her body. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I am a mommy's boy; in fact I was rather proud of it. She was an interior designer and loved to take care of me. I knew that the situation I was in was killing her right now, I was her little baby and she didn't want anything to happen to her precious first-born.

"_Where are you?"_

"Somewhere. I am in Seattle, though, if you must know."

"_Why don't you come home? Your mother and Alice are missing you like crazy."_

Ouch. Did he think that I was hurting my mom and sister by choice? "You know why I can't come home, Dad."

"_Edward, I don't understand you. You have done nothing wrong to deserve the life you are leading...you should be fighting for your innocence."_

I let out a chuckle. "It's not that simple, Dad. You don't know how the system works...they have enough evidence as far as they are concerned."

"_Obviously not, because you didn't do it."_

"Dad, I know how hard this is for you, but you're biased. It's in your paternal nature; just forget about it, there is nothing I can do. Once I get to Mexico I'll be free to talk to you and you can come visit me..."

"_Dammit, Edward! We don't want you to go to Mexico! We want you home! With us!"_

"It's not going to happen, Dad. I'm getting some money from my alias bank account, and then I'm gone. I'll have to get rid of this phone, too; it's too incriminating. I'll get a pre-paid cell and ring you when I get there," I said lowly.

"_Mexico? But it's so far away..."_

"Yeah, I know. But they can't get to me once I'm over the border...I'll get a little shack by myself, it'll be...cozy."

"_It's going to kill you, Edward. You know it."_

"I don't have another choice," I said wiping my brow. "How is Kate?" I asked, changing the subject.

"_She's fine...the pregnancy is coming along well. Garrett is taking good care of her."_

"Yeah...she'll be a good mom. I just wish I could be there to see it."

"_Tanya is helping, too. She's actually being quite maternal,"_ my dad chuckled. I looked to the side and shut my eyes...Tanya.

Tanya was my ex-girlfriend; we had dated in college up until a couple of months ago. She used to be the perfect girl for me...we never argued, we loved similar things. But when she got on her nursing course it all changed. We argued more...she wanted to get married, I didn't. I wanted kids...she didn't. She hated my tattoo, taking every opportunity to tell me that I looked like a yob. I hated her piercings that she always had on show. We decided to have a break and right now the truth was that I didn't have time for love...I wasn't even sure I did still love her. Some things just...change, I guess.

"Well, I'm sure she would make a great mom, too."

"_It's breaking her heart this is, Edward. She loves you."_

"No. She loves the idea of love...I'm sure that Riley would help her out there, why doesn't she go out with him sometime? She's always liked him." Surprisingly the idea of Tanya seeing someone else didn't bother me as much as it should. Maybe I was just a crappy boyfriend...ex-boyfriend.

"_Regardless of Tanya," _my dad said aspirated. _"Your family loves you. Alice has been going crazy, crying every second for you...Jasper wants to kill you for hurting her so much."_

Now this was one heartbreak that I did feel. Alice was the one woman in the world who I would do anything for; she was probably the person most close to me in our family, and the one closest to my heart. Alice was my little sister, my tiny, crazy sister. She was five years younger than me but five times as strong, she could kick my ass any day of the week. Ever since we were little we had stuck together, as tight as two crossed fingers. People used to joke that we were adopted because we had such different features, but I knew a connection like ours was definitely linked by blood.

Alice had just got married to my childhood friend Jasper. Jasper was a lawyer, just starting out on the major Seattle firms. I always said that Jasper should have been a psychiatrist seeing as though he was so good at reading people's emotions and predicting what they were feeling and felt. He had called me out a couple of times.

"Please tell Alice not to cry...tell her to enjoy her new married life with Jasper. She shouldn't be worrying about me."

"_You're her brother, Edward. Of course she worries."_

I was silent for a moment, thinking of my sister. I had the overwhelming urge to cry. "So what did you really ring for?" I asked, wiping my eyes furiously.

"_I want us to meet."_

"No, Dad."

"_I want to see you before you go...please."_

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm on a tight ship, so if you want to meet it has to be quick."

"_Thank you, it will. I'll meet you at the Starbucks on 4__th__ street at half past eight."_ He quickly put the phone down before I could argue. Starbucks? Yeah, right bang in the middle of Seattle where anyone could see me. Thanks Dad.

I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was nearly eight. Fuck me. Half an hour to get ready and be at Starbucks!

I stood up and wobbled slightly as the vodka and blood rushed to my brain. I put my hand on the sofa arm to steady myself. I closed my eyes and shook the feeling off, leaning down to grab my jeans. I need to remember to buy some more clothes before I set off again.

I slipped them on, fastening the button as I pulled my white shirt out of them. I sat back down on the sofa again and pulled my shoes towards me, not bothering to tie the laces as I slipped my foot in, my foot banging on the floor as I forced my feet in.

I picked up my brown jacket that was hanging over the door handle and slung it over my shoulders as I pushed my arms in, fastening the zipper up to my chest.

I leaned over to the table and plucked my cigarette packet and lighter up, pushing them into the jacket pockets at the side of me. I picked my cell up and put that in my front jean pocket.

I stopped for a minute and observed my only item left on the table. I scowled and picked the heavy gun up, keeping my face forward as I put it in the back of my jeans, under my jacket.

My cap was on the hallway table so I left the lounge and heading into the dirty hallway, rubbish and syringes littering the floor. Dirty.

I smoothed my hair backwards and placed the cap on my head, pulling the sun shield further down. I looked into the cracked mirror on the wall and saw that my unruly hair was sticking out of the sides of the cap; I never could control the fucking thing. I picked my rucksack up from the back door porch and slung it over my shoulder.

The back door was broken from where I broke in last night and I merely gave it a push and it swung open. The fresh air blew in and the sounds of cars' engines and honking got louder.

I stepped down from the back porch and onto the odd concrete slabs. Walking forward I started to fight my way through the long dead grass, passing the rusty broken swings and the little toy car. I jogged on until I got to the back wall, jumping over it with one hand.

As my feet landed on the street on the other side of the wall, my bag slipped and I had to readjust it on my shoulder. I was in between two dumpsters and I managed to inconspicuously blend myself into the sidewalk, like I had always been walking there.

A man across the road gave me a funny look so I just pulled my cap down further and began walking faster, trying my best not to look over my shoulder. What if he was a cop? What if I was being watched?

I rounded the corner and glared over my shoulder. No one was following...yet. I broke out into a quicker jog, almost a run down the straight street. Cars zoomed past, along with buses and motorbikes, going along with their days without a care in the world.

I could see the tiny speck, which was a traffic light, ahead. This meant I was near the centre of the city...more people to hide behind, but more people to notice you.

I kept up my pace as I came into contact with more people, putting my hand sideways straight in front of me as I dodged people, brushing against them to get past. My rucksack was hitting a couple of people and I could hear their angry groans behind me.

_Fuck them if they think a rucksack is the worst of their problems? _

I carried on running to the end of the road, drifting left to take the corner. I stopped dead in my tracks, my shoes skidding as I halted. A police cruiser was driving towards me along this street. I looked down at the ground, adjusted my cap and walked three steps backwards before I finally turned back around, walking straight in front of me to join the people waiting at the crosswalk.

I held my bag tighter as I weaved in the middle of them all, trying to hide from the car that would be driving past in a moment.

Two teenage girls stood at the side of me, dressed in little but nothing and giggling immaturely with each other. "Look, he's got big feet." I heard one of the girls snigger.

"Uhh, you know what they say about big feet..." the other girl laughed.

I frowned and turned to look at them out of the corner of my eye, they both quickly whipped their heads away from my direction, giggling more. I carried on looking over their heads and saw the police cruiser just coming up round the corner.

"He was totally looking at me," one of the girls squealed and I rolled my eyes. Fucking teenagers.

"Na-ha, he was so looking at me," the other argued.

The lights changed to 'Walk' and I steadily crossed with the others as the police cruiser stayed behind the traffic lights. Once I made it across the street I started to hurry again, trying to find the nearest way to get to 4th.

I moved past people like a ghost in swift and silent movements, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I kept my head down and my body hunched just like every other person who was walking down the street.

I finally made it to 4th and I hoped to god that my dad was already in the Starbucks. I couldn't stick around if he wasn't.

I pushed open the glass doors, looking around for my dad. I spotted him sitting on the sofa, looking away from me with his chin on his fingertips. I sighed heavily and walked over to him, sitting down on the sofa at the side of his, making sure my back was to the queue. If some cops came in for a coffee and a donut, I'd be done for.

My dad startled and was silent as his eyes roamed my face. "You look a mess," he said finally breaking his silence.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. "Hello to you, too, Dad."

"You reek of vodka. Liquid breakfast?" my dad said in a disapproving tone.

"Did you bring me here for a lecture? Because if you did, I'd rather leave," I said rubbing my forehead.

My dad pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, it's just your my son and I don't want to see you in this state."

I didn't say anything back but looked around the room, checking to make sure no one was watching me. A couple in the corner was too absorbed in themselves to be taking any notice of anyone and there was a weird guy who was staring intently over my head. I didn't turn around to check the queue; it's not as if they could see my face.

"So, is Mexico your final decision? Are you definitely leaving the country?" my dad said quietly, getting my attention.

"It's the only way. I can't keep running, Dad. I can't. I'm exhausted inside and out, I'm constantly paranoid...I can't ever have a normal life here."

"And you think you can there, by yourself?"

"When things die down you can come over and visit...and I won't be alone, I'll pick up some Spanish chick or something and we'll live happily ever after." Like that was ever going to happen.

"Oh, very sensible, Edward. You know you have people here, Tanya is here," my dad sighed.

"Tanya and I are finished. When are you and Mom going to accept that? Alice has."

"You are our only son and I'll be damned if what you are doing now will be happening for the rest of your life."

"Dad, there is nothing you can do," I said aspirated. "Nothing, OK?"

"We're not giving up on you, never. Jasper is already working on your case-"

"With what?" I hissed whispering. "There is nothing which backs my side of the story up...the only way I could ever be rid of this is if _he _confessed, but that's not fucking likely."

"We will find a way. I promise. Now here," he pushed a cup of coffee towards me. "Drink up; you look like you need it."

I smiled a thank you and picked my drink up, savouring every mouthful...they won't have this in Mexico.

"It's your mother's birth-"

"I haven't forgotten," I said quickly. "I'm going to get her a card and go see her today. I want to see them both before I go."

My dad nodded. "They'll like that. Just try not to break their hearts, OK?"

How could that be helped when they realised that they would probably never see me again? My chest tightened, this would be harder on me than it ever was for them.

"Edward, have you thought about..." my dad's voice trailed off as I saw a grey haired man in the corner squinting at me. I looked away and pulled my cap down further, glancing through my eyelashes at him. He took a sip of his coffee and sniffed before reaching into his pocket for a cell phone.

My eyes widened and I stood up abruptly, picking my rucksack up. "Edward?" my dad questioned in surprise.

"I'm being watched, I have to go. I promise I'll call you soon," I said quickly as I darted past the sofas and towards the doors. My dad didn't call me back, he knew better than to shout my name.

I pushed the door open with more force and ran out onto the street, slowing to a walk to become less conspicuous. I darted through all the people all the while stealing looks behind my shoulder. Anybody on this street could be after me.

I darted into a little alleyway next to a small restaurant. A fat chef was just throwing some food out and he nodded at me before he waddled back into the restaurant. I sank down next to the large bin, my head in my hands. How did I get so fucked?

I took out the wallet from my jean pocket and searched through it to make sure that I had enough money for a present before I had to go to the bank. I sorted through six of my credit cards and got to my cash, $50 exactly.

I'd use that money for a card and a present then I'd go to the bank, get my money and get the fuck on my way to Mexico.

Standing up, I squared my shoulders and pulled my rucksack on fully, the straps on both arms. I lowered my cap once more and rubbed my nose, heading back out of the alleyway to the busy Seattle streets. Time to do some low key shopping.

* * *

**A/N- **How did you like it? Be honest. Next chapter has a jerkward and clumsybella clash...literally. :D

Now, as to my question...I have got pictures of clothes/rooms and I was wondering if you would prefer me to post these on my profile or if you would rather keep them in your imagination? I don't want to post them if you don't like that sort of thing ;)

Don't forget to R&R. Reviews are better than sexin a wetpattz...almost ;)


	2. She's Embarassed and He's Broken

**A/N- **Sorry if you read this chapter before, I accidently deleted it so I'm having to post again :S

I have uploaded all the pictures onto my profile so check them out if you want to! I am overwhelmed with the response from this story already so thank you to all my readers/reviewers/alerters and favouriters :D

Big thank you to my beta _luv2readff :D_

Enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the elevator as it stopped on the bottom floor, skidding across the marble floor as I tried not to break my neck on the slippery surface in my high heels. Garrett looked up at me from behind his huge desk, frowning as I approached.

"Well, that was the quickest work day I've ever seen," he laughed.

"Be quiet," I smiled as I got to the desk. "Where's the signing out sheet?"

Garrett pushed a large pad towards me. "So you are leaving early?"

"Seth's given me the morning off. Do you have a pen?" I said giving up looking in my own bag.

"Right here," he said passing me a black pen.

"Cheers," I said, signing my name on the sign out sheet. "So, ah," I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes as I wrote the date. "How's Kate?"

There must have been something in the Seattle water because everyone seemed to be falling pregnant recently. I remember being taken aback last week when Garrett excitedly told me he had some good news, that his girlfriend, Kate, was pregnant. I was so happy for him, especially due to the fact that they had been trying forever. Apparently Kate had some kind of accident years ago and the doctors believed it had damaged her chances at ever being a mother. Guess they were wrong.

"She's great. Morning sickness is making her grumpy but other than that..." Garrett smiled.

I smiled largely back. "Well, you'll be a great dad and I can't wait to meet the little mite when he comes."

"He?"

"She," I laughed. "The baby, then."

Garrett chuckled. "Got anything good planned for your morning off? We should all be so lucky."

"Please don't, I've got shopping to do which is not lucky at all," I said rolling my eyes. "Say, you don't know where I can find a shop that sells banners do you?"

"Banners?" Garrett frowned.

"Yeah, like, 'Welcome Home'," I said, gesturing a banner with my hands.

"Sorry, no. Who's it for?"

"My mom, she's coming home on Thursday."

"Oh, looking forward to it?"

"Yeah, I suppose," I shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to go ring my bezzie. No doubt she will know where to find a banner shop," I said loudly as I backed away from the desk, waving. "See you later, Garrett."

Garrett laughed. "Yeah, yeah...oh and watch out for the rug."

I turned around and stumbled into the same rug. Again! "Don't say anything...again," I sighed.

All I could hear was Garrett's laugh as I walked out of the building, stepping into the busy street. I moved to the side to lean against the wall whilst I fished my phone out of my magic bag. I swear things go in here and they are never seen again.

I dialed the familiar number to my beta and waited for her to pick up.

_"Yellow,"_ I heard Rosalie's sweet voice say loudly to me.

"Hey, bitch. Come and help me with shopping, I have no idea what I'm doing," I chuckled.

_"Oh my god, Bella. I swear you are not of the female race...what do you want help shopping with anyway?" _I heard Rose ask.

"Well Mom is back on Thursday, right, and I need some stuff ready for when she comes. Banners...food...new ornaments so she doesn't nag that my apartment hasn't changed," I said quickly, biting my finger.

_"Alright, I'll meet you. Where are you?"_

"Outside work, Seth gave me the morning off."

_"Yay, Seth. Why can't my boss be that nice? Right, I'm out of the door now, see you in a few."_

The dial tone went dead and I grinned as I put my phone back in my bag, crossing my arms over myself as I leaned back against the building, watching people rushing past. There was a homeless person a few yards away from me, trying to sell a magazine to everybody who walked past.

He turned and locked eyes with me, making me look away quickly. The last thing I needed was some hobo trying to take my money for alcohol and drugs.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned to see the homeless man next to me, his half-there yellow teeth grinning at me. I shrinked back and pulled my bag tighter on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't have any change," I mumbled, quickly turning around to the side to walk away.

As I turned, I brushed against someone who was walking quickly past me. I turned to apologize but for my life I couldn't tell who I'd hit. People were normally walking as they always do, not looking at me. Whoever it was must have not cared that I hit him and carried on walking. I'm judging it was a him by the smell of the aftershave.

I waited around the corner for ten minutes before Rose pulled up in a taxi. "Keep the change," she said, chucking some bills at the driver. She spotted me and walked over, rolling her eyes. "Eww, I hate perverted taxi drivers. I thought he was going to fucking touch my leg."

I laughed out loud knowing that if the poor guy had even attempted that, he wouldn't have limbs to drive the taxi right now.

I tried not to take notice that Rosalie looked a thousand times better than me right now. Showing off her perfect guns and pins in a flowing cream top and some tiny light blue, denim shorts with some strappy gold sandals.

"Why didn't Emmett drive you?" I asked as we started walking down the street.

"He's at the gym...what's new?" Rosalie smiled. "So your mom is coming to visit...You know, Emmett seemed pretty pissed off about it...they haven't had a row recently or anything?"

"No," I laughed. "Emmett and Mom are tight. Maybe he was pissed off that she didn't tell him she was coming herself." I knew the real reason Emmett was pissed off, he was going to propose to Rose the day my mom is coming. She stole his thunder.

"Yeah, maybe," Rosalie said, staring off into space.

"So," I said breaking conversation again. "Where the hell can I get decoration banners and shit?"

Rose smiled. "I think they do those at the creative arts store on 6th street, want to check that out?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you need to go to the bank or anything?"

"No, not yet. I've got like $40 on me anyway so I won't need to go until later."

"You know I shouldn't have drunk that wine last night, my head is kind of pounding," Rose laughed.

"You didn't even drink that much, maybe you're just unwell," I shrugged.

"Yeah...maybe."

I stared at Rose suspiciously. "Are you OK? You seem a little, I don't know, off maybe?"

"I'm fine," Rose said quickly. "Well aside from my headache."

The pair of us chatted about work and giggled at other people who were walking past us dressed in the most ridiculous fashions. "My boss is a complete freak. He wears brown ties with a purple shirt. I mean, hello, fashion police," Rose laughed, grabbing my arm.

"That is freaky," I looked to the side and saw a girl wearing a pair of short, dungarees. Unclipped on one side. "Oh my god!" I laughed. Rose laughed her ass of too so I knew she had seen her at the same time.

"That guy," Rose said pointing through the crowd of people. "Looks like Jim Carrey."

I followed her sight and spluttered in laughter. The guy was an exact replica of Jim Carrey; he even had the Ace Ventura quiff.

"Hey," Rose said tugging on my arm as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She was looking up at the music store. "Let's go in here; I need that new album I've been talking about." Rose dragged me inside the shop. Music blared over the speakers as we walked in, the heaters must have been on because it was so much warmer in here than it was outside.

I trailed after Rose as she walked up and down the aisles. Groaning that she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Bella, go ask that girl over there for me," Rose said pointing to a worker who was stacking some CD's on the shelves.

"No way, how embarrassing," I said pulling my bag tighter. I hated asking people for help.

"God," Rose said aspirated, walking over to the girl. I watched them talk and then the girl walked Rose towards me.

The girl seemed very intimidating. She was a tiny girl, even smaller than me and I was 5ft 1", her black hair was in a punkish style and she seemed to have the perfect thin body that most girls wanted. Personally, I've never been too bothered about my weight. I was slender but I wasn't thin. I had curves like Rose.

The girl did have a good taste in fashion though. She was sporting a vintage gray batman t-shirt with the black bat on the front. She was wearing black, wet style skinny jeans and a pair of black vans. She also seemed to be a fan of jewellery. Necklaces, bracelet...wedding ring. Oh, so she wasn't a girl, she was a young looking woman. A married woman...that made her even more intimidating.

"We've had a lot of people in asking about this album," she smiled as she approached with Rose.

"I've been looking forever," Rose sighed. "It's sold out everywhere."

"We have a few spares in stock in the back, are you OK waiting?" the punkish woman said.

"Sure."

The woman gave me a smile and walked off around me. "I need that t-shirt," I declared when the woman disappeared. "It's fucking awesome, I want it."

"Babe, you can get a batman t-shirt anywhere. Buy one today," Rose shrugged.

"Dude, hers was vintage. They don't do them anymore, well not in shops," I said rolling my eyes.

Rose snorted. "What are you going to do? Drag it off her body?"

I scowled and stuck my tongue out. "No, she's not my size anyway."

"Ask her where she got it then?"

"Here you go," I jumped a little as the girl approached from behind me. "This was the last one."

"Oh my god, thank you!" Rose squealed clutching the CD tight. The woman smiled and led us over to the counter as Rose searched for her purse in her white Marc Jacob's bag that I bought her for her birthday.

"That's, twelve dollars, please," the girl said pushing buttons on the cash register. Rose smiled and handed over the cash, nudging me with a nod of her head.

"Excuse me," I blurted. The woman looked up and smiled. "Where did you get that t-shirt, if you don't mind me asking?"

The woman chuckled and pulled the t-shirt down a little. "My brother bought it for me a couple of years back. I don't think they do them anymore," the girl said. She spoke with an apologetic tone but with a hint of sadness laced in. I wondered briefly if the shirt meant anything to her.

"Oh, well. Thanks anyway," I waved as we headed out.

"Cheers!" Rose shouted just after we opened the doors. The cold Seattle air hit us again and Rose shivered. "Oh, it feels like someone has just walked on my grave."

"Right, we'll go to the creative arts shop, get dinner then I need to pick up dinner for Ang," I said checking my watch. It was nearly quarter to eleven.

"Sure," Rose said gripping my arm as she led the way.

The sudden tune of 'Billy Idols- White Wedding' chimed in my bag and I internally groaned. Why now Emmett? Why?

Rose looked at me suspiciously as we stopped to let me search my bag. "Why do you have white wedding as a ring tone?" Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Err, Emmett did it. He put it on as a joke...it was the only song he could think of that said, little sister," I said quickly, blushing red. I always blushed when I lied.

Rose raised an eyebrow at me and I finally found my phone in my bag. "Hello, Emmett," I said in a tone.

_"So, Sis. I was thinking, maybe I could still propose on the day Mom gets back. I could do it at the welcome back party-"_

"Yeah, Rose is here with me now," I said in a casual tone to alert Emmett but not make Rose suspicious.

_"Oh, shit. She didn't hear right?"_

"Nope, I can put her on it you want," I said in the same casual voice.

_"OK, Yeah," _Emmett sighed.

I passed the phone to Rose. "Hi baby...no, shopping..." her eyes rested on me. "Because she has the morning off...I don't know...yeah, Ok...bye," Rose seemed to be strained throughout the call. She passed me my phone back and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Are you and my brother, OK?" I asked uncertain.

"We're fine. He just...he's being weird with me at the moment," Rose said looking down as we set off again. "I think he wants to break up."

"What?! No!" I roared. I knew he wanted anything but. Rose looked at me shocked. "I mean," I said lowering my voice. "He loves you, he wouldn't want that. He's just stressed about this whole mom thing," I shrugged.

Rose smiled but still looked as if she was debating something in her head. "So the banners then?" she said finally smiling.

The pair of us walked down to 6th street, heading for the creative arts shop. The place was small from the outside and even tinier on the inside. An old couple glared at Rose and me from behind the counter.

The place was eerily quiet as Rose and I were the only customers here. We talked with whispers even though we weren't in a library and there was no need to.

"What about this one?" Rose whispered, holding out a green and blue banner that sparkled.

I shook my head. "My mom likes the whole rainbow thing; she wouldn't be pleased with just two colours."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Picky, like Emmett..."

I chuckled as we carried on down the aisle. I picked up a bag of multi-coloured stars on my way down, simply because they were cool.

"I don't get you," Rose chuckled. "You buy crap for no reason at all."

I opened my mouth like a fish. "No, I use the stuff I buy."

"Bella, you know full well that those stars will end up in the top drawer of your cupboard and will never be seen again until you move out."

"Oh, shut up," I laughed. I was keeping the stars whatever she said.

"Ah-ha," Rose said stopping. "Here, a rainbow coloured banner." The banner wasn't sparkly like the other, it was just plain and rainbow coloured.

"Fine, we'll take that," I grumbled. "There's not much else."

We made it to the cash register and the pair of us stayed deadly silent as the old man slowly, made my purchases. I dared to look at the woman once and she stared back at me with her right eye twitching. I quickly looked away.

I paid the money and the pair of us dashed out of the shop. "Fuck me. I've seen more cheer at a funeral," Rose laughed.

"I was scared to breathe," I chuckled, clutching my chest.

"Let's go to dinner, I'm starving," Rose groaned.

I smiled as we took off across the road. I held my plastic bag with the decorations in, in my right hand. With the same hand I was trying to push my purse back into my handbag on my left hand shoulder.

Rose was somehow leading me through the people as I struggled to get my purse in. She crossed the road to where there were less people, crossing across cars.

"Rose, slow down," I said trying to give my purse on last push.

Suddenly something hit my bag and my shoulder. Hard. The force of it knocked me sideways and I lost my footing, falling to the ground with my bags. My palms slapped on the pavement as I heard Rose's outraged scream.

"Hey! You fucking bastard!"

I looked up to see a tall, lanky man stalking away from us. He had a rucksack over his shoulder and a baseball cap on his head. He turned to look over his shoulder as Rose shouted, giving her a death glare. In the split second that I saw his face until he turned back round, I realised that he was a total prick but a very good looking one at that. I think he had green eyes and I'm fairly sure that I saw part of a tattoo peeking out of the top his t-shirt.

"Don't you know how to say sorry?" Rose continued to shout. The man didn't look back again but just jogged around the corner out of sight. "Some people are fucking rude," Rose said to me as she helped me pick up my things that were scattered on the ground.

"Thanks," I said. At least my purse was in my bag now.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, my palms sting a bit, but that will go soon," I smiled. "Lunch..."

Rose brightened up. "Yeah, lunch..."

Rose and I made it to our favourite restaurant downtown. "I don't know whether to have water or an orange juice," I said debating.

"Are you OK to have the orange juice?" Rose asked. I glanced at my watch and nodded. "Then get OJ, water is boring."

I chuckled as the waiter came over. "What can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have the spicy chicken ribs with barbeque sauce...side salad and..." Rose glanced at me from over the menu she was scanning. "Do you want to share some fries?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"And some fries, please."

The waiter turned to me. "Can I have the savoury mince pancake with side salad, please?"

"Drinks?"

"A white wine for me and an OJ for her," Rose grinned at the waiter. He stared at her for a few moments before he stumbled and walked away.

"Not fair, Rose. You worked your magic on him," I chuckled. Rose's charm worked on most men.

"What can I say?" she smiled.

"I thought you had a bad head anyway? Why white wine?"

Rose chuckled. "Hair of the dog, Bella."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said confused.

"It's English slang...look it up in one of your many dictionaries," Rose said rolling her eyes. Rose liked to make fun of me because my job entails lots of books and looking up words. She wouldn't be laughing if she got paid as much as I did for it.

The two of us enjoyed our meal together as we laughed about random things. I told Rose about my date with Sam tonight and she chuckled asking, "Is he the one that looks like a wolf?"

I checked the clock and gasped when I saw the time, nearly choking on my orange juice. "That's the time?! Jesus, I have to get back to work soon."

Rose gathered money out of her purse. "You pay half and I'll pay half," she said throwing the money down.

I opened my purse up and saw that I had no money in it. "Shit, I have no cash. I'll pay with my card, it's fine," I said pulling my credit card out.

"Fine, but here, take this money," Rose said wafting her money in my face.

"Rose, it's fine. My treat," I laughed. Rose grumbled but put her money away.

I gave the waiter my card and started collecting my things. "I hope Emmett's in a better mood when I get home," Rose sighed.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, he was snappy with me this morning. I nearly punched him in the face," Rose said with her eyes wide. "I swear, Bell. He was this close." She gestured a tiny gap between her thumb and forefinger. I laughed and pulled on my jacket.

"Err, excuse me. Miss Swan?" The waiter came back with my card in his hands. "I'm afraid your card has been rejected."

"Rejected?" I said confused. "That can't be possible, try it again." How embarrassing.

"Erm, I did. Three times."

I looked towards Rose and she fished out her purse again. "Don't worry, B. I got this."

We left the restaurant. My head hung in shame. "What the fuck happened? My card has never been rejected! I'll have to go to the bank," I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine...could you take these to your place though?" I said passing her my plastic bag of decorations. "I don't really want to lug them up to work after."

"Sure," Rose smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. We gave each other a hug and Rose waved me bye as she got into a cab.

I clutched my bag tighter and turned around. Stupid fucking bank! They were so going to get it when I got there!

* * *

**EPOV**

I brushed myself off as I walked down the street. That alley way was fucking disgusting...mind you; I did sleep in the Addams family home last night, so that's not saying much.

I walked past the big, main shops as I walked down the crowded street. I would occasionally get a glimpse of myself in a window reflection...I looked like shit, I probably smelt like it, too. With my rucksack and my tired eyes people probably think I'm a drug addict or something.

I glanced over my shoulder again to make sure that the freak from Starbucks wasn't following me. I was pretty sure that he was a cop. He looked familiar.

I tried to remember where I could find a card shop, a small card shop. I knew there was a huge one a couple of blocks away but it was too risky of me to go too far into downtown. Most of the cops swarm there.

I think Alice said that there was a card shop near to where she worked, just one block down. Alice worked at a music store. God knows why she worked there, she was brainy and had a degree in History. She could have been anything she wanted, but no, she decided to work at a music store. I blame it on my dad who played her too much music when she was younger.

I breezed my way past people, occasional knocking into them. What was new? For once, someone actually knocked into me as I walked down the road. Not like I cared. "Sir, would you like a magazine?" some homeless dude asked me as I walked past.

I shook my head and brushed him off. I needed all the money I could get, myself.

The street I was on was full of well-dressed people and I felt like some sort of scrub by mingling with them. I remember a time when I used to walk down the road without a care in the world, my head held high in my police uniform. Women used to ogle me and men used to be intimidated by me. Now, no one even notices me...except for the cops who want my precious ass sent down.

I kept my head down, holding my cap as I ran across roads. The streets started to clear slightly and I manoeuvred my way easier past the people.

I calculated in my head what I needed to do. Get my mom a card, get a present, go see her, then get to the bank for some money. After then, I'd have to set off on my journey for Mexico...I knew I would have to do some dodgy stuff on the way. Stealing cars, food, clothes...but I tried not to think about it.

I rounded the corner and slowed down my pace. This was a pretty small street with not a lot of people. I could see the little sign sticking out of the wall advertising the card shop.

The inside of the shop window was covered in posters and little teddy bears that were for sale. I frowned and took my hat off, folding it up in my hand as I pushed open the door. The smell of old spices hit my nose and a little bell tinkled above my head.

The shop was playing soft classical music on a low volume; it kind of made me feel eerie. I didn't stop to think about much else and I just walked to the first aisle that was full of cards...what the fuck to choose?

There were cards for daughters, sons, husbands, wives...mothers. Ha, here we go.

I squinted my eyes as I looked closely at the cards, picking a couple up to look at the front cover. Most of them were decorated with flowers or cute kittens, but my mom wasn't into that stuff. She liked the funny things...like talking cards.

I put the current card I was holding back in its pocket and moved sideways down the aisle. I picked up a bright coloured one and opened it. "Happy Birthday!" it shouted. I shit myself and quickly shut it, looking around the shop. I seemed to be the only one in here and that stupid card had been far too loud in a small shop like this.

I put the card back and picked up another, opening it slowly this time. The card began to sing 'Happy Birthday' but in a quieter volume.

"Good choice," someone said from the side of me. I startled a little and looked towards the culprit. Next to me was a young looking man, he was a tiny bit taller than me and had muscles protruding from his short sleeved Run DMC t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah," I said. Wishing the dude would just fuck off.

"My sister loves those," he smiled. Perfect teeth...ass.

"Is she a child?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish," he chuckled. "She's twenty." I nodded uninterested. "Who are you buying for?"

"My mom," I sighed.

"Here, we have a musical card for moms," the guy said as he got my attention. He held out a purple card, which was decorated with stars and a cartoon woman on the front. I took it from him and opened it up. It sang a perfect musical 'Happy Birthday, Mom.'

I actually smiled. "Thanks for this. How did you find it?"

"I work here with my...err...girlfriend," he smiled pointing over his shoulder at a long black haired girl.

I nodded. "Well, thank you. I'll take this then," I looked at his nametag. "Jacob."

Jacob looked confused so I pointed out his badge. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Of course. I forget about that all the time."

He walked me to the cash desk and scanned my card. I noticed some weird alphabet things on the desk and pointed them out. "What are those?"

"What? Oh, they're name key ring makers, look." He pushed the thing towards me. "What's your name?" he asked.

I opened my mouth and took a deep breath. "Luke," I said quickly.

"Luke," he smiled nodding. He typed something into the machine and a key ring with the name Luke, popped out on my side. "Groovy, huh?" he said.

I just nodded and routed in my wallet for ten dollars.

"$4.50 please," Jacob said as he put my card in a small paper bag. I handed him the money and took the bag, putting it in my rucksack as I waited for my change. "Here you go," he said putting my change in my hand. "Come again soon."

I smiled knowing that I would never come here again. I would never see him again.

The cold air assaulted me and my hair as I stepped outside. I grimaced, looking up at the sky. Why the fuck was it always shitty weather around here?

I tugged my hat roughly back on my head and headed back towards downtown. I needed to get my mom a present now. This meant clothes, music or flowers. Fuck this...flowers it is.

I made my way hastily to the flower shop a few blocks away. The shop smelt nice when I went in and it was more crowded than the card shop. I watched in amusement as men muscled around the shop, asking fellow women what flowers they thought their wives would like. You would think they would know their wives well enough to know the answer themselves.

"I'm not spending a ton," one man said to himself, picking up a small bunch of flowers. "She can make do with these."

A man who was wearing a long black trench coat, and had a sombre look on his face quietly muttered to a woman customer next to him. "What flowers would I get my wife if I was trying to get her to forgive me for something?" Hmm...Cheater.

The woman looked smug and pouted her lips, pointing over at the biggest bunch in the store. "Those."

The man looked flabbergasted. "But those...those are over a hundred dollars!"

The woman gave him a sarcastic smile and patted his chest. "Oh, I know."

Typical. Leave it to women to suck us men dry...women would be the death of mankind. You would never catch me buying flowers for a girl, begging for forgiveness.

I knew that my mom's favourite flowers were lilies so I picked up a huge bunch of them and made my way over to the counter. Quicker I get this all done the quicker I can get myself on the road and out of here.

The middle aged woman behind the counter seemed to perk up as I walked towards her, taking off her glasses that were attached to her neck by a string. "How may I help you, sir?"

"I'd like these, please," I said placing the bunch on the counter.

"Do you want them wrapped or any special message?"

I blinked at her for a few moments and began to get my wallet out. "Both, do me both," I smiled.

The woman flustered and started to wrap the flowers. I watched her every move as she seemed to take forever in a day to fold one piece of decoration. She finally finished, once there was a huge queue behind me, and pushed a small square card towards me.

"Write your message and I will attach it on," she smiled, passing me a pen.

I bent over the desk, my ass accidently bumping into a woman's shopping bag behind me. I turned to apologize but the look on her face suggested that she didn't mind at all.

I shuddered and turned around, roughly scrawling my message.

_To Mom, Love you always and forever, love your E xxx_

I clicked the pen and passed it back along with the card. The nosey woman behind the counter read it and aww'd at me. What happened to privacy now a days?

The woman stuck the message on and handed me the flowers with one hand as she took my cash with the other. I picked my bag up again and kept my money in my hand that wasn't holding the flowers. I had $15.50 left. That was a cab to home and back again. Perfect.

I hailed a cab and jumped in, trying not the damage the flowers on the roof of the car. The cab driver raised an eyebrow at me. "Nice flowers."

"They're for my mom," I hissed at his tone.

The driver chewed some gum like a cow chewing cud and nodded in boredom. "Where to?"

I gave him my parents' address and leaned back as we set off. At one part of our journey a police car stopped at the side of us at the traffic lights. I strategically manoeuvred the flowers to the window side and hid behind them before the guys had chance to look at me. I wonder who was on duty in this part of the district.

The ride took half an hour until we finally reached the suburban houses of Seattle. The cab driver pulled up outside my mom and dad's mansion and let out a low whistle. "Who are your parents? The Trumps?"

I said nothing and pushed the fare into his hand. "Thanks for the ride."

I got out of the car, looking up at my house through the large black gates. Biting my lip and taking a deep breath I headed towards them.

I leaned up against the wall with one hand and pressed the buzzer at the side of the gate, waiting for someone to answer. "Hello?" came my mom's sweet voice.

I smiled brightly and leaned my mouth closer to the box. "Happy birthday, Mom."

"Edward!" my mom's voice crackled as she screamed so loud. "Oh my-" her words were cut off by the gates opening. I walked in just as they opened, setting off on the large path to my parents' house. I looked around at the large garden in nostalgia. I remember when Alice and I used to play hide and seek here. I would always hide behind the large fountain in the middle of the land.

The sound of my front door being opened redirected my attention. My mom came stumbling down the marble steps, her hands in the air and her auburn hair blowing in the wind.

"Edward, Edward!" she cried in happiness with every step she took towards me.

I laughed and ran towards her. Then someone else flew out of the house behind her, someone tiny with black short hair. Alice.

"Mom, Alice!" I said running towards them.

Alice got to me first, running past our mom. She launched herself into my arms, her skinny arms wrapping around my neck. "Oh, I'm so glad I came here for a lunch break! I would have missed you! Why? Why would you not come see me?!" she cried.

My mom got to us then, wrapping her arms around us both, tears streaming down her face. "You came home! You...came...home," she sobbed.

I rested my chin on Alice's head and pulled my mom closer. I looked beyond the gates and realised that we were out in the open for anyone to see. "Let's go inside," I said, ushering them towards the door.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps. "We've all been so worried. You promised to call and tell us you were OK, anything..." she said hugging me again.

"Ssh," I whispered, kissing her hair.

"Dad said you were coming. He said you had something important to tell us," she said pulling back and smiling up at me. Yeah, something that was going to destroy them both.

"In a minute," I promised, walking over to my mom. I pulled the card out of my rucksack and handed it to her with the flowers. "Happy birthday."

My mom gave a tearful chuckle and sniffed the flowers. "They're beautiful; I'll go put them in some water..." I saw her eyes scanning me up and down. "I'll make you a sandwich, too. When was the last time you ate?" she asked stroking my cheek.

"I'm not hungry, Mom. I don't want a sandwich," I sadly smiled.

My mom gave me a disapproving look. "I never asked if you wanted one. I said I _was_ making you one," she frowned before she headed towards the kitchen.

I turned to look at all the new pictures on the fireplace. There was a wedding picture of Alice and Jasper; I guess they finally got developed. There was a picture of me standing in my tux from Alice's wedding, a recent picture of the whole family and a picture of Alice and me when we were little.

I picked up the picture of us all as a family and looked closely at it. I felt someone behind me. "You're leaving again," Alice sighed. She always knew what was in my mind, it was a connection we had. "You should keep that photo, we have loads more. I wouldn't want you to forget us."

I turned around sharply. "Stop it. You know I would never forget you."

"Why can't you just stay here? I miss my brother. You're innocent, you have no reason to run," Alice softly cried.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed, folding the picture in my hands. "It's not that simple, Al."

She shook her head and looked at the floor. I looked her over and a smile appeared on my face. "You're wearing the t-shirt," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Alice sighed. "It's my favourite."

I looked at her suspiciously. "You told me last summer that you threw it away."

"Well we were arguing and I was mad," Alice said with a slight smile on her face. I chuckled and drew her closer to me. "Eww, you smell bad. Shower alert," Alice giggled.

"Hey, I think I smell just fine."

Alice pulled back from me and wrinkled her nose. "Strip. I'll put your clothes in the washer and you go get a shower."

"Alice..." I breathed sadly.

"Don't worry," she said sarcastically. "I'll have them dry before you take off again."

To be honest, I was desperate for a shower. I began to pull my clothes off, having no shame in front of my sister. I was left standing in my boxers as Alice sauntered off with my clothes to the kitchen. "Go get a shower!" I heard her shout.

I could hear my mom and her talking in the kitchen. The 'Happy Birthday' song from the card echoing from the kitchen.

I padded up to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, quickly scrubbing myself. I used the jojoba scented body wash and washed my hair with it, too.

When I was finished, I got out and wrapped myself with a yellow fluffy towel. I left the bathroom and headed for my old room, hoping that my mom hadn't cleaned out my underwear drawer. I walked in and looked around at my old room for a few moments. I lived here when everything was simple.

Luckily I found some boxers and socks, pulling them on. I headed back downstairs, scrubbing my hair with the towel as I went.

"Edward, put some clothes on!" my mom chided as I walked into the lounge. She used to say this all the time when I lived here.

"I would, but Alice has stolen my clothes," I said winking at Alice who was lounging on the chair arm. She was pointing at a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table.

"Mom's right, you are thin. Eat." Who was I to argue with my little sister?

"You have clothes in your bedroom," my mom sighed. "I'll get you some whilst you eat."

"Don't get me a jacket. I like the jacket I have," I smiled, sitting on the couch. I noticed my mom looking at my arm in a grimace.

"Oh, Edward. Look at the state of your arm, why did you get that done?" she said shaking her head.

"Mom," Alice laughed. "Edward's tattoo is shit hot, leave him alone."

My mom shook her head and headed up the stairs. I leaned forward and grabbed a peanut butter sandwich from the plate. "So, how's Jasper?" I asked through a mouth full of food.

"He's cool. He's been worried about you, wanting to know what was happening with his best friend. It's going to piss him off when he finds out that I've seen you," Alice said playing with her wedding ring.

"Tell him I'm sorry."

Alice just smiled. "So where are you running to?"

I stared at her for a few moments before I swallowed the thick piece of bread in my mouth. "I'd rather talk about it when Mom is down here."

"It's bad, isn't it?" Alice said sadly. "Is it abroad? I'm betting good on Mexico."

My head snapped to hers in a questioning gaze. "It is isn't it? You're going to Mexico." Her voice got higher as she went on, getting up from the chair arm as she rubbed her face. "Mexico, Edward? We're never going to see you again!"

I stood up and grabbed her hands. "Al, please don't shout. Yes, I'm going to Mexico...but I will see you again. I promise." Lies.

"You're lying," Alice said pulling away. "I know you, Edward. You know how connected we are! How can you do this to us?" Alice shouted in cries.

"I don't have a choice! Going to Mexico is the only way I can get away from all this running shit! Mexico is my only hope!"

Alice suddenly darted her eyes to the side of me before her lip trembled and she looked down. I furrowed my eyes and turned around. My mom was staring at me from the bottom step, a handful of clothes dangling from her arms. I straightened up and a pain ran through me as I saw the look on her face.

"You weren't supposed to find out like that," I whispered.

"Like what? Nothing could have possibly made it better to break the fact that I'm losing my son," my mom's voice wavered. She finally started to move towards us again, her heels clicking on the marble. "How long are you going for?" she sniffed, trying to put on her normal voice.

I looked at Alice and she quickly looked away. "A while," I breathed.

My mom just nodded and began folding my clothes. "You always did like to run far away. I remember once when you were six, Alice was just one. We took you to the park and because you were jealous that Alice had most of our attention that day, you ran off."

I shuffled my feet and closed my eyes.

"Your father and I looked around for you for a full hour. I was worried sick, your father was a minute away from calling the police...but then out of nowhere I spotted your tuff of hair sticking up from behind the flower garden wall. Your dad ran over and picked you up. You were crying because you thought you had lost us, too. You must have come back but noticed we had gone looking for you. I vowed that day that I would never let you run away again," my mom sighed. "And I intend to keep that vow."

I shook my head and reached to grab a white folded t-shirt, pulling it over my head. "I'm not six anymore, and this isn't some run in the park."

"Running away from your problems is not going to solve them. You know this."

"This is an exception. If I get caught, I'll go to prison for life...then I would have no chance at possibly saving my innocence. Think about it, Mom."

"Your dad will stop you. I'll ring him."

"He already knows," I sighed. "I saw him this morning. I told him I would come here to tell you myself."

My mom looked on the verge of a heart attack. "No. No, I can't let you go. You can't leave!"

Alice walked over to her and began rubbing her shoulders. "Mom, come on."

"No!" she shrugged out of Alice's grip and marched over to me, slapping me in the face. "As your mother, I forbid you to go!" she shouted clutching my t-shirt. "I can't lose you! I can't lose my son!" she sobbed into my t-shirt.

Tears began to fall from my own eyes as I pulled her against me and cradled her in my arms. I looked over her head at the clock and saw that it was nearly time for me to go.

"I need to go," I whispered.

"No," my mom breathed, hugging me tightly. Alice snivelled and came to join our hug. I held them both close to my chest, rocking them about, as I knew we were saying our goodbyes.

"Alice, do you have my clothes?"

Alice nodded and kissed my chest through my t-shirt before she pulled away, walking to the kitchen.

My mom pulled away from me and sat on the sofa, just staring at me as I pulled my hair. "Nothing will be the same with you gone, nothing," my mom said pushing the rest of the sandwiches towards me. "Give me your bag and I'll put you some clothes in."

I picked up my rucksack and handed it to her. She walked around me and began to put some of my folded clothes neatly inside of it. I sighed and ate another slice of the sandwich.

Alice came in and threw my jeans and jacket at me. They were hot. "They've just come out of the dryer," Alice explained. I nodded and took a sniff of them, they smelt like lemon.

"Alice, will you call me a cab please?"

Alice seemed to debate something before she nodded and left the room. I said nothing as I pulled on my jeans and my jacket.

"The taxi is on its way," Alice said as she strolled back inside the room, my converse in her hands. "You need new shoes, you've had these for years." She looked at them in distaste.

I snatched them from her, insulted by her comments. "These shoes have been very loyal."

Alice gave me a sad smile and ran her fingers through my hair. "You need a haircut, too."

"I was thinking of getting one," I sighed.

"You cut that hair," my mom hissed behind me. "And I will come down to Mexico myself and kill you."

My mom had a huge thing about my hair. She said it was my best feature and complimented my green eyes...apparently.

My mom passed me my rucksack and I flung it over my shoulder. My mom was biting her lip and looking me up and down. "You could hide here..."

"Mom," I interrupted. "You know that I can't."

A horn sounded outside and I looked out of the window to see the cab waiting outside the gates. I nodded and turned to my mom and Alice. Alice looked devastated and closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her face. She fiddled with her wrist and pulled her lucky beaded bracelet off, passing it to me.

"Alice, I can't take this," I gasped.

"Yes you can and you are," she demanded hooking it on my wrist.

I didn't have a chance to say anything else before I was tackled into a big hug by my mom. "You ring. If anything, you promise to ring. Make sure you eat and get enough sleep. I'm not saying goodbye because this will not be the last time I see you. It won't."

I blinked at her a couple of times before the cab honked again. I kissed them both on the head. "Promise me you will take care of yourselves...and Dad...Kate, Tanya..." I asked.

My mom and Alice nodded as I quickly turned and opened the front door. I couldn't bear to look behind me again.

The gates opened and I walked out getting into the cab. I told him to take me to downtown Seattle. I needed to get to this bank and then set off on the long journey ahead of me. I turned to look out of the window and saw Alice crying onto my mom's shoulder by the front door as I drove off. The stabbing in my chest got ten times worse and I found it hard to breathe.

I checked my watch and saw that I was at least an hour behind schedule. I'd have to hurry the fuck up if I wanted to get out of Washington before dark. The driver was faster than the one that took me and in no time at all I was in downtown Seattle. I was impressed so I tipped the driver the only money I had left after my fare.

I was going to the bank now anyway, not like it mattered.

I stepped out onto the busy sidewalk and tightened my bag on my shoulder.

Rushing across the street, I made my way towards the large bank on the nearest street. People weaved around me and I crossed over the road again to a smaller road. The amount of people was slowing me down and I was getting pissed off. I stopped suddenly when I saw the man that had been watching me in Starbucks this morning. He was sitting on a bench outside a restaurant, smoking a cigarette as he looked around at all the people. Fucking shit.

I moved faster, not caring who I barged past. The people started to clear but I kept on pushing, needing to get to that bank as quickly as I could. I could see across the road to a street that was less crowded. I needed to get on that road.

I jogged towards it when out of nowhere two women came around another person in front of me. One of the women wasn't looking where she was going and I was jogging too fast to stop. My arm collided into her shoulder and her tiny frame went flying sideways. I didn't have time to stop and help, she would get over it.

"Hey! You fucking bastard!" I heard an angry voice shout behind me. I scowled and turned around to see some leggy blonde looking at me with a furious face. Shut it, bitch.

I turned back around and carried on across the road. "Don't you know how to say sorry!" I heard her faintly shout again. Sure I knew how to say sorry, I just didn't have fucking time. Manners may cost nothing, but they cost time.

I rounded the corner and made my way along to the bank. I was just about to cross the road to the bank when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed me, hauling me to the wall.

"Cullen, long time, no see!" he seethed in my face. My mouth dropped open as I took in his angry expression.

* * *

**A/N- **OMG Cliffhanger!! Who do you think it is?? :D R&R because they are just as nice as a bad boy Edward...almost..

BTW for those who don't know. The hair of the dog means drinking more alcohol to cancel out the hangover! A lot of us Brit's do it :)

Also come and join me on Twitter under my name: Madcowre (or click on the link on my profile) I give away spoilers about my stories and we all chat about general shit, it's amazing! Come and join!


	3. She's Pissed and He's Screwed

**A/N- **Big thank you to everyone who is supporting this story! I love you all!

Once again, you can find pictures on my profile to accompany the story :D I also have twitter, and there is a bunch of us on there which love to talk anything kinky and smutty ;) so join us! (link on profile) I do post spoilers and teasers on there too :D

Thank you to my beta _luv2readff. _Thank you to my readers/reviewers/alerters and fav'ers. You are awesome!

So this is where the drama begins :D Enjoy x

* * *

**EPOV**

His hot breath was in my face and I stared at him incredulously, shrugging his hands off my collar. "What the fuck? Whitlock!"

"What the fuck, me? How about what the fuck you?! Where the fuck have you been?" Jasper shouted, pointing in my face.

I shook my head viciously and attempted to drag Jasper into the alleyway at the side of us. He brushed off my hand and leaned down to pick his briefcase up from the sidewalk. He stood up and brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes before he walked past me into the alley, shoving me in the shoulder as he went.

I rolled my eyes and followed him, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed our exchange.

"What the hell was all that about?" I said, rubbing my neck as I got closer to him. He leaned up against the wall and took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, offering one out to me. I gladly took one and put it in my mouth. Jasper pulled one out for him and pulled his lighter out.

"You've been gone for months," Jasper commented, lighting his cigarette. "Then one day, I see you in the middle of Seattle...all brazen and shit," he said exhaling in my face.

I shook my head and snatched the lighter from him, lighting my own cigarette. "Does Alice know that you haven't really quit?"

"Do you think I would still have my balls if she did?" Jasper chuckled.

"Well, I'm not too sure," I laughed taking a drag of my cigarette. "And what is with the pink shirt?" I frowned, fingering his shirt under his black suit.

"Alice," Jasper said rolling his eyes. "She said it is fashionable for men to wear pink."

I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head in disbelief.

"Seriously though now...what the fuck are you doing? You're meant to be on the run, what are you doing in Seattle?"

"Business," I sighed. "But I'm leaving today...permanently."

"Permanently," Jasper said raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I'm going to Mexico, man."

"Naww," Jasper said opened mouthed. "Edward, that is ridiculous!"

"Why is it? I need to get away."

"No, you need to work this out. You need to prove your innocence...what you are doing is running away."

"It's alright for you to say that," I snapped. "You don't have to put up with police chasing you twenty-four seven!"

"No. I have to put up with Alice, crying every night on my shoulder because she wants her brother home safe."

I looked away from him and kicked an empty can of coke across the alley. "I saw her today. I know what this is doing to her; you don't need to make me feel worse than I already do."

"You saw her? Where?"

"Home, I went for Mom's birthday."

"Fuck, Edward," Jasper sighed. "Do you know how dangerous that was? What if the police had followed you there?"

"I made sure I was covered," I said taking another drag of my cigarette.

"Do you realise how much I want to hit you right now?" Jasper suddenly said. "I thought we were best friends. I haven't heard anything from you and then you tell me you are fucking off today; if I hadn't seen you right now, we would never have spoken again. Thanks for that."

I instantly felt two inches tall. "Jasper, I'm sorry. But I've got to watch my back."

Jasper threw his cigarette end on the ground and lifted his briefcase in the air. "I'm still working on you...I'm ringing contacts to see if they have any information about-"

"Don't fucking say his name!" I sneered, throwing my cigarette end on the ground harshly. "It should be referred to as fuck face."

"Fine, I've been trying to get things on _fuck face,_ but he's pulling a blank."

Typical. Of course he would. "Yeah. What a surprise," I said sarcastically.

"So, what are you doing now?"

"Bank...thanks for that by the way. Then, I need to find myself a car and get the fuck out of here."

Jasper nodded and pulled imaginary pieces off his clothes. "You can take my car if you want."

I shook my head. I couldn't let Jasper do anything more for me. "No, I can't do that. This is my problem, I'll figure something out."

"Edward, look. If you go stealing cars, someone is going to report it. If you take mine, you won't have to worry about that."

I debated for a moment about what he was saying. If I stole a car, that was another felony they could get on me...but Jasper's I wouldn't be charged with stealing. "Jasper, I really appreciate you doing this...but I can't just take your car."

"What is one car when you earn over a hundred K a year?" Jasper shrugged. "My car is worth thousands...you are priceless. I'm not going to see you go down, I promised to help you the best I could...no matter how much Alice will hate me for it."

"She won't hate you. She fucking loves you," I smiled. Jasper nodded his head and looked down sadly. "I don't know why..." I added jokingly. Jasper cracked a smile and looked me over.

"Since this may be the last time we see each other, maybe we should have confession time?"

I frowned and nodded. "Err...OK."

"Alice and I have been dating since she was sixteen, not eighteen," Jasper said quickly.

"What?!" I roared, getting in his face. "You better not had slept with her!"

"No, no, no, no," Jasper said panicked. "We just...dated," he said running a hand through his hair. "We didn't tell you because we thought you would go mad."

"Damn right I would. Oh, my little sister, Jazz," I said shaking my head. "You better not have sneaked in her room when we were younger..."

"That's sick."

"Well, you obviously had a crush on her before she was sixteen."

"She had a crush on me. I only acted on it when I realised she had turned into a beautiful, young woman," Jasper stuttered.

In all honesty I had never kept anything from Jasper. At all. He had been my best friend since we were little and I had always trusted him. "OK. I have a confession of my own," I sighed. "I fucked your mom."

Jasper's face paled and he looked sick. I burst out laughing and punched his shoulder. "I'm fucking with you man."

"Cullen," he snarled. "That was not fucking funny."

I laughed and turned my head down to the watch on my wrist, my laughing fading. "I guess this is it...I have to go."

Jasper nodded and quickly pulled me into a hug. I patted his back and he kept me close. "Be safe man. Make sure you call every so often and...here." Jasper routed in his back pockets before finally pulled out a set of car keys. He placed them in my palm and smiled. "My car is on the second floor of the garage across the road. Take care of it."

I stared at the keys in my hand and nodded sadly, putting them into my back jean pocket. My hand brushed my gun and I shivered. "Thanks, Jazz." I pulled him into a hug again and pushed away. "Take care of my sister."

He smiled and gave me the salute as we walked out of the alley together. He took my hand and we did our special handshake before he nodded and walked away from me. Jasper was easy at reading emotions and he knew that it was harder for me to walk away than for him.

I tried not to look at him as I took a deep breath and crossed the road to the bank.

* * *

**BPOV**

I furiously pulled my jacket tighter and stomped off across the road to the ATM vestibule. How could my bankcard have been rejected? I'm loaded for Christ's sake! I swear to god if the shitheads have lost my money in the recession, I am going to smack a fucking bitch, right in the motherfucking face. I don't usually swear but, my bankcard had been rejected, the ultimate embarrassment.

The automatic doors opened and I pulled my purse out of my bag, opening it up to pull my shiny, hopefully-not worthless-card out. I slid my card into the slot and waited for the screen to ask for my pin. But instead another message flashed up.

**CARD NOT RECOGNIZED**

My card was then spat back out by the machine. I huffed and pushed it back in again. A little hard.

The message came back up again and the card spat out. I didn't dare try it again in case the machine chewed it up, so I took it out and shoved it back in my purse.

A silly bitch standing behind me was side smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and moved past her, anger raging inside of me. I kept my purse in my hand as I made my way back to the sidewalk. I could see the top of the Bank of America building across a few blocks.

I sighed and made my way towards it. Why would this happen to me? I have the worse luck in the world...what was next...I was going to get arrested or something? It wouldn't surprise me.

I rounded the corner and saw the entrance to the bank. People were milling in and out of it. Great, I bet it was packed...I'll just go in and out, I'll only be in there two minutes.

I just got to the large steps leading up when my normal ring tone rang out. I groaned and stopped just by the bottom step, trying to find my phone. I eventually pulled it out and saw that Angela was calling. I pressed the green button and put it to my ear. "Hey, Ang."

"_Hey, where are you? It's half past twelve."_

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "I'm just about to go into the bank...I'm having...card problems."

"_Oh, right," _she chuckled. _"Well, Seth bought me dinner for all my hard work so you don't need to...Hurry your ass up though, I'm stuck in here with that leering Eric,"_ she shuddered and I laughed. Eric was the work pervert. Poor Angela.

"I'll be back at work in less than ten minutes...if you hadn't have rung I would probably be there now," I laughed.

"_Oh, shit. Oh, I'm sorry...OK, I'll go then...bye."_

I chuckled and shook my head, dropping my phone into my bag. I looked upwards towards the entrance again and just saw the door closing. I took a deep breath and headed up the steps before pulling the large glass door open. There were two ways to go, left or right.

The right led to a couple of chairs and doors behind them. I guess this was where people had interviews for loans and mortgages.

The left led to a large queue that was zig zagged around ropes, leading to three counters next to one another. This was where I would have to go.

I pulled my bag on my shoulder tight and headed off, my cheeks flushing as my high heels clanked across the shiny marble. I manoeuvred my way around the royal blue ropes until I finally joined the end of the queue. I was vaguely aware of some weirdo moving a rucksack in front of my face as I tried to get my card out of my purse.

I pulled the card out and sighed, crossing my legs as I waited. I looked down at my card and counted every single number on them as we moved forward a few paces. Boredom got the better of me and I turned to the side to observe the people in here.

There was some gray haired dude who was looking like he was whispering into a phone as he stared at our queue...I swear to god he was looking at me.

Next to him were a couple of women who looked like they were two lesbians in a heated debate about money. God.

I frowned and turned back toward the front. The action made a faint smell of...lemon hit my nose.

I turned behind me and saw an old woman scowling at me. "Move up," she hissed. I turned back around and realised the guy in front of me had moved near to the front of the queue. I jolted and made my way behind him. I glanced at my watch again. I really wish these people would hurry the fuck up.

I looked down at the ground and saw the guy in front of me tapping his converse shoe impatiently on the floor. It was annoying.

I looked back towards the man on the other side of the room and I could see that he was clearly staring at the guy in front of me. The old man saw me looking and quickly looked away. Hmm, weird.

"Excuse me," A scrawny voice drawled over the tannoy. Everybody in the queue looked towards the desks in front. "Is there anyone who is just wishing to deposit and not withdraw?"

I heard a few people declare themselves and move over to cashier number one. I was so angry. Why could these people jump the queue?

"No. But I have a credit card that is not working!" I shouted, earning a few stares.

"Maybe you should get some money then?" I heard a rough voice ask.

"I do have money!" I protested looking at the guy in front of me.

"Well, don't try to queue jump then. First come, first serve," he said before he turned around again. I squinted my eyes, realising that I had seen this guy before. This was the good-looking prick that had knocked me on my ass on the street, and I was right...he did have green eyes and he did have a tattoo, I could see it peeking out of the top of his white top under his jacket. Nothing had changed I guess...he was still good-looking and still a prick.

I huffed and looked away from his form. "So...you're rude no matter where you are?"

He turned around and frowned at me, looking me up and down. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, so you do have manners," I said in surprise.

He scowled at me. "Do I know you?"

"No. You just knocked me on my ass a couple of blocks away and then left without saying sorry."

He looked at me for a few moments before he gave a slight jerk and turned around again. Oh my god! What an ass?!

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?" I hissed to his back.

He turned and gave me a bored look. "Sorry." He turned around to the front again. The lady at cashier number three asked for the next customer and the jerk in front of me walked towards her, swinging his annoying, big ass rucksack as he went. He pulled the stupid baseball cap off his head and engaged in conversation with the bank worker.

My eyes, by routine, scanned his body. He was very tall and thin, he was defiantly over six foot. His clothes weren't too shabby but I could think of so many things that would have looked better on him. I involuntarily pulled my bottom lip into my mouth as I took in his ass...it looked so...juicy. My eyes continued upwards until I got to the drastic mess of his bronze coloured hair. I had never seen anyone with that colour hair before and it intrigued me. What intrigued me more, however, was the fact that it looked as if he had just had a quickie with some girl around the corner.

"Next, please," a high-pitched voice said. I startled and turned my attention to cashier number two. I walked towards the woman in quick, angry steps. "How can I help you today?"

"My bank card isn't working and I know I have money in it," I said, slamming the card on the counter.

The woman falsely smiled and picked my card up. "Just a moment, name please?"

"Isabella Swan," I said leaning over the counter.

The woman began typing into her computer and I turned my attention to the right of me. Asshole stood at the next cashier, his head forward and mouth open as he listened to something the bank clerk was saying to him. He suddenly dipped his head downwards and began routing in his jean pockets for something. I watched as he pulled out a white slip and put it on the counter.

"Yes, all of it," he sighed. "It's for a deposit on an Aston Martin, if you must know." He wiggled his eyebrows at the woman and she giggled. Ugh, let me be sick. So he was a good-looking, a prick and rich...figures.

I shook my head and scowled at him. Another fucking man...what an ass. "Er, Anthony Westwood," he said tapping his fingers on the desk. He pursed his lips and turned his head in my direction. He frowned at me when he saw me looking and I quickly looked away.

"Yes, it seems your card has been blocked," the woman said in front of me, dragging her eyes from the computer.

"Blocked?" How the fuck did that happen?

"Yeah. Have you been internet shopping or anything by any chance?"

Internet shopping...Oh god! Rose borrowed my card to get those Chanel shoes she had been going on about. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. For fuck sake. "Yeah...is there any way you could unblock it?"

"Sure," the woman smiled. "I just need your pin."

I jotted the pin down on a piece of paper and slid it towards her. She typed into her computer for a few seconds before she grinned and handed me the card back. "There, all done. You should be able to use it again."

Whoop, for that! I had an obscene amount of money in that account and if that had gone, there would have been a major throw down.

I gathered my things and thanked the lady as she called for the next customer. I shoved my purse into my bag and began my way to the exit. I stopped as I got past the last cashier when I saw Asshole crouched down on the floor. He was putting something into his rucksack, forcing it in with his hands.

I smirked and walked towards him on my way out. Crouching down a little, I barged into him with my leg. The right hand side of him flew down, papers and money jolted out of his hand onto the ground. He slapped his hand out in front of him to steady himself and his head shot up quickly as he looked at me with a furious gaze.

"You stupid bitch!" he spat, gathering the paper as fast as he could. Oh so he could give it, but he couldn't take it.

"It's not nice is it?" I shot back. "Maybe you should learn some manners next time."

He roughly zipped up his bag and stood up, towering over my form. "I dare you to fucking do that again." The menace in his eyes kind of scared me and I looked away. I saw the gray haired man across the room; he stood up and had a jacket around his mouth, staring at the pair of us.

"Are you gay?" I asked the prick in front of me.

His eyes widened. "Am I fuck as gay! What the...I'm not gay," he stated seriously.

"Well you must give off the vibe..." I pointed a hand around him. "That guy hasn't taken his eyes off you since we got here."

The dick, or Anthony he said he was called, quickly looked behind him. Then he bolted, straight past me and out of the bank doors as fast as he could.

That was strange...I looked down on the floor and realised that there was a set of car keys on the floor. My mouth opened and I quickly leaned down to pick them up, clutching them tightly. "Hey!" I yelled, running out of the bank. My heels were killing me and there was no way I could run in them without injuring myself.

I heard a car horn and saw the guy running across the road onto another street. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fuck me."

I held my bag above my head as I moved as fast as I could, following the guy. I could hear police sirens in the distance and a part of me wondered whether the guy I was chasing was running from them. I should have stopped. Fuck the asshole and his car keys...but I couldn't. My body was propelling me towards this guy.

Cars honked and people shouted obscenities at me as I ran across them. "Sorry, sorry," I whispered, like they would be able to hear.

I rounded the corner and saw the guy's rucksack just rounding a corner. "No!" I groaned to myself. "Wait!"

I ran and ran in my stupid heels, trying to chase the bastard. I finally rounded the next corner and saw him closer. He was still jogging as he looked behind him and saw me, his eyes widened and he took off faster. "No, wait!" I shouted. "I have your keys!"

I held them above me as the rain started to pour down. Great.

"Keys!" I screamed.

The guy stopped in his tracks and stalked back towards me, a furious look on his face as the rain dripped down his perfect nose. "Will you stop fucking following me!"

"I have your keys, you asshole," I said out of breath as I pushed them into his hand.

He stared at them for a moment before he looked back at me. "Thanks..." I watched as his eyes drifted over my head, panic on his features. "Get away from me, get away from here!" he said suddenly pushing me into an alley. I didn't have time to question him as he grabbed his cap and ran off.

I watched as he ran out of the alley as fast as the wind. What was going on with him?

I shook my head and looked up at the sky. What a fucked up day. I shook my bag and hung it on my arm as I began walking out. The blare of a police siren sounded and its brakes screeched as it stopped right next to me. A young police officer ran out and began coming towards me.

My breath stuck in my throat as he reached out. "What are you doing?" I said panicked as he grabbed hold of me, pushing me face first into the wall. "Argh," I said as my face slammed into the wet slabs of the building next to me.

"You are under arrest for-" suddenly he cut off and he was hauled away from me. I barely had time to blink before his face was pushed into the wall and he dropped, out cold on the floor. Shocked, I turned my eyes up to my saviour.

The prick. His chest was heaving as he stared down at the cop, shaking his head. Little droplets of water flew off his hair. "I told you to go, I wasn't fucking around! You're going to get into trouble, go home!"

"Why? What have done?!"

"That's none of your business," he hissed before he ran off again. I followed him this time, watching as he turned the corner to a parking garage.

All of a sudden two police cars rounded the corner. I gulped, not knowing what to do...where do I go? I'm going to get arrested. So I took to safe option...if he ran there, I would, too.

I dashed down the road, slipping in my heels as I made it to the car parking lot. There was a set of stairs in front of me and I groaned as I ran up them, gripping the railings for leverage. I heard car doors slam and the running of shoes behind me. Shit, shit.

I ran faster until I got the second floor. The door had just swung closed...he had gone through there. I took off down the hallway, looking behind me. A cop made it to the top of the stairs, pointing a gun at me.

"Stop!" he cried, running after me. I panicked and quickly threw a gumball machine on the floor. The glass shattered and stopped him as tiny little balls darted toward his feet. Oh god, I just virtually assaulted a police officer, my dad is going to kill me.

I pushed the door to the garage open and ran out through all the cars. Where the fuck do I go now? I stood in the middle of the driveway and looked around as I heard the screeching of car tires echoing around me. An engine roared and got louder...louder. Lights came around the corner of the garage and a shiny, silver Volvo drove towards me at full speed.

My heart stopped as I realised I could get hit. Then tires screeched and smoked as the car skidded towards me, before finally stopping with a jolt.

The smoke cleared and I could see the person behind the wheel, scowling at me. Him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted.

I heard more footsteps and voices from the stairwell. Please, do not tell me I was really going to do this?

I clutched my bag tighter against me and ran towards the Volvo, hauling the passenger door open and throwing myself in.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted loudly. "Get the fuck out!"

"I can't! They're coming!"

"Please," he said, straining not to lose his temper. "Get out of the fucking car!"

My eyes locked on his hard ones. "They will arrest me if I go out there!" I said, starting to cry. "I can't."

"You don't have a choice! I'm telling you to get the fuck out!"

I reached over myself and locked the door. "Look, Anthony...I'm not being thrown into the snake pit with all those cops!"

"You'll be in a worse snake pit with me!"

The door to the garage flew open and three officers ran in. They saw us and began shooting at the car. "Fuck!" Anthony roared, pressing his foot to the pedal. I was flung back in my seat and quickly fastened my seatbelt.

"Oh, God!" I screamed as he drove like a maniac through the garage. I held onto the handle at the top of the roof as he drove at full speed down the ramps and round the corners. "You're going to kill us!"

"Shut the fuck up! I know how to drive!"

The barrier to the ground floor exit had just lowered but Anthony made no move to slow down. I involuntarily covered my face with my hands as he burst through them, the car bouncing as the bottom hit the hard concrete of road.

He wavered around the traffic at full speed. "Are they still behind us?!" he shouted.

I was too paralyzed in my seat to move. I clutched the seat belt as my eyes roamed the road in front of us. "Are they still fucking behind us?!" he shouted again.

I took a deep breath and composed myself, looking around behind me, out of the rear window. There were two police cars on our trail with lights flashing...man, this shit just got real. My bag moved with me as I turned back around and accidently pushed the CD into the player.

"Two cars," I panted. Just then the Guns and Roses song You Could be Mine blasted through the speakers. "Argh!" I said holding my hands to my ears.

"Turn it off!" Asshole roared. "Turn it off!"

I tried pressing buttons on the fancy player but it either got louder or changed in pitch. "I don't know how!"

"For fuck sake!" he shouted over the music as he swerved lanes on the freeway. I kept a tight hand clutched on the seat as we flew like the wind against the cars. "I can't concentrate!"

One of the police cruisers bumped into the back of the car. "This was a bad idea! This was a bad idea!" I chanted again and again.

"You're the one who wouldn't get out!"

"And you're the one who got me in this mess!" I seethed over the still blaring music. "Ugh, I'm going to smash that thing up!"

"Be my guest." Anthony looked back in his side mirror and made a funny face. "Fuck this shit."

Suddenly he made a U-turn in the road. I screamed as my body was propelled towards the door and we faced on-coming traffic. "Please be joking!" he revved the car up. "God, no! Are you stupid?!"

Obviously he saw it as a rhetorical question and floored it. We hurtled towards incoming cars, their horns blazing at us as we drove past. "We're going to die! We're going to fucking die!"

"I told you I know how to drive!" he said furiously.

We zoomed past the police cruisers; leaving them to dust...we drove past other cars, cabs, buses and bikes for God only knows how long. He was finally on the right side of the road now and started to slow slightly.

A wave of nausea hit me and I leaned my head against the cold glass. "I'm going to throw up," I groaned.

"Not in the car you don't," he hissed. We swerved past a deserted building and he stopped the car on a small street. I hurtled out of the car and ran to the festering trashcan next to us, emptying my stomach. I groaned as I pictured the noise that the asswipe would be hearing if it wasn't for the music still blaring away.

I wiped my mouth and staggered back to the car. He had his head on the steering wheel and his eyes were closed, he actually had a look of peacefulness and contentment...Jerk.

I was about to ask him what he was doing when his eyes shot open and he held up a long finger, softly pushing in a single button on the CD player causing the music to stop. "That was annoying."

"What is going on? Why were we being chased by the police?"

The guy didn't say anything; instead he looked out of his side window. "You should get out now."

Was this guy serious? "I have no idea where I am...I can't just get out. Take me home."

"Where's home?"

"Downtown Seattle, 9th Avenue," I said studying the side of his face. He had a very chiselled jaw that housed a few stubbly hairs.

"No way. You'll have to catch the bus," he said routing in his pockets. I stared at him wide mouthed as he put a few dollars in my hand. "That should get you home."

I looked between the green money in my hand and his intense green eyes. I felt insulted, I felt like he was cheaply paying me off a few dollars for my services...like a whore. I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped him across the face, his head flying sideways.

"You got me into this mess...now you can get me out of it," I seethed, throwing the money in his face. He looked furious as he turned, a red mark starting to show on his cheek.

I gave a little squeak of terror as he lunged forward. But he went past me and flung open my door, shoving me out onto the cold stone road. "I never asked you to come. Now fuck off back where you came from."

I was about to shout back at him back when my dizziness hit. I shouldn't have thrown up. I could see my bag that was still in the car, on the passenger side floor. "Please, look you can't leave me here."

"I can do what I want," he snarled.

"OK, I promise. Just please take me with you now and then wherever you next stop you can drop me off," I said desperately, eyeing my bag.

"I can't do that. I won't be stopping for a while."

"I don't care," I pleaded, crawling back into the car. "Just please don't leave me here."

"You'll be safer, you will be in more danger with me," he said looking away from me.

"Are you dangerous?" I whispered.

He still wouldn't look at me as he looked out in front. "Yes."

I should have gotten my bag and let him drive off right there. But I couldn't...something about this guy made me feel safer than I usually was. Sure, he was a jerk and I was pretty sure that I may end up killing him after an hour of driving...but he was a comfort.

"I don't care."

The guy shook his head and bit his bottom lip as I got into the car fully and closed the door. The silence was deafening and I felt nervous somehow. "I'll drop you off somewhere you will be safe," he said turning the engine on again. "But," he turned to face me with a glare. "If you hit me again, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Something told me this guy wasn't a woman beater. I licked my lips and nodded. "Thanks...Anthony," I said. He turned to give me a confused look before his face straightened out and he nodded. "I'm Bella by the way," I said holding my hand out.

He looked down at it and then back up to my eyes before scowling and driving off. Well...I guess some things never change.

* * *

A/ N- Ohh hell noez she did not slap him!! :D So we get onto the real action next chapter...you don't think Bella gives up that easy so you?? R&R because you are amazing and you totally make me write faster than I would strip Rpattz ;) x


	4. She's Ill and He's a Jerk

**A/N- **Firstly, thank you for all the support that this fic has been recieving :D

Big thank you to my beta _luv2readff _and of course, all you readers/reviewers/alerters and faver's I love you all! Once again, don't forget to follow me on Twitter (link on my profile) for more info and spoilers on this fic.

Pictures accompany the chapter and they can also be found on my profile.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**EPOV**

How had I allowed this to happen? What the fuck was I going to do now?

In the past hour my mind has been a reel of spectrums, darting off into different directions, all leading to a different outcome. I had everything worked out, all set and ready. I would go to the bank, get my money and then piss off out of here...that was what was supposed to happen.

But it didn't.

The strawberry smelling broad next to me has ruined everything.

I push my foot harder on the gas than necessary, hoping that a quarry or something is nearby so I can dump her.

She had been impatient in the bank, wanting to cut the queue because her credit card wasn't working. No doubt she had been trying to buy expensive shoes when the rejection notice hit, a typical woman. I couldn't bite my tongue and she bit back, her fury amusing to me.

Coincidently she was the girl I ran into today. When she told me, I really wanted to take the time to apologize but her angry face dispelled me. Why should I say sorry to the raving bitch who had just taken a chunk off my head in the middle of a bank, but I did...after she demanded it.

I was ready to leave when the imbecile barged into me, knocking everything in my hands flying. I had important documents in there and money which I would desperately need.

Then she pointed him out. Barry Sinclair. I remember him.

I shot out of the bank like wildfire, running as fast as I could. No doubt the fucker would have called in reinforcements by now.

But then she had to follow. Waving Jasper's keys like a fucking maypole. Truth be told, she probably saved me a lot of time by giving me the keys, I didn't have to steal a car at any rate. But she was getting herself into trouble and I did the right thing by stopping Kennedy arresting her.

I chuckle softly to myself, breaking the deadly silence in the car. I wonder if the oaf has woken up from the alley floor yet.

I notice the girl, Bella, as she calls herself, stares at me with a confused frown before she goes back to routing in her bag.

I look at my side door mirror and scowl. I have to get rid of this woman!

She must have followed me up the garage stairwell because the next thing I know, she is standing in front of me, her hands grasping her bag tightly to her chest and a look of horror etched on her face. Her hair has come out of its bun, that was perfect back at the bank, and a few loose strands are sticking to her clammy forehead.

I can't breathe when I realize she is getting in the car, because I just can't believe it. What sort of woman gets in a car with a man she doesn't know? I could have been anybody...I was somebody. A wanted criminal, in her and everybody else's eyes anyway. But she wouldn't budge no matter how much I pleaded with her to get out. I wanted to hit something hard again.

I had tried to drop her off later and she had slapped me across the face. I only let that one go because I was in too much of a state after our police chase, but any other time, I would have hit her back...or not.

So now I had to get her someplace, somewhere where she could get home and not bother me anymore.

I was so fucked.

I can feel my heart pumping in my chest as I feel the presence of the woman next to me. Fuck sake, I need to get to Mexico! She's ruining everything!

I'm driving fast down a lonely road, the car bouncing as I go over bumps. We need to get away from the city. By now, the police will be checking the camera surveillance; they will have her face and will be using her to get to me. That cannot happen.

"I can't believe this," I say angrily with my teeth clenched.

"What?" she asks in a normal tone. How can she be so calm?

"You. This. You are not supposed to be with me."

"Oh," Bella cries dramatically. "So, it's my fault?! If you didn't notice, I was getting chased by the cops, too. Care to explain why?"

I shoot her a contemptuous glance. "They think you're working with me. My partner in crime so to speak." I had relayed all this in my head. The talking in the bank, her following me...it was obvious that the police would suspect her of maybe being a confederate.

"But I don't even know you!" she hissed.

"Yeah, well that isn't going to stop them. And now, they will be even more convinced. You shouldn't have gotten in the car!" I seethed, shaking my head.

"What have you done? Are you a criminal?" she said loudly.

"Obviously. I'm just running from the cops for a game," I said rolling my eyes.

"Huh, figures."

I do a double take at her face. "What is that supposed to mean?" I watch as her eyes roam to my neck. Huh, bitch. "So, it's judge a book by a cover then? Figures."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I look her up and down. Nice clothes, possibly designer...Jimmy Choo's...an air of authority in her gaze. "You. I'm guessing you are a spoilt brat. I'd wager good on you being a prude as well."

Her mouth opens in shock and closes like a fish. "I am not a prude."

I give her a glare and turn back to the road. For once the sun is blazing and I have to squint to see the road properly. I can see Bella moving from my peripheral vision and I feel a bout of anger that she is getting so comfortable in the car, Jasper's car.

I try to block her out by going through plans in my head about how I am going to get to Mexico. First, I will drop the girl off somewhere, then after that I will pick up some gas and take the route through Nevada. If I'm not pressed for time, I will stay there for a while before taking off again.

I need to change cars then; the cops know this one after our cozy chase earlier.

Then I'll keep heading downwards to the border, stopping here and there to sleep and eat. I had three bogus passports in my rucksack so when the time was necessary, I would use them to leave the country. But that was only for desperate measures.

I stop behind the car in front of me at the small junction. I lean my head on my hand as it rests on the door. I look to the side and see signs for Cougar Mountain Wildlife Park. A perfect place for a drop off.

I smirk and start to drive off again, turning to the right.

"Hi, Ang it's me, yeah can you tell Seth that I won't be in work today?" I quickly flash my head towards Bella and see her talking to someone on the phone. Was this bitch crazy!

"No," I roared as I fought to control the car. Bella looked at me in shock as I snatched the phone out of her hand before proceeding to throw it out of her open passenger window onto the road.

"What are you doing?!" Bella screamed, hanging her head out of the window as she looked behind us. "My phone!"

"They can trace you, you idiot! I going to guess you were on contract?" I shouted back angrily. Was this woman determined to ruin everything?

Bella turned to look at me with furious eyes. "My. Fucking. Phone."

"It's just a phone," I said turning away from her.

"That was not just a phone," Bella screamed, gesturing madly with her hands. "That was an iPhone 3G. The latest model!"

I shot her a scathing look. "Spoilt. Prude and materialistic. Great. The sooner I get rid of you the better."

"I couldn't agree more!" Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I had everybody's number on that phone. Everyone important."

"Well if they were that important, I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving you their number again."

"Shut up. You know, you remind me of my ex. He was an asshole, too."

"Thank you," I said sarcastically. "Hopefully I won't make the same mistake he did."

"What was that? Breathing?"

"No. Dating you."

Bella clenched her fists and let out an enraged groan. "Fuck you! Don't talk to me! Take me wherever you are taking me and don't talk to me! I don't even want to see your face!" I watched as she adjusted her body so it wasn't angling in my direction.

"Well, back at ya, baby," I said through clenched teeth.

We didn't talk after that. I put on the radio on a low volume but the woman kept playing chick songs and I think both Bella and I were annoyed by it. I noticed a turn off a few yards away and indicated to it. The tires made a squelching noise as it rolled over some wet leaves on the ground. It got slightly darker as we were cascaded by the surrounding trees at either side of the road; if I was being honest it was scary and slightly eerie. I debated about leaving her here but I didn't want to be that nasty.

I carried on driving until I cleared the trees and the sunlight hit the car again. I was driving on a long road, surrounded by long grass at either side. Everything was a beautiful bright green as it bounced off the sun and wavered in the wind.

There were no other cars around and pulled into the side off a grass banking. Shutting off the engine.

Bella turned to me with a frown. "OK, I know I said you were an asshole. But please tell me this is not where you are leaving me?"

I pursed my lips and tapped the steering wheel with my finger. How to break the news that this was the place I was leaving her.

"Anthony?"

Ugh, I hated that name. I guess she heard me in the bank...what an earwig.

"This is your last stop," I said turning to face her.

She was looking at me with horror in her brown eyes. "But...but there's nothing here. How am I supposed to get home?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You were the one who wouldn't get out when we were in Seattle. This place is safe; I'm dropping you off. Now get out."

"No. Take me to a gas station or something."

"I can't do that. You'll call the police."

"Oh, so you are a criminal?"

"I never denied it," I said smirking. Her eyes drifted down to my mouth and back up again.

"Pig." She was half-right. I still classed myself as a cop, wasn't that what people called us.

"Whatever turns you on sweetheart. Now get out, or I will drag you out myself."

* * *

**BPOV**

I was staring at him in shock. How could he justify leaving me here? I had no phone, thanks to his overzealous dramatics of throwing it out of the window. I had nothing on me except my credit card and my bag. To make it worse, I shouldn't be out here like this in my condition.

I debated for a moment about telling him, but I didn't want to seem desperate.

He was staring at me with an intense expression. I must admit, it made him look supremely good looking, but I wasn't thinking about that...of course. I could see part of the tattoo on his neck and I wondered what the rest of it would look like. I've always been a sucker for tattoos. Maybe I could ask him to show me before he leaves me here to die.

"I'm not moving," I said seriously. Fine. If he wanted to carry me out, he damn well could.

Anthony sighed and took his cap off his head. His messy bronze hair sprang to attention and his green eyes turned to pierce mine. "I'm going to give you to the count of five. One."

I stared him down and gripped the edges of my seat forcefully. I wouldn't go without a fight.

"Two. Three. Four." I kept my eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead. "Five."

I bit my lip as I heard him shuffle and the click of a seatbelt. The door handle squeaked and made a churning noise as it opened. I flittered my eyes to his side and saw him as he slammed the door shut, heading round the front of the car to my side. My eyes widened and I quickly unhooked my belt.

I would lock the fucker out.

Anthony saw what I was planning to do and sprinted to my door at the same time as I reached over to click the lock. My door flung open. Too late.

"No!" I screamed as he gripped my waist. I tried to fling myself to his side of the car but he grabbed my legs in a tight grip and hauled me back to him. I thrashed about kicking and screaming as he trapped my leg between his and held my hands together with his own. "Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Get out!"

"Rape! Rape!" I cried, feeling myself go dizzy. Maybe this thrashing about stuff wasn't so good for me right now. "Help! He's trying to rape me!"

I watched as he scrunched his face up in anger. "No one is going to fucking hear you! Shut your mouth with your ridiculous accusations!" he said with a roll of his eyes.

I tried to fight back at him but he was too strong. I squealed as he pulled me upwards, up and over his shoulder. My upper body went lunging down towards his back, where my face bounced off his jacket. I was well aware of the fact that his hands were near my backside as he carried me over his shoulder. I heard the car door slam and my body rocked as he started to walk.

"Let me down!" I cried, hitting his back.

I saw that his ass was right in front of my face and I contemplated biting it. Hard. Just so he would let me go. But I remembered that he had a juicy ass and I may have enjoyed it more than I should. I managed to compose myself and wrap my hands around his middle, trying to tug at his stomach.

"You animal! Put me down!"

"Whatever," I heard him sigh before I was suddenly propelled backwards. My ass landed on a bed of soft grass and I looked up into the eyes of Anthony.

"You can't leave me here," I pleaded. The car was further along the road from where he had walked. "I don't have a phone or a coat."

Anthony sighed and pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Here, that's a pre-paid cell. Use that." He turned and began to walk away. I looked at the phone for a moment whilst I was knelt on the grass. That moment of curiosity cost me as I looked to up to see him opening his car door.

"Anthony! Anthony!" I screamed. I staggered to my feet and ran to the middle of the road. The Volvo started, the taillights coming on. "You can't go! Anthony!" I screamed.

I saw a tuft of bronze hair leaning out of his side window as he turned to face me. "My name's not Anthony!" he shouted smugly before he drove away.

"No! Stop!" I shouted in barely a whisper as the car drove out of distance. All I could hear was the wind and the shrubs moving in them. A tiny bleep of noise drew my attention to my hand. No! This could not be happening! I watched as the phone flashed a low battery and turned off.

My lips trembled from both the fear and cold. My vision started to go blurry and I realised then that I had left my bag in the car.

Panic starting to sink in and I willed myself not to have a panic attack. That wouldn't help at all right now. If I didn't find food soon, I would die. I glanced down at my watch, I had an hour before I was scheduled for another round. I had an hour before my body would start to shut down.

My hands started to tremble and I got a cramp in my side. The warning effects, these were nothing.

I took a deep breath and began to walk. How could the heartless bastard leave me here like this? Maybe I should have put my pride aside and told him...maybe then he would at least have left me my bag.

If I just took the route we came, I would end up on the main road. Hopefully. We had drove for quite a while so I knew I was in for a trek. I threw his stupid, useless phone on the ground and began walking in the opposite direction.

I walked for nearly half an hour and I was nowhere near a busy road. The coldness wasn't helping and I tried wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm. My body was trembling and my head spinning. It wasn't good. Then just as I spotted the canopy of trees that we had driven through before, it happened.

I felt desperately hungry. "No," I whispered. I stopped in my tracks and gently sat down on the ground, putting my head between my knees as the headache and hunger got worse. I let out a harsh breath as I turned sideways, lying down on the grass, the coldness both a soothing and hurtful caress on my body.

My breathing started to come out in more harsh breaths and I started to close my eyes.

A silent sound of something purring awoke my body and I struggled to try and get up. I needed to get up. It was a car.

I leaned up on one elbow as the car got louder and louder, drawing closer. I couldn't see it; my eyes were blurry and struggling to focus. I heard the car slow and I lay back down on the grass again. They must have seen me. The car door slammed and I heard the soft sound of shoes.

"Bella?" said a familiar voice in a slightly panicked tone.

I groaned and tensed my fingers together. "I can't..." I breathed.

"Alright. It's freezing...I shouldn't have left you, I'm sorry," I felt two hands trying to pull me up. I tried to tell him that it wasn't just the cold but all that came out was a whimper. "Ok," he breathed and he picked me up. My body felt like a heavyweight to my head but I managed to notice when I was on something soft and warm.

I heard a car door close and the trunk of the car open. The heat of the car was helping clear some of my vision and I could see that I was staring up at a cream roof. The car door opened and something was thrown over me. "It's a fire blanket. It was all I could really find that would be warm enough."

I nodded and he left again, closing the door behind him. I heard him get into the car, the sound in front of me. I must have been in the back seat.

"I saw a gas station a few miles from here, I'll take you there," he said in a low tone. I felt the car rumble beneath me and my body lolled about on the backseat as he drove.

I was silently screaming in joy. Gas station meant a store, a store meant food and drink.

My body was finally warm and snug inside the rough fire blanket. I pushed it slightly off me and sat up the best I could. "How far?" I croaked.

He looked behind, startled by my talking. "Er, just around the corner."

I nodded and leant my head back. The trees from the side of us disappeared and were replaced by a huge truck that drove past. I frowned and leaned forward, realising that we were at the gas station. He pulled up in an empty car parking space and shut off the engine. "Well..."

"Look, whatever your name is. I really need to go in here for a minute so can you just wait?"

"I don't..."

"Can I borrow some money?" I interrupted. "I only have my card and no doubt if I use that, they will track me," I said in an almost sarcastic yet truthful tone.

He actually gave a small smile and handed me ten dollars. "Thanks." I opened the back door and stepped out, turning to lean through the passenger window. "I won't be a moment. My bag is in the car so you can't drive off...if you do, it will kill me." I wasn't lying.

The guy looked scared for a moment, as if I had just confessed my love or something. "I'm being serious," I said with a high tone before I walked away.

"Wait!" he called. I ignored him and headed to the gas station store. If I got these as soon as I could, I should be able to top up my body. The store clerk eyed me as I walked in. I headed straight for the sodas and took out six cans of full fat Coke.

I somehow managed to fit them under my arms as I headed across the shop floor. I spotted some giant cookies; I hadn't seen them in years. I picked the packet up and headed to the counter, cluttering my items on the wood as they fell from my arms.

The clerk looked at me with an insane expression and I turned away quickly as he made my purchases. I looked around the store in boredom until my eyes locked on the TV that was up on a bracket on the wall. I frowned as I watched the news.

It was showing a reporter stood by the highway, a microphone to his lips. I had no idea what he was saying, the TV had no volume. Then the picture changed and I gasped. It was an aerial view of the Volvo driving the opposite way down the highway. Then the picture changed to the security camera's of a building. It showed Anthony or whatever his name was and me exchanging the keys in the rain. Fuck. Suddenly, the fact that the dickhead had left me alone in the cold didn't seem important anymore.

I whipped my head away from the TV, my eyes going wide. The clerk was mumbling something to me so I shoved the money into his hands and quickly picked the cans and the cookies up. Bailing out of the shop. I ran as fast as my clumsy, dizzy legs would allow hoping that the silver Volvo would still be in the car park.

It was.

I didn't say a word as I flung the passenger door open and threw myself inside, breathing heavily. "Whoa," the guy chuckled. "Where's the bomb?"

I quickly opened a can of coke and took a long drink, guzzling it down. I had to get rid of one problem first. I kept checking my watch as I drank. "We have a seriously big problem," I said through drinks.

I finished the can and neatly placed it in the drinks holder in the middle console. "What?" he asked with a frown.

"We're on TV. They have videos of us in the car, when I gave you the keys...."

"Shit!" he said slamming his hands on the dashboard. "Fuck! Shit!" he punctuated each word with a hit. "What were they saying?"

"I couldn't hear, the volume wasn't on," I said looking between his eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it harshly. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," he said to himself in disbelief. "They have everything they want...you passing me the keys has made you a suspect, too. You shouldn't have done that."

My eyes widened. I was in trouble with the law for no reason. "But, I haven't done anything. What am I supposed to do?"

He looked at me and his eyes were pitiful. "I don't know. You'll have to figure something out."

This morning I was just a regular woman, going to work, setting up plans for the rest of the week...Now, I was stuck god knows where, with some mystery criminal who has managed to implicate me into his crime. I had two options the way I saw it. Firstly, I go back home. I take whatever the police give me, my dad is chief of police so I should get some le-way. But my actions, although harmless look like something more sinister to them and I, as the daughter of a cop, knew how much cops love to bring someone down. Even if they were innocent.

The other option was the ridiculous one, the one that made no sense but at the same time made all the sense in the world. This guy was running from a crime, whatever that crime was, it had been placed on me, too, now. So if he was running, I should, too...right? I could handle sleeping rough and living on the road.

"Take me with you. You can't leave me alone now," I said in a brash tone.

He eyed me with distaste. "No. I can't have a person to look after; you're going to slow me down."

"It's your fault I'm in this mess!" I said between my teeth.

"No, it's your fault," he said shaking his head. "I never asked for you to speak to me."

"I can't do this alone," I said, tears breaking my surface. "I don't want to go to jail so my only other option is to run, it makes sense that I go with you."

"Do you know what entails running away? The sacrifices you have to make?!" he said loudly. "It's not a walk in the park. It's hard and dangerous." The look in his face told me that he was being serious.

"I don't have a choice now, do I?"

He gave a little laugh and shook his head. "Are you ready to give up all your family? Leave the USA forever? Because I am. You'll never go further in your career, never have a normal life. You'll never have a big romance, running with me won't give you the luxury to love anymore...you won't have children...you have no idea what you have to sacrifice. It's bad enough that I have to sacrifice it, why you?"

"Like I said, I don't have a choice, do I?"

"This was not supposed to happen."

"Maybe, it was," I said quietly. "Maybe, I was God's way of telling you that you couldn't handle running alone." I was a firm believer in fate.

He gave a disbelieving glance and turned away. "If you come with me, you need to do everything that I say. I need you to trust everything I say. You can never doubt me."

My heart was running a mile a minute as I realised what I was actually signing up to. "OK," I nodded.

I didn't think of any of my family, my friends, my job...my medication, in that moment. I just needed to feel safe that I was not going to get caught and go to prison.

"I need to know that you are 100% behind this. I'm not putting my life on the line for measly 99% or under, I mean it."

"I'm 100%," I assured him quickly.

He looked angry at me for some reason and turned away furiously. "You have to be the most stupid woman I have ever met," he seethed as he turned the engine on. "I am one fucked son of a bitch."

He drove off speedily and I clutched onto a few Cokes, the others tumbled out of my hands to the floor.

"We need to go to a bank. You have money on your card; you need to go in and draw it all out. Every penny. You make up an excuse for the reason...once they realise who you are they will try to track you down using your credit card, so the bank we use will be the last place they will have on us."

For some reason my heart jumped at the word 'us.'

"OK," I whispered.

"How much money are we talking?" he asked rudely.

I huffed at his tone. "A lot."

"How much is a lot?" he said frustrated.

"Six hundred." He gave me an amused look. "Grand." His face contorted into panic and happiness at the same time.

"OK, so maybe the bank plan won't work. Right, we need to ring the bank and you need to transfer half the money to mine."

"What?!"

"It's an alias, don't worry. Then I can get half the money out and you get the other."

I hesitated for a moment. This guy was a criminal.

"What did I say about trusting me?"

"Fine. I trust you. But how about you start to trust me? What are you really called and what did you do?"

"I don't trust anybody but myself," he said harshly.

"Listen, buddy. I want to know exactly what I am putting myself on the line for...and who for."

"I've been pimping out girls over the country and my name is Bob."

"Bob what?"

"Marley."

Does this guy think he is being funny because the truth was he was really pissing me off? "So, Bob Marley the pimp, where are you taking me?"

"I told you. The bank."

"No, you idiot. I know that. Where is our ultimate destination?"

"My ultimate destination. You can go wherever you like." I was starting the think that communication with this dick would be worse than talking to a brick wall. There was only one way to get people to open up when they were like this. Wind them up.

"Stop the car," I hissed.

"Why?" he said slowly.

"Just stop the fucking car!" I unleashed my angry eyes and loud lungs on him. He scowled to pulled to the side of the road.

"We don't have fucking time for this!"

I shook my head and flung the passenger door open, getting out of the car with a huff. My feet were aching from my heels so I roughly tugged them off and sat on the car hood, letting the wind blow round me.

"This isn't some shampoo commercial. Get back in the car," he shouted from behind me.

"Oh, you've changed your tune. I thought you wanted me out of the car?"

"Alright then. Move or I'll run you over."

I shook my head. "You wouldn't dare."

"Do you really want to dare me?" he said, revving the engine. Such a fucking man.

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't be hanging around with a scummy piece of shit like you, who knows what you've done or what you've got." I stood up from the hood and turned to face the prick. He was staring at me through narrowed eyes, his driver door open and one leg out as he sat back in his driver seat. "You are probably a dirty, druggie. Am I right?" I saw his jaw clench.

"You steal from people. I mean, what? Is that tattoo a sign of how bad you are?" I laughed. "I think it's pathetic. I'm willing to bet that Mommy and Daddy aren't too proud of what you do either."

I seemed to hit a nerve when he stood out of the car, slamming the door. His eyes were locked on mine in a hateful glare. "Shut the fuck up about my family. You don't know anything."

"Oh, so you have got family issues. I bet it was the best day of their lives when they realised their low-life scum of a son was leaving," I said smiling.

"Shut up!"

"Or what? You're going to shut me up? Is that what you do?" He gave an angry side smile and shook his head. "I should go to the police and tell them everything instead of joining you."

"But you don't know anything," he whispered smugly before he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "So take you're pretty little ideas back to fairy land, princess," he said in a condescending tone before he turned away from me.

That patronizing fucker!

Before I could think, I picked one of my shoes off the hood and threw it as hard as I could at his head. The heel bounced off the back of his head and he stumbled, turning around quickly. His hand went from the back of his head to his face, obviously checking for blood.

"You fucking bitch!" he snarled, stalking towards me.

"Oh, I know something. I know that you're a coward. Running away? How about you face up to your criminal behaviour you worthless piece of shit," I snarled in his face as he got to me.

He gave me a look and for a moment I actually feared for my life. He grabbed my arms in a tight grip and pushed me hard against the car. If I didn't feel so threatened, I would have called it very kinky hot. Hi chest was pressed against mine and his breath was hot in my ear. "You really want to know what type of man I am?" he said is an almost seductive voice.

He moved around until he finally pushed something warm and firm into my hands and backed away, pushing off me roughly. He turned away from me and walked towards his driver's side of the car. I frowned and looked down to my hands.

I was gripping a brown, leather wallet. I glanced back up and saw him leaning across the console. He grabbed a can of Coke and got out of the car again, opening it with one hand as he gestured at me to open the wallet.

I could hear his drinking noises and sigh of satisfaction as I gently peeled the wallet open.

I gulped as I looked down at the open wallet. This wasn't an unusual site for me. My dad had carried one of these since I was born.

"You're a cop?" I asked in disbelief as I looked down at the shiny metal plate. The Seattle district code number was on there and some other engraved words.

"Well, I used to be."

I touched the gold plate in shock. So he was a cop, yet he was running from the police...I wondered if this was the guy that my dad was chasing. But there could have been hundreds of crooked cops and plus my dad said he wasn't even in Seattle.

"So, what?" I said closing the wallet again and looking up at him. "You're a crooked cop?"

"I'm a misunderstood cop," he said, popping the 'p.' "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," I said raising my head.

He looked down at the ground and sighed. "Maybe, someday." His eyes traveled back up to my eyes. He squashed the can in his hand and threw it across the road to the shrubs. "Get in the car. I suggest the first thing we do is buy some new shoes for you. You can't go running in Jimmy Choos."

I looked down at my bare feet and chuckled slightly. Designer shit seemed like nothing now. He turned around and picked up the shoe that I had thrown at him, handing it out towards me. "I guess that's something we agree on," I said picking up the other shoe off the hood and walked towards him. "E Cullen," I said smugly.

His face dropped and he looked at me in shock. I smiled and took my other shoe from him before placing his wallet into his palm. I noticed then that he had a woman's bracelet around his hand. A funny feeling went through me, one I couldn't explain.

"Nice bracelet," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks," he said in a sad voice.

"Where is she? Your wife or whatever."

He gave me a glance. "She's not my wife and she's back home." He pulled away from me and got in the car.

Girlfriend then. It's all relative.

I went round to my side and dropped into the chair. He said nothing as he started his way down the road again. I took advantage of his concentration and pulled my bag into my lap, opening it up. I checked my box and saw that I had enough for a week. I would have to go to the pharmacist soon, not to mention that I would somehow have to convince the bozo E. Cullen, next to me to disappear only for a minute so I could do what I got to do.

I shut my bag and put it on the floor. As the trees flew past I went over what his first name could be. E wasn't very popular...I mean what was there...Edwin, Edward, Ellis, Ethan, Earl, Errol...hmmm something told me it wasn't the last one.

"What's your first name?"

"Guess," he answered without looking at me.

"Ethan?"

"No."

"Earl."

"What?" he said in a horrified voice.

"Ok, erm. Edwin?"

"Close," he said squinting.

"Edward?"

He rolled his eyes and looked out of his side mirror. Oh dear. I guess Edward it was. "So," I chuckled. "Edward Cullen..."

"Don't use my name to death. It's bad enough as it is," he grimaced.

"It's not that bad. I kind of like it," I said looking him over. "It suits you."

He glanced at me from the side of his eye and grunted. "Thanks."

I shook my head at his stubbornness and turned away. I was sure I caught a glint of a smirk at the side of his face but it was hard to think about that when I realised just what I was about to do.

* * *

A/N Yes, tension already! ;) Don't forget to R&R

**I have a few announcements :) After this chapter, the schedule for update of this story will be every Thursday!! Also, I will be posting an entry to the Googleward Contest in a few days so don't forget to check that out and vote for me when the time comes ;)**

Love you all

Rhiannon x


	5. She's Harassed and He's Vengeful

**A/N- **Wow, 2 updates in one week!!! I did good :D After now though, I will be updating just every Thursday :) However, I will be posting a long teaser than I give out in reviews in the Monday Fictionator Teasers :)

Big thanks to my beta _luv2readff _and everyone who reads/reviews/favs and alerts this fic :D

As usual there are pictures to accompany this chapter :) Oh and I'm impressed the amount of people who have guesses what is wrong with Bella, so much for me trying to be clever...

Enjoy x

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I sighed and moved my ass to the right hand side of the seat.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Edward said annoyed.

"I can't help it, it's these seats. You'd think Volvo's would have comfier chairs."

"Well mine's alright."

"Yeah, but yours is the driver's seat, it's supposed to be," I said raising an eyebrow. Edward just shook his head in disbelief and turned back to the front of the car. "So where are we headed first?"

I figured that this whole running thing would be like a huge road trip. We could make it fun if we wanted.

"To get something to eat, I'm starving," Edward said blowing through his cheeks.

Great. I wasn't even hungry. "I already ate."

"When?" Edward said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Like a couple of hours ago."

Edward let out a laugh. "Well, yeah so did I. But that was a couple of hours ago."

I shook my head and looked out of my passenger window. "Such a man."

We were driving on a dark and secluded lane full of trees and...More trees. I knew that I was feeling too calm for a person who is probably now, a wanted criminal, but I couldn't bring myself to feel severe panic, I felt strange, but not panicked.

"We're on a pretty tight ship," Edward said, startling me out of my daydreaming trance. "We'll go to a diner, and then we need to work on the bank thing." He leaned over to turn the heating on in the car and I couldn't help but admire his fingers. I was mad with myself. Sure, I had always had a weakness for men...but to find a man, who is a criminal and got you into trouble with the cops, one you have known merely half a day attractive...is not right.

I coughed and looked out of my side window, trying to dispel my thoughts.

"We need to get rid of the car, too," Edward said seriously. "If it's all over the news, it's too inconspicuous to keep." He actually sounded disappointed.

"Well thank god," I sighed. "Can we make sure the next car has better seats?"

Edward looked as if he was ready to choke a bitch, probably me, and turned away with a vein protruding in his neck. Why was he so angry? "What's wrong with you?"

"You don't get it. You can't ask for things like better cars; when you're on the run you take what you can get, like scavengers. This was a mistake; I knew a princess like you wouldn't be able to handle it. You've grown up with too many nice things."

My mouth opened. That was very offensive.

"Oh, you don't think I can deal with adventure? I'll have you know, I'm an outdoor girl and I used to go hiking every month with my dad when we lived in Forks. So there!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. I felt Edward's gaze on my face and I reluctantly turned to face him.

His eyes were narrowed and he looked shocked. "Forks? As in Forks, Washington?"

Now it was my turn to look shocked. No one had ever heard of the ghost town Forks before, everyone used to ask me why I was talking about a piece of kitchen cutlery.

"You know it?"

Edward looked quite sad for a moment before he put on a blank face. "My mom comes from there."

"Really?" I said excitedly. "Oh my god, where about? I lived there until I was eighteen!"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I come from Forks. Man, this is so weird."

Edward kept alternating his glances between the road in front of him and me at his side. "I never saw you there, when we went down on holidays and stuff."

"Yeah, I mostly used to hang at La Push with my...Jacob," I trailed off.

"You're Jacob? What's he? A boyfriend or something...I don't want any jealous bastard on my ass," Edward chuckled nervously.

"Oh, he's long gone, trust me."

The car seemed a little tense after then. The road was still secluded and I wondered when we would see civilization again. The thought made me think of what it would be like if we were the only two people on the planet right now. How fucked up would that be?

The giant cookies stuffed down the door panel were just begging to be eaten but I couldn't, not yet. "Do you want a cookie?" I said holding the bag out to Edward.

He looked taken aback before he peered into the bag, swerving on the road. It was a good job no one was around. "What flavour are they?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Does it matter?"

Edward shrugged and took a cookie out of the bag, stuffing it in his mouth like a pig. I grimaced as I watched him eat. He must have seen me because he turned around and looked at me, his cheeks puffed and crumbs falling out of the side of his mouth.

"Wut?" he said through the food.

I lifted one side of my lip up and shook my head. "You're disgusting."

"You better get used to it, because living with me is going to be a hell of a lot worse than this," he laughed, brushing crumbs off his jean leg.

As he laughed, his shoulders shrugged up and down and I caught sight of his tattoo peeking out of his top. The top of it stopped just below half-way on his neck, it seemed to be some kind of pattern, maybe tribal? I only saw the top part, which was shaped like a claw, in my prospective.

"Do you have any more tattoos?" I asked suddenly. Edward tensed up and rubbed the arm on which his tattoo was.

"No, just this one."

He seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about it so I just nodded and let it go. "I like tattoos," I shrugged at him with a smile.

For the first time since I met him, he smiled, too, a big smile. My panties suffered the price for that one...my god. I was running with a hot bad-boy, who I knew without a doubt, I would want to fuck one day. The thought made me blush and I turned away quickly, afraid that he could read my mind. What am I thinking? Jesus, Bella...he's not _that _good-looking, besides, he's an A-hole.

But a hot one at that.

"You're not one of those chicks that watches what she eats are you?" I was caught off guard by his question. If he really wanted to know then yes, I was one of those chicks, but for an entirely different reason than he was thinking of.

"No, I'm not anorexic if that's what you're asking," I said rolling my eyes. Effectively avoiding my real answer. After spending the last few hours with Edward, I had come to the conclusion that I can't tell him about me. One, he won't let me come with him if he knew and two, I didn't want any sympathy he probably would show.

"Well, I see a greasy spoon in the distance, we will pull in there, it looks dead."

I squinted and put my hand over my eyes to get a better look. Damn, he must have good eyesight. There in the distance was a small cabin or something with the words DINER splashed across the front. There was only one car there, a navy blue and silver pick-up truck. It probably belongs to some fat cowboy.

We pulled in, the gravel making a loud noise until Edward stopped the car and pulled the handbrake. I picked my bag up off the floor, filled it with the cans of coke and cookies, just in case and got out of the car, frowning as I looked at the place. It was absolutely disgusting! I wouldn't even let Alex eat his cat food off the floor here...Oh my god, Alex!

I got a momentary panic when I thought of my cat. He was alone and probably hungry. I scanned the car park and saw an old phone box across the lot, thank god.

Edward had just walked past me and was jogging up the stairs to the diner. "Edward," I hissed as I chased after him.

He held the door open for me with a smirk on his face; we both stood by the entrance next to each other looking around the place. There was a teenager sitting on a stool at the end of the counter, she was chewing some gum really loudly and reading a magazine. Her legs were crossed over and the size of her shorts left nothing to the imagination.

"Edward, we're lucky if we get out of this place with just AIDS. Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Beggars can't be choosers, now come on," he put his hand on my back and pushed me forward. My heart seemed to get excited with the contact, but my head got annoyed, I was an independent woman, I didn't need help to walk.

The girl at the counter finally looked up, her face lighting into a thousand bulbs when she took in Edward. I bet she hadn't seen man flesh like this since the last millennium. I looked behind me and saw a fat guy in plaid chewing a sausage, he winked at me and I shuddered...definitely the millennium.

"Well hi, what can I get for you today?" the girl said in an annoying tone.

"I'll have your special, sweetheart and whatever you want," Edward said leaning over the counter, winking at the girl. Ew, was he serious.

He pulled out a wad of money and looked at me. "What are you having?"

"Water," I huffed, walking away to find a seat. My eyes darted around but most of the seats and tables looked dusty and dirty. My eyes finally locked on the fat man and he grinned and patted the seat next to him.

"You can sit next to me, babycakes. I promise I don't bite...much," he said in a heavy hillbilly accent before letting out a raucous laugh.

He made me feel pretty scared the way he was looking at me and I swallowed heavily, his face seeming to zoom in towards me. "Hey," someone said loudly in my ear. I let out a squeak of breath and turned around fast, bashing into Edward's chest.

"Whoa," he laughed, steadying me by the arms. "Careful."

"Edward, please can we just go? I don't like it here," I pleaded pulling away from him.

"Why?" he frowned looking over my shoulder. "That guy won't bother you whilst you're with me. Let's just eat then we can go."

I nodded and let out a breath. He grabbed me by the elbow and led me to a table that was across the diner. I put my bag on the table and sat down, glancing at the fat man. He waved at me and I turned away quickly.

"Stop looking at him then," Edward whispered harshly.

"He's looking at me," I hissed back.

"I got you lasagne and fries by the way," Edward said casually.

"Oh, what? I said I wasn't hungry," I protested, but not in a mad tone. He was decent enough to buy me dinner.

"I'd feel uncomfortable eating when you weren't," he shrugged.

I grinned and looked over at the fat man again; he was still looking at me but this time with an angry expression. "I think he wants to kill me."

"Jesus, Bella," Edward said tugging his hair. "What do you want me to do? Shoot him?"

"You have a gun?" I whispered in shock. Edward closed his mouth really quick. Oh my fucking God. "Great, this just gets better."

"Keep your voice down," Edward said angrily. It was kind of hot.

I looked around. The girl from the counter was staring at Edward like a love-sick puppy and the fat guy was wiping his mouth on a napkin, his eyes still on me. "Fuck this," I whispered to myself. "Will you do something for me?" I asked Edward quietly.

"What?" Edward said suspiciously.

I smiled and slid my chair closer to his, making sure my chair made a loud scraping noise. When I got to him, I wrapped my arms around his middle and pulled him into a hug. I could feel his body stiffen and his arms rigid at my side. "Pretend you're in love with me," I said into his jacket collar.

"What?" he said in a comical amusement.

"Just hug me you moron," I snapped. Edward let out an annoyed sigh and put his arms around me. It actually felt really good. I could feel his hard chest on mine and could smell his musky manly smell. For a second, I wished we weren't pretending.

"Is this how you want it?" Edward said in a slightly rough and annoyed voice.

"You do good hugs," I smiled. "I'm impressed."

"The fat guy looks like he wants to kill me right now. Jerk," Edward said, his breath making my hair blow. Ha, I bet the counter girl wants to kill me, too...well guess what bitch? I get to run around the country with this man and will naturally see him naked at one time, suck on them eggs! No, I didn't just say that.

I smiled and rubbed my face across his covered chest. "You smell really, really good," I whispered in a dazed tone.

"Err, thanks. You do, too," Edward said uncomfortably.

I smirked and drifted one hand into his hair. "We have to make this convincing right?" Edward said in a nervous voice.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Yeah...so they think we, you know?"

Edward hummed and brought me up onto his lap with a heave, leaving us in an awkward hug. "This could be weird," Edward breathed in my ear.

I shook my head 'no' and closed my eyes. "Just normal...helping each other."

"Yeah," Edward swallowed. My body twitched with his words.

"One steak and fries, one lasagne. Enjoy your meal," we were suddenly pulled out of our trance by the slamming of plates and a scratchy annoyed voice. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped off Edward's lap, back onto my chair as I rubbed my forehead. Edward cleaned his throat and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Does she expect us to eat with our fingers?" he laughed nervously, breaking the awkwardness.

I looked to see that she had brought no knives and forks. "We are probably better; they most likely won't be washed." I moved my plate with the lasagne and it wobbled, the sloppy white stuff falling off the top. Edward had his eyes narrowed and was looking at my lasagne.

"That looks like cum," he said laughing.

I made a puking noise and held my hand over my mouth. "Shut up," I said through my fingers. "Oh, I can't eat it now."

"Err, yes you will. I paid for it."

I shot him a dirty look. "You've put me off with that big mouth of yours."

"You don't know anything about my mouth," Edward laughed.

The girl decided to show up with our cutlery and placed a set between us both. I watched her walk away as Edward picked up his fork. If I _had _to eat the lasagne then I would have to go to the bathroom to make that a possibility. I started to get up and Edward looked at me confused, a fry half hanging out of his mouth.

"Where are you going?"

"Ladies. I won't be a sec," I smiled, brushing my hair away from my face.

I kept my bag clutched tight to me as I walked towards the ladies room. I was dreading going in there, if the diner was this unclean, not much could have been said about the toilet. I rounded the corner separated by a chest height wooden panel and turned around quickly. I needed to get Edward's attention so I could ask him to make sure the fat pervy guy didn't follow me in here.

Edward was looking down at his plate, tucking into his food. I even saw him spoon some of my lasagne, the greedy pig.

I waved my arm in the air as to alert Edward but to not draw attention to anyone else. Edward was not looking and I was getting fed up so I sighed and hissed until I finally settled on a good, loud, "Oi!"

Edward looked up with some meat half way to his mouth and frowned as if to ask me what I wanted. I pointed towards him, and then I pointed to my eyes before looking at the fat man. He was looking at me so I quickly pretended I was doing something else. When he looked away again, I quickly did the same signal as before but pointed to the fat man and behind me to the bathroom.

Edward seemed to get it as his eyes flittered to the man before he turned back to me with a nod.

I carried on to the toilet, pushing open the chipped yellow painted door. I was expecting to be hit with a rancid, dead-body smell but instead I was hit by the fragrance of lavender. I frowned and carried on walking in. I could say that without a doubt, this diner should serve their meals in the toilet because it was the only thing that was clean. Surprisingly.

Just for the sake of it, I actually did go to the toilet before I washed my hands and put my bag at the side of the sink. I fished out my box and opened it with a crack. I already had a pre-made one in there so I quickly took it out, lifted up my top and jabbed myself.

After, I packed everything away and checked my watch. Just perfect.

I made sure my face was nicely done again. All that running had made me look like some kind of dog.

I picked my bag back up and breezed out of the bathroom. The fat guy looked as I opened the squeaky door and shot me a sadistic look. I hurried over to Edward who looked like he was chocking on laughter. He patted his chest and took a drink of lemonade from his glass.

"What?" I sighed, picking up my knife and fork. Yeah, that is definitely a big chunk of lasagne that is missing.

"You running to get over here like the devil is chasing you," he smiled but it dropped slightly after a second. "When you really should be running the other way."

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay," I drawled out in a childish tone.

"I'm serious," Edward warned with a glint in his eye. I looked down at his plate of food and leaned over to stab a piece of steak. I sat back normally and watched the steak as I twirled it around on my fork in front of me.

"Well," I sighed. "So am I." I popped the steak into my mouth and turned to face Edward with a grin. His mouth was open in shock as he looked at my empty fork. "That's for stealing some of my lasagne, you food robber. Is that what you are being hunted for?" I chuckled jokingly.

"No," Edward said in a hard tone before he went back to eating his food.

Talk about awkward. I didn't say anything else; I just ate my lasagne and drank my water. It was particularly quiet on Edward's side and I turned to see what he was doing. He was looking directly at me with a frown on his face.

"What?" I said, self-consciously wiping my mouth. Did I have food on it or something?

"Maybe I was wrong about not seeing you in Forks. You look kind of familiar."

"Well, I have never met or seen you before," I chuckled. I would have remembered that one.

Edward shook his head as if he was crazy and stood up, digging his hand into his left pocket. He pulled out a few bills and squeezed out of the table. "I'm just going to get another drink. Do you want one?"

I waved my half-full glass of water at him and he nodded before walking away. I leaned back and picked my bag up, trying to get my phone out to check the time. Then I remembered...I don't have a fucking phone anymore.

I stood up to go join Edward at the bar. Knowing him we would be gone in the next ten minutes so there is no point in sitting down here. I was pushing my chair under the table when I felt a presence behind me. I smirked and turned around. "Edward, we can-"

My mouth shut closed when I realised I was looking at the fat man's smirking face. I gulped and took a step back. "H-Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Hello to you, too," he said with his eyes talking to my chest. "You know, pretty ladies like you shouldn't be left alone."

I shook my head and tried to point behind me. "My boyfriend he's just by the bar."

"No, he isn't. He's disappeared with the girl behind the counter," he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I scowled and looked around him. Low and behold, Edward and the skanky waitress were nowhere to be seen. Men and their fucking dicks!

"Oh well, I'll just wait for him then," I stuttered.

"How about you ride with me. You don't want that jackass now, do you?"

"Yes," I whispered and tried to duck around him. He grabbed my arm at the last moment and looked down at me with a predatory gaze.

"You smell nice, too," he growled. I roughly grabbed my arm out of his grip and he in turn slapped my ass. Hard.

I yelped and jumped forward, knocking into another table. "Leave me alone!" I shouted and ran towards the exit.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout behind me but I kept running out of the diner. Pushing open the rickety door as I bounced down the step and skidded towards the Volvo. "Jesus, Bella, slow down!"

"No!" I turned to him with an angry glare. "Where were you?! I was getting practically molested and you were too busy getting your dick wet!"

Edward looked furious. "Did he hurt you?"

"Can't you go deal with him or something?! You're the criminal, make him pay!" I shouted without thinking.

Edward looked at me angrily. "What type of person do you think I am?"

"One that leaves a woman with some pervert, so he can go fuck the skank behind the bar!" I shouted.

"I was complementing the chef! It was a nice meal so I asked if I could meet the chef! I wasn't fucking her, as if I have time for that anymore." I felt bad. I felt bad because I had judged him so quickly and I felt bad because he said he didn't have time for sex. My world shrank a little.

"OK, I'm sorry, but I was scared, I-"

Edward grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Did he hurt you?"

I sniffed and bit my lip a little. "He grabbed my arm and slapped my ass, that's all," I shrugged.

"That's all?" Edward said in a disbelieving voice before he started to turn around.

"Wait!" I shouted panicked. "Where are you going?"

"I didn't pay yet." Was all he said before he walked back into the diner.

I sighed and looked around the deserted car park. I saw the phone box again and debated with myself. I'm sure one phone call wouldn't hurt. I looked to make sure no one was around and ran across to the phone. Picking up the receiver, I got a dial tone.

I inserted a few coins and dialed the first number that came to my head when I needed some help. The phone rang and rang until there was a little click and a hurried, "Hello."

"Rose," I gasped clutching my chest.

"Oh my god! Bella! Where are you! You've been on the news! I know it was you from your outfit. Your dad and Emmett are going crazy! Where are you, babe?" Rose said hurriedly.

"I can't tell you now, but you still have the spare key to my apartment, yes?"

"Yeah," Rose said slowly.

"Can you go feed Alex for me...look after him," I said in a melancholy voice.

"Sure, but, you'll be back soon, right?"

I shut my eyes. It was only after hearing Rose's voice that it was hitting me how hard this running thing was going to be. "I don't think so," I gasped.

"Bell-" her voice was cut off when a finger pushed the receiver button on the phone in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward say angrily.

I shook my head and put the phone back on the receiver. "Obviously nothing now. I was asking my friend to feed my cat." I began walking away and he ran behind me.

"You have a cat? How feminine of you."

I ignored him and began to walk to the Volvo. I was stopped by a hand on my arm. "Let go of me," I said quickly.

Edward jerked back and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that way, not anymore."

I looked at him in confusion and he held up a set of car keys, which did not belong to the Volvo. My eyes drifted to the Navy and silver pick-up on the other side of the lot. "Oh, boy."

Edward smirked and jogged off towards the car. I followed and when I saw that he was in the driver seat, I got into the passenger side.

"No!" I groaned. "Even more uncomfortable seats," I moaned.

"Oh, stop whining. I'll let you drive it one time," he smiled patting the dashboard.

"I can't believe we are swapping the Volvo for this. Do I even want to know how you got it?"

Edward's smile dropped and he put the car into gear, setting off at a fast pace out of the car park.

* * *

**EPOV**

How awkward. First the woman, who has made my world in the past few hours seem like hell, suddenly turns into a nice, funny woman. Who nearly gave me a severe problem back in the diner when she sat on my lap, but I will forgo those thoughts. I don't have time for them.

Then she gets all huffy over the food and the fat bastard who kept leering over her. It was very endearing.

I hadn't really taken a good look at her until we got to the diner. She had a nice figure; any man would tell you that. Her eyes and hair seemed a deep shade of brown, her hair lighting a little red in the sunlight. I also realised that she blushed. A lot. I wasn't even sure she was aware of it.

I remember the scared look on her face as she ran out of the diner. The fat fucking asshole looking at me with a smirk as I ran after her.

He had hurt her, in a forceful way. Someone once did that to my sister and let's just say they were never the same again after Jazz and I had finished with him. I hated men who mauled women. No doubt, if the time came that asshole would avert to rape. You could see it in his eyes, the dirty bastard.

So, I made my excuses and went back inside, hoping she wouldn't follow. Men like him needed to be dealt with.

The guy wasn't there when I walked back in so I asked the waitress behind the counter where the nice gentleman who sat over there was. Of course she stuttered and told me he was in the bathroom. I smiled and gave her a ten, telling her to buy herself some drinks and a meal. She needed it.

I headed straight for the bathroom and pushed open the door. Fatty was there with his back to me, whistling as he pissed into the urinal. He looked up and saw me through the mirror in front of him. He smirked and began moving around in what appeared to be him closing his zip.

"Oh, boy. I'm in trouble," he laughed as he walked toward the sink.

"At least you're prepared," I snarled.

"Your girlfriend is feisty, I give you that. But she was asking for it if you ask me," he said still washing my hands.

"How many other women have you tried to preen?" I asked. The cop coming out in me now.

He gave a hearty laugh and dried his hands on the towel next to the sink. "We're both men here. When you want pussy, you got to have it."

"Men like you are sick human beings. You need teaching that women aren't some sick play toys."

"Oh, and are you going to be my teacher?" he laughed heartily.

"No, I'm going to be your punisher," I smiled. He laughed a few more times before he lunged at me. I saw it coming and quickly grabbed his hands, turning him around before slamming him into the bathroom wall. He let out a groan and tried to push against me.

"Look man," he said slowly.

I turned him around and punched him in the face. "How dare you fucking touch her?"

He spat some blood out and looked at me in annoyance. "Fucking keep her, she looked like a fucking prude anyway."

I picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He managed to knee me in the stomach but I picked myself up and grabbed hold of his back, throwing him into a bathroom stall. I pushed his head into the toilet water and I could hear him choking and spluttering. I pulled him back and he made puking noises.

"Now, I'm not going to do anything else, but I want you to do something for me," I said quietly.

"What?" he pleaded, gasping.

"Do a car exchange with me. I give you the keys to my Volvo and I want your pick-up."

He turned to look at me like I was insane. "Are you serious?"

I knelt down to his level and pulled my keys out of my back pocket, dangling them in his face. "Deadly."

He hastily shoved his keys into my palm and I grinned, tossing the Volvo keys onto his wet man boobs. I left the bathroom and saw the waitress looking at me with a fearful expression. I just winked and stalked out of the diner.

Then I saw that the silly bitch was on the phone. She needed someone to look after her cat. How typical and so womanly?

"Oh my god, what a slob," Bella groaned breaking my thoughts. I turned to her with intrigue and saw that she was looking behind us at the back of the pick-up. She leaned over further and began prodding around in the stuff back there. "McDonald's wrappers, empty stale beer cans, chip packets, some broken pool cue and eww, ohh eww...disgusting."

I frowned trying to keep my eyes on the road as I wondered what it was she saw. "What is it?"

I heard Bella shuffle around in her seat and open the window by manually pulling the circular leaver. The wind blew in and sent a chill up my jacket arm. Then, I nearly crashed the car when she put something in my face, dangling off the end of a broken pool cue, a condom.

"Get it out of my face!" I cried as I flinched back. "Fucking hell."

"What a vile creature," Bella spat before she launched the stick and it's condom out of the window. "I feel dirty just looking at it," she shuddered before closing the window again. "And now we are in his car, there are probably dead bodies buried beneath that lot," Bella hissed jerking her thumb behind her head.

"It's only mess, you should get used to it. The places we will be staying won't be pretty," I said brashly. She needed to know what she was getting into.

"Anything has got to be better than this truck."

"Wow, you really are kind of spoilt aren't you?" I grinned.

"No," Bella said in an offended tone.

"I bet you're even still a virgin," I smirked.

Bella whipped her head round to me and stared at me angrily. "Oh, you are so wrong. I've had lots of cock actually."

"Lots of cock? Well, that doesn't sound too good on your resume."

"I'm not a slut...I just..."

"Have never been satisfied properly?" I grinned.

"Shut up. My ex-boyfriend was great in the sack," she said not meeting my eyes.

"Ahh, but he wasn't the best, was he?" I laughed.

"Oh and what would you know about that?" Bella sneered, red in the face.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. "Everything."

"How so?" Bella said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, once you've had the best," I said, my left arm gesturing up and down my body. "Forget the rest."

Bella looked at me like she wanted to break my neck. Her eyes looked me up and down. "I doubt that," she scoffed before looking away. Girl didn't even know what she was missing.

"Fine, whatever. It's your opinion, not like you will ever know," I smirked.

Bella gave a loud laugh and shook her head. "Not like this conversation isn't interesting, but we need to sort things out. The bank, supplies, new clothes," Bella said, counting off on her fingers.

"New clothes? This isn't some OC drama," I said in a hot tone. Did she not realise it wasn't going to be all ponies and rainbows.

"Yes, Jackass. Now you may have that stupid rucksack full of clothes but I only have the ones I'm wearing now, I need new ones."

I suppose she had a point.

"Right, OK. We need new phones as well. We can get them from the market," I said nodding. Bella grumbled and I'm sure I heard the words iPhone in there.

"Phone first because we need it to ring the bank," Bella said seriously.

"How about clothes first?" I suggested.

"No, because we need money to buy clothes so that is the last on the list. Cheap phones first."

I agreed and nodded. We were actually working well as a team.

Everything seemed fine at the moment; she was quiet and looking out of her window. When we got to Olympia, I knew it would be a different story. Woman...shopping. If I wasn't going to hell already, I was now.

* * *

**A/N- **No, Edward has never seen Bella before...she just looks a lot like a certain someone...hmmm :) R&R because they are so much better than Copward and you do know I give reviewers teasers right?? :D

**In other news. I will be doing outtakes for Kidnapped due to popular demand! So if you have any ideas for outtakes I would love to know :) Kidnapped has also been nominated at the Moonlight Awards and voting is now open, so go to my profile and vote!! You know you want to :D**

**I have also entered my entry to the Googleward Contest so go check that out too (on my profile) and let me know what you think of my first contest entry :D x**


	6. She's Laughing and He's Laughing Too

**A/N- **Bonjour!! Wow, is it just me or has this been a long week?

Right, as usual, thank you to my amazing beta _luv2readff. _Thank you to all my readers/reviewers/alerters/fav's. Oh and thank you to Rpattz for being a sexy bitch in those new photoshoot pictures and the NM TV spot :)

There is a term in here that non-UK people may not know, so it will be explained at the bottom :) Once again, follow me on twitter for updates and spoilers (some picture spoilers too) on the name _madcowre _or alternativly click on my profile :)

Pictures to accompany this chapter are on my profile.

Enjoy

* * *

**EPOV**

Bon Jovi...Madonna...some Harry Potter audio book...Usher...why the hell did radio stations play such crap? Bella was sighing dramatically from the side of me every time I changed a song over.

"Well, I'm sorry, but all these songs are rubbish," I said leaving it on some heavy metal station.

"Why? Because you don't like them? How do you know I don't like any of the songs?"

"I don't, but I don't care," I said shrugging. "I'm not listening to any teeny bop shit."

"Excuse me, I do not listen to teeny bop," Bella said in an offended tone. "I'm an indie kind of girl."

An indie person...that meant she was a girl who didn't want to label herself, Indie was pretty neutral. You were angry or Goth if you listened to heavy metal or girly and dumb if you listened to pop. She was pretty clued up.

"Oh, well I guess that explains why you are boring."

Bella gave a false laugh and pulled a face, mocking me.

We had been driving for a while and the sky was starting to darken, we would need to pull up for some sleep soon.

"So what are we doing about the whole phone thing?" Bella yawned.

I hadn't really thought this through much. Bella had said that we were on the news which meant that it was possibly unsafe for us to go out into a crowded place. "I don't know, if people know our faces now, it's going to be even more difficult," I said, rubbing my forehead.

Bella was quiet for a moment before she turned the volume of the radio down more. "I don't think they do have our faces."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well," Bella swallowed. "When I rang my friend Rose she asked me where I was and all that...but before that, she said that she saw the video of us, but only knew it was me because of my clothes. So, if she identified me by my clothing then they didn't show our face."

It all seemed confusing to me but I still found myself nodding. "They will sooner or later."

Bella looked down at her feet and then back up at me. "So...how long have you actually been on the run?"

"Too long," I said quickly.

Bella gasped. "Years?"

"No."

"Decades?"

I shot her a disbelieving look and shook my head. "Fine, two months."

"Two months? I thought you said too long," Bella said disappointed. "Here I was expecting Rambo or something."

"Hey, two months is too long when you're away from everything and running for your life." I wouldn't expect her to understand.

Bella looked at me with sympathy. "What about your family?"

"What about them?"

"How do they feel?"

"How do you think?"

Bella bit her lip and looked away from me, out of her window. She was endearing when she bit her lip, one side always swelled up bigger than the other. "My family will go crazy," Bella said suddenly. "Especially my dad and Emmett."

"Who is Emmett?" I asked slowly.

"My brother," Bella said in a loving, proud tone. "He's my only sibling and he's the most amazing brother in the world."

"Oh, looks like I have competition then," I smiled because she looked kind of sad.

Bella turned to me with a questioning gaze. "You're a brother? You have siblings?"

I looked away because talking about Alice was a hard thing for me. "A little sister."

"Cool. What about your other family? Mom, dad...girlfriend?"

I snorted a laugh and looked at her in amusement. "Was that some cheap way of asking me if I'm single?"

"No," Bella virtually shouted, a red blaze making its way across her face. "It's just you have the bracelet and...You know."

I sighed and winced. "The bracelet is my sister's."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Bella, you know I don't have a girlfriend. Do you think I could seriously keep or have one with the life I lead? Who could I date whilst on the run?" I realised then, after I finished, what the answer to that could be. I awkwardly looked away at the same time Bella did. I guess she was thinking the same thing.

I didn't want to get involved with Bella that way. Sure she was good to look at and all that, but she drives me crazy and that's only after a few hours...plus anything like that would make our situations more risky and I would be putting her into more harm if I even ran into fuck face again.

We were silent after that and just listened to the low hum of the radio until light turned into darkness. I turned on the headlights of the truck as we drove along the road. It was a long road and we were only driving along with a handful of other cars.

"Are you going to drive all night?" Bella asked tiredly.

"No. I hardly got any sleep as it was last night, I'll pull in somewhere, and we have a big day tomorrow." Bella blinked slowly and nodded. She looked as if she was fighting sleep. "You can go to sleep if you want," I said.

"No," Bella frowned sitting up straighter. She rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. "It's not fair if I go to sleep without you. Just like you couldn't eat if I weren't...I can't sleep without you."

She turned to look at me with bleary eyes as I burst out laughing at her sentence. "Wow, I didn't realise you had got so attached."

Bella groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, shut up. You know what I meant."

There was a large gravel car park ahead. It was lit up by one streetlight and appeared to be empty. I indicated and pulled in.

"We're sleeping in the truck?" Bella said incredulously.

"Yeah," I said shutting off the engine and turning on the little light on the roof. "We are."

"But..." Bella looked around the truck in horror. "How are we meant to? The back is full of crap and these seats are so itchy it feels like I'm riddled with ticks."

This was why I knew she couldn't handle this life. "I warned you that it wouldn't be pretty," I strained as I reached over to grab my rucksack. I struggled in the small space as I pulled out one of my large jumpers. "Here," I said, throwing the jumper at her face.

Her hands flew up to her hair as it wrapped around her head. She huffed and pulled it off her face. "Thanks," she said sarcastically as she unclipped her belt.

"You better be. I'm giving you my sleeping blanket, I have to sleep cold."

Bella looked down at the jumper in her hands then back up at me. "Well, we could share."

"How?" I chuckled. "That's one jumper and I'm not exactly three hundred pounds."

Bella shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Fine, be sarcastic. I was only offering."

She was annoying me so I concentrated on how I was going to sleep. I wasn't familiar with Ford pick-ups so I ran my hand down the right side of the seat, looking for a leaver to lower the seat. My hand brushed something hard and I pulled it, sending me and the seat flying backwards. "Whoa!" I said panicked.

Bella snorted and erupted in laughter as she looked down at me from her still straight chair. "Idiot. Have you never been in a pick-up before?"

This was unusual. So she was educated at something, street-wise, which I wasn't. "Have you?"

"I used to own one when I lived in Forks," Bella said as she looked away from me. Gradually her chair began to lower slowly, causing her to turn back towards me with a smirk. "You pull it up a few times, gently. Not just one big pull."

I grumbled and shifted around to get comfy. Bella's chair didn't lower as well as mine because her chair got stuck on a pile of crap in the back.

"Can I turn the light off now?" I asked yawning.

"Yeah," Bella said in a muffled voice from underneath my jumper. I leaned up and switched the interior light off. The light from the street lamp cast an orange glow into the truck, everything was deadly silent.

I put my hands behind my head and looked through the windscreen at the stars, my eyes darted to the side when I saw Bella put her bare feet on the dashboard. "Get your retarded feet off the dash," I said tapping her under the jumper.

She moaned but slipped her feet off. "Shut it," she grumbled.

I turned over onto my side, facing her and saw that she was looking at me. My head jerked back by reflex and I closed my eyes. "Goodnight," I sighed. I turned the other way to face the driver's door.

"Can I see your tattoo?" Bella whispered into the dark. Jesus.

"No," I said quickly. "And why are you whispering?"

"It's dark."

I rolled my eyes. Women. "Go to sleep," I said grumpily.

"Why can't you show me your tattoo?" she whispered harshly.

"Because that would mean taking my top off for you and that is something I don't intend on doing," I whispered back loudly over my shoulder.

Bella was silent for a minute before she giggled. "Who is the prude now?"

I bit my lip and pursed my lips. Was there a pillow to smoother her with? "Oh, be quiet. Go to sleep."

I heard Bella shift around until suddenly it was silent again. I closed my eyes and went over my thoughts, drifting off slowly...

"Edward!" Bella hissed shaking me. "Edward, wake up!"

I held my hand up and sat up dizzily. "What? What's wrong? What time is it?"

It was still pitch black outside and my head was still thumping with lack of sleep, I couldn't have been asleep long. "Look," Bella squeaked ducking near me.

I frowned at her and wondered why she was hiding out of sight of the windows. "What are you doing?"

Bella let out a noise half between a giggle and disgust. "Look out of your window...slowly though."

I slowly raised myself up on my elbows, running a hand through my hair as I peeked out of the window. There across the car park were around three cars, two were occupied and one was empty. I could see two people standing outside one of the occupied cars, passing something between them.

Who were these people and what were they doing? Were they cops?

"Shit, what if we get caught?" I said panicked.

"Us?" Bella said raising an eyebrow. "Edward, I think they would be more bothered about them getting caught."

"What do you mean?" I sighed impatiently.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Look in the occupied cars again."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get them to focus as I tried to look through the car windows. "It's only a matter of time before they come over here and think we're game," Bella giggled. "Seats down, woman and man, they're going to love it."

Her voice was in the background as my eyes widened. In the two cars I could plainly see that people were having sex. A woman with blonde hair clutching onto a brown haired man as she rode him in the front seat of a Chrysler. Fuck me.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"They're dogging," Bella giggled. "We need to go before they get to our car."

"I knew people who got arrested for this shit," I said chuckling as I lay back down on my chair. Oh, at least it was some amusement in my life. "Maybe we should have a laugh and go along with it," I suggest with a smile.

"Fuck off," Bella says in horror. "I'm not sleeping with some stranger."

"You're sleeping with a stranger already. Me."

Bella gave me a patronizing glance. "That's different."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "What shall we do? Watch the fun?"

"No, we can't stay here or we'll get involved. We need to go, or they do."

I turned to look back out of the window, watching as the blonde haired woman stepped out of the Chrysler, topless. Well, Hello.

I felt a slap on my head and turned around to glare at Bella. "Stop perving," she hissed.

"I can't help it. I am a man you know," I said open mouthed.

Bella looked to the side of me and her face fell, turning bright red. "Oh my fucking god," she said putting her hand on her cheek. "He's doing her on the car!"

I turned to look at the action and sure enough the blonde haired woman was on the trunk of the car whilst one man had his head between her legs. Behind them were two women kissing and on the other side were two men looking on with boners. How sad.

Then one of the women broke away and pointed towards us. Bella and I shouted profanities and ducked down.

"Shit, shit, shit," Bella said in between laughter. Her head was on my stomach and it was hard to not find the feeling nice.

Bella moved her hand and she brushed against my jean pocket. Ah, light bulb moment, that was it.

"Bella," I said quickly. "Get my badge out of my jeans, quick!"

Bella frowned and looked out of the window again. "Argh, they're coming! It's like zombie attack," she said through laughter as she struggled to get my badge out of my pants. "It's stuck," she said tugging my wallet.

"Pull it harder!" I said putting my hand down to help her. Bella was too busy laughing that she was too weak to move, her laughter and the situation was making me laugh, too.

"Stop laughing," I laughed.

"I can't," she said pulling the wallet harder. It finally pulled free but the force sent Bella's face onto my crotch.

"Shit!" I hissed as her face buried into my jeans. My dick was involuntarily twitching at the contact.

Bella lifted her head up and locked eyes with me. A loud tap on the window startled us.

"Oh, Jenny I think they started without us," a nasally voice said with a chuckle.

"Oh, no way can she keep that hunk to herself. Gimme," the woman who was called Jenny laughed.

I looked at horror at Bella who looked as if she was about to crack up. We both looked towards the women who were looking through the windows. "One minute ladies, I will be right out," I said nervously. "Bella, help."

"The plan, remember, use your badge," Bella said putting the wallet into my palm.

I opened the car door and the two women virtually pulled the door open. "Oh you're even better without the glass," one said before looking around me. "She's a babe, too; I'm sure Jeremy would enjoy her."

"Have you found others?!" I heard a shout in the distance.

"Yeah, Bob. Some real hot pieces of ass, they were being greedy and not sharing!"

"Edward," I heard Bella say behind me.

"Edward?" Jenny said in a drawled tone. Her long manicured fingers touched my chest and I wanted to be sick. "What a hot name." She turned to look at her friend and they both raised their eyebrows. In the blink of an eye they both lunged at me, trying to tear my clothes off. They pulled hard at my hair and grabbed the skin on my stomach.

"No! Stop!" I shouted as I was pushed back onto the seat. "Bella!"

I felt my wallet being tugged out of my hand then Bella was somehow crawling all over me and shouting as the women backed away. "Police! Police!" Bella kept shouting before she finally got over me and out of the car. "You are under arrest for indecent exposure," she was gasping loudly.

I heard the women run off. "Cops! Set up!"

The set of people couldn't have gotten out of the parking lot fast enough. I was still half in the truck, half out and Bella stood with her back to me, breathing heavily as the badge was still outstretched in her hand. She turned around and swallowed.

"That was the wildest thing to ever happen to me," she said before she burst out laughing.

I was breathing heavily as I watched her walk over to me. She put the cold wallet on the skin exposed just above my trousers, as my t-shirt was half pulled up and I was leaned back. "Put it away, Cullen," she smirked before she went round to her side of the truck.

I stuffed my wallet back into my pocket, pulled my t-shirt down and pulled myself backwards into the truck, shutting the door. "Damn," I said loudly.

"I thought those bitches were going to shred you to pieces," Bella laughed, lying back down on the seat.

I checked my face in the sunshield mirror of the passenger seat for scratches. I seemed to be unscathed. "I'm not sure I want to go back to sleep now. I'll have nightmares," I said shuddering.

"Oh, I bet you enjoyed it really," Bella said smiling with her eyes closed as she was buried under my jumper. "We have a big day tomorrow remember? Get some sleep."

She scrunched her nose up then and I frowned. She looked so familiar when she did that; she looked so much like _him _when she did that. The resemblance was uncanny...but she couldn't be because that would be the fucking twist of worst fate if she were. I tried to remember what she said her last name was but I couldn't for my life.

Her back was to me and her breathing slowed. I laid down myself and looked at the back of her hair, which was fanned out over the side of the chair.

Unconsciously, I picked up a strand between my two fingers. It was slightly heavy and soft, shining in the orange glow. She sighed deeply in her sleep and I quickly dropped the strand of hair, rubbing my eyes as I leaned away from her. She was too dangerous for me.

* * *

**BPOV**

Bleeping filled my ears, getting louder and louder.

"Ugh! Shut your watch off!" I heard Edward say in a muffled sleepy voice.

I frowned and brought my hand in front of my face. "Shit!"

I sat up quickly and groaned as my neck ached from sleeping on it in a funny way. I went momentarily dizzy and quickly threw Edward's, gorgeous smelling jumper off me. I looked to my side and saw that Edward was facing away from me, snoring gently.

I routed in my bag, wincing as I trapped my finger in between two heavy coke cans as I routed for my box as quietly as I could. I finally pulled out the red box, the cans clanking as I pulled it out. Edward gave a heavy sigh and I opened the door quietly, hopping out.

There was a woodland area next to the car park so I quickly ran towards it. I stopped behind a tree, had a wee, because I was desperate, then finally I opened my box. Just because I was on the run didn't mean that one part of my morning ritual would change.

I opened the box and pulled out the thing I hated the most. A syringe.

It was empty so I took out my little bottle, jabbing the bottom to suck out the liquid. I put the empty bottle back in the box before I tapped the syringe, pulling my shirt up; I put the needle into my stomach and pumped the liquid into my body.

My breathing slowed and I felt instantly better. I packed everything away and headed back towards the truck.

As I got past the trees, I could see Edward pacing about outside the truck. I stopped and quickly shoved the little box up my shirt. You could still see it so I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to hide my problem. I didn't want him to know yet.

"Where were you?" Edward said angrily, putting his baseball cap on his head.

"I needed a number one, nature calls you know?"

Edward looked at me like he wanted to strangle me but instead he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it. "Get in the truck," he said.

"Not with you smoking that. I like my lungs thank you," I hissed getting in the truck anyway. He stared at me then down at the cigarette in his hand, blowing out smoke towards it. I hated the fact that he smoked...I hated the fact that he looked hot doing it, worse.

I quickly shoved my box into my bag before Edward could see. He walked around to his side of the door, tapping the window. He made a gesture that he wanted me to wind down the window. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to open it.

He stood lazily, resting both arms on the top of the car as he leaned his head down to look through the window. "Pass me a can of coke, please?"

He turned his head away from the open window and blew out sideways. I got a can of coke out and threw it into his arms. "Why do you smoke? You're young, shouldn't you know better?"

Edward just shrugged, the cigarette dangling from his mouth as he opened his can of coke. "I smoke because it's bad ass," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, you're stupid."

"You sound like my dad," Edward said annoyed.

"He's intelligent not to want his son to smoke," I said frostily.

"He's a doctor. That's why he doesn't want his son to smoke," Edward said with a chuckle.

Wow, doctor for a daddy, son as a cop slash criminal. I really have met them all. "How old are you anyway?"

"Guess," he said blowing out another puff of smoke. I started to hear raindrops on the hood of the truck and on Edward's jacket. Edward's frown as he looked up at the sky confirmed the weather.

"Thirty-three," I said shaking my head.

Edward scowled and looked at me with an open mouth. "You cheeky bitch."

I let out a laugh. "Well, tell me then?"

"I'm twenty-eight years young."

"Twenty-eight?" Hmm, so he was five years older than me.

"How old are you?" he asked, squinting at me as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Twenty-three," I shrugged. It was a normal age.

Edward nodded and threw his cigarette end on the ground, stamping on it. He opened the truck door, wound up the window and got back in, rubbing his hands together. "It's cold. Well, Bella aged twenty-three; we have a big day today. Are you sure you're ready?"

Please, was this guy serious?

"I'm always ready. Especially today, I need new clothes...I've been wearing the same panties for over twenty-four hours, it's gross," I said in disgust.

Edward eyes widened and he coughed. "Err, too much information. But sure, I guess...panty shopping is on the top of the list."

I grinned at his awkwardness and looked him up and down. "Have you ever been into a lingerie store, Edward?"

Edward turned red and looked away from me. "Yes...and I had a very bad experience."

I sat up straighter, intrigued. "What happened?"

Edward didn't look at me he just started the engine. "I said I had a bad experience."

I burst out laughing and clutched my chest. "You were caught trying on lingerie weren't you?" I howled.

"Shut up, and no," Edward growled.

"You so were," I said still laughing. Edward looked around uncomfortably and sniffed a few times.

"My girlfriend at the time thought it was funny."

I fucking knew it! A huge laugh ripped from my chest and I couldn't stop. "Oh, god! In the middle of the store! Did your girlfriend take pictures?!"

Edward violently turned on the radio. "Ex-girlfriend, and no she didn't! Stop laughing, it's not even that funny," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry," I said letting out a few small laughs as I apologized.

"Good. Anyway, we need to work out what we are going to do today."

"What is there to work out? We go to Olympia, get a phone. I ring the bank, then we go shopping," I said. It sounded pretty simple to me.

"It's not that easy. One, we have to find a phone market; two, we need to buy credit and three, even when you call the bank, it takes at least three working days for the transaction to go through."

Did he think I didn't know that? I was a business woman, I knew how banks worked! "I know, moron. We will just have to use my normal credit card, I'll pay, they can track us down but after this one time, it will be one of the last places used."

"The last place it will be used is when the transaction goes through and we pull the money out," Edward said seriously.

"I know that, so you see, that's all the more reason. It doesn't exactly matter if we use it now because we have to us it then."

Edward seemed to be torn, he wasn't sure if we should use my card or not. I figured in that moment that I should have told him that in fact, it was probably worse to use my card more than he expected. He didn't know that my dad was a chief of police.

I wondered briefly if Edward would know my father. I didn't want to risk asking him in case he threw me out on my ass.

"Well alright then, but we can't linger too long. A couple of hours and then we get on the road again."

I nodded and turned to look out of the window, staring at all the cars that we drove past. We hardly talked except for simple questions about what we were going to buy and where we were going to buy it. I sat back and went over the previous night in my mind, cracking a smile in the process.

I remember when Rosalie and I used to joke about dogging, but in reality it was a totally different experience. I can't deny that whilst Edward slept, I watched as a few of the couples got it on. It kind of made me frustrated so I decided to wake Edward up.

He seemed to enjoy it just as much. I think he liked the blonde slut in the car; he was ogling her boobs like she was a huge chocolate cake. Figures he would like blondes.

Then those bitches had attacked him in a way that I was totally avoiding doing. The fake red headed stripper one was clawing at his chest like he was a huge steak.

It was strange. When I was little my dad used to let me play with his police badge but when I got to ten years old he stopped letting me hold it. I don't know why, you would think it was the other way around. Needless to say, the power I felt holding Edward's badge was amazing. It was like I was full of some static and the fact that the women were so shit scared of me made me feel ten feet tall.

"Two miles," Edward said suddenly. I looked at him strangely and he nodded out of the windscreen.

I followed his gaze and saw the sign for Olympia with the number 2 next to it. I could already see the main city from the front window, looking at the top of all the tall buildings through the trees. "You know, I've never been to Olympia," I said putting back on my Jimmy Choo's.

"Me neither, I've only ever drove through."

"That's more than I've done."

Five minutes later and we were in heavy traffic heading to downtown. The whole place kind of reminded me of Seattle, only smaller. At the stoplights, people from the car at the side of us were looking into the pick-up with disgust and a heavy frown. When they caught my eye they would grimace and look away quickly. How embarrassing.

Edward turned into multi-story car park, driving all the way to the top floor. He drove fast through all the cars and up the little hills, laughing when I held on to the handle at the top of the truck.

"What are you holding on for?" he grinned taking another corner.

"So, I don't fall out of the door!" I snapped.

Edward shook his head in amusement and reversed perfectly with one hand into a parking space. Stupid man driver.

"Do I pass?" Edward said shutting off the engine.

"How do you reverse so quick and so good?" I said unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Practice. I had to do police driving training before I passed," Edward shrugged and opened his driver door. He got out and leaned back into the truck, picking his rucksack up and putting it over his shoulder. He adjusted the cap on his head and closed the door finally, looking at me with impatience.

I grabbed my bag and got out of the car, scowling at him. Standing near him reminded me of how much taller he was than me, his neck had to arch to look down at me and I had to arch mine to look at him. Obviously the size difference did not go unnoticed by Edward either.

"Why are you so small? I could just put you in my pocket."

"I don't know? Why don't you ask my body why it decided to stop growing at aged fourteen? Or better yet ask my tall mother and father...oh and brother, why I didn't get the same genes they all got," I said icily. I was very defensive about my height. I was happy with it and I didn't like it when people said things about it.

We started to walk towards the stairwell. "How tall are you?" he asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Five foot one."

"Oh dear," Edward chuckled. "And you're only going to start getting smaller now."

We pushed the doors open and headed down the loud metal stairs. "Shut up. How about you? Do you have giant disease or something?"

"Nope, I'm a normal height. Six foot two."

"Well so am I so, quiet."

Edward let out a laugh as we descended more stairs. We finally got to the bottom and the sounds and smell of a busy city hit my ears and nose. "Hmm, where to find a phone," Edward said as we stood on the sidewalk, looking around.

There was a girl leaning against the wall a few yards away. She had a cigarette in one hand and was texting on her phone with the other. "Let's ask," I said.

Edward looked at me furiously. "No..."

I ignored him and walked away, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She looked at me in surprise before she pulled her earphones out of her ear. "Excuse me; do you know where we can find a phone shop by any chance?"

The girl smiled and I noticed she had too white teeth for a smoker. "Sure," she said loudly. She used the hand with the cigarette to gesture the roads. "Carry on walking down here, cross over there. Go straight ahead and it's your first left."

"Thanks," I smiled before walking back to Edward. He still stood at the entrance of the stairwell with a sulking face on.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" he hissed. "She could have been a cop."

He was so dramatic. "Edward, not everybody is a cop. Even if they were, there are more criminals around than you, you know?"

Edward pursed his lips and stroked the stubble on his chin. "Does she know where one is then?"

"Yeah. Come on."

I took the direction the girl gave us, walking to the crossroads. We barged past people because the sidewalk was so crowded. Edward walked in front and we got separated by another person. I groaned and quickly pushed past the guy, grabbing on to the bottom of Edward's jacket. Edward turned quickly to give me a glare, but rolled his eyes when he saw it was me.

I kept giving him instructions of where to go from behind him. We finally separated from the crowd of people and I could see a large sign for cell phones down the road we were on.

"Can you let go now?" Edward said and I realised I was still holding on to his jacket.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I blushed.

We walked to the shop and looked at the cell phones on posters outside the shop before we finally went in. I spotted a familiar site. "Oh, an iPhone," I said excitedly.

"No iPhones. Something basic, you will probably have to change it later," Edward said pushing the shop door open and walking in. I scowled at his back before the door closed again. Ugh, he was such a buzz kill. I pushed open the door and followed him in.

The shop was small and Edward was on one of the aisles, stroking his chin as he looked at some of the phones. I looked around and saw that there was a couple in the shop, laughing at something the counter guy was saying. Wow, and the counter guy was hot with a capital H.

He had spiked dark hair and green eyes. Yum.

I walked over to Edward, keeping my eyes on the counter guy as he laughed along with the couple. My eyebrow raised in interest. I tapped Edward without looking at him. "Let's go ask the counter guy," I said still tapping him.

I heard Edward sigh. "You know you can stop tapping me now," he spat.

I turned to him with a frown. "Come on, we'll just speak to the guy at the counter...he's...pretty," I smiled turning back to look at the counter guy. He caught my eye, the couple away from him now, and smiled. Eek!

"Yeah. Pretty ugly," Edward said distastefully.

"He's gorgeous," I swooned.

"Whatever," Edward said annoyed as he walked away. I watched as he walked to the counter and broke into conversation with the guy. I swallowed and followed him.

"Different types. Contract or pre-paid?" the guy behind the counter was saying.

"Pre-paid," Edward grunted.

I stood next to Edward, joining in the conversation. The sales guy looked between us both. "You know we have offers for couples. Only fifty dollars a month and you get unlimited-"

"We're not a couple," Edward said cutting him off.

"Oh, well OK," the guy stuttered.

I nudged Edward with my elbow, annoyed because we could have gotten a good deal then. The guy seemed nervous as he talked over phones with us. It was all too boring for me.

Ten minutes later and we were bagged up with the cheapest phones in the house, thirty dollars of credit on each of them and I got an extra wink and phone number from the guy behind the counter. Not like I would ever have chance to use it.

"How very professional putting your number in a customer's bag," Edward sneered.

"Like you would complain if she was some hot chick," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, that's not the point. I told you that if you were coming with me, there would be no chance for love anymore. Why won't you listen to me?" he said annoyed, walking away.

I didn't bring up the subject again. In my opinion he was just huffy because he was a male and he would probably see me as his territory or something, even though we had only known each other twenty-four hours.

"So are you ready to go shopping?" I said excitedly. I hated shopping personally, but it was the fact that Edward would have to trail around with me that made it entertaining.

"No," Edward grumbled.

We walked downtown, heads downcast by Edward's insistence. Jeez, he likes to overreact.

We went into a few stores, picking out plain clothing. Jeans, t-shirts, jumpers. Edward had flipped a lid in Hot Topic when I made him try on wigs, telling him we might need disguises one day. Despite his protests I bought him a black haired spiky wig and I got a long haired, red one. Edward then went purple in the face when I came to him brandishing a Hufflepuff Harry Potter t-shirt and a Super Mario t-shirt that showed a mushroom box with the words 'I'd hit that' underneath. The latter being an inside joke to myself.

He refused profoundly to try them on but I gave him the Swan scowl and in no time he hurried off to the back rooms. I couldn't stop laughing when he came out with the first one, he had his jacket over it and I secretly flamed up, he was making sure that I would not see that tattoo of his. He asked me why I chose Hufflepuff and I said because he was boring, he scowled and went to try on the second.

"I look like an idiot," I heard him shout over the rails. "Who wears a t-shirt like this?"

"Groovy people," I smirk and I hear him grumbled from the other side. The metal hoops clang on the rail as he pulls the curtains back.

"You do know I'm going to pick out some hideous t-shirts for you, right?"

"I didn't expect any less," I laughed. He looked good in the Super Mario t-shirt and I would definitely want to 'Hit it' if I saw this walking down the street. "You look good," I blushed.

"I look like a retard. I'm not getting them, never in a million years."

Oh, really?

Ten minutes later and we came out of Hot Topic, Edward carrying our bag with his Hufflepuff and Mario Bros shirt. He had made me get a vintage t-shirt that had a skull and bone on it, saying 'Dwarves' at the top. I nearly kicked him in the leg with my heels but instead I agreed to get it seeing as he had gotten my choices.

We went to the shoe shop next, mainly for me, but as usual Edward just couldn't resist poking around in the men section. Whilst he browsed over on his side, I managed to buy a pair of navy and white low top converse, a pair of black Hi-tops and some simple Nike trainers. I also threw in around six multi-coloured pairs of socks.

I lugged my heavy bag over to where Edward was examining some converse. He felt me stand next to him and looked down with a smile. The smile turned to shock when he saw the size of the bag. "Jesus, did you buy the shop?"

"I figured you can never have too many shoes when you're on the run," I shrugged. Edward shot me a panicked look and scanned to see if anyone was looking. I looked down at his bruised and battered converse.

"Looks like you could use a few pairs yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Edward, seriously. I'll pay for them on my card." It was no big deal for me.

"I'm not spending your money," Edward hissed.

"Hello? We are transferring half of my money to your bank anyway. I'd say we are going to have to share money anyway."

Edward finally agreed and we started to scan the shelves together. He took my heavy bag from me and swapped with the Hot Topic bag. I found the gesture quite sweet.

"What about these?" I said showing him some bright red converse.

"No way, I'll look like a clown. How about these navy ones?"

"Oh, I have navy. Let's look."

He held the Hi-top converse shoe in front of my face and I took it from him, turning it around in my hand. "Looks good. Is it your size?"

"Yeah."

Edward carried the pair of shoes under his arm as I took him over to the Vans' aisle. I picked up some plain black shoes and Edward nodded his appreciation, smiling. "You are a good shoe picker, I'll give you that."

I blushed. "Thanks. But we'll have to ask for a bigger size," I smirked. "I know you have bigger feet than this."

An old woman and her middle-aged daughter were walking behind us. "Disgusting," the middle-aged woman said. "Talking about their sex lives in a store."

Edward and I frowned and turned around. The two women gave us scowls and carried on walking. I let out an awkward laugh. "O-kay."

"What the fuck?" Edward laughed.

We took the two shoes and picked up a few socks as we headed to the counter.

Edward was carrying the two heavy bags, huffing and puffing as we got outside. "Do you want me to carry one?" I said chuckling slightly.

"No," Edward groaned. "But you can carry my rucksack if you like?"

I nodded and we tried to get the rucksack off his arm without getting tangled together. I finally freed it, held it up in victory and slipped it on my own shoulder. "Right, are we finished? Let's go back to the car."

I looked across the road and saw a familiar shop. A smirk crossed my face. "Oh, we just have one more shop."

"What?" Edward breathed in annoyance.

I pointed across the road and his smile dropped, he gulped loudly. "Please, no."

"Oh, yes. Let's go."

"Do you have to go to that one? That store is...raunchy," he said behind me.

I laughed. "You have to have the best. You're a man anyway, you should enjoy it."

We made our way across the road and stopped outside the big store. La Perla.

I didn't wait for Edward to comment, I just waded into the shop, heading straight for the matching underwear sets. There were some bright sets, dark sets, sexy sets...barely there sets. I had no idea what to choose.

I settled for a black lace thing and then the scarlet and black one next to it. They were both sexy and hoped for Edward not to see them but at the same time, I wanted him to.

"Oh, Jesus," I heard behind me and I turned to look at Edward. He was poking a wobbly dildo on the shelf behind me. "I can't believe you chicks buy these things."

"Oh, hi. Finally decided to come in. Here, we have a wide range of underwear for you to try," I laughed.

He shot me an evil look. "Be quiet and pick your," he gulped. "Err, underwear."

I wafted my current sets in front of me. "I have. I'm going to try them on, now. I would offer you to join me but I've only known you a day and I'm not that easy," I said sarcastically, patting his cheek.

"Black lace...who are you trying to impress?" he said with a smirk.

I blushed. "No one, they just looked comfortable," I stuttered.

His eyes seemed to be trained on the sets in my hands. He licked his lips and looked back towards me. It was kind of nerve wracking because he was no doubt feeling turned on or something. He was probably imagining me in them...not like that was bad.

He came closer to me and I felt kind of suffocated. His hand reached out and I thought he was going to touch me. Instead he reached behind me and pulled something off the rack. He placed a navy coloured lace set into my arms. "You should get that...navy looks good on you," he said huskily.

My eyes widened and I squeaked an 'Ok' before I virtually ran to the changing rooms.

I tried on all three and l must admit Edward had good taste. The navy one was definitely the best.

I came out of the rooms, meeting Edward who was lazing on the wall outside. "Right, I'm done," I said startling him.

He nodded and we walked to the till together. There was a black haired girl behind the counter who was obviously eye-fucking Edward. She scanned my things and asked if I wanted scented beads in my bag. Why not have nice smelling underwear?

"Sure."

She handed me my bag as I paid. "I think it's really cool that you get your boyfriend to carry all the bags for you. Treat em' mean, keep em' keen, hey?" she said winking.

I blinked at her a few times before I turned to look at Edward with the same expression he was looking at me. We both sighed heavily.

"I swear if we were actually together, no one would say it!" I complained as we headed back to the car park.

Edward laughed awkwardly.

"I mean, that's three times now."

"Maybe people just have nothing more to do," Edward said as we started up the stairs of the parking lot.

I could hear people coming down the stairs as we were going up and Edward manoeuvred so that he was closer to me. My legs were starting to ache from all the steps and I held a hand on my back. "Man, there didn't seem to be this many steps coming down."

"Do you want to get on my back?" Edward chuckled.

I slapped his arm and laughed. "No."

The people on the stairs were just about to pass us and Edward looked at me with an amused smile. His eyes drifted to the side and his smile instantly fell as he ducked his head. The people walked past us on the stairs, brushing past me. We just made it to the top step when someone spoke.

"Edward?"

Edward and I froze. I turned around and saw a young man, around my age looking up at us from halfway on the stairs. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes and he was looking at Edward with a shocked gaze.

Edward grabbed my wrist and pushed me towards the door of the parking lot. "Go, get to the truck!"

"Edward, what?" I said looking between them both.

"Please, Bella."

"Bella?" the guy on the stairs said. I looked at him nervously and Edward was looking at him with horror.

Suddenly Edward broke in to a run, pulling me along with him. "What's going on?!" I shouted as we ran full pelt to the car.

"Get in! Get in!" he said opening his driver door and jumping in. He threw our bags on all the junk in the back and I quickly got in the truck, too.

"Who was that?" I said as Edward drove out of our space. I just saw the blond haired guy burst through the doors before we went down to the next level.

"Now, he knows your name. Fuck!" he shouted banging at the steering wheel.

"Who was it?" I said loudly.

Edward rubbed his forehead. "He used to work with me..."

Something in his expression told me that this meeting may not have been a good one to have at all.

* * *

A/N- So, Dogging. Dogging is a term for people who participate in sexual voyeurism in cars and car parks. Like swinging, just in cars :D

Ohh dear, a cliffhanger...who do you think it is?? hmmm :D R&R because I love to hear your sexy opinions on my fic and they may even be sexier than Tyler in Remember Me (Ohh yes Jasmine!) Thanks :)

For my Kidnapped readers who did not read the update. I will be posting a new story entitled 'Kidnapped Outtakes' where I will be posting 20+ of outtakes that you never got to see. Juicy stuff ;)


	7. She's Caring and He's Enamoured

**A/N- **Thursday already?? :O Short ass week full of New Moon clips...I'm fairly sure we have seen most of the movie by now.

Big thanks to my beta _luv2readff! _Thank you to my readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers I love you all!

Pictures accompany my chapters, so check them out if you want! In other news, I have signed up for the fandomgivesback Authors Auction, but you can read more about that below ;)

Enjoy x

* * *

**BPOV**

I squeezed the sides of the seat as Edward zoomed along the road. I was aware of the fact that I hadn't even buckled myself up yet; something my dad would kill me for. I grabbed the seatbelt and quickly crossed it over my body, clicking it into place.

Edward's face was fierce and rigid. He stared out of the screen with an intense expression as he drove along at speed.

"Edward, slow down," I said as I watched us bomb past a school bus.

Edward's grip tightened on the wheel but he never gave up his speed.

"Edward, please slow down," I said more loudly. He ignored me again, his eyebrows furrowing towards his nose.

"Edward!" I shouted, causing him to whip his head around towards me. "Slow down or the cops are going to be on you!"

He pursed his lips and looked away, the truck finally slowing slightly. A red flush was starting to make its way up his neck, past the top of his tattoo. My dad had the same effect when he was angry, he would always turn a bright red and look a minute away from exploding.

I decided to keep quiet. I had so many questions but gathering the strength that was so not like my character, I decided to let him vent his rage to himself. It was probably best; I wouldn't get anything out of him in his state anyway.

"We're going to need another vehicle now!" Edward suddenly growled. "Fuck."

"Where are we going?" I said quietly.

"Somewhere alone," Edward snapped, holding his nose between his finger and his thumb. "I need to calm down."

"Wh-"

"I can't believe he was there! Now he knows what I'm driving, wearing, where I am," he turned to look at me. "Who I'm with."

"Who is he?"

Edward shook his head and looked away. "He...he's a good guy."

His answer confused me. He was obviously angry that this person had seen us, but yet he seemed to favour the man. I blinked rapidly and looked at the roof of the truck.

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because, no matter what. He is still one of _them._ I told you, I don't trust anyone."

"He was a cop?"

Edward nodded. "He is a cop."

"What are we going to do?"

"I told you. I need to get some space," Edward said quickly.

I breathed out heavily and bit my lip. The tone of his voice made me a little worried that he might dump me again and run away without me. That should have been the thing I was hoping for, I was getting out of my depth with this guy...but yet, the thought of him telling me he's going for ten minutes alone and then never coming back, hurt more than it should.

He kept driving and I kept silent. Every now and then he would grumble to himself or shout abuse at other drivers that got in his way.

Before long we made it to a little village. It seemed a nice neighbourhood, there were children playing ball in a large garden and a happy looking couple walking a dog. Their lives looked kind of perfect.

Edward pulled up on a small grass patch near an embankment of trees. I frowned and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Ward Lake," Edward grunted. The truck rocked with his violent movements as he took his seatbelt off and his baseball cap. He got out of the truck and slammed the door. He stood at the front of the truck and stared at the hood. Suddenly he punched the hood with his fist and made a loud roar.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

I quickly got out of the truck and ran towards him. "Edward! You're going to hurt yourself!"

He swore at himself and tugged on his hair, all the while taking his frustration out on the truck.

"Stop it! Please!" I said panicked, getting closer to him.

"Bella, go away," he sneered.

He hit the hood again and jumped back, shouting in pain. The hood was now sporting a dint and Edward was clutching his hand. I ran towards him and pushed him away from the hood of the truck, hooking my arms under his and using my body as force. Edward angrily breathed at the top of my head and I located his hands, looking at his sore knuckles. He tried to shrug out of my grip, his eyes in rage.

"Edward, stop it," I said as he started to pace.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" he shouted, gripping his hair again.

I quickly planted my hands on his face and yanked his face towards me. "Stop it. Now!"

His stubble felt good underneath my fingertips and the softness of his cheeks was a caress on my palms. He looked between my eyes for a few moments before he closed his eyes and swallowed loudly. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He lowered his head downwards and the force made my hands slip from his face.

"I'm going for some air. Don't follow me," Edward said without looking at me before he walked away. I huffed to myself and got in the truck as I watched him walk towards the trees.

I noticed that his rucksack was still in the truck, so that was a good sign he was going to come back.

I looked at my watch and realised I needed to top up my sugar. Taking the last can of coke out of my bag; I opened it up and took a sip. I felt guilty drinking the last coke, I didn't know if Edward wanted some. I looked around bored and it took me exactly thirty seconds before I was out of the truck.

I was going to ask Edward if he wanted a drink...but I knew that was only an excuse for my interfering nature. Like I was going to listen to him and stay in the truck...that is not Bella Swan.

I headed towards the trees, stumbling as I pushed past them. I came out of the other side of the small section of trees and found myself on a large grassy patch. The grass sloped downwards and I could see, at least a hundred metres away, Edward next to the water edge, his back towards me.

His right hand moved and I saw a wisp of smoke rise into the air. Ew, great.

With his other hand he suddenly pulled back and jerked forward again. Something flew through the air before it bounced over the water.

I got butterflies in my stomach and my legs seemed to go weak as I thought about how he would feel about me following him. He was going to be angry, very angry...but somehow, the thought excited me.

I quietly walked down to him, clutching the can of coke in my hand. He didn't seem to hear me and I made it all the way down, standing a few inches behind him. I saw his posture go rigid; no doubt he knew I was here now.

I smiled and quickly grabbed his hips from behind. "Gotcha!"

Edward spun around fast, his hands in a defensive stance. "Jesus Christ, Bella. I almost fucking hit you, don't do that!"

He dropped his hands and I lowered my eyes, biting my lip. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah, well that is probably the one thing you should know about me. I never do as I'm told," I smirked.

Edward's eyes seemed to glaze slightly. "Oh really? Never?"

"Nope. I'm a bad girl," I said smiling. I knew this could be classed as flirting; men dig that whole naughty chick thing.

"Well you better start or you'll get nowhere with this life," he said seriously.

I rolled my eyes and handed the coke out to him. "The last can. I figured I should share."

Edward took it from me and peered at the top. "It's open," he said looking at me.

"Well, duh. I haven't got germs you know...besides, I would have thought," I said changing my voice to mock his. "In this life you can't be worried about things like that."

Edward smiled a little and took a drink. "You should be an actress."

"No thanks, I already have my perfect job...or I did," I laughed humourlessly. I walked nearer to the water and sat down on the grass. I felt Edward sit next to me, passing the coke back in front of my face. "Thanks."

"So, what do you do in the real world?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I'm a book editor," I said looking at the water. "I work at Smithson Publishing."

"Smithson Publishing?" Edward said quickly. "Do you know Garrett?"

I frowned and turned to look at him. "_You_ know Garrett?"

"Well, I actually know his girlfriend, Kate," Edward said with a soft look on his face as he too looked at the water.

"What are the chances?" I laugh softly. "Same Forks roots, I know someone you do."

Edward scratched his head and looked at me. "Yeah, that is weird."

I noticed his bloody knuckles and sighed. Edward flinched when I picked his hand up and looked closely at his cut. "That was a stupid idea, wasn't it?" I said in a disapproving tone.

"I guess," Edward said quietly. I ripped a sleeve off my white blouse and leaned over to dip it into the water in front of us. Turning back to Edward, I knelt next to him and picked his hand up again, dabbing at his hand. I could see Edward staring at me questionably so I avoided his gaze and concentrated on his hand.

"You don't have to do that you know," Edward said in a quiet, rough voice.

I flickered my eyes up to his and gave him a smile. "I want to."

It was deadly silent except from the sound of swishing water and the breeze blowing against the trees. "So...are you ready to tell me about what just happened?" I questioned lightly.

"You know what happened, you were there," Edward said frustrated.

"You know I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about that guy. Who was he?"

He roughly pulled his hand out of my grasp and I roughly pulled it back. "Will you stop being so interfering?" Edward said annoyed.

"Will you stop being secretive? I thought we were in this together now?" I said, wiping his hand a little more roughly than I intended. He hissed and gave me a glare.

"Ouch."

"Sorry. So come on, I'm waiting...who was he?"

Edward let out a breath and pulled his jacket up slightly so the water from my makeshift cloth didn't wet them. My heart sped up as the bottom half of his tattoo was revealed. So the thing ran all the way down his arm. Yum.

The patterns on his wrist area were like the one on his neck, tribal like and ending in claw like shapes. I took a shaky breath and carried on cleaning his hand.

"His...his name is Mike. Mike Newton," Edward said quietly.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, he's a good kid. A good cop... I never really let him know that I thought that." I frowned and looked at Edward. He had a tortured look on his face. "I used to take the piss out of him and I kind of made his life hell. But deep down, I always liked him, I was always impressed with him...I just never let him know."

"Was he your partner?" I said quietly.

Edward looked at me with an emotion in his eye that I couldn't place. "He was my apprentice."

I nodded in understanding and went back to his hand to let him finish.

"He looked up to me, he virtually worshipped me...following me around and getting excited when I made him go on a job with me. He was so naive." Edward took a deep breath. "I guess I always took him as a joke, he tried to warn me...he was the only one who saw _it _for what _it _really was, but I ignored him and thought that he was just crazy, jealous...but when...in the end he turned out to be right and was the only one who stood by me. He probably still is."

I looked around in confusion, he wasn't making any sense. "Well, why did you run if he is your friend or good-guy...whatever?"

Edward gave a humourless laugh and wiped his nose with his other sleeve. "All Mike has wanted to do since he was born was be a cop; he would do anything to get further. Plus, there has been three month's gone by since I last saw him, I don't know what has been said now."

"What did he try to warn you from?" I asked slowly, thinking back to his last statement.

Edward locked eyes with me and nodded slightly. "My partner."

"Your partner? Was he bad?"

Edward looked uncomfortable and looked away from me. "He's not worth talking about."

I took the hint and went back to his hand. "So, Mike. Tell me more about him."

* * *

**EPOV**

It wasn't right that it was so comfortable to talk to Bella about everything. Seeing Mike again had opened up old wounds and fucked my head up in a big way. I actually was happy that I had Bella to calm me down. God knows what I might have done if she wasn't with me.

Mike had seen Bella, he had seen our truck...he knew her name. I had got her into more trouble.

I had no doubt in my mind that he would be heading back to Seattle to give the new information. Mike was always eager like that.

Sure, he was a good cop, but he was too good of a cop and that did not work in my favour. No matter how loyal he was to me.

Bella is currently washing my hand, the hand I destroyed with my temper. I probably scared her out of her wits. Her face is scrunched up in concentration and I'm taken aback by the caring and tender look in her expression. It makes me want to reciprocate in some way.

Her hair is dangling between us and I want to touch it again to push it behind her ear.

Her fingers are grazing over my knuckles and it feels soft like velvet. I play out in my head for a second, what it would look like if she lowered those full lips onto my hand, I could almost feel the smoothness of her lips. But then she looks up at me with those brown eyes and asks me to talk more about Mike.

I don't want to but she is cleaning my hand, taking care of me, maybe this was a way of paying her back.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "I dunno. You said he was your apprentice, right?"

"Yeah, he joined the force four years after I did and I was given the position to teach him the works."

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

_I shoved my jumper in my locker and pulled out my deodorant, spraying under my arms._

"_Man, you're blowing that in my face," he growled next to me._

"_Well, it might stop you smelling of shit then," I grinned back._

_He laughed and shook his head. "So are you alright covering me...I wouldn't ask but, you know?"_

"_It's fine," I smiled. "Just make sure you're back tomorrow, I need my ass watching you know."_

"_I don't know what you're worried about, you have good ole' Mike to help you," he said in a sarcastic tone._

"_Don't. He means well," I said shutting my locker. _

"_Well, I don't like the little shit. He's trouble. I also think he has a crush on you__.__"_

_I locked my locker and shoved them into my pocket. "Shut up. He doesn't like you though, which is unusual...everybody loves you," I joked as we walked out of the changing rooms._

"_It's my charisma," he said loudly. "The ladies love it, too."_

"_Oh, yeah?" I joked._

"_Seriously. How is Tanya by the way?"_

"_She's alright; she keeps trying to subtly bring up the dreaded M word. I'm sick of dodging."_

"_Ohh," he said holding a fist to his mouth as he laughed. "Fucking screwed, man."_

"_Thanks for your sympathy," I said rolling my eyes. He slapped me on the shoulder and leaned into my head._

"_I'm here for you man."_

_I laughed and shrugged him off. "You need to get going anyway, make sure you're back tomorrow."_

_He gave me a salute as I pushed open the door to the training room. "Will do. Tomorrow, partner," he chuckled as he walked away._

_I carried on through the door, putting on my gloves. I said hello to a few of the other people around as I made my way to the firearms room. "Hey, Edward! Edward!" _

_I turned around to see Mike running towards me, a bag stuffed under his arm and his hair all dishevelled. "Jesus, Mike," I said raising an eyebrow. "Just got out of bed?"_

"_No," he said a little too quickly. "I just wanted to get started today. I can't wait."_

_I shook my head and carried on walking to the arms room. "Mike, shooting a gun isn't as easy as it looks."_

"_Yeah, I know. But I still can't wait to learn," he said eagerly._

_We walked into the room. Johnson was already in there and we exchanged a few jokes before he left. "We only have two hours before we go on call. So make the most of it."_

"_I will, Edward. Thank you."_

"_Don't thank me. Thank whoever gave you the job," I sighed as we walked out of the room, our training guns in hand. Mike seemed to look up to me for some reason; he treated me like I was his Ghandi._

"_No, but you're a great teacher. It's even better today now that your partner is not hanging around. I don't like him."_

_I chuckled. "He's a good guy. Besides, you shouldn't listen to him, you should listen to me. You're my apprentice__,__ not his."_

"_I never listen to him. You know I only put up with him for you. I like you, you're awesome," Mike laughed._

_I felt a little uncomfortable so I hurried us along. The sounds of faint banging hit my ears and made Mike sigh in excitement. "Put your headgear on," I said putting my safety glasses and earmuffs on._

_Mike followed suit as we got to a big gray door. Pushing it open, we walked into the firearms training room. Some of my fellow co-workers were already shooting the targets, loading them up like pros__._

_I set my stuff down at my station, setting Mike up next to me. "I'll go first, you can watch how I do it, and then I'll talk you through yours."_

_Mike nodded fast. "Of course, Edward."_

_I internally groaned; this sucking up shit was getting old. I took out the gun, quickly loading it and holding it up to my target. I emptied six rounds into the head shot before loading back up again and putting six more in the chest._

"_Whoa! Fucking awesome!" I heard Mike say behind me._

_I turned and smiled, handing out the gun. "Now, to start the load, you-"_

"_Cullen!" I turned around as someone shouted my name._

_Smiling__,__ I gave the gun to Mike. "Yeah?"_

"_That was some impressive work. You never fail to disappoint," he smiled stroking his moustache._

"_Thanks," I said wiping my brow._

"_So, Mike? How is Cullen here treating you?"_

"_Oh, he's great, Sir. You really did give me the best to learn from." _

_My ego seemed to be getting ten times bigger._

"_Yes, I did. Cullen is one of our best officers," he looked behind me at the target. "And best shooters. I hope you appreciate that."_

"_I do, Sir. So much."_

_He nodded and turned to me. "Everything OK on your end?"_

"_Fantastic. I'm just about to get his training going."_

"_Well, good stuff boys. Now, if you excuse me, I have a lunch date with my daughter. Keep up the good work."_

"_Will do, Chief," I smiled._

_He walked away again and Mike grabbed my arm. "Wow, I thought he was going to bite our head off about something, he was actually quite nice. I thought Chiefs were supposed to be hard bastards?"_

_I laughed and loaded the gun for him, handing it out. "Yeah, well...Chief Swan in one of a kind. Now, push that button there to cock it."_

_Mike did exactly as I told him. I watched him with interest, knowing that one day this guy would become possibly one of the best cops this police department could ever have._

* * *

"So you taught him what he knows? Wow, that would be the ultimate twist of fate," Bella breathed.

"What?" I asked raising my head.

"Well, if he tries to use your own moves against you. Or if he goes against his...master. Because that's kind of like what you are, you know, like when you get taught Kung Fu and stuff." She was rambling on and I found it adorable in a funny way.

I started to chuckle and Bella gave me the glare. "I'm sorry, you just...you look funny when you ramble."

"I blush, too," Bella smiled.

"Yeah. I know." I could see it on her face now.

Bella looked down at my hand again and I watched as she started to trace the bottom of my tattoo. I didn't know what it was but Bella seemed to be infatuated with my tattoo. She was always asking about it or I could feel her looking at it. I wondered briefly if tattooed men were a fetish of hers.

"You like tattoos don't you?"

Bella's face turned even redder. "They're alright. I've never seen one like yours in real life though," she said brushing her hand up my jacket covered arm. "Does it go all the way up?"

"Yeah. From here," I pointed halfway on my neck. "To here," I pointed at my sleeve.

"Can I see it?"

I hesitated. Tanya had hated my tattoo, she said it was thuggish and kind of scared her. I didn't want to scare Bella. But she was looking at me, her top teeth on her bottom lip, plumping the bottom lip up. Her expression willing me to obey her.

I was frustrated that she was making me feel this way so I stood up and began to unzip my jacket roughly. "I'm not taking my t-shirt off, so you won't see every part of it."

I tugged my jacket arm off and held my arm out. Bella stood up, her eyes widening as she took in the intricate tribal signs. "Wow," she breathed.

I quickly pulled my jacket arm back on and Bella looked disappointed. "I hardly got a look!" she protested.

"We don't have time. We should go back, call the bank like we planned. We will forget about Newton, there is nothing we can do now."

Bella huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. Be stubborn, you annoying ass." I didn't get chance to say anything as she walked around me and up the grassy hill towards the trees. I wasn't stubborn; I just knew when things needed doing.

I shook my head in amusement and ran after her, grabbing her arm to spin her around. "Look, I'm sorry alright. We just really need to get moving...In theory we should have been out of Washington by now."

Bella pursed her lips and looked down at my hand, which was still holding her arm. I quickly let go. "Well stop talking about it and do it," Bella said turning around again.

I let out a deep breath and kept my distance behind her as we walked through the trees. "Are you always bi-polar? Is this something I should be worried about?"

"Yes," Bella said sarcastically from in front of me. "You don't want to mess with me."

I smiled and pushed a branch out of the way, watching where I walked. "And why is that?"

Bella turned around and smiled. "I know moves, mister. Push the nose into the brain, how to block and I'm the master at defen-"

Her voice cut off as her mouth opened and she fell backwards over a root in the ground. I leaped forward to try and grab her, my hands resting on her back, but in my haste I too tripped over the root and sent us both flying with even more force. Bella hit the wet leaves and moaned when I landed on top of her in the worst position ever.

My hands were still at the bottom of her back, my face was sideways on her chest and her legs were open, positioning me between them. Fuck, did God hate me or something? Bella was silent, breathing heavily and her hands on my collar.

I decided to lighten the mood by cracking a joke. "Well, what is good about having all those techniques when you can't even walk through a wood?"

"Shut up," Bella hissed. I laughed and Bella cursed, her hands clutching me tighter. Then I felt her hips move slightly into me, hitting my cock. It was so fucking warm...

I clenched my eyes and clenched my fists. "No," I growled, pulling myself away from her.

Bella was still laid on the ground, her legs still wide and her hands held in front of her. She quickly snapped her legs shut and scowled. "Well, I'm sorry but just like you're a man. I am a woman," she hissed standing up.

I looked at her open mouthed. She brazenly admitted what she was doing! "Trying to get yourself off while I'm clothed, that's an insult to my dick," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, please. I don't want your cock. Ever. You just happened to be in the wrong position...and it felt nice." A blush started to form on her face. "Just forget about it, it's not as if anything happened," Bella laughed uncomfortably.

Oh it was easy for her to forget, she wasn't sporting a semi in her trousers which was getting bigger with every pissed off word that came out of her mouth. "Fine. Just try to walk like a normal person this time," I said walking around her.

I didn't hear anything more from her until we got back to the truck. "Look at the truck! You've dinted it," Bella scowled, running her hand over the hood.

I shrugged and stuffed my hands into my pocket. "We'll be getting a new car anyway."

"Can I choose this time?" Bella said excited. "We could find a nice car...Porsche, Aston Martin..."

"Bella," I growled.

Bella laughed and punched my shoulder. "Man, lighten up. I'm joking!"

She chuckled to herself and got into the passenger seat of the truck. I looked around and made sure no one was watching us before I got in the truck, too.

It was silent inside the truck; there were no noises of birds or the wind, just Bella and mine's breathing.

I reached behind us into the shopping bags, pulling out one of the phone bags. My hand clutched around a small piece of paper with a number on it. Oh, yeah...I ripped it up and threw it out of the window with satisfaction.

"Hey," Bella said.

"You won't need it," I said pulling the contents of the phone box out. I put in the battery and clicked the back cover back on; pressing the red button to make sure it turned on.

"What do I tell the bank?" Bella sighed. "They're going to want to know why I am transferring such a large sum of money out of my account."

"Tell them, I'm your cousin and I need it for university or something," I said handing her the phone.

Bella raised her eyebrows at me. "Three hundred grand?"

"Whatever. Be adventurous," I said in a huffy voice. She knew how to rile me.

Bella looked at the phone in confusion. "Err, I don't know the bank number."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my head on the steering wheel. "God give me strength...Ring the operator! You donut!"

"Ooh fine. I was only asking whether you would know it or not..." Bella said shaking her head.

I watched as she punched in the operator and looked around the truck with her phone to her ear. "Yes, erm, I'd like the Bank of America in the Seattle district, please?...Yeah, that one...can you put me through please..."

Bella's eyes widened and she slapped my arm a few times. 'It's going through,' she mouthed. I nodded and rubbed my arm in pain.

"Yes, hello. I'm just enquiring how I go about transferring funds...Yes, I am." Bella snapped her fingers at me. 'Purse,' she mouthed. I looked around and saw Bella's bag on the floor by her seat. I leaned over her legs to get it, pulling the bag onto my lap. I had just opened the zip when Bella gasped and snatched the bag from me, her face bright red. O-kay...

She routed in the damn thing and finally pulled out her purse, getting her credit card out. She told them her account numbers and her name.

"I need yours," Bella said to me after fifteen minutes. I got her my bank details for 'Anthony' and gave them to her. She told the phone my details and bit her lip, waiting.

"Yes..Okay. I wanted to transfer...Three hundred...thousand," Bella said nervously.

I could hear someone on the other end of the line either laughing or shouting. Bella looked kind of upset and I had a good mind to give the person on the other side a piece of my mind.

"I know that...but...it's for his university, he's my cousin," Bella said loudly.

The person on the other side went on a tirade for the next ten minutes.

Bella let out a harsh breath, tears in her eyes. "Okay, you want to know the truth?" Bella said closing her eyes. "I...have cancer. I don't know how long I'll live and I really don't want to tell my family. I just want to make sure that he is financially stable when I go...I don't trust lawyers so I don't trust wills."

The person on the phone got softer after that and I saw Bella nodding a few times. "Yes, I understand," Bella sighed. "Thank you, bye."

Bella hung up and threw the phone at me. Not looking me in the face. "It will take three days."

I nodded and hung my head. "That was some story."

"Don't talk about it, please; I'm already ashamed of myself. You should never have to do what I just did. Cancer isn't a joke and there are people who really have it and suffer so much," she said with tears in her eyes. I wondered if she knew someone with cancer. "I really can't believe I said that."

"Hey," I said softly. "No one is going to judge you. I'm not. There is only you and me here, right? Don't worry about it," I said rubbing her shoulders.

Bella licked her lips and turned to me with a smile. "Thanks, Edward."

"No problem. Now, I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry."

"My God, you're worse than my brother, and he's bad!" Bella laughed.

I patted my stomach and stretched my body. "We ate twenty-four hour ago. Of course we need some food," I said shaking my head. "You especially."

Bella's head snapped to me fast. "What?"

"Well," I looked her body up and down. "You have a nice body; don't get me wrong but it needs a slight sandwich or more, too. Like when we met the other day, I swear you were more...fuller."

Bella opened her mouth in shock. "Fuller? You mean more fat?"

I scratched my head nervously. I forgot I was dealing with a woman. "No! You were perfect...are perfect size. I…just..." Bella raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, shut up," I said turning the engine on.

"Can we find a motel or something tonight? I miss a bed," Bella said rubbing her neck.

I couldn't bring myself to be angry at her; she still seemed upset about the whole phone thing. "Ok, but we go straight to sleep and wake up bright and early," I said fiercely.

"What else am I going to do but sleep?" Bella said sarcastically.

Be rubbing against me in the nice way that you did in the wood? No, push those thoughts aside right now, Little Edward.

"True. Now we just need to look for a motel in the middle of nowhere, this should be fun," I said lightly.

"Of course it is fun when you have me for company," Bella said putting her feet on the dashboard. I was tempted to tell her to take them off but decided against it.

"We'll stop at a drive-thru McDonalds, you like McDonalds right?"

Bella had her eyes closed as she laid back on the seat. "Can I get an Oreo McFlurry?"

I laughed. "I suppose."

"Then yes, I like McDonalds."

I smirked and took a moment to look at her from the side. Her lips were out in a pout and her nose was cutely sloped. My eyes drifted down to her neck, watching her tendons move underneath her cream coloured skin. My eyes came back up and I startled when they locked onto brown ones, looking right at me.

"Enjoying the view?" Bella said in humour.

"No. I was just observing how abnormally long your neck was," I said smirking. Bella frowned and clutched her neck, opening her sunshield mirror.

"It's not long!" she protested looking at it from different angles.

I smiled and looked away because I knew that her neck wasn't long or short...in fact, it was kind of perfect.

* * *

**A/N- **Dry humping in the woods?? Yes, please! Don't forget to R&R my sexy bitches! :)

On the Run, now has a thread on Twilighted (link on profile) thanks to gossip-bangkok, so go check it out and show me some 3

Don't forget to add me on Twitter too, where I post spoilers, mainly picture spoilers and of course I post random/Robward stuff too :D Follow the link on my profile!

**In other news I am auctioning my writing services for the Twilight Fandom Gives Back (see below) I have offered one lucky bidder to have the full reign on a outtake of Kidnapped and a 8k word one-shot of anything they want!! You are the master, I'm just your little pet who writes it for you ;)**

* * *

**The Twilight Fandom Gives Back**

**Did you know that every year over 200,000 children worldwide are diagnosed with a form of childhood cancer? We cannot ignore this shocking statistic impacting the youth of the world, and we certainly hope that you won't either. We need your help.**

**Starting Nov. 15th, through Nov. 20th, you will have the opportunity to help in the fight against childhood cancer. We haven't set a monetary goal because we're firm in the belief that no matter what we set, you will surpass it.**

**Please check out this blog for more information: www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)blogspot(dot)com or go to www(dot)alexslemonade(dot)org/stands/19842 to donate. **

**And a very special thanks to lolashoes, ninapolitan and tby789 for putting this together.**


	8. She's Nostalgic and He's Trusting

**A/N- Hello everybody...I'm back :)**

**First of all I would love to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to EVERYONE who sent me well wishes and prayers :) *sniff* You really touched me.**

**To cut a long story short, I was is a car accident which was very traumatic for me. I actually died, which is strange to say but was brought back :) I'm still in hospital at the moment but I get to go home tomorrow. I have a broken foot and my lung was punctured and sawn back up but I can see now :) However, I was left with a permanant paralysed pupil, which means it is constantly dilated (like David Bowie) :( I wrote more about it on my Livejournal account. (link is on my profile if you want to read)**

**My family, boyfriend and all the NHS staff have been angels in taking care of me, so I need to give them a shout :D**

**I have been on Twitter for the past couple of days debating whether to post this because it was finished before the accident. So, I realised that there was no point in putting it off and I might aswell post ;)**

**I will probably be posting the above message on my other stories too, so dont open them if you get another alert today lol I'm still woring on the Kidnapped outtakes, the first one is James POV of the last couple of chapters...I'm thinking 2 weeks wait :D**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"You drive around all America and you see McDonalds everywhere," Bella sighed, her hand resting on the window frame. "But when you want one...low and behold, there isn't one in sight."

I let out a laugh and turned onto the next street. "It's like hiccups. When I was little, and had those hiccupping fits like we all did, my dad used to tell me that if I hiccupped again he would give me twenty bucks. What happened? My hiccups stopped. It worked every damn time," I laughed.

"Ouch," Bella laughed. "I wish my dad would have tried that with me. I had the worst hiccups ever...I still do. I would have been a millionaire by now."

"If you haven't noticed you very nearly are," I pointed out, spotting a large yellow M in the distance. I mean, this girl was twenty-three and she had six hundred grand in the bank! What was she? A professional robber?

"Yeah, but I had to work hard for most of it. It's not as if it just got dropped in my hand. Ooh, look a McDonalds."

"I know. I spotted it back there."

Bella raised her eyebrows and her hands. "Oooh, I'm sorry. Do you want a medal?"

I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes briefly. "You better start thinking about what you want."

"I don't need to think, I know what I want. I'll get my usual."

Yeah, I was right. She is boring.

I pulled into the McDonalds, driving around in a semi circle to get to the order window. "After we get the food can I just jump out for a second, I need the toilet."

I frowned as I wound my window down. "Jesus, what is it with you and the toilet? Do you have a bladder problem or something?"

Bella scowled and shot me the bird before nodding at something behind me. I turned to face a heavily make-up'd teenager hanging out of her little window box, smiling largely at me. "Hello, sir. What can I get for you today?"

"Err," I turned to Bella. "What do you want?"

"Large chicken premium meal with water please," Bella said in a bored tone. I looked at her like she was crazy. She orders the unhealthiest food but yet drinks water? Why not go the full hog?

"Large chicken premium meal with water and a large Big Mac meal with Coke, twenty chicken nuggets and an extra quarter pounder please," I said to the teen as I began fishing my money out of my pocket.

"The McFlurry! The McFlurry!" Bella said tapping my arm.

"Alright! Jesus...and two Oreo McFlurry's, please."

"Alright, that is $23.98 please," the girl smiled, batting her eyelashes at me. Gross.

I passed her the money and looked at the car behind where an old couple looked to be arguing and pointing at the large menus by the side of the drive thru. It was actually sweet to see the couple, who no doubt had been married for longer than I had been alive, still have that feisty spark in their relationship.

"Don't forget to ask for sauce," Bella said quickly.

I leaned out of the window. "Err, can we have some barbeque sauce, too?"

"No, ketchup!" I heard Bella hiss behind me.

"Will you be quiet?" I said turned back to face her for a second. I frowned when she had the cheek to stick her wet, pink tongue out at me. It was bad that I was thinking bad things about said tongue. "Erm, ketchup, too," I said turning back to the woman at the window.

She seemed pretty annoyed but when I flashed her a smile, she flushed and added two straws to the plastic bag before passing it to me. "Your sauces are in there...and here is your change," she said putting the money in my hand before putting the same hand under her chin. "Your order will be at the next window, enjoy your meal," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said, driving away to the next window.

"Wow, could she be any more obvious?" Bella snorted.

"What?" I said stopping at the next window. Some spotty boy squinted at me before walking away.

"Enjoy your meal," Bella said in a high pitch imitation of the girl. "I have an idea, why don't you eat it off my body?" she finished by batting her eyelashes. I burst out laughing because her mocking was uncanny.

"I was right. You should be an actress."

"Excuse me, sir. Your food," the boy behind the window said. He was holding two white bags in front of my nose. I quickly took them off him and threw them on Bella's lap. I could hear her muttering something behind me as he passed me the gray holder with the drinks and the McFlurry's.

I put them on Bella's lap, too, her arms flailing as she huffed expletives at me, trying to rearrange the bag and drinks in her hand. I set off out of the drive thru and Bella shrieked, holding on tight to the drinks.

"You complete moron! You could have told me you we're setting off! I nearly spilt the drinks!" Bella said loudly.

"Be quiet," I rolled my eyes. "It's just a drink."

"Just a drink? How about 'just a drink' goes on your head? How about that?" Bella said angrily before reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a fry. She chewed loudly before breathing out in satisfaction. "I haven't had a McDonalds in years."

"Years? What have you been eating all these years?" I said in shock. I virtually lived off junk food, who wouldn't?

"Real food," Bella sighed. "Nice home-made meals and pies and desserts...Mmm, I miss cooking."

I was taken aback for a moment. So she could cook...she didn't look the type to be honest. I would have thought she had been brought up with other people cooking for her.

"Well, when we get to Mexico, the first thing I will do is make sure we have an oven so you can cook us some delicious meals all the time," I said without thinking. This was the first time either of us had brought up the prospect of life in Mexico. Together.

Bella bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "So you going to pull into a place where we can eat these or what?" she said in a more cheery voice.

I nodded and turned off onto a gravel road outside a large meadow, shutting off the engine. I took the bags from her and peered inside. "Yeah, the premium is mine and the other thirty burgers are for you," Bella said rolling her eyes. "How are you not obese?"

I chuckled and passed her a set of fries and her sandwiche. "I have good genes."

Bella grumbled and took her seatbelt off, grabbing her bag. "I'm going for a wee. Don't follow."

"Why would I follow?" I said rolling my eyes as she shut the door and walked behind the truck. I watched her through the side mirror as she disappeared into the trees. Damn, there was no way I could put up with this all the time if she had to take a piss nearly every hour of the day. Bladder trouble didn't go well with being on the run.

Maybe it was that time of month for her...that would explain a lot.

The door opened and a windswept Bella got back in the car. "Man, it's chilly out," she said rubbing her hands together.

"So do you want to schedule another appointment for the toilet? At least then I can work out when we need to be off the main roads," I said biting a fry.

"Shut up and eat your food," Bella said in a disgruntled voice.

I chuckled. "Bella, it's OK, I've worked it out."

Her head flew towards me. "What?"

"You're riding the crimson waves right? It's nothing to be embarrassed about," I smiled but feeling a hot flush across my face.

Bella went bright red and looked as if she was about to rip my head off, but in the next second her eyes glazed and her face contorted. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry." She turned away and started to dig into her fries. "Pass me the ketchup please?"

"Tommy K, sure," I smiled as I passed her the little sachet.

"Tommy K?"

"My dad is English. It's slang for tomato ketchup. We always called it that in our house," I shrugged.

Bella suddenly giggled. "I totally asked for ketchup at the wrong moment there."

I frowned and then laughed slightly when I got on her thinking track. "Yeah. That's gross."

The pair of us settled into the uncomfortable truck seats, eating our food whilst listening to some Fleetwood Mac on the radio.

"Mmm," Bella said through a mouth of chicken. "Feetwerd Mac or John Bun Jovi?"

I held a hand to my ear. "English please."

Bella swallowed loudly and laughed a little. "Fleetwood Mac or Jon Bon Jovi? This or that?"

"Fleetwood Mac hands down. Bon Jovi is way too cheesy for me," I scowled biting a chicken nugget. "I think I'm the only person in the world who hates Living on a Prayer."

"Nope, I don't like it either," Bella shuddered.

"Touché. How about...Muse or Kings of Leon?"

Bella threw her head back violently. "Why would you do that to me? My favourite bands...I can't pick."

"You have to?" I smirked.

"Ok, err, Muse because they're British and I love the British," Bella said tucking her legs under herself.

"Well I'll say Kings of Leon so they can get a vote, too."

"Candy or chocolate?"

"Chocolate," I say quickly.

"Me too."

"Barbeque or ketchup?" I say eyeing the sauces on the dashboard.

"Ketchup. Eww, barbeque."

"I love both."

"Okay. Diamond or pearl?"

"That's a chick question," I laugh taking a drink of coke.

"Fine. Gold or silver?"

"Gold obviously," I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but silver is prettier in my opinion," Bella smirked.

"Well, I'm not trying to look 'pretty' am I? Now, Apple pie or Apple crumble?"

"Apple crumble," Bella said licking her lips. "Delicious."

"I agree."

Bella looked me over for a few seconds. "Tattoo's or no tattoos?"

I pop my straw out of my mouth and look at her incredulously. "Is that a trick question?"

"No," Bella giggled and took a drink of her water. "I meant on the opposite sex. Do you like women with tattoos?"

The answer to that one was no. I didn't really like girls with tattoos, surprisingly. "Do you have a tattoo?" I ask slowly.

Bella blushed and shook her head. "Not yet."

"Then...without tattoo, I guess," I said with a wink.

"Corny," Bella giggled.

"Fine. Blue or brown eyes?" Chicks were one extreme or the other. They either liked the cute blue eyed boys or the deep brown eyed boys.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Neither. I'm a green gal," she said looking out of the window. Naturally, it didn't escape me that I knew I had very green eyes.

I coughed a little and ate the last chunk of burger. "Good choice."

"Blonde, Brunette or Redhead?" Bella said looking at me smugly from the side of her eye.

I laughed and put my trash in an empty bag. "Has the game changed now? This, that or the other?" I smirked.

"Stop dodging. Answer."

"Well, my ex-girlfriend was a mixture of blonde and redhead," I said pulling our McFlurry's out. Bella nodded and looked down for a moment, her eyebrows did a funny dance and she muttered silently to herself about something that sounded like, 'but mine.'

"But," I groaned straightening up in my seat. "I've always had a penance for brunettes," I said looking at her hair. "They are much sexier."

Bella laughed into her drink. "Oh yeah, like who?"

_You. _"Err, well, Evangeline Lilly from Lost...Megan Fox...the usual you know?" I said uncomfortably.

"I always thought men preferred blondes because they were more fun," Bella said grabbing her McFlurry.

"But brunettes remember it better. I'd rather have an intelligent person than an air-brain," I said spooning some ice cream.

"Well, you wouldn't want to date my mom then," Bella chuckled then grimaced. "Oh, god. That imagery is so wrong."

"I agree," I said scowling. I didn't know what Bella's mom looked like but...she was a mom of a twenty-three year old; she must be at least nearing sixty.

"My mom always said that men go for brunettes to settle down with. Apparently we look more nurturing and faithful than blondes," Bella shrugged. I went over what she said in my head and agreed that she was probably right. For some strange reason brunettes always looked calmer and someone who you could have a chance at a relationship with...blondes however, would always seem to be a good girlfriend but if I was honest, they were more fucking material than marriage. But that was just my opinion...and experience.

Bella was twirling her spoon in her mouth, licking her ice cream. My crotch tightened and I had to look away quickly. What the fuck was happening to me?

"Stop doing that," I hissed. "It's bad eating manners."

It wasn't at all. She just wasn't making my thoughts powered by my anatomy any easier.

"Ooh, sorry," Bella said in a high tone. "It's just so delicious," she moaned.

"Christ! Haven't you eaten ice cream before?" I said harsher than I intended with my eyes closed.

"Yes. But not a lot...I'm making up for when I was little."

I opened my eyes and turned towards her. I was tingling but intrigued about what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"My dad never let me have ice cream when I was little. He was a fruit salad kind of dad," Bella smiled.

"So...you never went to the ice cream van at the park or when it stopped at the end of the road?" I said slowly.

"Nope. My dad used to tell me that when it played music, it meant they were out of ice cream."

I burst out laughing. "Aww, that's cruel...But I so have to say that to my kids one day."

"Don't be nasty! I'm going to be the opposite...I'm going to let my kids have as much ice cream from the ice cream van as they want. Make up for my loss," Bella giggled.

I shook my head in amusement, imagining Bella running down the street with ten kids holding her arms as they run down to the ice cream van. Bella the most excited of them all.

"Anyway, I don't know what we are talking about kids for. We don't have that luxury anymore right?" Bella said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Absolutely. The moment you decided to come with me, you gave that up," I said sadly. "Look on the bright side...at least you had a choice," I said throwing the trash onto the already growing pile in the back.

Bella was looking at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "Let's just say that someone else took that choice away from me." My hands clenched tighter on the steering wheel.

Bella looked at my hands and bit her lip. "That's a shame. I would have liked to be a good Aunt Bella," she said before slowly smiling. Her comment made my arm twitch for some reason and I turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah. Shame."

Bella looked out of the window, peering up at the sky. "It's getting dark. We need to find a motel."

I nodded and turned the engine on, driving out of the gravel onto the main road. Bella entertained me by eating her ice cream in a certain way and by telling me stories of her uncoordinated body which apparently made her the 'clumsiest girl in the world.'

"I'm not joking! All I did was reach up for the book and my foot somehow got stuck under the other and then the next thing...the whole stack of books falls over, then into another stack and it was like a massive game of dominos. I had to pay eight hundred dollars for the damage."

"I guess I better keep you on a tight leash then," I smirked.

The night got darker and I kept on driving. Bella insisted that she drive but I didn't really want to drive three miles an hour at the moment, so I politely refused.

My eyes were bleary and I focused on the road in front of me. I saw Bella sit up straighter in my peripheral vision.

"Look, a bar."

I followed where she was looking and saw that down the road was a bar, all lit up in bright neon lights, advertising beer. There were a few cars and lots of motorcycles parked outside. A group of plump men with beards and denim waistcoats were laughing and joking outside the entrance, drinking beer and smoking cigarettes.

"Let's go in here, you need to rest," Bella said.

"I'm fine."

"Edward. Pull in," Bella said sternly.

Her eyes were vicious so I immediately did as I was told. Bella smiled as I pulled into a parking space. "Let's get one glass of booze in that tummy and you'll be fine," Bella said patting my stomach through my shirt.

"One?"

Bella laughed. "You don't really think I'm going to let you drink and drive, do you?"

"One can wish, right?" I chuckled.

We stepped out of the truck and were graced with the noise of rowdy men and heavy rock music. Bella laughed and twirled around in the sandy car park. "Now, this is my kind of place! I've only ever seen shit like this in movies! Come on," Bella said excitedly, grabbing my hand.

She pulled us towards the entrance. The men standing at the door glanced at us once then turned back to what they were doing. Bella looked up at me and pulled my hat off with the arm she wasn't holding my hand with.

"Don't wear caps inside!" she whispered.

She tucked the cap into her bag and pushed open the bar door. There were men everywhere...playing darts, pool, cards. Bella was probably the only female in here beside the three waitresses, who frankly in my opinion, were more suited being men.

"Let's get a drink," I said, ushering her over to the bar when a few of the men had started to stare.

We walked over the bar, squeezing onto the bar stools. A bartender came over, a towel slung over his shoulder. "What can I get you both?" he said bored.

"I'll have a Bud and..."

"Oh, just an orange juice please," Bella smiled.

The bartender and I exchanged a look before he flickered his eyes a little in amazement and walked away. "You could lighten up a little, you know?" I said playing with a beer mat.

"I just don't feel like alcohol, is that a crime?"

I shook my head. "I suppose not."

Our drinks were placed in front of us and I paid up and Bella thanked the man. "We should ask where the nearest motel is," Bella suggested taking a little sip of her orange juice.

Taking a big drink from my glass, I put it down with a heavy sigh. "We don't need to ask, I'm pretty sure we'll find one."

"What is it with men and directions?" Bella said shaking her head.

I chuckled and turned to look out of the window, looking at the motorbikes in the car park. A small smile crossed my face.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward wasn't listening to me. He was too busy looking outside to notice anything I was saying.

I tapped him again on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He turned to look at me with a slight smile and raised his head in acknowledgement.

"One of those bikers caught your eye?" I said sarcastically.

Edward just chuckled and raised his beer to his mouth. "Yeah. That one in the faux brown leather is definitely a turn on."

I shifted my head to the side and falsely laughed. "Very funny, Mr Comedian."

"It's a gift," Edward laughed.

"You're hopeless," I sighed. The bartender was wiping a glass with a cloth and shot me a kind smile. I gave him a small smile back and his grew larger. His smile kind of reminded me of my neighbour Sam; he had the same dimples at the side of his cheek.

I suddenly remembered that the day I was dragged into this mess, I was supposed to be having a date with Sam, or Wolfie as Rose affectionately called him. I had an image of Sam standing next to Walter outside of the apartment block, dripping with rain with a bunch if soggy flowers in his hand.

"What is that smile about?" Edward said breaking my thoughts.

I startled and turned towards him. "Oh, I was just thinking about a date that I missed."

"Oh, yeah?" Edward frowned taking another swig of his beer.

"Yeah. I was supposed to be going out with him the night that I met you," I sighed, tracing the top of my glass with my finger.

"Are you sorry?" Edward said slowly.

"Not really."

"Then I guess it's a good job I saved you," he winked.

"Oh, please. It wouldn't have gone anywhere anyway; I was only using him as a rebound fuck."

Edward spluttered into his beer and began coughing. I furrowed my eyebrows and adjusted myself on my stool so that I could hit his back. "Are you OK?" I said quickly.

Edward's face was red and he leaned away from me. "Jesus, Bella. Talk about being open...anyway, I thought it was only men who had rebound fucks?"

I scowled at him and fought the urge to throw my sticky orange juice over him. "Excuse me, you sexist pig. Women have as much right to do...that...as men!"

"Oh," Edward laughed. "So it's _that _now. Too late to be modest, Bella, you already said fuck."

I pursed my lips and turned away from him to look around the bar. "Do you know what this place reminds me of?"

"What?" Edward said in a bored tone.

"Have you ever seen 'From Dusk till Dawn'?"

Edward curled one side of his lip and looked around in confusion before he looked at me again. "What?"

"You know...360 degree movie, turns from a robbery to a vampire attack in a bar...the funny guy who talks about pussy...George Clooney?"

Edward's mouth opened and he nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think I remember."

"Yeah well- Oh my god! I just realised! George has a tattoo like yours in the film!" I said loudly, noting my good eye.

"Wooo!" Edward said in false amazement. "Get the girl a medal. Yeah, I remember the film now. Cheesy as fuck."

"Well this bar just reminds me of the place in that film. All we need is some naked dancers, a guy with a crotch gun and snake. We'd be sorted."

"But what about the vampires?" Edward said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"We'd kill them," I said laughing. "Stake in the heart."

"Sure, sure. Naturally you would survive. Do you think you would survive a zombie attack?"

"Of course."

Edward laughed. "I love how everybody who answers that question insists that they would survive, when they probably wouldn't. I, on the other hand, would certainly survive."

"Oh, now you're Mr Indifferent are you?"

"I'm telling you, I would," Edward laughed. "Straight to the ammo shops, then to a high building where there are supplies."

"Oh, oh, like you have seen in movies?" I chuckled.

Edward gave me a big toothy smile and my stomach dropped, my panties wishing they could follow. Fuck, I'd spread myself on the bar for him if he wanted me to.

"I've finished my beer, so I'll just go to the toilet then we can leave," Edward said standing up. I quickly took a long drink of my orange juice and winced as the cold gave me brain-freeze.

"Ouch," I said holding my head. "Ok, I need to go, too."

Edward grimaced, no doubt trying to get the image of women problems out of his head. But, hey, it was better him thinking that than the real truth.

We walked to the toilet and noticed that there was just one door. "Where are the girls?" I said to Edward, looking around.

"I think it may be uni-sex."

"What?!" I said loudly, Edward shot me a furious look so I lowered my voice to an angry whisper. "What kind of bar doesn't have two toilets?"

"One that hardly has any women customers," Edward said back sarcastically as he pushed the toilet door open.

The smell hit me instantly. "Oh, Jesus. It stinks of piss. Men are gross," I said holding a hand over my mouth.

"A toilet's a toilet," Edward chuckled walking to the urinal. His voice echoing in the small room.

"No. Girl's toilets never smell this bad, it's men. Growing up with men, I know."

Edward rolled his eyes at me through the mirror and started to sway side to side. I wondered what he was doing until I heard a zipper and a rustling of trousers. I quickly flung my hand over my eyes.

"For god sake, Edward. Can you wait until I get into a cubical before you whip it out?" I said shuffling along, half-blind to find the toilet door.

"Don't be such a prude. I'm desperate," he sighed. I heard the sound of him having a piss and his groan of satisfaction. "Ahh, that's better."

"Idiot," I muttered to myself as I pushed open the toilet door. "And do you have to piss so loud?"

"Ooh, sorry, Mom. I'll just tell it to quiet down shall I? How can I be quieter? I can't control it."

I mocked him behind his back as I shut the toilet door behind me. I blew air into my cheeks as I took in the most foul, disgusting toilet that I had ever seen. This place had not been cleaned out for years. Where were the Grimebusters when you needed them?

"Edward, this is gross!" I shouted over the toilet door, turning around to lock it. My eyes widened when I saw no lock. "No! It's got no lock."

I heard a laugh rip from Edward's chest and echo around me. "Oh, dear," he said in amusement.

"It's not funny," I said pegging my nose. "Are you finished yet?"

"Well, Miss Super hearing, I would have thought you knew if I was finished," Edward said sarcastically. I couldn't hear him taking a number one anymore so I take it he had finished.

"Will you hold the door for me?" I sighed.

Edward made an annoyed noise and stomped over to the door. I saw his foot slide underneath and latch it shut. "Happy?"

"Thanks...and don't you dare look."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said bored.

I struggled to get on the toilet to do my business. Awkwardly standing up because I didn't want to put my ass anywhere near that horrible toilet. My legs were aching as I tried to keep my trousers from falling to the disgusting floor. My strained position made my wee come out in awkward synchronisation.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you sound like a normal person?" Edward said suddenly.

"Shut up," I strained. "I'm standing up. I'm not putting my ass down!"

"Jesus, Christ..."

When I had finished I tidied myself up and opened the door. "Right," I sighed.

"I'm going to go to the truck to wait whilst you get yourself sorted," Edward blushed.

"Thanks."

Edward nodded and left the toilet. I looked into what I could of the dirty mirror on the wall and plumped up my hair, it was getting greasy and I groaned at the fact I hadn't had a shower in nearly two days. That was horrific.

I was tempted to put a tiny bit of make-up on but I decided against it, it's not as if Edward would mind anyway, he was as dirty as I was.

I sighed at my appearance and headed out of the toilet and back into the rowdy bar. The bar guy waved at me as I headed out and a few of the bikers gave me kind smiles. At least the people here weren't perverts.

I headed out of the exit and back into the cold night. I couldn't see Edward in or around the truck so I walked a little further down the wooden slope to see if I could see him anywhere else. I frowned as I realised that he was missing. I ran over to the truck and tried to open the doors but they were locked.

Putting my hand against the glass, I looked inside to see that all our bags were missing.

"No," I said to myself in an agonized tone. He had done it; he had left me. I should have known better than to trust him! He was a criminal and now he has money from my bank account in his! He stole from me.

I walked to the wooden slope again and sat down on it, my feet pushing a few pebbles around under my shoe. It was dark out and I couldn't see anything across the road. The only lights were the neon lights outside the bar, behind me.

I was brought out of my depressed musing by a loud rumbling engine of a motorbike. The last thing I wanted now was some fat biker hitting on me. I deliberately ignored the presence.

"Are you just going to sit there and mope for the next year?" came a sarcastic familiar voice.

I looked up to see Edward on a motorbike, his feet on the ground and our bags bursting out of a holder at the back. He pulled his helmet off and reached behind him for another helmet. "Look, they had one for you, too," he grinned.

I stood up and launched at him, slapping him all over his body. Edward shielded himself with his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"You. Fucking. Imbecile!" I shouted, stomping my foot like a child. I stopped hitting him and brushed my hair out of my face furiously. "I thought you had done a runner!"

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay."

"Okay?! Is that all you have to say?!"

"Well, what else can I say? I didn't do a runner so why does it matter?"

I pursed my lips because I didn't have an answer. "What the hell is that?" I said gesturing to the bike.

"A motorbike," Edward smiled patting the handlebars.

"Yeah, that's about forty years old. It's ancient," I said half serious, half amused.

"Does it matter? It's gets you from A to B, now get on," he said holding out the helmet.

"If you think I am wearing that monstrosity, you have another thing coming," I laughed pushing his hand away.

"Bella. Safety first."

I crossed my arms over my chest and backed away. "No way! I never got on my ex-boyfriends motorbike with him, so I most certainly won't be getting on with you."

Edward sighed and shook his head, putting the brake bar down on the ground so he could step off.

"Look, Bella. I exchanged the truck because we can't keep it. Newton saw it, which means there is a danger we could get caught. So you either stay here or you come with me, now which is it?" he said walking close to me.

I blinked and looked around behind him at everyone else, laughing and drinking beer. Edward grabbed both my arms and gently shook them. "Bella? What are you doing?" he whispered.

My breath hitched and I was about to answer when I saw a flash of red and blue go across Edward's face. He must have seen it on mine, too, because his head whipped around as fast as lightning. "No! No!" he said to himself, falling out of my grip. "Bella?"

"Edward, don't panic," I said pulling him towards me and up the wooden slope so we were partly hidden by a wooden beam.

"Panic?!" Edward said in a high pitch tone.

A car door slammed and I looked around him to see a serious looking cop get out of the car and start to look around the car park. I looked away before he could see me and stared at Edward's chest.

My mind went in overdrive for a split second before it drew it's plan. It's very movie like plan.

"Do you trust me?" I said quickly.

Edward looked tortured and blinked a few times. "I-"

"Do you trust me?" I said louder and closer to him.

"Yes," Edward said quickly in a panicked tone.

My heart thudded against my rib cage as I reached up and grabbed his face, bringing it down to my own. I watched in slow motion, his eyes look between mine in shock before my lips moulded against his. He gave a little grunt of surprise and stumbled back slightly. I kept a tight grip on his face, standing on my tip-toes with my shoulders high as I pushed my lips towards his again. This time he was less surprised and as I basked in the sudden realisation that I was kissing the heavenly lips of Edward, he pushed his mouth harder onto mine.

My head tilted slightly to the side as I ran my hands upwards to play with the ends of his hair. As he let out a harsh breath and latched onto my top lip, I sucked on his bottom one, making an embarrassing mewling noise.

Edward breathed through his nose and it hit my cheek as he opened his mouth wider and leaned further down to my level. The force of it, lifting me off my feet a little. I couldn't help but grin slightly as I moved my right hand down to his neck, touching the skin where his tattoo was printed.

Edward's hands skimmed up from my waist and softly cradled my cheeks, a contrast to his harsh kisses.

In my mind I wasn't doing this for the benefit of our safety from the cop. For me, it was now about how he made me feel and the pleasure this kiss was giving me.

Being daring, I gently pushed my tongue out to trace his lips. A test to see if this was just about the cop for him.

He made a grunting noise and rocked against me, pushing me backwards, away from the beam and into the side of the bar wall, obviously forgetting that we were in a public place. He released my lips for a second and buried his hands into my hair so that my head thumped into the wall behind me, before he violently pushed himself against me again.

His mouth mashed against mine, my lips grimacing for a second as he banged a tooth with his own. I could feel him against my stomach, hard and rough. Jesus Christ.

He rocked forward and the feeling made me throb with want. I could feel a smirk on his face as his lips moved over mine, moving further sideways until he was finally kissing the edge of my lips. I turned my head to the side with my eyes closed as he loudly kissed the side of my face, heading towards my neck.

I opened my eyes for a brief moment and saw that the cop had disappeared but instead there was a silver Volvo pulling up next to it. My eyes widened and I was suddenly broke out of my lust, staring in shock at Edward's old car.

My head was still to the side and Edward was roughly kissing my neck, making lip smacking noises and using his tongue as he held me close by my hair and head.

I bit my lip and licked my swollen lips, bringing a hand up to reluctantly tap Edward's arm. "Edward, Edward," I said and he let out a chuckle, moving back upwards to my mouth again.

"Bella, Bella," he whispered as he gently grabbed my chin with one hand and forced my mouth up to his again. Mmm.

"N- No- Edward, mmm, stop. Stop," I said loudly, trying not so hard to push him away.

Edward frowned and pulled away from my mouth. He breathed over my lips for a moment before his eyes opened wider and he pulled back further. "Err, is he gone?" he said looking away.

He must have noticed the Volvo because his body went rigid and he turned to stare at me with a look of shock. We both turned and watched as the fat guy from the diner, fresh with a black eye it seemed, got out of the Volvo, smiling like a kid at Christmas.

Edward grabbed my arms and turned me to face him. "Bella, if you're coming we have to go now...are you coming with me or staying?" he said leaning down so his hair flopped onto my forehead.

"I'm going with you," I whispered.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, jogging to the motorbike. He got on and scooted forward, passing me the dorky helmet. I groaned to myself but pushed the helmet onto my head, swinging my leg over the bike behind Edward. I wrapped my arm around his middle and laid my helmet covered head on his back.

"Are you ready?" I heard his silent muffle.

I just nodded and then felt myself lurch as the motor made a loud ripping noise and took off speedily. I could hear the wind blowing past and I closed my eyes with fear. I hated motorbikes.

After just twenty seconds Edward slowed and came to a stop, turning slightly in the road. He turned to his side and I followed his gaze.

"Oh, God," I said as I saw the bar in the distance. It was swarmed with police cars, men surrounding the tiny speck that was the Volvo and the fat guy in handcuffs.

Edward said nothing but grabbed my hands and put them around him again. "Hold on, tight. We won't be stopping for a while," he said in a rough voice.

"Ok," I whispered. Closing my eyes again as the motorbike roared into action and we started to fly again, leaving a mess of destruction behind us.

* * *

**A/N What is that?? Oh, yeah..I foresee sexy times ahead...;) R&R and show me some love, I need it right now :) xx**


	9. She's Desperate and He's Losing

**A/N -**Omg what is this? An update? :) Sorry it took me so long, as most of you know I had a car accident and was injured...yeah, I got over that then the next week I got a horrendous illness bug that made me sick for days so sorry I didnt get chance to post sooner. I'm gradually trying to get us back on track onto every Thursday again :)

Seen as though, I was virtually getting death threats for another chapter, I thought I should update ;)

On another note...can I just say that I loved the New Moon movie and Chris Weitz should totally come back for BD. js.

BIIIIIGGG Thank you to my beta _luv2readff, _my readers/reviewers/alerters and fav'ers for keeping this story afloat XD

Anyway, i'm sure you all want a taste of the extreme sexual tension...go right ahead and enjoy the sniff ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes were set in a constant frown as the wind buzzed in my ears through my helmet.

Out of all the bars! How could that fat oaf end up in the same place? I guess it proved one thing...they were on my trail. There were so many police cars and officers this time around, that was definitely not normal. When I had been chased before, it was usually one cop, three at the most. But this time...nearly the whole state police. My mind was trying to wrap around why so many police people would be chasing us.

I felt a pang in my stomach. They arrested the fat dude, which meant that he would tell them we swapped cars. Then it would go around until the cops finally worked out that I had this motorbike and they would be on our ass again.

I automatically pushed the pedal a little harder, wanting to get as far away as I could.

I felt a tightening on my waist and Bella's little hands clutching the front of my jacket, her fingers squeezing the part where my zip met.

But that wasn't all I could feel.

I could feel her breathing on my neck, I could feel the rise and fall of her chest against my back as she breathed...I could still feel the tingle of her lips on mine.

I focused harder on the road in front of me. I was angry, angry with myself because I slipped up. I was weak and as a consequence I was being tortured inside my own head by this petite girl I have only known three days, seated behind me. The one depending on me for her life.

It was a moment of pure adulterated weakness and lust...and it would never happen again.

My jaw twitched as I remembered how her face looked as she came towards me, assenting her attack. Because that was what it was. Her attack. It wasn't mine. I was the victim, the one lured in by her black widow ways. What was this woman trying to do? Make me go crazy...

We would have been caught back there if she hadn't pulled away and noticed the Volvo. I was too busy devouring that luscious neck that she offered me. I could still taste the faint days old Vanilla smell that had lingered there. It was better than anything else I ever smelled...and tasted.

A bump in the road jolted us and Bella squeezed my stomach tighter, one of her hands slipping down lower to the top of my jeans. I let out a harsh breath. I was still coming down from the event on the bar porch, she didn't need to make it any worse.

I had been rock hard. Never has a woman's kiss, made me hard so quickly. Not even Kate. Definitely not Tanya, and she was the only one I actually had a relationship with.

I had wanted to take Bella up against that wall. My fingers as they were splayed in her hair wanted to scoot down, pick her up by her thighs and ram into her. I would have given it to her better than I would have given anyone. I would have...another ten seconds later and I dread to think.

That itself was a problem. I should have known that running with her was a bad idea. I should have seen this coming...I did see this coming; I just ignored the warning signs.

But this had to be the end, it could not happen again. Ever.

The road in front of me thinned out and I turned off to a wet gravel road, the motorbike becoming harder to control as I sped along the odd pebbles in the darkness. There was a grassy lane just to the right, so I pulled over to stop. We needed to talk.

I turned the motor off and left us in silence. Bella was still clutching my stomach tightly. "Err, Bella. I stopped."

"Shut up," Bella hissed quickly. "I'm on the verge of puking right now."

I didn't know whether she was being serious or she meant it theoretically. Maybe I was saved...maybe she felt the same way about the kiss as I did...or not.

Bella finally let go of the front of my jacket and leaned backwards. My back was suddenly freezing cold and I missed the contact. Something I shouldn't be missing.

I stepped off the bike, leaving Bella sitting on it with her big helmet which looked ridiculous in contrast to her tiny frame. She lifted her head up high to look at me and the weight of the helmet nearly launched her head backwards.

I pulled my helmet off, holding it with one arm before turning back towards her.

Her hands fumbled with the front eye screen on the helmet until she finally pushed it up. I could just see her brown eyes staring at me. "Why'd you stop?" she said, her voice echoing in her helmet.

I leaned one hand on the handle bars and held the motorbike still as Bella clumsily got off in the dark. "We need to talk," I said in what I hoped was a strict voice.

"Okay," Bella said in a nervous voice. I squinted at her as I tried to see her through her helmet.

"About the bar..." I said, suddenly nervous myself. "That was probably a bad idea."

"Hmm. What?" Bella said as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

"The. Bar. Outside the bar!" I said, getting frustrated when her eyes showed no response.

"Oh, you mean the kiss?" Bella said nodding at me. I swallowed thickly and avoided her eyes.

"Yeah. The kiss."

Bella remained silent and tapped her fingers on the motorbike seat. Her head bobbing up and down in that helmet, frustrating me.

"It won't happen again!" I burst suddenly, causing Bella to jump. "It won't."

"I never said it would, or that I wanted to," Bella said harshly back through her helmet, her hands on her hips.

"Well good. Then it works out fine doesn't it?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine for me. And I have no idea why you are being so snappy to me...I was the one that pulled away, you were diving in for more!" she accused, pointing her finger at me.

My mouth dropped open. "Me?! You were the one who attacked me-"

"Oh, please. Stop exaggerating! I didn't 'attack' you. It was the standard 'I'm going in for a kiss' Bozo," Bella said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one making little moaning sounds and getting really in to it, was I?" I smirked.

I saw a blush form in Bella's face and she angrily reached up to pull her helmet from her head. Struggling to no avail. I rolled my eyes and pulled it off her head for her.

Her hair was stuck up in many directions and her face was glowing. "Thank you. I'll have you know, that you were making little noises! And you tried pushing _that,"_ she pointed at my crotch. "Into me to get yourself off. Oh, oh," Bella said in amusement, looking around at the empty road. "And let's not forget the 'Bella, Bella, Bella'" she said imitating my voice. "As I was trying to get you to notice that the fat perv from the diner was coming towards us and you thought I was moaning your name, when I wasn't! How about that?!" Bella said before giving me the bird.

I pursed my lips and thought the urge to punch the tree next to me. She drove me insane!

"I'd shut up if I were you," I snarled walking closer to her.

"Or what?" Bella challenged.

"Or you will get yourself into trouble," I said, my nostrils flaring.

"Touched a raw nerve did I? Can't take the truth," Bella said looking me up and down.

"Fuck you. Don't flatter yourself because you weren't that good! I've had better kisses on the cheeks than what you offer with your lips," I lied furiously back.

"Yeah, well. At least I have had some action in the past two months! I bet my kisses were like a taste of heaven you've been deprived for so long!" Bella shouted back. "And for the record, you weren't so good yourself. Mr, I slip too much tongue into people's mouth that they nearly choke. No wonder women stay away!"

How dare she?! I had no trouble getting women at all. Being on the run meant you didn't have time to linger with a woman. Oh, unless the woman was with you. Bitch.

"You drive me mad!" I yelled throwing my helmet at the nearest tree. It bounced back off and rolled back towards us.

"Oh, yeah. That's a great idea! Break the only safet-"

"Shut up!" I said turning towards her with furious eyes.

"You shut the fuck up!" Bella said back, just as angry. She said fuck and I was done for.

I barely registered the scared look in Bella's face before I lunged myself with one step towards her. My hands twisted into her hair and I violently pulled her lips to mine, our teeth clashing and my lip stinging slightly as I caught it at an odd angle. Then Bella pushed her two hands into my open jacket and put her cold hands on my warm back, pulling me closer. We stumbled slightly and I was still angry. I was kissing her again and it was so fucking good. I hated myself for it.

I pulled her hair tighter, feeling it pull from her scalp. Bella let out a little moan and I let an evil smile form on my face. She liked it rough.

Both our mouths were a mess of open mouthed kisses, both of us desperately trying to get the upper hand. Bella scrunched her nose up and drifted one hand up into my hair, standing on her tip toes to do so. I saw her struggle because of her smallness and I wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her flush to me and raising her off the ground.

I pushed my tongue a little into her mouth, not wanting to go all the way in. Apparently, I choke them.

Bella made a grunt and moved her other hand into my hair, whilst I now supported all of her body weight, which was next to nothing.

She grabbed my hair forcefully with two hands and pulled herself even closer to me. Our mouths locked tight together, so much so that we couldn't breathe. She used her tongue to coax mine into her mouth, holding it there whilst her soft lips were pressed hard against mine.

She rocked slightly before pulling away a little, letting us both inhale a large breath. Her mouth was straight back on mine and latching onto my bottom lip.

I suckled her top lip for a few seconds before I bit down gently. "Mmm, fuck," Bella breathed, massaging my head.

I moaned my approval and pulled back slightly. Looking down through my eyelashes, I could see her red, swollen lips not an inch away from mine. We were both breathing heavily and I swallowed thickly, leaning forward to trap her lips in three quick passionate kisses.

My mist of lust began to clear and I dropped her back down, turning away from her. I closed my eyes and touched my lips. "Fuck."

"Yeah..." Bella said slowly, almost as if she was thinking the same thing as I was.

I wanted to go further, I wanted to fuck her. But at the same time, I didn't. I wanted to control myself and have a possible friendship with a woman who I would be stuck with for a long time. Sex always complicates things.

"Ok, so I'll be honest," I said not turning to face her. "The kissing is great...but we just...can't."

"Why?" Bella whispered.

I licked my lips and turned to face her. Her hair was even more of a mess, her cheeks were flushed and her plump lips had grown twice in size. I watched as her eyes jutted between my eyes and my mouth.

"Because, we can't. It's too complicated. We...we just have to get out of here and this isn't helping. It will never help. So, Bella...we just can't."

Bella nodded and looked down at the ground. "I know. I'm sorry."

She looked so small and tiny and I brought her into my arms, giving her a hug. She awkwardly put her hands around my back. "Don't be sorry. It was my fault."

"No, it was mine," Bella sighed.

I burst out laughing and kissed her head. "Look at us. First we argue that it isn't our fault, now we both are demanding that it was our fault."

Bella awkwardly laughed along. "Yeah, we're screwed."

I pulled away and bit my lip. "That was just tension. Now we have the kissing out of the way, it was nothing," I chuckled nervously, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, nothing," Bella said biting her lip. I wish she wouldn't do that, she is making everything harder. Everything.

I quickly ignored the feeling in the pit of my stomach and handed her the helmet back. "Come on, we need to find a place to buy cleaning supplies."

"Cleaning?" Bella replied.

"Well, you do want to bathe, right?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but...won't they have that shit at the motel?"

"Sorry, no motel tonight. It's too risky," I said getting on the bike.

"What are we doing then?" Bella said sitting behind me.

I laughed, withholding my information. "You'll see."

"Edward?" she warned and I just laughed, setting off on the road again.

The air was freezing cold as it breezed past us and the single light at the front of the bike provided the only light as we drove along the dark road.

I heard Bella mumble something behind my back, her helmet rubbing against my back.

"What?!" I shouted against the wind and motor.

"Doesn't matter!" Bella said in an annoyed tone.

I rolled my eyes, it wasn't my fault I couldn't hear her.

The road we were on was desolate apart from the two of us. No other cars, bikes or any other form of transport was passing us. We were truly alone. I drove for miles until we finally found a more populated road. The gas dial was running low and I knew we would run out if we didn't find a gas station soon.

Then, just like that, the heavens opened and I spotted a small gas station in this distance.

"We need some fuel!" I shouted as I got to the gas pumps. I shut off the bike, pulled the holding bar down and jumped off, taking off my helmet. Bella followed what I did, shaking as she tried to remove her helmet, I took it off for her again.

"It's freezing!" she said as soon as the helmet came off.

"Oh, here," I said, quickly taking my jacket off and putting it around her shoulders before reaching for the gas pump. My mom had raised me well.

Before I pushed the pump into the fuel tank I shot Bella a little glance. She was looking at me with her eyes slightly narrowed and her lips were subtly to one side in a small smile. "Thanks," she said quietly.

I nodded and coughed to break the awkward setting as I watched the machine until the fuel fully stocked up.

"Right, get back on the bike. I'm going to pay for this and get some other supplies, OK?" I said raising my eyebrows at her. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive position.

"Why do you get to choose the goodies? Shouldn't we go together?"

"No, I'm going alone. You stay here and behave."

"Excuse me, I am not a child!" Bella huffed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Edward Cullen and the guy who is freezing his ass off because he gave a certain shrew his jacket," I said pointedly.

"Fine, you can have it back!" Bella said harshly, shrugging off the jacket. Damn, so stubborn.

"No, no, no, no. You keep it; I don't want you to go all Popsicle on me. Just let me go in, I'll be a few seconds. I promise, I will be considerate and get something girly," I said smirking.

"Don't play, Cullen," she said back, a small smile tugging at her lips.

I gave her the salute and turned to walk to the station. The bell chimed over my head and the young boy behind the counter automatically turned to face me. "Hey," I smiled. He looked at me like I was a vicious bug and turned back to whatever he was doing over the counter.

I gave a small laugh to myself and started heading over to the toiletries. Bubble bath...well we don't have a bath yet and shit, that crap is romantic. Why am I even considering it?! Shower wash, yes. I picked up a yellow coloured and a pink coloured bottle, for Bella, shoving them under my arm.

I shook my head as I looked at all the different shampoos. Maybe Bella would have been better coming in here. I picked up two random bottles, a tube of toothpaste and two tooth brushes. I made my way to the counter, dropping the items over the hands of the boy who was doing a crossword.

"Is that all?" he asked in an unfriendly tone.

"Obviously," I sighed.

I rubbed my forehead and turned to look out of the window. I suddenly straightened up and my head and heart thumped as I saw what was happening outside.

Bella was standing behind the motorbike, her hands fiddling with the bottom of my jacket and her eyes seeking out to me in the gas station. She was flocked by two men who appeared to be leaning over the bike and talking to her.

I growled low in my chest and the boy looked up in a calm disbelieving glance. He followed my line of vision and let out a snort. "Hitting on your girl?"

I turned to look at the boy with furious eyes and he recoiled. "Just make the purchases," I said through my teeth, turning back to look out of the window. Bella bit her lip and shook her head at something one of the men said. "Hurry up!" I said without taking my eyes off Bella.

"That is $32.99 please," the boy said quietly.

I slammed forty dollars on the counter and picked up the bag all without dragging my eyes away from the scene outside. I faintly heard the boy calling me back for change but I was already pushing open the door and stalking towards Bella.

"...In years," I heard one of the men laugh as I approached. Bella's eyes lit up and she gave a small smile.

"Bella," I said loudly. The two men turned around and locked eyes with me. I stared them down with a glare and flanked to Bella's side, my eyes not wavering from theirs.

The men looked at one another and seemed to be holding back laughter. Let's see how funny they find it when I smash their fucking heads in. Fucking jerks.

"We were just admiring your girl," one of the men said, a gleam in his eye.

I lifted my head up slightly and moved forward in a protective stance in front of Bella.

"You don't admire anything that is mine," I growled.

The two men looked at each other and smiled. "Well, that's too bad. I could have paid you a big sum for a ride with that," he sniggered.

I was about to lurch forward and grab his throat when Bella appeared in front of me. Her hands on her hips and her mouth set angrily. "Excuse me, what do you mean 'that is yours'? Huh? I belong to nobody!"

The two men gave out raucous laughter as I stared at Bella in shock. "Not now," I growled.

"Yes, now! We need to clear this up before you go any further," she said poking my chest.

"Bella there is a time and a pl-"

"No. I am an independent woman, I belong to no man and the day I do surrender myself to a man...it won't be you, especially not after that little declaration."

I shook my head in astonishment. Was this really happening?

"That was really fun and everything," One of the guys said, breaking Bella's and my furious gazes at each other. "But, you do know we were talking about the bike. Right?"

The other man laughed loudly and pulled on the other guy's arm. "Oh, man. That was some real life Jerry Springer shit there!"

The pair walked off, laughing all the way. I turned to Bella with a disappointed expression. "I can't believe you just did that to me. How humiliating."

"Well, you asked for it," Bella stuttered.

"I was trying to defend your honour. Even though it seems for no reason now," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry I embarrassed you," Bella said, even though she didn't sound sorry at all.

"I was trying to act all manly in front of them and you just blew me like a fish in water. Thank you for that."

Suddenly Bella started to giggle before it turned into a loud laugh. "I'm sorry," she gasped holding her chest. "But that was the funniest thing to happen to me in the past few months!"

I sighed and jumped onto the bike. "Shut it and hop on. We don't have all day. You need a wash."

Bella opened her mouth in shock before she looked to the side slightly and shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, you're right."

She jumped on the back of the bike and I set off on the road again.

I knew what I was looking for and in Washington, they were always easy to find. Granted, some walking may be involved but that was part of the fun, right?

I remember when my dad used to take all our family for walking holidays. Scotland, England, Las Vegas...anywhere that had large hills or hiking peaks, we went. Hiking was in my element; In fact I probably owe most the muscles I have now to walking.

I must have driven for a few hours before I finally decided to drive into a small grassy road. The drive was bumpy and suddenly we were enclosed by trees. The sun was starting to rise again and I realised that we had been awake for all the night. Well I had, I'm pretty sure I felt Bella fall asleep on my back a couple of hours ago.

I drove until I finally came to what I had been looking for; a small smile appeared on my face. I stopped the bike and left the light on so we could see. "Bella," I whispered.

"Hmm, are we there yet?" she said back groggily.

"Yep," I smiled, getting off the bike quickly. I knocked Bella off balance and she groaned as she fell towards the ground.

"Whoa," I said turning around to catch her. Her hands landed on my biceps and we both stopped breathing. Bella looked at my muscles that she was holding and I swear I felt a small squeeze. I abruptly pulled back and let out a nervous chuckle. "You are clumsy."

"Sorry," she said quietly. I wasn't sure which part she was apologizing for...nearly falling or nearly making me break my self control.

I nodded and turned back to face her. "So we're here," I smiled.

Bella frowned and looked around the side of me, her eyes widening. "No. No way! Is this a joke? Oh my God, Edward!"

"What?" I said genuinely shocked. I thought she would be into a little spontaneous activity.

"It will be freezing cold! I'd rather be dirty for another day!"

"Bella, it's just water. I have towels, it will be fun...fun washing."

"No, it won't," Bella said with something else behind her eyes...fear perhaps?

I knew I would get her in the little lake if I had to. Whether she liked it or not, she was getting in.

"It's nice and warm. Touch it and you will see," I said smirking.

"I'm not touching that!" Bella said shrieking away from me. "You're up to something."

"Like what?" I mocked, walking closer to her, my arms raised.

"You want to get me wet," Bella said pursing her lips and pointing at me.

I debated for a moment then smirked. "Well, I suppose there is some truth in that."

We both realised the double meaning of my words at the same time. I quickly looked down and frowned.

"I don't like water," Bella said quickly. Oh please, that is what everyone says.

I rolled my eyes and stomped over to the motorbike to pull the toiletries out of the bag. "Fine, but I'm washing. Please yourself."

I knew I was being a devious bastard but I couldn't help myself. Something appealed to me when Bella looked at me lustfully, I couldn't deny that. I grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it clean over my body, leaving me topless. I threw my t-shirt to the ground and began un-buttoning my jeans.

I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye. Her mouth was open and her tongue was virtually out of her mouth.

Then I realised the bad side of her lust for me. When she looked at me like that, it made me want her ten times as much, knowing that she wants me is driving me crazy. It makes me want to do something stupid...and that makes me angry.

* * *

**BPOV**

He just stripped off and I suddenly forgot my worry about my dizzy feeling and the excuse I was going to have to make to escape. He fucking stripped off!

I watched as his stomach abs clenched and made perfect lines. I rubbed my thighs together because I was an inch away from attacking him. The whole of his tattoo was revealed and I saw that the intricate tribal symbol ran from mid-neck never stopping until his wrist. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

I bit back a moan as he started to un-do his jeans. Then stepped out of them and showed me the most perfect, pale, manly legs. He was wearing gray boxers and they left nothing to the imagination. That was the prize. The goodie...I wanted it! I had never felt this propelled to another human being in my life. Not even Jacob...definitely not Jacob.

Edward suddenly turned and ran away towards the little lake. I watched his ass all the way and the view almost made me want to get into the water too. If only I wasn't afraid of the damn thing.

He jumped in like it was nothing and I couldn't keep the smile off my face, he was such a man.

He didn't look back at me, but started to do strokes in the no doubt freezing water. He was crazy.

I took my chance and quickly grabbed my bag, running behind a large tree. I fished out my needle, filled the syringe up and injected my stomach, wincing at the worst part. The dizziness started to leave and I started to feel more fun and a little warmer.

I walked back into view and hooked my bag over the motorbike handle. Edward didn't seem to have noticed my disappearance as he was still doing strokes. I grinned and pulled out a towel and the fire blanket which we had taken from the Volvo. I walked over to the lake edge, putting the blanket down on the ground. I sat down and leaned over to watch Edward in the water, entranced by how well he swam.

I folded the towel for when Edward got out, sitting on it to keep it warm for him.

From an outsider's prospective, this may have looked like one big cheesy romance. Me, seated silently on the lake edge, watching him swim. The only sounds around us were the swishing water and woodland creatures.

Edward moved to shallower water and began lathering himself with the shower gel and the shampoo. It was like watching a porno.

The way his hands rubbed over himself made me want him to touch me that way too. I could feel my breathing pick up and get heavier. I closed my eyes. I promised, we both promised that anything like _this_ would be wrong. It would make things worse.

But it was so hard to control myself.

I heard water sloshing again and I opened my eyes. Edward was walking up from the shallow water. His head was down and he was running a hand through his hair, moving it backwards. It had darkened in colour from the water and it stuck up at all ends, dripping with water.

His boxers were skin tight against him and I could see the darkness of his pubes that led from the happy trail on his abs. I had never been so turned on by pubes, it was crazy.

Then as he drew nearer I could see his erect nipples and his gorgeous honey smell that he had just cleaned himself with. I watched as a trail of water ran down his tattoo and down his sexy abs...

He looked up at me in that moment and scowled. "Enjoying the view?" he said almost annoyed.

I didn't say anything but got off the towel and stood up to hand it over to him. He took it from me and rubbed his face before he rubbed his body, shaking from the cold. "Towel is warm, thanks," he stuttered.

I pulled him down onto the blanket and he looked at me shocked as I sat down next to him, laying myself out whilst I leaned up on my elbows. I watched him from the side as he rubbed the towel down his body, sighing and leaving the towel on his chest as he looked up at the sky.

I watched his structured jaw clench a few times and his Adams apple bobbed up and down. I bit my lip and let my eyes trail downwards, toward his tattoo. It was damp with water and before I could help myself, I turned fully to my side and began to run my fingers over the part at the top of his arm. The part I had seen the least so far.

Edward flinched for a second before he let out a breath.

"Did it hurt?" I whispered, tracing the lines softly with my index finger.

Edward side smirked and rolled his head to face me. "Of course it did."

"Does it mean anything?" I said. I moved my hand away and moved it to his palm. I took the advantage to brush my fingertips over his callous skin there. His eyebrows furrowed and he curled his fingers around so they brushed against my fingers. Our fingers were dancing together as we sat there in silence.

"I...don't know if it means anything," he whispered.

I began moving my fingers upwards to touch the bottom of his tattoo on his wrist. I started working my way upwards, tracing all the lines as he lay there and let me.

"I got it done when I was twenty-four," he hesitated and I waited for him to tell me the story behind it in his own time. I focused on his tattoo and my fingers which were slowly trailing upwards. "I...had been on the force for two years. I had been partners with Kate, she worked with me."

I stopped for a second and looked to his face. "Kate, as in...Garrett's Kate?"

"Yeah, that Kate. She..._used_ to be a cop."

I frowned and continued touching his tattoo. "We were sent undercover for this job and...To cut a long story short, I let my guard down for one second and she got hurt. Badly. I managed to save her in time, but I can tell the pain is still there. She always tells me how I shouldn't beat myself up about it, that she doesn't blame me. But I blame myself...I always will. Anyway, when that happened I wanted to punish myself, but I knew Kate would never forgive me if I did something stupid...so I did it an easier way. I got a tattoo. It hurt and I'm scarred for life, but it's a reminder never to let my guard down again."

I hadn't been expecting a story like this one. Sure a college dare, but this shit was deep.

"Were you and Kate close?"

"Yes. We still are. I used to be in love with her, she was in love with me, but we had other people, it was complicated."

I felt a drop in my heart at his words.

"What happened to Kate?"

"I'll tell you another time, I don't think now is the right moment."

"Do you still love her?"

Edward blinked and smiled at the sky. "Yeah, I will always love her. But...I'm not _in_ love with her. Not anymore. That bridge crossed long ago and we realised it wasn't something we wanted. We were better suited with a brother, sister relationship. She found Garrett and I found..." he trailed off and looked away.

"You found me," I whispered, finally reaching the part of the tattoo on his neck.

Edward turned to face me again, his eyes hooded. "No. _You _found _me_," he smiled. "I've waited a long time."

I smiled and rubbed my fingers in a circle around his neck. "Twenty-eight years is not a long time."

Edward chuckled and closed his eyes. "Speak for yourself. You have only waited twenty-three years."

I traced my fingers over his closed eyelids and he hummed softly. Taking a risk, because the tension was just too damn erotic, I started to lean in to kiss his neck where the tattoo ended. Just as my lips were about to touch his warm skin, he pushed me back slightly, moving his head to the side so our foreheads nearly touched.

"Bella, don't. Please." He said please like he was desperate for something. He ran his hands down my own neck and into the warm shoulder of his jacket that was keeping me warm. "I find it hard to control myself."

My face was scrunched up in a pained expression as I tried to fight off the urge to kiss him, his lips hovering below mine. "You don't have to control yourself," I whispered, my nose brushing against his. His hands fisted my jumper behind my back and he moved away from under me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't. I want to...I really, really want to. But I can't. I'm no good for you, you shouldn't even be here. I'll only end up hurting you," he said with his back towards me.

"I don't believe that," I said crawling back towards him.

"Why won't you listen to me for once?" he practically growled.

"Because I know myself, but I don't know how you make me feel. I've never felt like this before, it's strange and new and it has to be a good sign. It has to be."

"Stop it," he said clenching his fists.

I shrugged his jacket off and crawled around to his front, making him look at me. "I want you to take me," I whispered, feeling brave. I've never been brave with a man in my life.

He shook his head in disbelief until he finally smiled slightly. "Fine. I'll take you," he said in a jovial tone that I wasn't expecting. He stood up and swung me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he walked towards the lake.

"I'm taking you...for a nice cold swim. You need to cool down."

I panicked and struggled against him. "This isn't funny! I was serious! I'm don't like water! I can't swi-" my voice was cut off as he threw me over the side and into the water. I felt the impact on my back and my whole body submerged.

The panic from my childhood set in and I began thrashing around, trying to find the surface. I broke free and gasped for air before I went under again. I broke the surface again and swung my arms around to stay afloat. It pulled me down again and I began to cry, sobs wrecking from my body. I couldn't swim! I was drowning. I could feel the water burning the back of my throat and my nose.

"Edward!" I cried in a brief moment I was above water.

"Bella!" I could hear faint shouting until finally an arm latched around me and pulled me up from the surface. I took a deep breath and flung myself around Edward. My arms latched tight around his neck and my legs around his waist as I hyperventilated against his shoulder. Sobs were shaking my body.

"I can't swim. I don't like water. I can't..." I kept repeating over and over again as I cried.

Edward held the back of my head to his shoulder and swam us backwards. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I thought you were joking," he said, on the verge of tears himself. I was shaking and still latched onto him as he pulled us out of the water. He took me to the fire blanket and wrapped us both inside of it. His chin resting on my head.

My sobs were starting to die out but I was trembling and my breathing was still laboured. "I'm a monster," Edward said quietly.

"N-n-n-no you're n-not," I trembled as I fingered his warm chest. "You didn't know."

"Yes, I did. You told me," he said almost to himself. "I knew I would hurt you."

"But you make me feel good, too," I whispered.

He didn't say anything after that. We stayed wrapped up in that blanket before Edward gently removed himself to get us some clothes.

He was quiet and turned away from me whilst we dressed. "We need to find a motel or something," he said quietly.

"Edward, talk to me," I demanded suddenly. I needed to break his shell now before he became more withdrawn.

"What do you want me to say? I can't even look you in the eyes."

I sighed heavily then pulled back my hand and punched him as hard as I could across the face. He turned back to look at me with an open mouth, his hand on his cheek.

"There. Now we both hurt each other, can we get back to normal now?"

I turned and began walking to the motorbike. I could hear his footsteps as he ran behind me. I suddenly found myself slung around and into the back of a tree. Edward shoved his face into my neck and ran his nose down and across my collarbone. I grabbed his hair as I moaned and breathed heavily.

"I want to take you...God, I want to take you so fucking much," he said into my skin.

I smiled and pulled his head up to mine. "You know what I want."

I noticed a small bruise appearing on his cheek and I frowned running my fingers over it. He rested his forehead against mine and his hips against mine, making me feel just how much he was ready to take me. "I want you so badly," he said cupping my chin.

"I want you, too," I breathed over his mouth.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I just needed you to know...that."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?"

"What I said this morning still stands. We can't, because it will make things harder to do...If we seal the deal, we are practically one half of each other and if one of us went down...if you, went. I couldn't..."

"Edward. You know that it's already like that. Stop trying to persuade yourself that you can walk away, now. Sex or no sex, what does it matter?"

"It matters to me," he practically growled. He pushed away and headed for the bike. "We need to focus on one thing now, and that is getting to Mexico. So come on," he said in an emotionless voice.

I stalked angrily towards him. "How long do you think you are going to last? Hmm? You might as well accept that it _is_ going to happen." I put on my stupid helmet and got on the back of the bike. "Why fight it?"

Edward was silent for a moment before he started the engine. "We need to look for a motel."

* * *

**A/N- Can anyone guess what is going to happen next chapter?? HINT: Something that you perverts *like myself* will love!! ;) So, was it worth the wait? Lemme know!**

**Follow me on Twitter for spoilers/teasers/picture teasers and generally to chat with me about the most random shit (link is on my profile)**

**On the Run also has a board on Twilighted now (link also on profile)...so go check that out and show some love there too XD **


	10. She's Paranoid and He's Giving In

**A/N- **Hey, hey, hey I come baring gifts ;) Oh, is this another chapter of OTR and what?....Over 10k long! Wow!

Big thank you to my beta _luv2readff _who thanks to my stupid laptop only recieved half this chapter and did not see the...*cough* ermm yeah, so thanks to my readers/reviewers/alerters and favouriters too. I love you all...Man, I am nearly at 1000 reviews thanks to you guys XD

I think all of you will enjoy this chapter...it is LE CHAPTER! ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

He said his last words as almost a feral growl and my certain friend downstairs reacted to that noise. I automatically bit my lip and swung my leg over the motorbike before putting my helmet on, the helmet that Edward insisted I wore.

"A motel? Are you taking me for hot sex?" I said with an eyebrow wiggle, even though I knew he couldn't see. I wrapped my arms around his middle and snuggled into his back, letting out a soft hum of satisfaction. He was so warm.

My face lifted as he took a heavy breath. "No, I'm taking you to sleep. You resemble a panda at the moment and I don't even think you can stand up straight."

I let out a low chuckle. "News flash, I'm Bella, I never stand up straight. I'm always either on my ass or-"

"Or your back?" Edward muttered annoyed.

I frowned and pulled away from his back. I thumped his shoulder blades resulting in a dull thud and a high pitched 'Ouch' from Edward. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Sorry. I'm tired and ratty...I didn't mean..."

"What? That I was a slut?" I said waving my hand around.

He sighed deeply and gripped the handle bars firmer. "Well you don't seem to be having trouble seducing me after...four days."

"So that makes me a slut?!" I shrieked. I have never been more insulted in my life. "I will have you know I have a respectable job, I have lots of friends, I give money to the PETA every month and I am not some cheap slut. I thought we agreed _we_ were different?! Obviously not!" I said suddenly on the verge of tears. My emotions could change quickly. "Oh, you know what? Forget it. Take me to a motel then fuck off and get sloshed in some sleazy bar down the road. I don't want to see your face."

I punctuated the last word by angrily putting my arms around him again.

"Bella. Let's not-" Edward started, attempting to turn around.

"Drive," I growled.

Edward sighed loudly and shook his head before he turned on the engine. What a bastard! Could this guy get any more bi-polar? First he tells me he wants me...then he calls me a slut for trying to give him what he wants. I was on the run with the king of mixed signals...he was the epitome of a tease...he was the ultimate pussyblock and he fucking knew it.

He set off and I tried to roll my eyes at his manly driving but it was too good. The man was a superb driver. Car, truck...motorbike. This was certainly a guy you would want on your team in a grocery store trolley dash. Although, he also seemed the type who would shove you out of the way for his own benefit...a person out for himself.

Even though I knew all this, I was compelled to believe that this...criminal...who my heart had developed a certain soft spot for, would make an exception for me. As crazy as that sounds. I mean who would make an exception for little old me. I was just pint-sized, ordinary, Bella Swan. Nothing special.

Nothing like the man in front of me. No, he had the type of look that was destined for greatness...you, know like the first time you watched Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic, you knew he was going to go on to do great things. Four days had made me notice more things about this man. Edward had the looks; his lanky 6ft plus frame carried him with stealth, he had the sexiest head of hair that shone all different colours in the sun, his teeth were a certain colour...not crystal white, but still a clean pearly colour. His nose was long and angular which framed the scattering of bronze stubble on his sexy jaw, the jaw that would rival Captain America.

Granted, it was fairly obvious that he had grown up with a bunch of females...but I'm sure he could tell that I had grown up with a bunch of males. I think it was that fact that made our personalities seem to swap. Shouldn't he be the sexual aggressor instead of me? Shouldn't it be him who is being crude and begging me to have sex? Not the other way round.

I took a deep breath and swallowed a large gulp of freezing cold air as we rode against it.

Maybe that is what I was doing wrong...maybe I was too forward for him...I have never actually been forward with a man before in my life, no matter how much they wanted me to be. Yet, the one time I actually pluck up the courage...he doesn't seem to like it. I guess Edward is one of a kind...what my mom would call, a rare diamond.

In other words he was a sappy romantic. I rolled my eyes instinctively. I'd had enough of romance in my life...I didn't want romance, I wanted to get fucked. Edward looked like the best fuck out there.

I yawned as the bike started to slow and I jutted my head out to the side to look around Edward's back to see where we were going. I frowned as I watched a small building come through a heavy mist.

The creepiness made me shiver and I gulped, automatically burying myself into Edward's back. Was he going to murder me or something?

The motorbike finally came to a stop, leaving us in silence. I opened one eye and looked at my surroundings. We were surrounded in mist. I could just make out a canopy of large trees around what looked to be a log cabin. The mist was sticky and damp and my throat was starting to tickle slightly.

"My god..." I whispered. "Now, I know I was forward and everything. God forbid I would take your virtue...but is that any reason to want to bump me off," I said in serious jest.

Edward let out a chuckle and stepped off the bike. He turned to face me with a side smile and a frown. "What?"

I could see Edward perfectly, but in my peripheral vision I could see the mist and the faint green of the trees behind him. It scared the hell out of me.

"You can't be serious," I said taking my helmet off. "This place is uber creepy. I'm not staying here."

Edward laughed darkly. "Yes we are. It's the only place I have seen in miles."

I stepped off the bike and went to help him with the bags. "But we won't make it through the night. Trust me, Edward," I said seriously. "I have seen the movies. There are going to be some cannibals in these woods," I said pointing behind the cabin to the trees. Edward laughed deep in his throat. "Or, this place is going to have some freaky blue movie shit going on where we get killed for real. Stalkers and murderers hang around this place all the time."

Edward laughed and turned to me. "Bella, you watch too many scary movies for your own good."

"No," I protested as he began to walk around me. "My dad told me as well. He said places like this reel people in."

"Your dad sounds like he watched too many movies, too."

I opened my mouth wide. "My dad happens to be a very well respected man in Seattle. He is not some joker and I know full well he would put you in your place."

Edward raised his eyebrows a little. "Yeah...We'll see about that."

"How would you feel if tomorrow night, I no longer exist? Because of your stupid...motel place find."

"I'd be pleased. No more nagging."

"Fucker," I hissed under my breath. "Well, I hope the mutants get you first. In fact, I may even agree if they ask me to help eat your fingers!"

Edward let out a loud, rather embarrassing laugh as he pushed the door open to the motel reception. It was light inside and very clean, although most of it was made out of the same wood as outside.

I looked around the reception area, my hands low down and hunched as I carried two heavy bags. "I think it's abandoned," I said cheerfully. "Let's go."

Edward shot me a disapproving look and I curled my mouth up at him in response. "Hello?!" Edward shouted, tapping his hands on the counter. The bracelet he wore made a loud tapping noise as he did.

"Oh, hi!" A woman said jumping up from under the counter, it was like something from a ridiculous sitcom that was supposed to be funny...but wasn't.

Edward and I jumped back automatically. Edward chuckled slightly in embarrassment as the flushed woman attempted to straighten down her bushy hair. "Erm, yeah. I want to book a room if that is possible."

The woman's eyes flickered between the two of us and narrowed slightly. "Double?"

"Two singles," Edward said looking down at the floor.

The woman turned back to me with a soft look before her eyes turned down to the computer in front of her. Wow, so much pity in her gaze. Yeah, I get to share a room with this hunk and not get any loving. Where was the fun in that?

"Oh, you're in luck. We have one left," the woman...Bianca, as I read her name tag, said.

Edward smiled. "Great, we'll take it."

"How many nights?"

"One," I said quickly. I didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. Edward gave me a frown before he turned back to Bianca with a nice, panty dropping smile.

"Two nights."

"Excuse me," I cut in, stomping towards the counter with the bags dragging behind me. "I said one night."

Edward turned his face into an annoyed, fake smile. "Honey...don't undermine me."

My face dropped. "Honey? What are you...a bee?"

Edward turned to the woman at the counter. "Excuse us for a second." He gripped my shoulder and forcefully took us out of the door. "I'm trying to get us rooms in a place where we can stay for normal sleep, normal cleaning and food. Stop trying to fuck that up because of your stupid fallacies." He pinched his nose between his fingers. "Now," he sighed. "I'm going to go back in there and get our room...and you are going to stay here, shut the fuck up and wait for me. Understand?"

He was angry and it kind of scared and thrilled me so I decided to do as I was told like a good girl. "Yes...Honey."

Edward gave me a scathing look before he forcefully opened the reception door and walked inside again. I watched as it took no time for Bianca to be putty in his hands...dazzling her like he did everyone else. Me especially.

A moment later Edward came out of the door, shot a wink back at Bianca and jingled some keys in front of my face. "Room seven. Maybe we will get some luck after all."

Luck. Does that entail some hot wall sex tonight? Come on Room 7...work your magic.

I followed him across the wooden boards that led to Room 7. The front door looked inviting...it's a pity the surroundings were such a sham.

Edward pushed the door open and neither of us knew when to advance inside. I rolled my eyes and took the initiative, pushing past Edward to get into the room. I was greeted by a floral smell and a smell of cleaning products.

The door closed behind me and I turned to see Edward dropping the keys on the tiny table near the door as his eyes skimmed around the room.

I was expecting worse to be honest. At one end of the room were the beds, they were both decorated in uncomfortable silver looking bed sheets and flat pillows. One was near the window the other about a foot away, just a small table separating them. On the table there was an old outdated phone and triangle of paper which sat upright with some sort of message on it. I'd read it later.

The bathroom was directly in front of the door, everything inside was just...white, and I supposed it was as clean as they could have made it.

There was a little TV which sat on some chestnut drawers opposite the beds; this was placed next to a mirror which was set into an alcove, a hairdryer connected to it from the wall.

"Well, it's not home but it will do," Edward said dropping the bags on the bed nearest the window.

"Err, that is my bed. Take your bags off now!"

"Who said?"

"I always have the window bed. Holidays...sleepovers...home. Always."

"Jesus, fair enough," Edward sighed moving the bags over to the other bed. He took his jacket off and threw it on top of the bags before he went over to inspect the bathroom. I smiled, dropped my bags and launched myself over to the window bed. I threw myself down, the hard bed nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"Argh," I said clutching my back.

"Well, that's what you get for jumping on motel beds," came Edward's echoing sarcastic voice from the bathroom. I resisted the urge to drown him down the toilet. "Ooh, look," Edward came out of the bathroom brandishing some little bottles of shampoo. "Souvenirs."

I laughed as he started to put them in his rucksack. "Isn't that stealing?"

"Bella, everybody does it." He then turned to me with a frown. "You have right?"

I burst out laughing and looked towards the spore covered ceiling. "Of course I have...only I steal towels, too."

"Naughty girl," Edward said. The words were so normal but my dirty mind took them a different way.

I laid in silence as Edward messed around with his things, the plastic bags rattling and annoying me. "Well, I think I'll go for a shower," I said sitting up.

"Sure. I saw a burger place and a few small stores down the road; I'll nip out and get us some stuff. You'll be OK, right?" Edward said picking his jacket up.

In honesty, I didn't feel comfortable being left here alone in this mysterious room, but I didn't want to prove to him that I was some scared little girl. "Course, I'll be fine," I laughed standing up. "You're only down the road, right?"

"Right?" Edward smiled.

"Well, you know what I get anyway."

"Chicken burger....Tommy K...and Ice Cream," Edward said thoughtfully looking at the ceiling.

"Yes! But this time get Phish Food," I said pointing at him.

"Fish food?" he said scrunching his face up. "Why? We haven't got a fish."

I laughed loudly. "No. It's ice cream. Ben and Jerry's Phish Food...the ultimate tranquil heaven, trust me."

Edward blushed slightly and picked the keys up from the table. "Well, you enjoy your...shower. I'll be back soon."

He opened the door and I bit my lip, running to him to hold the door. "Wait..." he turned to face me. "Just, be careful, OK?"

"I thought you were encouraging the cannibals?" Edward smiled leaning on the doorframe. A sliver of bronze was peaking through the bottom of his t-shirt and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Just be careful, and in case you get caught or decide to leave or whatever..." he looked at me confused before I quickly pulled his head down for a tender kiss on his lips. "I wanted to give you that," I breathed against his lips as I pulled back.

Edward's hands were clenched around the doorframe and his eyes were closed, his face almost pained. He swallowed hard. "I'm not going to leave you, Bella."

"Maybe you won't...but you can't predict other people."

Edward looked down and kicked the door step a few times before he looked back up with a smile. "So...Phish food, right?"

"Right," I smiled.

Edward debated something for a moment before he pushed off the doorframe and walked away. I sighed and turned around to go back in the room, shutting the door behind me with a click. I just made it to the second bed when the door opened again and Edward stalked in. His eyes locked on mine and he stomped towards me.

"Edward? Wh-" my question was cut off as he pulled my face roughly to his, his lips savaging mine and hands cupping my face.

"In case...of bus," he whispered, latching onto my lips again.

"Or car," I whispered back.

"Or some fat cop," he said with difficulty as he found it impossible to pull away.

"Or mutants," I said pecking his bottom lip. Edward breathed out a laugh and slowly pulled away, his thumbs stroking my cheek.

"I really do need to go," he said before he sniffed. "And you really do need to shower."

I slapped his arm and he laughed, moving away with his hands up.

"Ok, I'm going...and Bella," he said, his tone changing to concern. "Lock this door next time. Anyone could come bursting it."

I nodded as I swung around the bathroom door. Edward gave me one last smile and disappeared, shutting the door behind him. I was left in sudden silence; the only sound was the faint hum from the ventilator in the bathroom and my breathing.

I quickly jogged to the door and turned the lock, latching it to.

I heard the dull roar of the motorbike starting life in the distance. It was too damn quiet in this room.

I stomped over to the TV, picked up the remote and turned it onto the first channel that made noise. I needed at least some noise to greet me when I got out of the shower.

I went over to Edward's bed and rummaged for a comfy towel, I knew that the ones here would be like sandpaper on my nice skin. I pulled a fluffy red one out of his rucksack and smiled at the lemony smell. A boy whose mom did the laundry.

I stripped off my clothes, leaving them in a trail as I went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on; making sure it was the right temperature before I got in. The water was a soothing caress as I let it cascade over my skin. I was reminded of my shower at home and suddenly the shower I was taking now seemed like a chore. I wanted my old shower back...hell, I wanted my old apartment and life back. I missed Emmett and Rose, I missed my dad and I missed Alex.

The thoughts brought on sudden emotions that I must have been keeping bottled up for days and suddenly before I could stop myself, I was a sobbing wreck. I numbly lowered myself to the bath tub and let the hot water pellet my back as I wrapped my arms around my knees and wept for the things I have been holding back.

I wanted to scream for Emmett, my big brother who would always come rescue me when I was feeling like this or lost at a party. I wanted him to come save me now, I just wanted my brother.

A freezing chill hit my back and I gasped, arching slightly to get back under the aim of the shower. I stood up and began to wash myself, letting the tears get washed away. I had my ten minutes depression, now it was time to get back into the real world.

I got out of the shower and frowned. The towel wasn't on the rack. I looked around and saw it on the sink. Hmmm, I swear I didn't put it there.

I wrapped myself up and walked back into the main room, siphoning water from my hair as I headed over to the beds. The TV was playing in the background; it was on some dodgy rap music channel that I didn't put on. But I began to sway my hips to the beat as I got my clothes out to wear.

I walked in between the beds to the little table. I picked up the triangle card and squinted to read it. "Welcome to Cone Pine Motel, we wish you a happy stay and blah, blah, blah...yeah, I get it," I sighed putting the card back down.

I gave myself a shot before I pulled on a set of jeans, a purple top and some comfy socks before I wrapped the towel around my hair and sat on my bed, leaning back to watch the TV.

All of a sudden the ventilator in the bathroom went off, the loud fan noise echoing in the room. I jumped off the bed and screamed, clutching the TV remote to my chest. "Jesus Christ, Bella..." I whispered, sitting on the bed again. I laughed nervously before I leaned over to pick up the phone. Ahh, a dial tone...so it actually works.

I put the phone back down and started looking over the room menu to see what atrocious foods they would serve here.

The wind was blowing from outside, the crap windows whistling with the force. I heard a creak but it wasn't outside, it was in the room. I stayed frozen but my head automatically snapped to the source of the noise. The chair at the table across the room just rocked slightly to a stop. My eyes widened and I clenched my fists...this place was haunted.

"God, Edward please hurry up," I whispered.

I let out an almighty scream when there was a loud bang at the door. "ARGH!" The door handle shook a few times.

I quickly ran over to the dresser and picked up the kettle that was next to the little tiny cups for coffee. "I have a very large kettle and I'm not afraid to scold your ass!" I shouted, standing just next to the door. "You came just as I made coffee so it is piping hot! I'm warning you!"

"Bella, it's me," Edward's calm voice came through the door.

I quickly dropped the kettle and opened the door, looking both ways outside before I dragged him inside. "Edward something is very wrong...this place is haunted or something."

Edward smirked and dropped a bag full of something and two burger bags on the table. "Bella, you need to stop it with this supernatural crap."

"I'm not joking! It was really creepy after you went so I put the TV on; it was on some cooking show. Then when I get out, it's on this," I gestured to the TV. "Then in the shower, it went really cold, and then my towel moved! The best part is where that chair," I pointed to the chair on the left. "Moved, by itself!"

Edward had one eyebrow raised and was looking like I was crazy. "Yeah...anyway I got you a burger. Oh, and they sold out of Phish Food...I got you chocolate brownie instead, is that OK?"

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed, walking back to the bed. Maybe, I was going crazy.

Edward laughed slightly and threw my burger on the bed. "Just like you asked, I got you a drink as well." A cold can of 7Up rolled onto my legs and I gasped from the cold.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," he said putting the ice cream in the little freezer under the drawers. "Look what else I got," he smiled standing up straight. I frowned and looked down at his hands that he was holding out, clasped tightly around some Jack Daniels.

"Oh, you sly dog," I smirked as I opened my burger.

"Well, I figured we are here for two days so I don't need to drive tomorrow," Edward said stuffing half a burger in his mouth as he laid his long ass self down on his bed.

I smiled and took a little bite out of my burger as we watched the TV together. The day passed quickly as Edward and I made use of our boredom time. We slept. He showered twice which I found slightly disturbing and OCD like. We watched anvil amounts of Jerry Springer, Maury and Friends...and we ate shit loads of crap which was probably not doing our bodies any good, especially not mine. I had to take another shot more than I usually did.

Night fell around and we were watching the end of Blade, the only good movie on TV when Edward started laughing hysterically. "What?" I questioned. I was half under the covers, in my pyjamas and hair in a bun. Edward was still fully dressed and sprawled over his bed.

"You...threatening me with a kettle," he laughed.

"Shut up," I said testily. "I didn't have anything else."

Edward carried on laughing, shoved a chocolate bar in his mouth and groaned as he sat up, removing his jacket. "I really want to drink the Jack Daniels but I feel like we should save it for a special occasion," he said pulling his t-shirt over his head, too.

My eyes widened as I took in his sexy back muscles. Then he stood up and began un-doing his belt...Jesus, Christ....

He pulled off the belt with a whip and lowered his jeans so he was only in some black boxers. My tongue was half way out of my mouth when a loud crash echoed in the room. I screamed again.

"I told you! We have a fucking ghost!" I screeched. Edward looked startled for a moment before he straightened up and shook his head.

"It was the vibration from the TV; it knocked the cup off, see?"

I leaned over and saw one of the little white cups on the floor.

"I'm telling you. Vibration or not, this place is creepy."

Edward climbed into his bed, rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Get some sleep, we need it."

"If I can sleep," I grumbled, burrowing further into my covers. "It's blowing a gale outside, we'll be lucky if the roof doesn't get ripped off."

The wind was whistling through the windows, getting louder and quieter, then louder again. Edward mumbled something, turned off the lamp and laid down. We were left in silence and my eyes scanned the room in the dark. The only light was the little red dot from the stand-by on the TV.

I couldn't make out Edward in the dark and that scared me even more.

"Edward," I whispered.

"I'm asleep," he whispered back.

I scowled. "Then why are you talking?"

"I sleep talk," he said before he chuckled slightly. "Seriously, go to fucking sleep."

I shook my head and mocked him behind his back, my mouth opening and shutting like a fish.

"Stop mocking me. I can hear your lips smacking together," Edward said grumpily.

I huffed and turned the other way in bed so I was facing the windows. The curtains were too short and they left a gap in the middle, the moonlight shone through onto the window pane.

I gulped and turned onto my back, looking at the ceiling. I heard a low groaning noise, like a person coughing in the back of their throat.

"Bella, go to sleep!"

"That wasn't me!" I said scared. "I thought it was you!"

"Fuck sake...stop messing around."

"I'm not!" I said through gritted teeth.

Edward went quiet again and I was laid in bed crapping myself. I knew this place was haunted, I believed in ghosts. I used to have a poltergeist back in Forks; they used to move my hairbrush all the time. But I never felt threatened, this one was scaring me.

Suddenly, Edward screamed at the top of his voice. "Argh!"

He scared me so I screamed too, both of us screaming. He leaned over turned the lamp on and dived out of bed. "What the fuck was that?" he said rubbing his arms. "Something cold grabbed my arm. It fucking touched my arm!" he said in terror.

"I told you!" I screeched on the verge of tears.

Edward clambered over the bed towards mine and lifted one side of the cover up. "Scoot up, scoot up," he said loudly.

I moved without thinking and he got into my small single bed with me. "I said this place was haunted. There is something in this room now," I whispered looking around.

Edward exhaled angrily, as if he was annoyed that he believed it himself. "Ok, we leave the lamp on and we sleep together."

"I want Jack Daniels," I said quickly. "I'm not sleeping in here, I need booze."

"Bella, no alcohol," Edward said sternly. "You need to sleep."

"No, I'm not sleeping now," I said jumping out of bed. Edward sighed as I walked over to the bag by the table and pulled out the JD. "Now, am I getting one cup or two cups," I smirked, turning around to wiggle the whiskey in his face.

His shook his head in defeat.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was pushed over to the edge of the bed, the covers up to my chest and my hands on my lap, nursing a small coffee cup of Jack Daniels. Bella was squished next to me, ranting about something her step-dad had done one summer. She was waving her hands around and her drink was tippling onto her arm.

"Oops," she laughed before she licked it off her wrist. My hands pressed harder down on my lap.

If it wasn't for the creepy ass room, I wouldn't be in bed with her right now. I wanted to keep my distance, she was pushing boundaries that she had no idea she was pushing. I was already being a sinner, my devil side was starting to take over my angelic side and I knew I would snap soon.

I wanted to hold. I could hold out...but the item in the plastic bag across the room that I debated so much in the shop whether I should get or not, proved how much I knew myself and the truth, I wouldn't be able to resist.

I took the last drink of what was left in my cup and leaned over the bed to fill the cup again. "Well, I don't know about you," I said blinking slowly. I groaned as I pulled myself back up towards her. I wrapped my right arm behind her shoulder and held the cup back on my lap with the left. "But, I think our drunken actions have scared off the ghoul."

"Drunk actions?" Bella slurred. "I'm not drunk...just a little, tipsy," she said before she started giggling. "I never get drunk...like ever. I can't really. My doctor would kill me if he knew I was drinking this right now."

"Why?" I frowned, my heavy head falling back onto the headboard with a thump. "Ouch."

Bella laughed out loud and moved out from under my shoulder. "Aww, poor baby. Let me look."

I laughed and rubbed the dull ache on my head. "It's nothing, Bella...just..." my voice trailed off as she started to massage my scalp. It had been ages since my head had been scratched by a woman, damn, it was my favourite thing they did. I was like a purring kitten as soon as they did.

I let a moan pass my lips and rolled my head backwards onto my shoulders. "You have really sexy hair," Bella whispered huskily. I could smell the alcohol on her breath, mixed with her Vanilla smell and my body seemed to go rigid.

"Sexy?" I whispered questionably.

"Yeah, it glows like a golden red...it brings out your green eyes," she whispered rubbing over my tender spot where I hit my head.

"Err, I like your hair, too...it's very chocolaty. Your eyes are, too," I smiled lazily.

"Oh, Edward...you are so cheesy," Bella giggled.

"I'm trying to be romantic," I said turning around with a laugh. I grabbed her hips and she squealed as I moved her to the side of me, laying her out on the pillows whilst I lay sideways over her legs. Bella sat herself up again and pulled her legs from underneath me. I groaned and closed my eyes as my back flopped down on the bed.

My eyes shot open again when I felt a butterfly like touch on my tattooed arm. "Have I told you how much tattoos turn me on?" she said biting her lip.

I cleared my throat and chuckled slightly. "Bella, what are-"

"Look at these muscles, too," she said in a seductive voice. She leaned over my body, her chest pressing into mine as she grabbed by bicep and squeezed hard. "Mmm, so hard and strong..."

Yeah. That's not all.

"You should see my other muscles," I said before my brain could catch up. Jesus, Edward. No. Be the man...be the man.

Bella ran her hand down my arm and onto my stomach until her palm rested on my abs. "Which one in particular?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"My pinkie of course...finger that is," I smirked, knowing that her intake of breath was caused by me.

"Do you like to tease people, Edward?" Bella said with a crooked grin.

I looked away from her with a heavy sigh and put my hand over my bare chest. "Yes."

I laughed and Bella joined in before she lowered her cheek onto my chest. My eyes widened and my hands held up in a surrender sign as my heart took off against my chest. I could feel the flicker of Bella's eyelashes as they shut and opened. She moved her head the tiniest bit and gasped in...Happiness maybe?

I jolted when I felt her fingers start to tap on my stomach. Tap, tap...tap, tap...tap, tap.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Your heart is beating fast...are you excited about something?" I could almost hear the smugness in her voice. My dick approved as I felt it tense.

I clenched my fists at my sides and inhaled through my nose. I could smell her smell, feel her on my bare skin...I could virtually taste her bittersweet scent on my tongue. Devil woman...devil.

"Bella, you need to get off me," I said pushing her head slightly.

Bella sat up quickly, my chest instantly going cold. "What? What's wrong?"

"We're drunk-"

"Tipsy."

I shot her a scathing look. "Tipsy then. We should probably go to sleep..."

Bella curled her lip up at one side. "Sleep? Are you serious, right now? You know what? I am sick of you being an absolute cockblock!"

She stood up off the bed and put her hand to her forehead, turning to face me. Her flushed look made her sexier.

"I have no idea where I stand with you. One minute you are hot, the next cold. One minute you want me then you don't. I mean, what is actually going on in your head?" she said loudly, swaying slightly. "Am I a joke or something?"

"No," I said seriously. How could she think that?

"Then what?...I mean, I'm not going to lie, I think you are a stunningly beautiful man and right now, seeing you bare-chested is making me wet!" Oh, fuck me. "This whole on the run shit is a pretty excuse for you not wanting to get fucked! What other man would turn sex down? Are you waiting for marriage or something? Or are you lacking something in a certain-"

I cut off her smarmy argument by sitting up onto the edge of the bed and grabbing her hips, pulling her onto my lap. She gasped and threw her arms around my neck.

My head was down cast and I looked down at the point where her legs were split over each of my legs. Her long...shapely...pale legs. Her knees were by my hips and without a word; I slowly brushed both my hands on either leg, from her knee, up her thighs and to her hips. Her skin was so soft.

I could hear Bella breathing heavily in my ear. Her hair was hanging over my head and when I lifted my head slowly, it tickled the side of my face. I dragged my nose up her collarbone as I carried on turning my face upwards. Bella moaned and moved her hands so they were interlocked behind my hair.

"Bella," I whispered harshly against her skin. "Don't you understand? I'm not good for you...or any relationship."

"Why do you say things like that? Like you are a bad person, you're not."

I buried my face into her neck. "Bella, you don't know me. I could be a real criminal for all you know."

"No," Bella pulled back harshly. She took my face in between her hands. "I don't believe that. You're not bad."

My head was kind of dizzy still and I chuckled. "And I think you are drunk."

"Maybe...but so are you. That means we are equal to two sober people."

I shook my head and tried to pull out of her grasp. She slapped my face lightly and pulled herself closer to me. I could feel her wetness against my boxers and I felt the small string on the verge of breaking.

"You know what I think? I think you're lonely." I looked at her with a frown. "I think you've been alone too long that you think you're not worthy. You're scared that someone else is getting to your head other than yourself...you need to let go of the shield, Edward," Bella said kissing my forehead.

She was touching a sore subject and I didn't like it. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I don't want anything _from_ you...I just...want you."

"You're crazy," I snarled.

"Maybe...I'm crazy for you," she breathed kissing my ear. It was too much and in that moment I was sick of holding back. She was right. She wanted me...I wanted her and I was tired of waiting.

"This is wrong," I growled as I picked her up and threw her down on the bed next to me. I turned just as quick as I crawled on top of her, my hips resting between hers. My mouth hovered over hers and my hair flicked down onto her forehead, casting a shadow of black lines on her nose.

My eyes roamed her face. From her eyes to her mouth. "What are you trying to achieve? What are you trying to do to me?" I snarled.

Her hand lightly touched my cheek and one eyebrow raised slightly. "I'd have thought that was obvious."

She wrapped one of her legs around my ass and pulled me forcefully down onto her. My hands slipped from her face to the bed sheets at the side, I fisted them tightly in my hand. Her other leg wrapped round to join the other as she trapped me to her. I was painfully hard and rubbing against her was not helping any matters, least of all my self control. I was tired of waiting.

"Unwrap your legs," I growled.

Bella frowned and set her jaw tight, her eyes shining with impatience and anger. "Why?" she demanded.

"Just do it."

Bella's nostrils flared and she quickly unwrapped her legs from my hips and crossed her arms across her chest. I moved back and away from her, rubbing my chin. My boxers were pitching a tent as I was painfully hard and straining against the material.

Bella's eyes were focused on that point, her legs swinging slightly as she bit her lip.

"Why are you being such a pussy? Any other real man would have already done me ten minutes ago," she frowned.

"Ten minutes?" I scoffed. "Then they weren't real men."

"It's all relative," Bella said harshly. "You said you wanted me...what are you waiting for? Marriage?"

"Shut up," I scoffed.

Bella groaned, slapped her hands on the mattress and sat up, starting to undo the buttons of her pyjama top.

"Whoa, whoa," I said holding a hand out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed," Bella snapped. "Pyjamas are just for decoration. I sleep naked."

Jesus Christ on a fucking maypole! I tried to look away as she shrugged of the top, leaving her in just the...navy bra I picked out. My dick rose higher and Bella giggled, eying me up. "Like something you see?" she said standing up. Her hands clutched the waistband of her trousers and she started to wiggle them down. There was no need to be coy now, she sure as hell wasn't. I unashamedly watched as inch by inch the perfect cream of her legs were revealed, two perfect sticks raining from a navy panty covered crotch.

"Fucking hell..." I groaned to myself.

"Right shows over. You can go to your bed now," Bella said clambering on her bed, her ass wiggling in the air.

Something snapped and if it had a sound, it would have sounded like a lumberjack chopping on a tree. I hightailed it to the plastic bag over in the corner and pulled out the little square box, throwing it over onto my bed as I stalked towards Bella with a fierce gaze.

Her eyes showed emotions of surprise, fear and excitement.

I kept my eyes on hers as I pulled back her covers and gripped her legs, pulling her harshly to the edge of the bed. Her torso was on the mattress and her legs in my grip as she gazed up at me.

"Take your panties off. Now!" I growled, my fingers digging into her legs.

Bella was frowning and her mouth slightly agape. "What?"

"You heard me," I said through clenched teeth. "Take. Them. Off."

I moved backwards with my arms across my chest, waiting impatiently. Bella swallowed and looked uncomfortable as she stood up on shaky legs. "Just my panties?" she said avoiding my eyes.

I looked at her chest, admiring how the navy bra looked against her boobs, spilling slightly over the top. "For now."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded as she fingered the little bow that decorated the underwear. I didn't look down, but kept my eyes on her face as she moved from side to side, ducked down a little as her hair fell down onto her face and straightened up again, looking at the wall next to us.

I scowled and walked towards her, making her eyes shoot up to mine for a second before they fell to my lips. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I said, pushing one hand into her hair. I brought her face to mine so our foreheads touched. "It's not my intention, I promise."

"You're not," Bella said quickly. "You just...never fail to surprise me."

I made a large sigh in my throat and turned my head to the side, rubbing my nose down her cheek towards her ear. "Do you like my...spontaneous behaviour," I asked running my nose down her neck. Bella arched her back, sending her chest into mine. My other hand curled round Bella's body to rest at the top of her spine. I lightly ran my fingers down her back and back up again. "Answer me," I growled, tugging on her hair slightly.

"God yes..." Bella whimpered.

I smiled in triumph but the smile suddenly disappeared when I realised Bella's mouth was breathing on mine. I looked down at her nose then back down to her mouth again before I pushed my chin forward and took her top lip in my mouth.

Bella moaned and threw two hands up into my hair. I pushed her back into me and she stumbled, sending us back a couple of steps.

She laughed a little and I drowned it out by capturing her lips with mine again. One of my hands was tightly on her hips, the other fisted in her hair. Bella's whole arms were wrapped around my neck so she was as near to me as possible. Just my boxers and her bra in the way.

I let go of her hair and moved my hand to her shoulder, fingering the bra strap. I pulled away from her mouth and bit gently on her bottom lip before I drew back fully to look her in the eyes. "This bastard needs to come off."

Bella moved her hands from my hair and down to cup my face before she giggled and twirled around in a circle. "Can it wait? I kinda like the feeling of your naked chest against it."

I smirked and walked towards her like a car stalking its prey. "Whatever you want baby...I can find another to kill a bird..."

I dropped to my knees and Bella gasped, looking down at me. "Edward...you don't..."

I shot her a fierce look and reached up to grab her hips, keeping her still. "Chill out. Let me take advantage...I waited too long."

"And whose fault is that?" Bella said cocking her head to one side.

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose with my fingers, laughing darkly. "Bella, I am on my knees facing your crotch right now...save the lecture for later."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but closed it again before she ran her fingers through my hair. "I love your hair colour...Is it natural?" she said with a side smile.

"Yes, you perv. This colour adorns all my body."

"Can I see?"

"Soon."

Bella smiled down at me and I rubbed my thumbs against her stomach before I turned to face it. Perfect body was a check.

I realised in that moment that I was facing Bella's naked body, something I had tried hard to avoid. But by looking at her now, I knew this would be impossible. This was something I could and would get addicted to.

Suddenly my Angelward became the Devilward...he had deprived me of this. The fucker.

I let out a grunt of satisfaction and darted forwards to kiss her stomach. Closing my eyes as I trailed kisses from one side of her hip to the other, darting my tongue out to taste her skin. Bella's legs bent slightly and she gripped my hair tighter as she let out a half giggle, half moan.

I bit her skin lightly as I pulled away with a smile. Bella was panting heavily, her chest moving up and down as she looked out of the window behind me.

For the first time tonight, I lowered my eyes to look at her fully. My mind in awe over the little triangle dusted with tiny brown curls. I had always preferred a girl shaven but I knew in this instance that I could make an exception...maybe Bella was a shaver, she just hadn't had time to do so.

Unable to help myself, I lowered my face causing Bella to make a choking sound at the back of her throat when her hairs tickled my nose.

"Edward, its not-"

"Ssh," I breathed, blowing on her lightly.

"Jesus..." she moaned, clenching her eyes.

She was aroused. I could see it and smell it. It was gorgeous.

"Maybe I should torture you like you have tortured me these past couple of days?" I said with a smirk.

"Ah, no," Bella groaned.

"You're a bad girl...Bella," I smugly whispered before I placed my feet down on the floor and pulled myself into a standing position, grabbing onto her hips and pushing her back with a laugh as I did. "You deserve to be punished!" I said in a humorous growl. I wrapped my arm around her and we both laughed as I pushed us backwards.

Bella's legs hit the back of the bed and she instinctively panicked, her arms failing as we fell down onto the bed, bouncing a couple of times before we came to a stop.

Her legs were open and I was rested between them, her heat through my boxers driving me mad. I yearned to just pull myself out of my boxer slit and...

Bella let out a moan and pulled my face down to hers. Her soft larger upper lip sank into my mouth, trapping my top lip. Her palms cradled my face as she probed at my mouth, her tongue sliding against mine in a rhythm that seemed to take over the other parts of bodies too, our hips rocking together in a motion.

I was painfully hard and the tension building up...my tension that had lasted three months without a woman's touch was starting to break the barrier.

"Ugh," I pulled away roughly, pulling Bella's torso from the bed. In a matter of seconds, I had snapped the bra hooks and tossed the damn thing to the other side of the room. Fuck being gentle, these babies were mine.

Swiftly sliding down her body so I came off of the bed, my knees landing on the rough, crappy carpet. I could feel her wetness on my chest as I leaned against her. I kissed my way around her perfect, pert breasts. Taking time to admire them in their rosy creamy glory.

"They're not exactly Pamel-"

"They're perfect," I said quickly, reaching forward to grab them for the first time. They were soft and warm, fitting in my hand perfectly. Her hard nipple tickled my inner palm and my heart, head and cock beat ten times faster.

"God...Edward," Bella whispered, her chest heaving as I started to mould them in my hands.

"You like that, Bella?" I huskily whispered.

"Yes..."

"Shall I show you something you will like more?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. Oh, no way was we having that. I gripped her breast tighter. "Answer me."

"Yes, God...yes," she whimpered.

"I'm not God...but I am going to do this," I said before I pushed myself over her more firmly and latched my mouth onto her breast. Immediately sucking and biting her pebbled nipple.

"Mmm...no..."

"No?" I said lifted my head, letting my mouth leave her boob with a pop.

"Yes. FUCK YES!" Bella shouted before she pushed my head back down.

I laughed against her and began my assault again. This time, I let my hands roam around, moving them to her face first. I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs but when she turned around and lightly bit my thumb, I gasped and pulled away. I quickly lowered my hand and slapped the side of her naked ass. Hard.

"Ow," Bella said in a high pitched tone.

"No biting," I growled. I left her chest and began kissing upwards, towards her neck.

Bella giggled. "That was hot. But, I'm sick of the foreplay, get to the good stuff!"

I pulled back to look at her. "What? Was that not good?" Maybe three months of deprivation had made me lose major skills.

Bella quickly put her hands on my face, shaking her head aggressively. "No, no it was terrific! It's just...I need more."

"More?" I questioned, a dark mist descending over my senses. "More," I said again, almost to myself.

I moved backwards, wrapping my arms around her back so that Bella came with me. She squeaked and laughed as I pulled her upwards with a feral groan. Her chest, wet from my previous ministrations was rubbing against mine in all the best ways. But she was naked, writhing and wanted more...more from me. Who was I to disappoint?

I threw her off me so she was laying the right way in bed, her head and hair splayed out on the pillow behind her. Crawling over her body, I drew myself up her legs slowly, like a predator. Getting closer and closer to my target.

Her legs were together and bent slightly at the knees. "Open your legs," I demanded, prising them apart as I said it.

Bella gasped as the cold air of the hotel room hit her sensitive area...and she was very sensitive, I admired as I observed the glistening wetness of her arousal.

Holy fuck.

"You're so wet...is that for me?" I said smugly, putting on my lop sided mouth.

"Fuck yes, it's all for you. I've been like this since I first laid eyes on you in the que-"

I cut off her warming sentence, not being able to hold back anymore. I dived forward, my hands pushing her thighs further apart as my mouth pulled her clit into my mouth. My chin was coated in her sticky mess but I wasn't complaining. It was so fucking raunchy.

"Ah, FUCK!" Bella said as she clenched herself. Her hands slapped down onto my hair and she pulled. I resisted the urge to grimace at the pain.

Applying more pressure and alternating my tongue by flicking her clit and pushing into her, Bella became a writhing mess. "Fuck don't stop...yes...yes...holy SHIT!"

I chuckled against her and she mewled more at the vibrations I knew I was giving her. "So you like head, baby? Do you like my tongue in your pussy? Because I do...Jesus, I could lap this shit up for the rest of my life."

Now, I knew women acted prudes. But deep down they were dirty vixens and dirty talking always did the trick.

"Yes...forever. Ugh, just never stop!" Bella gasped as she arched off the bed.

I was so turned on by her sounds, my cock was already jutting out of the top of my pants. It's little head coming to say hello.

I needed to hurry the fuck up so I could get where we both really wanted to be: buried inside Bella.

I moved my hands up her legs and to the apex of her thighs. Being cocky, I raised my index finger and rubbed her clit as I sucked it into my mouth. Bella made the most intense noise; it was a cross between annoyance and pleasure.

Moving my hand down slightly, I pushed one finger into her, sliding in with ease. Her warm walls eloped my one finger she was so tight...and I nearly came over my stomach at the feeling.

"Jesus, Bella," I gasped. I stilled for a second until Bella cried out as I added a second finger.

She grunted and I pushed in and out with my hand, the pair of us steadily building a rhythm. Bella's hands flew from my hair and she reached above her head to grab her pillow.

"Oh, oh, oh GOD! Ung, Fuck...YES!" she cried out in pleasure as her walls clamped around my fingers.

"Yes!" I said loudly as she came all over my hand, leaving me warm and smelling like Bella sex.

Bella's chest was heaving as she came down from her high. Damn, if she could make me feel like I had gone ten rounds in the ring by just making her come. I don't even want to know the intensity of when I actually orgasm myself.

"Wow," I panted, wiping my hand on the side of the bed sheet. "That was intense."

"Don't..." Bella gasped. "Don't you dare talk like this is over!" her voice got louder and more aggressive as she spoke.

"I-"

"Get that glorious cock out. I can already see it peaking at me...Fuck, get it out!" Bella moaned, biting her lip.

I shook my head in amusement and got up to my knees. I knew I was quite big, years in locker rooms had showed me that so I wasn't shy when it came to my junior.

I pulled the front of my boxers down slightly and grasped hold of my dick, pulling it out with a spring. I moaned at the feeling of my cock being touched. I lifted my eyes to Bella who was looking open mouthed at my exposed cock, bobbing around in front of her face.

Her eyes raised to meet mine and she smirked. "Can I touch it?"

"Baby, you can do whatever you fucking please," I groaned, thrusting my hips slightly in desperation for a feminine touch.

Bella gently reached out and grasped the head of Mr Happy. I clenched my eyes shut and moaned. "Fuck..."

"I barely even touched you," Bella said.

"Well touch me then!" I snapped, getting frustrated. Bella giggled and rubbed her hand further down my length.

"Now who is the one who can't wait?" Bella giggled. I bit my lip to stop an angry retort and Bella started to grip me more firmly, this time rubbing all the way from the bottom to the top. "It's so warm and hard...man; it's so fucking long and thick too. You really are perfect...I wonder what it tastes like."

"Probably not as good as you," I gasped out, putting my hands behind my head.

"Well, we may have to see about that," Bella said raising one eyebrow. I watched her every move as she leaned down, her eyes locked on mine and delivered one long lick from my balls to the tip. "Fuck me!"

My fists were clenched and were painfully tugging on my hair as I battled with the intense feeling in my groin. No fucking way was I coming this fast....No way was I coming anywhere but inside of her.

I reached down and pushed her shoulders so regretfully she released me, her face etched in confusion. "Stay," I commanded before I leaned over to the other bed, grabbing the item I had thrown there earlier.

"I'm not a do-" I cut off Bella's words by using my whole body weight to slam my mouth down on hers. "Gmmm," Bella said against my mouth before she sighed and started to kiss me back eagerly.

I pulled back as we both inhaled deeply, trying to breathe again. I was still on my knees as I brought the package to my mouth, tearing it open with my teeth. I spat a piece of paper at the side and pulled the box open, pulling out a silver package.

"I thought you enforced a no sex rule?" Bella whispered seductively.

"It didn't take," I said as I opened the foil wrapper and pulled out a sticky condom.

"Here, let me," Bella took the condom from my hands, and in comparison to everything else we had done tonight; she rolled the condom on gently. My heart was pumping in my chest and there was a moment of silence as we both looked at each other. Bella's eyes showing a varied amount of emotions before she smiled slightly.

"So are you going to fuck me? Or what?"

Bella's words were all it took for the tiny moment to be over and for the sexual atmosphere to come back into play. My dick sprang harder than it ever had before, begging for release.

"Lay down," I growled, lowering myself on her to push her down. My boxers were still hanging off my ass and were currently the only piece of clothing adorning our bodies.

Bella wrapped a hand around my head and the other hand came to my ass, pushing my boxers down my legs with one hand. "These...fucking...shit...that will have to do!"

I felt my boxers halfway down my legs where they had been shoved in Bella's haste. Everything seemed to speed up as we let lust take over. "Spread em'," I said as I forced her thighs wide apart. I moved up her body, dragging my dick with one hand as I ran it up over the top of her thigh and onto her clit.

Bella shuddered and tightened her hand in my hair. "Just fucking do it!"

Man, she was a nymph. I gave an evil laugh and lowered my face into her neck, sucking on her pulse point as my cock finally found its home. I pushed inside of her forcefully causing Bella to cry out a string of profanities. I frowned and wondered if I had hurt her.

Sitting up on my elbows, I looked down at her face, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Are you OK? Have I hurt you?"

"Hurt?" Bella said incredulously. "Edward, nothing has ever felt this fantastic. Come on." She began to rock her hips to prove her point and the feeling was so intense, I nearly had the urge to smack the headboard.

Bella ran her hands up my arms and to my neck, linking her fingers around the top of my spine. She pulled my head down to her and placed a soft, lingering kiss on my mouth.

It took me a second to respond, opening my mouth wider so I could deepen the kiss. I pulled my hips back and thrust forward again, Bella's hands clenching tighter around my neck.

I was setting a normal pace, in out in out. Loving the feeling of her wrapped around me, hugging me inside her tightly. "Oh, go faster," Bella whispered into my hair.

At her request my primal need ripped through and I grunted into her mouth. My hands came down to rest on her hips underneath me, holding them in place. "You want it faster and hard?" I said against the skin near her ear, giving it a little nip.

"Yes! Fuck me hard!" Bella shouted, gasping for breath as she wound her arms around my back and began to run her fingers down my spine.

I moved one hand of her hip and moved it to rest near the side of her head, leaning up on that one arm. My other arm was still in a tight grip on her hip.

I looked down and watched myself disappearing into her as I sped up my thrusts, slamming down onto her hips. Our skin slapped in almost a painful but erotic noise and my cock was a second from blowing. She felt perfect and warm and snug and I wanted to be buried inside her forever.

"Yes, just like that! Fuck yes...there! Oh Christ..." Bella was whimpering, her face turning from side to side as her fingers moved further down my back to rest on my ass.

"Ugh, Bella!" I moved my arm from her hip putting it at the other side of her head, lowering my body to hers again. My hips never gave up their forceful rhythm only now I was closer to her, making my thrusts closer and faster.

Her hands were pushing my ass, kneading it with her small hands. It was such a fucking turn on.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...Edward," Bella said through pants as I made my thrust even faster. I could feel her clenching tighter and I knew she was close.

"You're coming...I can feel you," I said kissing her neck. I lowered my hands down and pushed her legs even further apart so her thighs were bent sideways and her feet just rested on my ass.

"Yes!" Bella screamed. "Ugh, why are you so goooooood?"

I smirked at her incoherent sex babbling and bit my lip as I felt a tightening in my groin. Oh no, not before her.

"Shit!" I shouted, slapping on hand onto the headboard and pulling myself upwards. I grabbed Bella's hips and roughly pulled her back towards me.

"AHHH!" Bella screamed as I started thrusting at a new angle, giving it my all. As fast as I could, as hard as I could and as deep as I could.

Bella was a trembling mess underneath me, her face covered with a sheen of sweat and her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she grasped onto my arms. I felt her walls clamping down on me and I quickly rubbed my index finger on her clit. "Come...come for me, Bella!" I groaned, getting my last words out before the intense feeling I had burning inside me could go off.

"Fuck! Oh," Bella's hand tightened on my arm and her pussy clenched around me, her juices gushing down around my cock. The feeling was too good and I violently slammed my mouth onto hers as I exploded, my own orgasm blinding me with white lights as I came, groaning into her mouth.

I gave a few more rough pumps, making Bella's breath hitch with everyone. Then I laid my sweaty head down on her naked chest, her hands running through my hair.

The lust was starting to clear and my vision was coming back to normal. My throat was tickling and I realised that tomorrow I would have a bad throat. Great.

We stayed in the same position until both our breathing had calmed down.

I turned my head and kissed her chest, slipping out of her. I looked up and noticed she had fallen asleep. She looked adorable when she slept.

I dizzily got of the bed, pulling my condom off. I put Bella into bed and covered her up before I went to the bathroom.

I stumbled into the door a little and dropped the condom into the toilet, flushing it down. I relieved myself then went to the sink to wash my hands. I looked in the mirror in front of me and noticed red marks on my neck. The kinky bitch.

I splashed my face with cold water, groaning at the feeling before I wiped my face down with the towel at the side. I looked at my reflection feeling a little sick. I sucked in a breath, coughed and placed a hand on my stomach.

I turned the light off and walked back into the main room. I stopped and stared at the sleeping form of Bella, walking over to her like a zombie. I sat on the edge of her bed, trying not to throw up as I looked at her angelic face.

My eyes travelled to the empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor.

I lifted my head, breathing in slowly as I closed my eyes and kicked the bottle away. I put my hands to my face and shook my head before mumbling to myself, "Edward, you stupid fucker."

* * *

**A/N- **Brb, going into hiding with Rpattz from the spears and the evil papz (those recent pictures are horrible)...So, whaddya think? Lemme know R&R ;)

Also, I thought I would let you know that my 'Googleward Challenge' entry won FIRST PLACE! WHOOP! XD

Don't forget to follow me on twitter (madcowre) and remember...keep it real! Peace x


	11. She's Dying and He's Getting Drunk

**A/N- First things first, my apology. I know this story hasn't been updated in agess and I'm not going to make excuses for it. Those who don't have Twitter or LJ won't know that I took a tiny break off writing, got engaged to my boyfriend (who is a fuckhot Doctor btw- are you jealous? ;))then just as I got back into it, my laptop battery cord broke just before xmas...cut a long story short, I had to wait for all the hectic business to blow over before I could order a new one. But now I have one so yay! Thank you to everyone who sent me PM's about this story, I would write back but I figured it would take too long so I'll just tell you here.**

**Now a big thanks to my beta _luv2readff _who is awesome sauce and my backbone :) Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favs/alerts my crap ;) I love you all!**

**I'll let you read now...**

* * *

**BPOV**

There was a drill, a really big drill. It was currently drilling through my head right now.

My eyes hurt without even opening them and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I hadn't felt like this in years. Not since that time in 12th grade when Tyler Crowley pulled 'THE party.' I drank too much, threw up too much and delivered a huge blow to my health...I should have been more wary. That was one of the things my doctor had always been strict about. Alcohol.

He wasn't a complete buzz kill; apparently a tipple won't kill me. However, a vast amount could.

My throat was dry and my lips felt sore. I was tingling in places that hadn't tingled in ten weeks. I buried myself into what seemed to be a scratchy cover, my back almost getting motion burn from the under sheet. I felt sticky and somehow a tiny bit dirty, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. In fact, it was kind of satisfying.

I ran the hand that was currently under my chin down my neck and onto my chest. I attempted to turn over in bed, my hand brushing downwards and feeling the softness of my breasts.

I stopped for a split second. Boobs? No bra?

Then I had a movie like experience, my brain clicking into gear. Edward last night...Jack Daniels...Edward and me on this bed...

No, I hadn't forgotten, not one bit. The remainder of the alcohol in my system just made my mind slower to respond, but now it was catching up. I saw it all again, reliving those blissful moments as Edward pounded into me and gave me the most intense orgasm of my life. I wasn't saying that because I was still a tiny bit incapacitated...it really, fucking was.

I felt like a new woman, an image of a new purple blossom flowering from a meadow. I could still feel his handiwork, the fire was still etched into my skin where he touched, and it felt like he was still here, still buried inside of me. His hot breath on my neck and sweaty chest on mine.

My inner walls clenched again and I felt another surge of arousal. He had no idea what he had created. He had been right, 'once you try the best forget the rest.' What rest?

I opened my eyes, wincing as the sunlight sent a sharp pain through my skull. The gray window curtains blew slightly in the middle where they were joined and I could see the bright sunshine on the window ledge underneath. What time was it? Where was Edward?

I turned around to see if Edward was in his bed, but his bed was empty and unmade.

I frowned and sat up to lean against the headboard. The covers fell down to my waist and I rubbed a hand across my clammy forehead. "Edward?" I croaked. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "Edward?"

There was no answer and I swallowed hard. Oh, God...so he had shot and run? I couldn't hear the shower so he wasn't in there. That meant one of three things: One, he had gone out to get us breakfast or something, ready to join me back in bed when he gets back. Two, he feels awkward about last night and is distancing himself as much as he can or three, he's done a runner and left me. He sexed me up and now his job is done. Maybe he only wanted to impregnate me with his spawn and then run off again...did we even use a condom?

I looked at the table to the side of me and saw a scrunched up silver packet. Thank god.

Something else caught my attention, a piece of paper lying near the wrapper, a pencil on top. I squinted and began to pull the paper towards me, the pencil running off the table.

I brought the paper to my face; it was folded in half and had a large scrawl of _Bella_ in the middle with a Zorro sign underneath.

I frowned and flipped the paper open, automatically seeing that there wasn't a lot written.

_Bella I've just nipped into to town. We need a few things._

_Keep the door locked._

_Edward._

There was no kisses, just a simple letter and I felt stupid for caring so much about that little detail.

I huffed and threw the paper to the floor. Coward. It was obvious he didn't want to face the 'morning after,' he probably thought if he waited until afternoon, there could be no awkwardness.

My legs seemed to tremble as I dragged them out of bed, resting them on the floor. My head pounded so I suddenly gave up the idea to move, getting fully back into bed. I reached for the remote and flicked the TV on. The news flashed on and I saw in the little box of the bottom left corner of the screen, that it was 1 in the afternoon. Wow, I wonder how long Edward had been gone?

Just as I settled back into the pillows, there were a few large thuds and the door to the room burst open. I screamed a little, my hands fisted tight at either side of me.

Then I saw a large mane of bronze hair before a pair of intense green eyes looked over their shoulder at me. He slammed the bags down on the table and shut the door with his foot, shaking his head.

"So, you're awake then?" he said in an accusory voice.

"You scared the hell out of me," I gasped.

Edward turned around. He was looking to the side, his nose scrunched and one hand rubbing his stubbly chin, the other on his hip. "I thought I asked you to lock the door?" He moved the hand from his chin to gesture at me, his eyes finally turning towards me.

I scowled. "No, you told. Not asked. Besides, I just woke up...I didn't get chance."

Edward nodded and turned around nervously, routing in some shopping bags. "Well...it needs to be locked when I'm not here. You never know who could come bursting in."

I gave a little laugh, my chest tightening slightly. "What like candid camera? 'Smile...you're on candid camera!'"

"I'm not laughing," Edward said seriously.

I nodded and bit my lip. His authority was kind of a turn on. I needed him again.

I gave a wiry smile and slid out of bed, naked as the day I was born. I tip-toed behind him and snugly wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. Something in the back of his pants was digging into my stomach sharply but I blocked it out, tightening my hands.

Edward stiffened in front of me, his back straightening up. "You're sexy when you're angry," I smiled into the back of his jacket. He smelt like man, soap and cigarettes.

Edward gave out a big sigh and rubbed his thumb across one of my arms which were around his stomach. "Bella..." he said turning around. His eyes widened. "Bella!"

"What?" I said in serious curiosity.

He looked up at the roof, his Adam apple bobbing up and down. "Y-you're naked. You need, err, to put some clothes on," he said running a hand through his hair.

I frowned and playfully unzipped his jacket, pulling each side in a playful way. "Why? It's not like you haven't seen a naked woman before...it's not like you haven't seen _me _naked before," I added with a smirk.

"Just please," he groaned, still looking at the roof.

I pouted. "Does my body repulse you or something?"

"No!" Edward said loudly. "No, you're body is fine...it's perfect..it's the breast," he closed his eyes and cursed to himself. "Best body I have seen."

"Really?"

Edward let out a shaky breath. "Yes."

I pulled my mouth to one side and began to pull his jacket off. "What are you doing?" Edward said, finally looking down.

"Covering," I explained. I pulled the jacket off one arm and put it on myself. The cotton was warm inside and it smelt so fucking good. I held the ten inches of arm material that was too long for me to my nose and inhaled deeply. "You smell gorgeous...I could even smell you on myself this morning."

Edward let out a strange noise and turned away again. "Okay, seeing as you're obviously the braver one to bring it up. Although, I know to you that this isn't a big deal, but it is to me. I think we should talk about last night."

He turned around, holding a can of coke out to me. I completely forgot about every other important thing in my life, not noticing when I took the drink from him and began drinking, it was only Edward that was at the forefront of my mind now.

I shifted on one foot and bit my lip. "Okay, so let's talk..."

I was prepared. I knew this would happen...Edward was so stubborn; it was out of character if he hadn't wanted this talk.

"Can we sit? And..." his eyes roamed my legs. "Cover more?"

It took me a moment to answer him as my mind seemed to go blank and black for a moment.

"Err, yeah," I shook my head, holding a hand to my throat as I walked over to pick my discarded pyjama pants from the bathroom door. How did they get here?

I sat on the edge of my bed in his jacket and my pyjama pants. Saliva pooled in my mouth and I swallowed, my stomach starting to feel like it was freezing over.

Edward sat on the edge of his bed, facing me. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and navy coloured jeans. He looked hot.

"Last night was...it was...," Edward sighed and rubbed his nose, looking down at his lap. "Always going to happen."

I nodded. I was starting to get a toothache in my top molar. I started tonguing it with my tongue. "What are you saying?" I breathed out, my voice waving.

"I feel...bad."

"Why?"

Edward rolled his eyes and tugged at his hair. He cocked his head to one side and looked at me sympathetically. "We were drunk."

"Tipsy," I argued looking away from him. My eyes aching and tired.

He gave me an annoyed glance before he looked back at his lap. "I just think...we made a mistake."

I snapped my head to his. No, he did not just say that!

Edward must have read the panic in my face because he opened his mouth and shook his head. "No, no not in that way...just, I wish we hadn't have drank. It was mostly the drink last night and I regret that."

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts," I snapped for no reason. I closed my eyes as the drilling came back into my head, the saliva coming back into my mouth as I swallowed again and again.

"Why are you getting angry? I'm trying to have an adult discussion with you," he said, his eyes flickering up and down my form with a frown on his face.

"You know what? Why don't you just go celibate? Hmm...Save you a lot of 'discussions'" I mocked, not realising my own behaviour. I was getting ratty and angry...but not at him. At myself. I ran my clammy hands over his jacket as my toothache and headache persisted.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Edward said slapping his hands on his thigh.

"Nothing," I coughed. My throat felt like tightening and my stomach was hit with a sharp cold feeling. I wanted to close my eyes, my breathing sounded loud to my own ears.

"Bella...are you O-"

"I'm fine!" I shouted, cutting off Edward's concerned tone.

"You don't loo-"

"What is wrong with you?! I said I'm fine!" I shouted, my whole body was trembling and I suddenly acknowledged why. I had been so preoccupied about everything Edward that I had forgotten it had been over 12 hours...I had drunk alcohol and topped it with sugar. My lip trembled as I realised the seriousness I was in.

"Fuck this! You know what? I really wish to God that I never would have met you in that bank!" Edward said standing up. "I wouldn't have to put up with your attitude!"

Then I felt the hit to my gut. I didn't know whether it was the words or my body that caused it, but I knew I had to move. I launched myself off the bed, grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me with a bang as I reached the toilet with blurry vision.

My stomach tried to empty itself, making me choke and splutter as I lay helpless over the toilet. Tears ran down my face from the pain and the fear. Not now.

I weakly slumped next to the toilet, dragging my bag towards me. My eyes closed and I breathed just through my mouth as I located my medicine box.

I shakily managed to pull it out, my hands trembling as I flicked open the latches and opened the box. My movements were slow as I pulled out a new syringe and needle. Then my eyes tried to focus on the little bottles inside. A sob wrecking through my chest as I realised it wasn't a plural but a singular. The bottle.

Yesterday, I had taken double my dose because of all we ate. I hadn't taken time to check on how much was left. I was a fucking moron.

This was my last supply, which meant that if by a miracle it takes effect in time to stop me going into a coma, I still have to get more today.

I picked up the white towel on the floor next to me and laid it over my legs. I took the syringe out, filled it up with my fluid and injected it into my stomach. Prayers running through my head as I did. I was struck by a thought...a thought that I may die on some random Friday, in an old motel whilst with a stranger.

I wiped my face on the rough white towel, the material sticking and almost ripping the skin off my cheek as it stuck to my tears.

I was shaking uncontrollably, my legs wrapped around my knees. I made a huge mistake and now I was paying the price. I could feel my shoulders getting weak and almost falling into them, my chest heaved and I threw up into the toilet again. How could I have been so stupid? How could I not have taken notice of something this important?

My hands trembled and my head broke out in a sweat. The coldness of the bathroom floor tiles providing a little soothing.

There was a hard rasp on the door. "Bella...Bella, I'm sorry."

I let out a sob again as I looked down at the open and empty red box.

Something so simple...was actually the whole reason for my existence.

The door was pounded again. "Bella, talk to me...I can hear you crying. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I promise," Edward's voice came through the door as I wrapped my hands tight around my calves. "Meeting you was...you've changed me," he chuckled. "Five days and you have changed me...God knows what months or years with you will do."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. He didn't even know that I may not even have an hour.

"Can I come in?"

I panicked, not wanting him to see me in this state. "No," I croaked. "I just need a little time. Please."

Edward sighed dejectedly and tapped the door once. "OK. I'm going to go out, get us some more food or whatever...give you some time. I'll see you when I get back, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, clenching my eyes shut. A tear fell onto my lap.

I heard Edward moving about in the other room before finally the door squeaked and shut with a slight thud.

I don't know how long I sat there, legs crossed and clutching the cabinet next to the toilet. All I knew was that when suddenly a burst of brightness and adrenaline hit me, I had to get myself up.

Clutching onto the top of the bathroom cabinet, I hauled myself up on shaky feet. My headache thudded and my fingers were trembling but I managed to stay strong in my stance. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, gasping at the horror of my face.

Under my eyes were deathly purple and my lips were an unhealthy red. Edward's jacket had come undone over my shoulders and the look of my nakedness made me feel sicker for no reason. Why did I have to have this? If there really was a God, nothing like this would happen.

Before I could think of anything else, I acted quickly. I pulled Edward's jacket around me more fully and fastened the zipper before leaning down to scoop up my red box.

I literally flew out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area. It was eerie and Edward wasn't in sight. I picked up the phone that was on the table in the middle of both the beds and called the number of the cab company which was advertising on the little pin board on the wall.

Keeping Edward's jacket on, I changed my pants and my shoes and ran a brush quickly through my hair.

I wasn't paying attention to anything as I put my box and my purse in my bag. I picked up the note that Edward had left this morning and turned it over, taking a pencil to scribble a message to him.

_Gone for some air. I'll be back later._

_Bella _

I debated putting a little x on the end before deciding that I didn't have time.

I heard a car horn outside and grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder as I rushed out of the door. The cab driver looked friendly enough as I slipped into the back. He was wearing a baseball cap, turned the wrong way around.

"Hello, Darling. Where to?"

"Umm, the nearest hospital, please," I said rubbing my forehead.

The cab driver frowned but nodded. "Something wrong with ya?" he said, glancing at me through his driver mirror.

"That's really none of your business," I said irritably.

The driver blew out a breath and muttered an apology making me feel bad. "I'm sorry...I'm just-"

"It's fine. Medical stuff is a touchy subject. Trust me, I know."

I was interested about what he was talking about but I was too tired to bother listening. I rested my head against the window pane and did the one thing you shouldn't do. Fall asleep...

*

Everything sounded weird and watery.

"Can you hear me?" a distorted voice asked. It scared me and I frowned, trying to reach out. Was Edward back yet?

I was laid on something hard and something cold and wet was touching my face. "Edward?.." I groaned in annoyance.

"Can you tell me your name? Did she say what her name was?" the voice asked again.

"No, just passed out in me cab, said she needed to get t'hospital," a second voice said.

"Honey, can you hear me?" I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently.

"Yeah," I gasped, trying to open my eyes.

"Dr. Macintyre? I found this," a rushed voice said. I opened my eyes to see three blurry figures stood round me. One was multicoloured the others were a bluish colour.

I started to feel sleepy again and my eyes started to close. I heard lots of rustling and talking before something sharp stabbed through my chest and the air flew out of my lungs as my airways opened fully and my eyes opened wide. My heart was beating madly in my chest as I acknowledged something being taken away from me, the stinging pain gone.

I grasped around, clutching the white cover underneath me. "Where am I?" I gasped, clutching my chest.

"You're in the hospital. You almost went into a coma, I had to give you some adrenaline," my eyes wandered over to a tall older woman with a kind smile. "You haven't been here long, but your cab driver brought you in." The cab driver gave me a big smile and wave. "Nurse Jones went through your bag and found your empty box."

"Oh," I said breathlessly, sitting up.

"Now, you are going to have to stay here and rest for a while. I've sent someone down to the pharmacy to get you new refills. But, I need your details and a payment," she said apologetically.

"I have health insurance," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Ok, then we need details of that. But for now, just sit and rest. You may need to stay in overnight-" Edward.

"No, I can't," I said quickly. "I have to...get home."

"I picked you up from a motel," the cab driver interjected. I shot him a furious look which made him snap his mouth closed.

"Can I just give you my details and get out of here?" I said, my head clearing slightly.

"I'll bring some papers. But you can't leave straight away, we have to monitor you for a while," the doctor said as she left the room.

A young nurse brought in my new supply and a new prescription for another refill. "Can I use this anywhere?" I asked, flapping the paper around.

"Yes, I think..." the nurse said with a thoughtful look.

After she left the room, the cab driver stood up. "Any other time your fare would have totalled to nearly $100 by now...but I'm covered for incidents," he smiled. "Would you like me to take you back where you came from?"

"I don't know how long I will be here," I said shoving my refills into my bag.

"I can wait, it's no trouble," he said sitting next to me.

I looked up at his face and was reminded of my dad all of a sudden. "Okay...thanks."

We sat for a while, the cab driver who I learned was called, Simon was from Leeds in England who had relocated over here a few years ago. He was telling me about his twin daughters who had just got into UW when the Doctor came back in with a few pieces of paper.

"Fill these in and then take them to the reception desk," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A hell of a lot better," I laughed slightly.

"Good. Are you sure you will be okay to leave?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. "As long as I steer clear from alcohol again."

"I recommend that. Alcohol does no good."

Oh, how I know.

I filled in the paper and took it up to the desk when I was finished. The girl behind the desk has a bitchy look and perfectly manicured nails. I passed her my sheet of paper and she smiled falsely, typing into the computer in front of her face. Her eyes suddenly squinted and she looked up at me with an expression that I didn't like.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked with curiosity.

"Do I know you?" I frowned.

"No, um. It's just..." her eyes darted to the hallway behind me, panic evident in them. That was my cue.

I grabbed Simon's arm. "You need to take me back now," I said hurriedly, dragging him with me as I rushed to the exit.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just...I need to get back."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, but I will be if you don't drive!" I said getting in the front seat.

Simon took the hint and set off, shooting me covert glances. "Am I a getaway driver by any chance?"

I laughed a little. "No, you're not."

We pulled up outside the motel and I expected Edward to come running outside but nothing happened. "Look, Simon. Please, if anyone asks about me...anyone at all, don't tell them I'm here. They will know about the hospital but can you make up some bullshit story about where you dropped me off?"

"They? Police?"

"Simon...anyone. Please."

He nodded reluctantly. I pulled out my purse but he waved me off. "Nah, forget it. You've given me the most entertaining day of me career today. Cheers."

I smiled and patted his hand. "Thanks, Simon. I hope we meet again someday."

"Yeah," he smiled.

I got out of the cab and leaned over the window. "And thanks for saving my life."

He smiled and gave me the peace sign before driving off. I swallowed a mouth of fresh air and fished the motel keys out of my bag.

When I walked into the hotel room nothing had changed. It was dark, the TV was off and my note was still where I left it. Edward hadn't even been here. I felt a twinge of annoyance. Didn't he care?

I noticed the plastic bag he had brought in this morning was still on the side. I went over to route and found a sandwich, ham and cheese. I greedily opened it and sighed in satisfaction. I felt the air around me shift and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, like someone was watching me. I turned around slowly and shrieked when I saw an old man sat on the edge of Edward's bed. I dropped my sandwich in shock, looking down briefly to my feet where the sandwich had landed. When I looked back up, the man was gone.

* * *

**EPOV**

I shut the motel door behind me, feeling like a total shit. I made her cry...I made Bella cry.

I rubbed my chin in annoyance at myself and headed towards the motorbike. I had no idea where I was going to go but I knew I had to give her some space. I patted the motorbike seat and looked back at the motel. Maybe I should go back in there, she didn't look well. I should at least check on her.

_What and get your head bit off again?_

I lifted my eyes at the forest behind the motel. The one Bella had been so scared of because it was big, green and misty. I bit my lip and contemplated for a moment before I pushed off the bike and started walking towards the back of the motel. The forest was just touching the back of the motel and I had the squeeze between the motel wall and the wet branches to find a clearing.

My hair was sticking to my forehead from the water residue on the trees and the bottom of my jeans were sticking to me where the wet was covering them. I finally pushed into a clearing to see a man looking at me with a funny expression as he walked his dog. He was bone dry and continued giving me a funny stare as he left through the beginning of the clearing.

I suddenly felt like the biggest loser in the world. No wonder he looked at me like a freak, I had gone through the 'wilderness' when there was a path right there.

I angrily brushed my jeans off and headed into the woods. I started to think a million thoughts as I dragged my ass further down the path and into seclusion.

I thought about my mom and Alice, wondering what they would be doing now. I thought about my dad, who would no doubt be at the hospital and I thought about Bella, the thought of her retching over the toilet seat. I angrily kicked a pebble and sat down on a tree trunk.

I realised then that it was deadly silent and my only company was damp trees and a few insects I could hear chirping. I looked around, noticing a large uprooted tree. I laughed a little to myself, that place would be perfect for hiding.

My arms started to get chilly and I remembered I had left my jacket on Bella. Picking my sorry ass up, taking a deep breath, I headed back. This time, on the path.

When I got back to the motorbike there were a few more cars in the car park and a cab that was just leaving. A family walked past me, carrying lots of bags. The mother was scolding the little boy for playing with his yo-yo instead of carrying his own bag.

I smiled a little and the little girl that was with them gave me a wave and a toothy grin. I smiled back and wiggled my finger at her and she laughed.

Her father gave me a disapproving look, as if I was some paedophile or something and whisked her away into the reception.

I shook my head and jumped onto the bike, putting my helmet on. I decided I would go back into town; maybe go to that little bar that I saw yesterday and this morning.

I set off on the bike, pushing my foot to the accelerator.

Ten minutes later and I was hopping off the bike, parked in one of the slanted parking spaces outside of the bar.

I stepped into the bar to find that it was reasonably filled. No one stared when I walked in so I guessed they were used to passerbyers. I walked over to the bar, put my helmet down on the top and got onto a stool. I picked up one of the beer mats and rolled it around in my hands.

"What can I get you?" a soft voice said. I looked up to see a small, young girl with oversized glasses looking at me.

"Erm, a Budweiser please," I smiled.

She smiled back and walked away, coming back with my poison. I paid her the money and took my first sip, sighing in satisfaction. The taste was a pleasurable feeling, almost like this morning when Bella wrapped her naked self around me. I smiled to myself and drank my beer as I recounted last night's activities. No one can read my mind; it's safe to think about it.

I ordered another beer when I saw that my first one was empty. Huh, that was quick.

_Bella's sighing as I kissed my way up her chest...her soft hands in my hair...the noises she made as I kissed her, our naked bodies together.._

Another beer. A larger smile.

_The feel of her arms wrapped around my back, like I was her protector...her breath in my ear as I slipped into her...her hair stuck to her forehead as she twisted it from side to side as I moved over her..._

Another beer.

_The feel of her around me....her clenching on my cock...her-_

"Is this seat taken?" I heard a woman's voice ask next to me, breaking my thoughts. I snapped my head towards her and shook my head, looking down to see that I had pitched a tent in my trousers. I quickly put my arm over it to hide it. "What were you thinking so hard about?" she said kindly.

"Umm, nothing much," I said in embarrassment and ordered another beer. My head was spinning and my conscious was telling me to slow down but I just had to drink more.

"You seemed happy about it, you had a smile that would melt ice," she laughed.

I turned to look at her, taking her in. She was quite attractive, with honey coloured hair and a perfect set of teeth. "Really?" I smirked.

"Yeah. I'm Abigail. Well, my friends call me Abby," she said holding out her hand.

I took it and smiled. "I'm Tom." I wasn't that drunk. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She pushed her hair behind her ear and nodded, biting her lip. "Sure, thanks. I'll have a Rum and coke, please."

I summoned the waitress and ordered another beer and a rum and coke. "Are you here alone?" I asked.

"Yeah," she giggled. "I'm just passing through."

"Me too," I smiled, playing with the top of my beer.

"Where are you from?" she asked interested.

"New York," I lied. "Upstate."

She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "You don't sound from Upstate."

Shit. "I move around a lot. What about you?"

"New Jersey. I move a lot, too."

I laughed humorously. "What do you do?" she enquired.

"I'm a paramedic," I lied again, smirking.

"Really?" her eyes lit up. "Thats..awesome. You save lives."

"Yep."

"I'm a Beautician. I own my own business."

I frowned. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five," she shrugged. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight," I said truthfully. She bit her lip and gestured to our empty drinks.

"One more round?"

"Hmm...go on then," I relented.

*

Five rounds later and I could barely stand. Abigail was clutching onto my jacket, her head virtually in my neck as she laughed. I couldn't do anything.

"So...Tom. I'm sick of being alone in places like this. Want to check out somewhere new?" she asked clutching my arm.

"I-Um, I really-"

"Come on, I'm sure you are bored, too! Let's get out of here." Her voice dropped suddenly. "How about you come to where I am staying?"

I looked at her and swayed. I just laughed because something was funny. She laughed along with me before she suddenly grabbed my face and planted a firm kiss on my lips. I just went along with it for a second before my brain started to kick in and I started to push her away. "Abigail," I said pushing her shoulders. "I can't-"

She pushed herself against me and I kept her firmly back. Bella's face was bobbing around in my mind and I couldn't get rid of it. "No. I can't. Abigail, I have a girlfriend."

Abigail pulled back and shot me a look. "You're kidding, right?"

Just then my phone rang. I routed around in my pockets for it before Abby pointed out that it was on the table. I went to reach it but it was too late.

_1 missed call- Bella._

I showed Abigail the phone. "Bella, she's my girl. I can't go with you," I said shaking my head. Even though Bella theoretically wasn't my girl...it kind of felt like it.

Abigail huffed, quickly drank the rest of her drink and stood up on shaky feet. "You know, you shouldn't lead other people on if you're not going to follow through!" she shouted before she waltzed out of the bar.

I ran a hand through my hair and sat back down on the stool, looking at my phone. She had left a voicemail.

I put the phone to my ear and waited.

"Edward, please come back! I saw...I can't even..fucking hell...please!" I quickly stood up, panicked. Was she OK? "There was a man, sat on the bed...then he was...fuck, he was gone, like a fucking ghost, please...I need you," she sobbed in her message.

The stool where Abigail had been sitting was filled by an older man, red in the face and tired looking. "A Budweiser, please," he said in a strong Northern English accent, taking his baseball cap off his head.

"Hard day?" the waitress said.

"Ya could say that, love," he sighed.

My head was spinning and I knew that I couldn't drive. How the fuck was I going to get to Bella?

"Are you OK?" the man asked me.

"No. I've had too much to drink and I need to get back to my friend...girlfriend..whatever, and I've had too much to drink because I'm a fucking idiot. Then I have some leggy woman trying to shove her tongue down my throat and I just-"

"Slow down, Chap. Have a seat," he says patting my back.

"I need to get-"

"I'm a cab driver, I'll take you. Just give me a minute."

My eyes widened. "Really? Oh, thank fuck, God!"

"You just said a mouthful. Fuck and God in the same sentence," he smirked, sipping his beer.

"I'm going to hell, anyway," I said sitting down.

"Ah, I see."

"Are you supposed to be drinking on the job?" I said.

"No, but today has been hectic. I had some lass pass out in the back of me cab. She was on her way t'hospital already, mind...but I was right scared. I thought she were dead or something. I dragged her into the place and a Doc came running. Then I find out she nearly went into a fucking coma. Doctor says I saved her life by getting her there when I did...Bah, but I don't think I did owt. She called the cab."

I let out a breath. "Was she OK?"

"Oh aye, she is now. I took her back just ten minutes ago. She dint want to stay in t'hospital. She wanted to go as soon as possible. Damn brave and lucky girl she was."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but when we left she was right weird and frightened. It scared me...I think she was running from something."

"What?"

"I dunno."

I nodded and finished my beer. "Can we get going...I don't want to rush you, but..."

"No, it's fine. Let's go."

He led me to his cab and I got in the passenger seat, looking at the motorbike.

"Where are we going, Pal?"

I told him the address of the motel and he looked at me blankly. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She said, I shouldn't say.."

"What?!" I frowned. His words freaking me out.

"The girl I was talking about...she was from the same address."

"No...Bella, it can't-"

"Isabella, that was her name."

My heart started to hammer in my chest. "Drive...Drive! Go!"

I was on the edge of my seat. Bella had to go to hospital and nearly died whilst I was drinking in a bar with some skank! I hated myself. I wanted to rip my hair out.

"She's alright, calm down," the cabbie was saying.

"Just fucking hurry!"

We pulled up outside the motel and I dived out of the car and into the motel room. It took me a second to register that the room was empty. I ran towards the bathroom door, locking my shoulder so I could get it open. "Bella!" I shouted just as I barged through the door.

Then I stopped in my tracks, my throat clenched and my head span as I took in Bella's shocked and scared face as she stared at me. A needle hanging out of her arm.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

* * *

**a/n- Dum, dum dum...!! He knows! An all explaining chapter next about Bella...and the creepy ghost man! Love y'all, dont forget to love me too and Review!! x**

(Also, follow me on Twitter and on Livejournal for updates, spoilers and info)


	12. She's Explaining and He's Wrong

**A/N- Ooh this one was a tricky one to right, especially since I wrote it then had to delete half of it due to certain *cough* events I'm sure most of you are aware of. (If not, see bottom A/N)**

**Thank you to my awesome beta _luv2readff _and my readers/reviewers/alerter/favers' ;)**

**Thanks for all your comments about Bella's diabetes :) I'm glad some of you could relate. As a Hyoglycemic myself, I'm proud I did you justice!**

**Now onto the damn chapter...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stared and he stared, locked in a death glare. I couldn't move; my body paralysed. I planned on telling him tonight, but not like this.

Edward let go of the bathroom handle in a soft release, his shoulders shrugged and his face changed to a mixture of disappointment and pity.

After I had rung him I was too scared to do anything other than hide in the bathroom. No way was I staying in that room alone with that old creeper ghost or whatever the fuck it was. So I've been sat on the toilet since. Until of course I felt I needed another dose and Edward came barging in. My life has the worst timing ever.

"Stop looking at me like that," I hissed, pulling the needle out and putting it on the cabinet side. My knees cracked as I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

Edward's face hardened. "Stop looking at you like that? How the fuck am I meant to look at you? I come in and you're smacking up or some shit in the toilet. I guess this explains all the toilet trips. Oh, fuck sake, Bella."

Smacking up? He thought I was a junkie? Typical fucking Edward. "You're an asshole! Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Edward ignored my question and opened the door to the bathroom. "In there. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, I'm saving my life," I said knocking past him to get into the room. "I don't like sitting in here. There's a bastard ghost, I've seen it."

"You were hallucinating," Edward said coldly. "It's all in your head. It's the drugs."

"My drugs do not make me have hallucinations!" I said furiously.

"I've arrested people like you for shit like that! How did you get like this?"

"I was born this way! And have you been drinking? I can smell you a mile away."

Edward turned to me with a perplexed expression. "So I had a few beers. Are you seriously saying this to me after what I just caught you doing?"

"I wouldn't drink if I was you. It makes you angry, irrational...and make mistakes," I snapped.

"Oh, don't start bringing that up! You were just as drunk as I were...or was it not drink? Was it something more sinister? Huh?"

"Fuck you. Fuck you and you're stupid drunken remarks! I thought you would have known better than to jump to conclusions being a police officer and all that. But no, same old stupid fucking Edward who dives in at the deep end on his first swim!"

"An ex," Edward said sitting down on my bed.

"What?"

"An ex police officer," he sneered.

"Whatever, it's all relative."

"So tell me, Bella. Who got you hooked onto that shit? Was it that Jacob guy?"

I was holding back my temper, knowing he was slightly drunk.

"Are you listening to what I am saying?!" I said, clutching my forehead in desperation.

"No!" Edward shouted, standing up again. "You're going to tell me why all this time I have been running with you and not once! Not once, did you mention you were a fucking junkie!"

My eyes widened and before I could stop myself, I slapped him hard around his face, watching as his head spun to the side and his eyes closed.

"You asshole! I'm not a junkie," I said, lowering my hand as tears started to well over. "I have diabetes."

The room was silent as I pulled back and turned away from him. I wrapped my arms around my middle and lowered my chin onto my chest as I sobbed. I heard a few shuffles from behind me and Edward made a croaking noise in the back of his throat.

"Di-Diabetes? But...what? I-ah, how? Shit," Edward stumbled over his words and for a tiny second I actually felt a little sorry for his mumbling ass. "But...Are you OK? I mean...God, Edward you dickhead. Bella, I'm really-"

"It doesn't matter. It's not your fault. I'd think the same."

I unwrapped myself and turned back around, pulling the lapels on Edward's jacket that I was still wearing. Peaking under my wet eyelashes at him I saw that he was avoiding my eyes and looking at somewhere behind me.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Just don't say anything," I said holding a hand up to him. I hated talking about my condition.

"No, I can't. I need to know...What? When? Why?" Edward said finally meeting my eyes and running a hand through his hair. "Is that what happened to you today? The...Diabetes?"

I narrowed my eyes and swallowed a breath. "How do you know about that?"

"We had the same cabbie."

I closed my eyes in annoyance. I thought I told Simon not to say anything to anyone no matter who they were. "So much for the promise," I muttered under my breath, earning me a look from Edward. "Yes, OK. I ran out of dosages and I needed to refill. Before I could, my body went into a paralytic state, common before comas. But they saved me in time." It was so simple for me to explain it like that without cringing, I was used to it. Edward on the other hand had the most terror stricken look on his face.

"Paralysed? Coma?" he gasped before running both his hands over his face. "Jesus, Bella...you could have...I wouldn't have...Why did you not tell me about this?"

I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Don't shrug. This isn't some little thing like stealing a cookie. You could have died." Edward's eyes were burning with a fury and it made me cower back a little.

"I know that," I sighed. I found my feet and began walking towards him, brushing past to sit on my bed. Not his, never his after what I saw today.

"So, why didn't you say anything?" he said gently, sitting down across from me. He reached over and grabbed both my hands in his. "I promise I won't judge or get mad."

"You'll think I'm an idiot," I said blandly, looking down at his rough hands that were wrapped around mine.

"Bella," Edward said squeezing my hands. His voice strained.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that if I did, you wouldn't have let me come with you. You wouldn't have wanted the burden whilst you were running for your life and I wouldn't have blamed you if you did. I guess that's why...I was scared that I would end up alone, that you would leave me."

Edward looked between my eyes. "Bella, that's ridi-"

"No it's not! Don't lie. If I had told you when we first met about my condition, you would have turned the other way. Don't try to deny it."

Edward was silent for a few seconds and he took a large breath. "You're right. I was a jackass and I was a bad person. But I wouldn't have just left you. Do really think that?"

He was turning the situation around on me and I didn't like it. "Stop that. Stop deferring this to you. I know that you have changed now, in fact I was going to tell you everything when you came back...but you saw for yourself and saved me a job."

Edward blinked at me and shook his head. "I don't know what I'm doing here, Bella. This is a...massive thing to just take in."

"I understand if you want to leave. If I get caught, I won't tell them anything about you, I promise."

"Are you stupid?! I'm not going to leave you, Bella. We're in this together now," Edward said firmly before he let out a little chuckle. "Your diabetes is my diabetes."

I raised an eyebrow. "I wish."

Edward's smile drooped and he ran his thumb along my palm. "So you had your dosage, when is your next one due?"

"Not until the am."

He nodded and bit his lip. "So...you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Your thing. Diabetes," Edward said as if the word was painful to his tongue.

"Um, I was born with it. I have to take a dosage four times a day. Morning, lunch, dinner and night. I have to have a balanced diet, I can have sugar if my blood sugar levels are low, but I have to stay away from virtually everything when I start going to the Hyperglycaemic stage. I hate needles so I despise having my condition...sometimes I wish there was just a tablet we could take or something."

"Is it Class A or Class B?" Edward enquired.

"The worse one. Class A," I grimaced. "But I've lived with it for twenty three years; I'm used to it."

"I can't imagine having to do that. I thought my life was bad," Edward said almost to himself.

"My life isn't bad, it's just the same as everyone else's just with an extra...activity or whatever you want to call it," I mumbled.

"Oh, I wasn't- I didn't mean anything by...God, I have no idea what to say."

"It's no big deal. You don't have to get worked up about it."

"I can't believe I said all that to you about being a junkie," Edward said letting go of my hands to pull his hair. "Your face when I said...I had no idea."

I shrugged a little. "It's normal to jump to conclusions when you see someone with a needle sticking out of them."

"I feel like the world's biggest asshole," he sniffed, leaning over to stroke my hair. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. That you didn't feel comfortable telling me this from the start."

"It wasn't you. It was me and my inability to trust. But I do...I trust you."

He smiled and looked down at the floor. "Bella...I'm hurting here. I feel like shit right now. Tell me how to make it better for you."

The words escaped my lips without a thought. "Kiss me."

Edward looked up at me through thick eyelashes and my heart beat at how unexplainably gorgeous he looked at that moment. All tortured and brooding and fuckable. My face must have shown that I was being serious because the next minute he was sliding off of his bed onto his knees, crawling towards me.

His height meant his head was already at the perfect height and his hands came to my face, brushing the hair away from my cheeks. My breathing picked up as he slowly drew closer, my eyes darting between emerald green and luscious pink lips. His smell was around me. His jacket...lemon, faint alcohol, cigarette and pure man.

As soft as a feather, his lips brushed lightly over mine. The alcohol more noticeable and he had a hint of cherry going on. My eyes closed and my hands lifted upwards into the air as his lips met mine again, only slightly more firm. He pulled back to look me in the eyes, green orbs darting around my face.

I pushed my hands into his soft hair, pulling him back towards me. God, he tasted delicious! Our lips meshed as I kept him firmly against me, his hands coming to rest on my hips as he pushed my legs apart with his lower body.

"I don't regret it," Edward suddenly whispered against my mouth. I pulled away to stare at him bemused.

"What?"

"Last night. This morning, you said that I regretted it. I don't. I just regretted being drunk whilst it happened," he smiled, stroking the skin at the bottom on my back.

His hand was caressing my back and his eyes were caressing my face. I felt weak and immovable, like he had cast a spell on me. He was right, he had been right all along. He was dangerous.

"You're not drunk now," I pointed out huskily. "Much."

"I'm pretty sure the last hour has sobered me up," Edward laughed, his other hand squeezing my hip. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes. And some," I cheekily replied. I moved my hands from his hair and slid them across to his cheeks, rubbing my thumbs over his jaw line before I leaned in for a soft kiss. Edward's eyes closed the moment he saw me lean in and his mouth was like silk on my lips as we gently kissed. No aggression, no devouring, just a simple touching of lips.

I flinched when I felt Edward's cold hand on my stomach before relaxing again. He chuckled, blowing his sexy breath in my face. "Sorry."

I answered him by latching onto his lower lip with a rough passion. Slowly, getting hornier by the millisecond. My hands left his face and began to trail down his neck, going for the three buttons at the top of his shirt which was currently flapped slightly open to expose the top of his sexy chest.

I popped another button open, making sure my fingertips dragged across his exposed skin. He grunted into my mouth, his hands got more firm as I was pulled more towards him off my bed.

The action made me struggle more with his buttons and I roughly pulled my face away to the side, tucking it next to his. I felt him reach around and brush my hair off my neck so he could pepper it with kisses. "Why are you unbuttoning my shirt?" he chuckled against my neck.

"Because you're not drunk," I grinned.

"Hmm, so?" his cheeky voice vibrated through my neck and I moaned. I finally pulled the last two buttons open and pulled backwards, sliding my hands up his chest, his neck and finally planting them at either side of his face.

"You know why," I said looking into his eyes. Edward was looking at me expressionless, like he had no clue what I was talking about, so I decided to take some initiative. I grasped the zipper of his jacket and started to pull it down slowly, smirking as I saw his eyes flicker down a little. I was still naked under his jacket and he must not have realised until now.

"Jesus," he groaned, looking down at the floor from me. "You've been naked all this time? In my jacket?" he asked, sounding angry.

Whoa. Slow down, Tiger.

"Yeah," I said frowning a little, unsure of his reaction.

His lips twitched slightly and his eyes squinted a little before he violently shrugged off his shirt and virtually flew towards me, knocking me on the bed. I squeaked because it was so fucking hot, not to mention he kind of scared the life out of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Edward tried to scramble off me but I quickly locked him in a thigh grip. Those play fights with Emmett when I was younger are paying off now...Emmett.

"What are you doing?" I said grabbing his sexy tattooed arm. I made a mental note to lick that at least three times tonight.

"I didn't think-I just- I bounced and forgot all about your condition," Edward struggled with words.

I opened my mouth. "Edward! My condition does not stop me from actually being a human being. I'm not breakable!"

"No, but you're weaker," Edward mumbled, trying really hard not to look down at my boobs.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like...that. You know?"

I pursed my lips and put my hands on his chest, pushing him over. He bounced next to me on the bed and I quickly jumped over to straddle him. "You want to see how weak I am?" I asked, running my index finger around one of his nipples.

Edward just breathed hard under me. "I'd love to." Then he grabbed my hair softly and pulled me down to his level, taking my lips with his own. I mewled and laughed as he spun me over, rocking on top of me. "This is how it should have been," he whispers underneath my ear as he unbuttons my pants.

I close my eyes and moaned, grabbing onto his hair for dear life.

Clothes are shed, hands caress and limbs entangled together for the rest of the night. He brings me to so much pleasure I can hardly breathe. He's right, this is how it should have been and he had most certainly made it better.

*

A chill travelled up my front, between my naked breasts that were pushed together as I lay on my side. Both my hands were in the prayer sign, tucked under my head. I could feel something softly running up and down my back and I could feel eyes, intense green eyes looking at me from somewhere. I already knew where. He was where I left him, or where he left himself, I was too exhausted to do anything. Edward was a true goer in the bedroom.

"Welcome to the land of the living," I heard Edward say behind me. I smiled to myself and shrugged my shoulders upwards, taking a deep breath. "You have a very sexy back." The feather light touches continued on my spine and I turned around slowly just to see Edward pull his hand away slowly, smiling at me. His head was rested on his palm as he leaned up on his elbow.

"How did you know I was awake?" I whispered, moving closer to him.

"You clench your fists when you're asleep."

"Really?" I frowned.

Edward nodded, putting his arm around me to pull me into his very hot and naked body. My naked breasts crushed against his chest and he moaned leaning down to sniff my hair. "Post sex smells good on you."

I slapped his chest lightly. "Perv."

He chuckled against my hair and began running his fingertips up and down my side. "So..."

"I'm horny. Another round?" I said quickly, being too close to him was too much.

"Slow down my little water lily. A man needs to restock on fuel."

I laughed. My dirty mind ticking away. "Well you did get a good workout."

"Not as good as you," he chuckled. I got a series of flashbacks of the different positions and ways I had been chucked around the room. The dresser...the floor...the shower and my favourite, the wall. Now I was aroused as hell at the imagery. "Are you still tired? You've only been asleep three hours."

"Three hours?" I frowned. "Haven't you been asleep?"

"No," he said nonchalant.

"What have you been doing then? Lying here watching me?" I lifted up the covers and grinned. "Because you're still naked..."

Edward flushed a little before he smiled. "It is possible to do things naked, you know?"

"Oh, that I do." I reached down to grab him firmly in my hand. "Some things better than others."

"Hands off," Edward chuckled jerking his hips away from me. "My little men are in there and they need a rest."

I pouted and ran my hand up to his stomach, playing absent-mindedly with the happy trail there. I pushed him back down off his elbow so he was lying flat and tucked myself onto his chest. His arm came around my head and held me to him. "Does this mean you're going to stop fighting it?"

"Fighting what?"

"Us. Sex."

"I'd say I answered that question a few hours ago...it was a long answer," he drawled leaning into my hair. I shivered a little and he pulled the blanket up higher on us, to my chin and to halfway on his chest.

I laughed and ran my hands up his stomach to play with the fine hairs on his chest. "You're so cheesy."

"How cheesy?"

"Backstreet Boy cheesy," I smiled.

"Ouch. Time to change tact, Edward," he laughed to himself.

"No need," I said, turning over to kiss his chest. "You had me from the glare."

Edward leaned up on his arm again, making me roll off his chest. "The glare?"

"When you bashed into me in Seattle...Rose called you a bastard or something?"

Edward looked around the room for a moment. "Leggy blonde?"

I felt a twinge of annoyance at his words and looked down. "Could say that."

"Yeah, I remember her. She-devil on earth."

"Rose is nice!"

"She didn't seem nice, swearing in the street like that."

"You just knocked her bestie on the ground. I would have a go, too," I huffed.

"Alright, half-pint." I shot him a withering look. "I said I was sorry. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I whispered, reaching above my head to trace his tattoo. Edward let out a little sigh and let me trace his art; he never looked at me whilst I did. "This tattoo is really important to you isn't it?"

"It's a reminder," Edward said looking at the ceiling.

"Of what?"

Edward turned to look at me, swallowing as he did. His skin had a healthy 'just sexed' glow and his eyes were shining bright. He leaned his other arm across his body and cupped my cheek, pulling me in for a slow, torturous kiss. "It reminds me of what I lose if I fuck up." I said nothing and just stared at his face for a little while. "Diabetes is the only thing you were keeping from me, right? There is nothing else that is going to jump out of the woodwork?"

I looked down. Yeah, there was a possibility my dad was your boss and that's why the hunt has got so much more intense.

"No, nothing."

Edward looked appeased and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "I must be the luckiest son of a bitch alive to go on the run with the likes of you."

I blushed and weaved both my hands in his hair, using it as leverage to pull myself to his height. We laid on our sides, foreheads touching. "When do we need to get out of here?"

"Soon as," Edward whispered against my lips, brushing them faintly.

"Mmm, what do we have to get done first?"

"Clothes, bags, transport...you." Edward pushed firmly on my lips, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I let out a groan and met his tongue with mine, probing and stroking.

"Backstreet boys," I chuckled against his lips.

"Ugh, way to break mood," Edward sighed pulling away. He turned a little to look over at his bed. "Why is it we are always in your bed? Why not mine?"

"Because yours belongs to the creepy ghost man," I said, snuggling closer.

Edward laughed loudly. "Come on! Bella, you were ill."

"No! I'd come back by then. I'm telling you, there was an old man sitting on your bed. Even you said last night that someone touched your arm!"

Edward pursed his lips. "That could have been anything."

"I know what I saw. It was a ghost man."

"Oh really? Well, what do you say we give him another show?" Edward slid his cold hands underneath me and I shrieked, laughing as I slapped him away.

"No!"

Edward laughed and slowly stopped his attack on my sides. "No? I thought you were raring a few minutes ago?"

"Well, now the old man has killed my buzz and all I want to do is snuggle," I wrapped my arms around his middle and pulled myself on top of him again, laid fully on his chest.

"Alright then, if that's what the lady wants."

"It is," I yawned.

I could hear the comforting sound of his heart through his chest and I smiled to myself, letting the rhythm lull me to sleep.

"Bella!" I heard a rushed voice in my ear, startling me awake.

"Unf, what- mm?" I said opening one eye as I turned around. The scratch mattress rubbed into my naked skin as I turned.

"I saw it!"

My eyes focused in on a half dressed, wide eyed, Edward. "Saw what?" I groaned, dropping my head onto the mattress again.

"The fucking...I'm going mad!"

"What are you talking about?" I groaned.

"The thing...the ghost thing!"

I sat up straighter and looked at him baffled. "For real?"

"Yeah, he was in the bathroom, go look!"

"Well, he won't be there now will he?" I said panicked, rolling out of bed to pull on a pair of panties and Edward's discarded shirt.

"Bella, it was scary as fuck," Edward straightened up, he was shirtless and his jeans were hanging low on his hips. I wanted to hump his leg like a dog in season.

Edward and I stayed close together as we walked to the bathroom door. "Push it open," I whispered.

Edward reached a hand out and the door squeaked open slowly. There was nothing inside which I could see, confirming that this dude was in fact a ghost. I walked into the bathroom first, slowly. Edward followed me in.

"Ahh!" Edward made a deep shouting noise and made me scream in turn. I turned round and screamed more seeing a large white towel hung over the shower, two black dots near the top.

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest as Edward doubled over in laughter. "Oh, your face!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "That wasn't a very funny trick."

Edward chuckled and reached over to shake a side of the towel, making it move. "Ooooooh, Bella..It's a ghost."

"You're hilarious," I said without humour. "How very mature of you."

"Oh, lighten up. Ghosts...I had to make a joke."

I swiped the towel off the shower head and began to circle it around, making it tighten together into a good whipping device. Who was laughing now?

Edward saw what I was doing and raised his hands. "Now, I never inflicted physical pain..."

"No, but I am," I smirked, dipping the end into a little bit of water in the sink. Ooh, the extra sting!

Edward tried to run behind the door to shield himself but I thwacked the towel out and it slapped against his lower back harshly. "Argh! That fucking killed!" Edward came out, rubbing his back.

"Serves you right!" I laughed, spinning the towel again.

This time Edward lunged for me, trying to wrestle the towel out of my hands. "No!" I shouted playfully, tucking it into my stomach as I bent over. Edward got behind me, trying to pull it out from either side of me. "It's mine!"

"Give it. Now."

"Not a chance!"

I struggled out of his grip and ran into the main living area. Edward pounced on me from behind and I fell forward onto the bed, his jaw knocking into my head. "Oof, ah, ah," Edward said in a muffled voice before he got off me. I turned to see him with a hand over his mouth and pain in his eyes.

"Are you OK?" I said, not being able to hold in a little giggle.

"I just bit my mouth," he said through his hand. I burst out laughing and Edward took that chance to snatch the towel off me. "Ha! Now who's going to get it?"

"No, please," I pleaded, trying to shield my bare legs as I stood up. Edward smirked and flung the towel out, the end struck my leg and it fucking stung like a bitch. "OUCH! That hurt!"

"Well, it wasn't meant to tickle," Edward said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I hate you," I moaned as he wound the towel up again.

Edward straightened up. "Well now I'm upset."

Then just as he smiled and his hand started moving again, I watched as a series of blue and red lights flashed across his face.

* * *

**EPOV**

One minute Bella is just looking all beautiful and ravage worthy, crouched on the floor in my shirt. Then the next thing I know is that her eyes widen and something bright flashes in my face, something extremely familiar.

My mind goes blank for a moment, the world turning in slow motion before I finally pull myself out of my funk. I drop the towel and dive over the bed, running to the window, shutting the curtains. I peak out from the side and see two cops getting out of the car, the pair looking around with their hands on their belts as they shut the car doors. The lights were still on.

This had been a tip off.

"They know we're here," I whispered, moving away from the window. Bella looked frightened and on the verge of a panic attack.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. "We need to go, now! Get your bags!"

I moved to my bed and pulled out my bags. A series of voices came from outside and I swore to myself, flinging the bags into the bathroom. I turned and gave Bella no time as I grabbed her hand. She had just pulled on her trousers but they were still unfastened. She had two bags hanging off her arm and no shoes on.

I pulled us into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us and I opened the window and threw the bags out. "You go out first," I said lifting her up.

"But-Edward?"

"Now, dammit!"

Bella slid away from me out of the window. I heard a dull thud and a few harsh breaths. I was still shirtless and shoeless, not giving a shit as I launched myself out of the window. The hard grass cut into my feet and the freezing cold assaulted my chest. Bella was shaking at the side of me and I gave her a few pushes at the bottom of her back to get her going.

"Go!"

I heard the door to the motel room burst open and ducked down, grabbing Bella's elbow as we made into a run. We ran the same path I had earlier, brushing against all the shrubs as we did.

"Out the back! I see them!" I heard a faint voice shout behind me.

"Fuck! Bella keep running!"

"I can't!" Bella almost cried.

"Yes, you can!"

We made it out onto the path and I turned around, seeing that the car park was now full with police cars. "Oh God, Edward. We're going to get caught!"

"No, we aren't. I've had worse chases than this." I couldn't think of any right now. Not with that amount of cops.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her along as I ran towards the woods. "Where are we going?" Bella panted behind me.

"I saw a place today, we can lay low there until they leave!"

"In the middle of the woods?"

I shook my head a little. "Well it's more like a log."

"A log?!"

"Ssh!" I turned around and put my hand on her mouth. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"No," Bella mumbled against my hand.

I could hear the cops starting to come into the woods. I hope they don't have dogs.

I saw in the distance the flat uprooted log that I had sat in today. It looked faintly like the shape of a gun and I mused at how ironic that actually was.

"There," I pointed.

We ran full speed until we got to the log. I threw our bags over the other side, into the little ditch before I lowered us both in there, too. The bottom of the log had a large opening, almost like a cave with an open door. As quick as I could, I placed Bella's bright coloured bags in there first, pushing them to the back.

"Get in," I said, urging Bella.

"In there?"

"Yes," I huffed; looking over the top of the log to make sure nobody was near.

"But-I-umm."

"Now, Bella. I'm getting in, too!" Bella made a little whimpering noise but laid down on her stomach and shuffled backwards into the hole. "Scoot over," I said waving her to the side. I followed her movements and laid down on my stomach, dragging myself backwards. I grabbed both my bags, which were brown in colour and placed them in front of us for camouflage. Blocking our hole.

It was damp, freezing and smelt musky. I'm pretty sure there would be creatures crawling all over us, too, but I had to ignore that fact.

Bella was shivering next to me, holding her breath.

We both didn't dare speak, just kept close to each other, side by side on our fronts as we waited. After a few minutes we started to hear talking and footsteps, the rooted roof above us creaking and banging.

"McClonell? Are you sure they went this way?"

"I'm sure. My senses are never wrong."

"Yeah, well we all know where your senses lead you. Down to that fat whore in Clover," a man chuckled.

"Shut up. She's not a whore..."

"I heard she gave Jeff the herpes. I hope you've been tested."

"You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking?"

For one absurd minute I wanted to crack out laughing at the ridiculous conversation taking place overhead.

"If we don't bring something back, Chief is going to freak big style," the one I assumed was McClonell said.

"Ah, just pick up a twig and say they used it. I'm starving."

"Fuck, now I am, too. Thanks man. Mm, I could just eat a Burger King," McClonell's voice trailed off as the footsteps resumed.

"Take your whore one. You'd get a blow job for free!"

Their raucous laughter drifted away into nothing and Bella and I still didn't dare to move. "Is that how all men talk about women?" Bella said suddenly.

"Not all," I whispered. "Are you OK?"

"No, I think there is a worm by my toe. I hate worms."

I gave a little chuckle, shivering as I did. "Me too."

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, I didn't have time to put a shirt on," I explained, laying my head on the earthy ground.

"Hug me. Get body heat until you know it's safe to get out and change."

I didn't argue with her. For one, I was actually freezing and two, I needed her in my arms. I pulled her towards me and kissed the top of her hair, regret filling me. "I'm sorry I got you into something like this."

Bella shifted her head from my chest, it was too dark to see her eyes but I could feel them on me as she looked up at me. She traced my lips with her fingers then leaned up to give me a soft kiss, sucking my bottom lip. She pulled back and pecked me one more time before she laid back down on my chest again.

"I'm not."

And just as it seemed we were in the most horrid situation, I allowed a little smile to dance across my face.

* * *

**A/N- Not a big EPOV but more next time :) Action next chapter to dont want to miss ;) R&R because I would be more happier than I am about the Remember Me/Rob GOODIES we have got this week ;)**

**Don't forget I also have Twitter and Livejournal -- links on my profile.**

**Finally, you must have been thinking 'Why has this smut loving bitch wrote a fade to black scene?' Well, I'll tell you: Recently a group of people have been deliberatly reporting fics for writing smut. Many of peoples favourite fics have been getting pulled because of this :( Therefore, until this dies down, so does the graphic smut.**

**I am also working on my own blog so I can move my filthy mind over there for you, and not deal with ff failness here.**


	13. She's Breaking and He's Fallen

A/N- Okies, I'm sorry for taking so damn long but its with good reason I promise! The reason being that I just found out I am pregnant! Yes, I have a little mini-me madcowre inside me right now who is eating all my food :( lol jk...We're very happy with this news!

Now, I'd like to thank my gorgeous beta _luv2readff _and of course, my readers/reviewers/alerters/favers :)

Beware: Tissues and pitchforks at the ready.

* * *

**EPOV**

The numbness started in my toes and my eyes flickered open, adjusting to the one strip of light above my head.

I felt something tickle my armpit and I gave a little laugh, still half asleep.

"S'not funny," Bella mumbled from my chest. I looked down at her, almost shocked at where her voice came from. One of her arms was on my stomach and her body was trembling slightly at the side of me.

I coughed a little, causing Bella to sigh in annoyance as she bounced a little on my chest. "How d'you sleep?" I said groggily. I wasn't expecting a good answer.

"Woke up a few times. Found a slug in my hair at one point. Freaked out. Overall...Great," she said sarcastically as she tapped my chest. "I see you finally put some clothes on. When did you sneak to do that?"

I wiggled my toes to gain movement. "Like twenty minutes after I was sure all the cops had gone. You were sleeping," I explained, subconsciously moving my hand to run through the bottom of her hair.

"It stinks in here. Can we get out?" Bella moaned, biting arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"It just looked very biteable in that moment...it's the tattoo...nom, nom," Bella chuckled.

"Well teeth off. My arm is not breakfast..." I tapped her ass to make her sit up a little and pushed my bags away from the entrance of the log. They toppled over dried leaves and twigs to finally join each other in a small dip. "Ladies first," I smiled.

Bella shot me the bird and crawled next to me to get out. I followed her movements until I was face to face with her ass. "Stop perving on me, Cullen." Her voice echoed in the log.

"I can't help it. I must have the best view in the world right now." It was a true fact.

Bella mumbled something like 'ass kissing motherfucker,' and I just smiled to myself as I followed her out, leaning back to grab her bags and tug them with me.

"It's freezing," Bella wrapped her arms around her middle and squeezed her legs together. "Aren't you cold?" she nodded to my thin t-shirt and slacks.

"Not really," I shrugged, reaching my arms over my head to yawn. I stole a glance at Bella and saw that her eyes were firmly on my stomach area. Smirking, I lowered my hands. "Like something you see?"

"You have no idea," Bella breathed.

"Oh, I think I do," I said letting every ounce of attraction drip off my voice. I crossed over the leaves to where she stood and ran my hands up and down her arms as I crouched down and leaned my head to look at her. "Would you like me to warm you up?"

Bella looked between my eyes and lips for a moment before her lips curled up at one side. "Now, _that, _was N'SYNC cheesy."

My mouth opened in a gape. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, but don't worry. I always had a thing for Justin," she giggled, latching onto my bottom lip. My eyes closed and I momentarily held an imaginary bird up at Justin Timberlake. He would never have her.

"Justin, huh?" I said, putting both my hands at either side of her face as I kissed her hard. I pushed her with my pelvis making her walk backwards as she pulled me with her. "Well...we'll just have to see if an ordinary man like me, can make a girl go shaky more than some gay boy band member."

"Actually, Lance Bass was the ga-"

I cut off her patronizing voice with my lips and hooked my arms around the back of her thighs, hoisting her up to my level. She shrieked, not expecting it and latched her arms around my neck as her feet latched together behind my back. Our mouths never left each other as I walked forwards, backing her into I don't know where. I just hope it was somewhere...acceptable.

Suddenly her back thudded against something and little drops of cold hit my scalp. Bella laughed and thrust against me, using the tree we were against as leverage. She was rubbing in just the right places and I could feel myself getting harder against my trousers. Bella was making little mewling noises and panting in my ear as I thrust back towards her. She grabbed my hair and pulled my face back to hers, capturing my mouth and pushing her tongue against mine.

I ran one hand down her neck and shirt until I got to her trousers. I smiled into her mouth as I moved back a little and rubbed my palm over her heat, feeling her through her pants. She moaned and bit my ear a little, making me push down harder.

Bella made a noise that sounded a little like a growl and went to attack my trousers. Our primal needs coming out with each other.

I roughly pulled the button off her jeans and lowered the zip, starting to pull her trousers down. Bella gasped a little and then her movements stopped on my trousers and she leaned against me for support, unmoving. The change was impossible not to notice and I immediately stopped my assault on her.

"What's wrong?" I panted.

"Nothing...it's just...nevermind, carry on," Bella smiled, but it was a forced smile. One for my benefit as she went to lean in to kiss me. I pulled back and frowned.

"No, it's not. Tell me," I asked, stroking back her hair so that she wouldn't feel rejected.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just feel a little light headed. I need to..." she trailed off as she mumbled something.

"What?" I pressed. I needed her to say it out loud.

Bella huffed and quickly shot her eyes up then down. "I have to take a dose, alright? Happy?"

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you told me instead of trying to ignore it like you tried to," I chastised. Dropping her down my front until her feet found the ground.

"I was really enjoying that as well," Bella said disappointed as she walked past me. "Tree sex would have been hot. Very hippy and eco..."

"Naturists," I added, making her more comfortable as she dug around in her bag, pulling out a red box.

"You might not want to look," Bella squirmed away from me as I walked closer to where she was crouched.

"Needles don't bother me, Bella," I smiled, reaching down to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Maybe not, but you watching me bothers me. Can you, like, turn away?" Bella asked shyly.

I put both my hands up in surrender and turned around to my own bag, talking to her with my back facing her. "I need to make completely sure that there are no cops around. Way I see it...we need to make our way further into the forest, try to see where that eventually leads. We need to keep our heads even more down now...we need to fall off the radar, stick together. We shouldn't talk to people unless we have to. I'm still trying to figure out how they knew we were there," I frowned, rubbing my stubbly chin. I needed a shave.

"Simon, maybe?" Bella's voice came out of nowhere and she crouched next to me, holding out a bottle of water. I looked between the bottle and her. "Oh, I stole it from the room. It's totally fresh...They must put a bottle in there for the visitors."

I smiled and winked as I took the bottle. "You don't have to explain yourself...what's a bottle of water when I stole most of the toiletries."

"Yeah...but I also stole the towels. Including Casper," Bella nodded.

I laughed and shook my head, taking a drink of the slightly stale water. Not so fresh after all.

"I wonder what that whole thing with the ghost was." Bella was talking to herself. "Because I swear. He was real."

I hadn't seen any ghosts but I had felt something touch my arm the night before. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here," I said handing her back the water.

I picked up my bags and one of Bella's because that was the chivalrous thing to do after the night I had put her through. I headed up the tiny ditch first, pulling myself up by holding onto an uprooted root. "I can- oof- hold my own bag, you know?" Bella ground out as she stumbled to get herself up.

I rolled my eyes and took her remaining bag off her before reaching a hand down to help her up. I couldn't help but laugh at the grimace on her face.

"Relax. I'm a man, it's what we do."

"So, sexist," Bella quipped as she watched my strained biceps as I lifted her with one arm.

"Says the woman who is eyeballing my guns," I winked, letting go of her.

"Men should be sexual objects. I'm damn sick of not seeing naked men on top shelves, or half naked men on advertisements. It's always about the woman. The media either think women are frigid or lesbians." Bella said picking up just one of her bags.

"Now who's been a feminist? I disagree whole heartedly with what you just said."

"Like I said. Sexist."

I chuckled and picked up my bags and one of hers as she led the way across the hollow forest. "Aw, come on. You can't tell me you've never watched porn and itched your cooter?"

Bella looked at me in mock outrage. "What kind of woman do you think I am?" She put her hands on her hips, her bag banging into her side a little to knock her off balance.

"Err..."

"Of course I have," she smirked. "I doubt you will get a few women who haven't. We just don't broadcast our perversions as much as you men." Her eyes trailed down my body. "And, I don't watch porn for the woman, I like to look at the man and the act...It drives me crazy when it shows the close up of the woman, who sounds like she is giving birth. I mean, does that turn you men on because I'm all for the actual action, ya know? Not the birthing scene." She was almost talking to herself as she rambled on.

"You would make a good campaigner," I said offhandedly. "And yes, we kind of like the close up of the woman."

Bella laughed a little and turned motioning for me to catch up with her. "But the noise does drive me crazy. Some of those chicks just go too wild...nobody is that loud."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You're pretty vocal." Bella shoved my shoulder and I laughed. "Seriously though, some of those porn guys are hung like crazy. It's no wonder they scream like they do."

"I bet they are told to exaggerate so it sells more," Bella nodded.

"Maybe. You should inquire."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. You have the banging body for it."

"Yeah, and maybe they can put me with you and give us a cheesy plot role where we are two people on the run," Bella laughed humourlessly. "Oh, yeah...but I forget, that's already happening in real life. I'm not even getting paid for it."

I studied her from the side. "You don't need the money."

Bella blushed a little and shot me a look. "I may when this is all over."

I frowned to myself because she obviously didn't know that this would never be over. Not until we died...or I died at least. "We've been together for the past few days and I just realised that I know nothing about you, not really," I said avoiding what looked suspiciously like day old dog shit.

"What do you want to know?" Bella shrugged. "My life isn't that exciting."

"So you were born in Forks, right?" Bella nodded. "Why'd you leave?"

"I moved to Seattle with my dad and brother," Bella said bluntly.

"What about your mother?"

Bella chuckled. "My mom...My mom is a free spirit. My aunt always used to say that she was too independent to have kids, she always wanted to be somewhere else. She travels around the country, moving from place to place. We hardly see her, but, she's remarried now. I was supposed to see her this Thursday but that's been and gone," Bella smiled slightly.

I swallowed back a heave of guilt, something I haven't felt in a long time. "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal," Bella sighed. "How about you? You have family?"

Her hair was whishing around her face and she looked kind of beautiful in a natural way. I got the sudden urge to want to marry her or some shit.

"Everyone has family, Bella," I said touchily. Family was a sore spot for me, but I guessed that if she had opened up to me a little about hers then I should reciprocate. "Okay. My dad is chief of surgery at Seattle General. He's an upstanding Englishman, accent and all...My mom is an interior designer, she's American. Met my dad on a cruise in the Caribbean, how cool is that? Been together ever since. I have a younger sister called Alice who is the apple of my eye and pain in my ass. You'd probably get along well."

Bella smiled a big smile. "You sound very fond of your sister. You kind of remind me of what my brother is like with me."

She looked away from me and licked her lips. Sadness rimmed in her eyes.

"Emm..." I tried to remember what she had called him.

"Emmett, yes," she smiled.

"Tell me about him. What does he do?"

"He's a professional body builder," Bella smirked. Holy shit.

I coughed a little. "Mr Muscle then?"

"Don't worry. It's not like he's ever going to meet you," Bella smiled. "He worked in the police force for a while," she added, looking at me. "Maybe you knew him...although I doubt it. My dad made sure he had a different name so he couldn't be tracked back to him."

"Wow. Your dad seems powerful," I laughed.

"Only when he has his gun," Bella shrugged. "He's kind of a wimp otherwise. I remember once when he went in for fire training and some guys tried to hose him down. He squealed and they've never let him forget it."

So Bella's dad was a fireman. Made sense...Although getting hosed down wasn't fun. I remember them doing it to me when I went on the obligatory training course so I could get into the police force.

"He sounds great," I laughed. We walked in silence for a little while and it kind of made me feel uneasy.

"When-"

"How-"

We both started to say at the same time. We laughed and I rubbed the back of my hair. "Ladies first."

"When did you join the force?"

I looked up at the sky trying to remember. "I applied for my training when I was 21, after I finished college. The chief then was kind of friendly with my dad so I think he pulled a few strings." Bella frowned a little and looked away like she was working out something in her head, then she relaxed and turned to face me with a smile.

"So seven years ago? That was before I moved there."

"When did you move?"

"Five years ago. When I was 18."

I nodded and wondered why she immediately thought of something so random. "So anyway. I did all of the medic, fire and police training shit then got fast tracked onto the force."

"Why did you join?" Bella squinted.

I shrugged and shook my bags. "Impressive retirement package."

Bella looked amused. "Why'd you leave?" she asked hesitantly. She was pressing for information that I just wasn't ready to tell.

"Bella...I."

"I get it. Too soon. I had to try though. Is it too soon to ask about Kate, too?"

I sucked in a harsh breath, getting a momentary wave of annoyance. "Yes."

Bella was quiet for a few seconds before she mumbled an apology. "I'm sorry."

I felt like an ass and I turned to her. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's just a touchy subject...you will find out though. I promise."

Bella nodded her acceptance and pursed her lips. "What was your question?"

I laughed a little because after what I had just said to her, I had no right to be rude and ask what I was going to...but I did anyway. "How did someone of your age earn so much money?...If you don't mind me asking."

"I...erm...I have a lot of aunts and uncles, most of them not blood related but I was the closest they had to their own. They left me healthy sums but I guess most of it came from working hard."

"Working hard or hardly working?" I chuckled.

Bella playfully scowled at me. "I'm just lucky. I have no idea how I got the job I have now, when Rose made me apply for it, I didn't think I stood a cat in hells chance but what do you know...I got it and its healthy benefits."

"You must be amazing. Smithson Publishing is a prestigious company."

"You remembered the name," Bella said amazed.

"Well, yeah. Garrett works there!"

Bella looked at me blankly for a moment before she huffed. "I hate you."

I laughed and patted her ass with one of my bags. "I'm joking. To be honest, I never really took in anything jerk off said."

Bella punched me in the side. "Garrett is a lovely man. Not a jerk off."

I rubbed my sides a little and scowled at her with humour. "I wasn't calling him a jerk off. That's his nickname. Jasper and I took it up when we caught him jerking off in one of my mother's bathrooms."

"Oh, right, eww, sorry."

I shook my head and looked in front. I stopped dead in my tracks and held a hand out to stop Bella as I looked up at the large iron fence in front of us.

"What is that?" Bella said pointing between the security bars.

There was an extremely large building, almost like a factory across the acre of grass between the fence and the building. "I don't know, but this means we are near another civilisation. Humans at last." I shrugged.

Bella slapped my chest and walked closer to the fence. "I can see something, is it a security guard?"

I squinted and took a closer look. There was a man sitting outside a door, dressed in grey uniform with a book on his lap. "Yeah, I think so."

"We should go," Bella said panicked.

"No, he's not looking. Anyway, I think it's just him...I think it's a small mall or something."

"Yeah, or something," Bella hissed. "Let's go before we get seen!" She tugged on my hand and I pulled gently out of her grip.

"We can climb over the fence. Run across the grass, if he says anything we'll just tell him we're heading into the village."

"Are you insane?! He won't ask questions. He's a security guard, hence he's here to _stop_ us running on the grass! Do you really think he will see us, shoot us a merry wave and be none the wiser? Don't be a fool, Edward."

"I was trying to make you feel comforted before. Of course he is going to react like that."

"Then why are you planning on doing this?"

From this distance the guard looked young and a little inexperienced. I was a cop...ex-cop...and I had more experience, I was more wiser and I had a gun currently nestled into the back of my jean waistband. We were safe.

"Trust me."

"I hate it when you say that because then I have to trust you and go along with it," Bella whisper hissed. "We are going to get caught. Oh, God...I'm going to prison with all those butch prison guards and lesbian cell mates who are going to molest me in the shower. Twenty-three and my life is already over! Everyone back home is goin-"

She was talking a load of shit so I stopped her the one way I knew how. I kissed her. She mumbled for a second in my mouth before she became silent and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed firmly against the back of her head, keeping her to me as I kissed her deeply and stroked her hair.

I pulled back slowly, my head still on hers as she put two fingers onto my lips. "This shit just got real, right?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yeah. This is the thrill of the run," I smiled gently and crouched down to look her in the eyes. "You OK? Calm? Don't need another shot before we enter our ten minute tops window?"

Bella rolled her eyes and I took that as a no.

I grinned and pulled away but Bella caught me at the last minute and pulled my head down for a final rough, demanding kiss. "Just in case, you know...I want something to savour before I end up with the rug munchers."

I slapped her ass a little and winked. "Can I watch?"

"You're so disgusting. Excuse me," she said brushing past me.

"Why have you farted?" I snorted.

"Ooh, very mature for a twenty eight year old boy," Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

I stepped behind her and rubbed her shoulders, placing a kiss on her neck. "I'm trying to ease you up. You're too tense."

"I may be about to die at any moment, wouldn't you?"

The corner of my lip turned up slightly. "You're not going to die. I wouldn't let anyone touch you. I'd blow him to hell before he got a chance." I picked up my bags and stomped towards the fence.

"Edward!" I could hear Bella cursing as she stumbled behind me. "Blow him to hell? Do you really have a gun? Edward! Don't you ignore me!"

I reached the fence and threw our bags over.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked. "For God sake!"

"Now we have to go over," I turned to face her with my hands out in front of me to give her a lift up.

"Do you have an armed weapon?" she spat out. The big words were out and I knew I was in trouble. I sighed and turned a little pulling my shirt up slightly. She gasped and covered her mouth before she came out with the most appropriate Bella sentence in that moment. "Thank god I never used the cheesy chat up line 'is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?' I would have looked a bit of a prune."

I laughed and shook my head because only Bella could say something like that.

"Don't think of using it!" Bella hissed as she placed one foot on my hand and climbed the rest of the fence. She was trying to hide it, but the fact that she had argued no more over climbing the fence proved that the gun had been a comfort to her.

Bella got behind the bushes as she got over the other side of the fence. I peeked and saw that the guard hadn't moved.

Crouching down, I started to pull myself over the fence, successfully jumping over with grace. "Show off," Bella muttered.

I pulled the gun out of the back of my pants and held it in front of my face. Bella gasped and flinched back a little bit. "Relax. I'm one of the best shooters you'll ever see."

I pulled a round out of my bag and cocked the gun. Bella was eying me with a face of fear and intrigue.

"Hopefully, we can go unnoticed. I think he's too into his 'Busty Beauties' anyway," I said patting her shoulder.

"Ugh, men and their porn," Bella said scowling.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No."

"Tough."

I grabbed her hand and some bags as I kept us crouched, my eyes on the guard as I crawled us both to the edge of the bush. We would have to go across the grass to get out of this place. "I think I preferred the dogging," Bella said squeezing my hand.

"On the count of three, yeah?"

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Three...two...one," I said as I pulled us both up and went straight out into a run.

"He's up!" Bella shouted behind me.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Keep running!" I shouted.

Then just has fate had it, I stumbled into a mole hill and fell flat on my face, taking Bella with me. She flew over me and rolled a little away from me in the middle of the grass.

I turned to see the guard running towards us, in his right hand was a gun and in his left hip pocket was a walkie talkie.

"Fucking Gypsies. What the fuck are you doing on private property?" A loud English cockney accent asked.

I held my hands up and swallowed. "I'm a cop."

"Fuck you, Kojak. Get on your knees. Both of you!" His voice turned lower as he noticed Bella. "Especially you."

"What are you, like ten?" I heard Bella quip.

"I have a police badge," I said butting into the conversation. I didn't want Bella saying something that would make the guard hurt her, he already looked like he was going to slap her one and if he did, so help me God, I would become a real murderer.

"Sure you do. I know junkies like you, Scum. You going to pull a needle out on me?" I looked down and locked eyes with Bella. She quirked an eyebrow in a 'well I could...should I?' gesture, her hand itching near to her bag and I shook my head. "What was that nod for? You," he pointed at me. "Get on your feet."

"You're just some lousy security guard. I'm a cop, how are you going to explain this?" I said as I stood up.

"If you're a cop, why are you acting all shifty and running across this yard like a naughty five year old?"

"Fun, maybe?" I shrugged.

"Well fun may have just cost you your life. Important shit goes on ere' and we can't be having no tearaways." He aimed his gun down at Bella. "You," he smirked.

That's when I decided to take action. I quickly grabbed my gun and held it pointed towards him. "You better point that gun someplace else, Boy,"

* * *

**BPOV**

My eyes widened as I watched the black barrel of Edward's gun almost touch the guard's chest. The guard sneered at me and put the gun to his side, his fingers clenched tightly onto it as he knocked it off safety onto auto.

"Go on, try something," Edward sneered moving his gun towards the guard's head. "I'll drop you before your elbow even bends."

There was a glint in Edward's eye, a shine that showed me a part of him was enjoying this. A part of him was getting off on the power he had over the guard.

"You got a gun, I got one. Even Stevens, Mate," the guard said, flinching away from Edward's gun which was pointed in his face. Edward had hold of his gun with two hands as he held it in front of his body.

"Give her the gun," Edward said, using both the gun and his head to gesture to me.

I looked at Edward startled. I didn't want the gun; I didn't want to hold one of those death traps ever. "I don't think she really wants it, Mate."

Edward glanced over at me, an evil sneer in his stare. I wasn't sure if it was for the guard or for me.

I stood up and grabbed my bags, using something as an excuse to keep my hands full. "I'll tell you what, _Mate_," Edward sneered. "If you don't get rid of that gun in five seconds, I'm dropping you like MC Hammer, you got me?"

Edward made his point by pushing his gun against the guard's temple. "Ok, okay! Look, I will...I'll...just back up," the guard stuttered.

I held onto my bags with wide eyes, backing away. I nearly stumbled over the bags Edward had dropped on the ground but managed to catch myself.

"Give me the gun," Edward said slowly. His white t-shirt was stretched over his muscled back as he pointed his gun at the terrified guard. "I said give it to me!"

"Here," the guy trembled, throwing it down at Edward's feet. Edward never took his eyes or his gun off the guy as he leaned down. I had never seen Edward like this and it terrified me. It reminded me that I really have no idea what he is like at all. He still is a stranger.

"Sophie?" I looked up at Edward's voice and saw he had the guard's gun in his hand. He threw it to me and I dropped my bags to catch it. It was heavy and burned a hole in my hand as I looked down at it. I felt scared, angry, but most of all powerful. The guard wouldn't stand a chance.

I dispelled those thoughts as quick as they came and quickly turned the gun onto safety. Edward still had his gun aimed at the guard and I looked at him incredulously. "Edward, don't kill him!"

Edward looked at me furious. "Don't tell him my name!"

The guard looked anxiously between us both. "I won't say anything, Edward."

Edward shot me another look then dropped his gun, his eyes still on the guard. "We're leaving. You don't follow and you don't call in. Do you understand?" he pointed his gun again for good measure. The guard nodded and got on the ground when Edward told him to.

"Well done, big mouth," Edward said. "Did you not get the hint when I called you Sophie?"

"I wasn't thinking, just trying to stop you from doing anything stupid."

There was a low buzzing sound and we both flipped round. The guard shut his eyes and cursed. I had no idea what happened but Edward obviously did because one minute he was next to me and the next he laid a kick to the guard's stomach. The guard fell and Edward kicked out again, only this time something grey flew across the grass with a bounce.

"You little fucking toad," Edward hissed.

The next thing happened in a flash as I heard two loud bangs ring out and a flash of light. The guard screamed and rolled around on the grass, clutching his knees to his chest, dark red shining through his pants.

"What did you do?!" I shouted pushing Edward's chest. "I said don't kill him!"

"I haven't killed him," Edward brushed me off with a sly smile. "I shot his kneecaps. He'll live."

"Why? Why did you do that?" Edward picked up the bags and started walking away. I ran after him, leaving the screaming guard behind us on the grass. "Are you even listening to me?"

Edward continued to ignore me and it was pissing me off.

"Hey, psycho! Is that what you get off on? Huh?" I ran and turned so I was in front of him, walking backwards. He kept a straight, pissed off face as I blocked him. "Answer me?!"

"No! I get off on your nagging ass, which I only put up with because you have a nice sparkling pussy for me to fuck when I want!"

I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could, finally stopping his movements. His face was turned to the side and I was breathing heavily. "Fuck you. I'm done with you." I dropped the bags I was holding and threw them on the ground. "I don't need these, I'm going home. I don't give a shit if I get arrested." I touched the gun that I had in my pocket. "I'm keeping this. You better hope you don't see me again because the next time I see your crazy, fucked up, murdering ass...I'm going to drop you like MC Hammer," I sneered.

Edward was looking at me impassively so I just turned away from him, walking past the large building and onto a road that had to lead somewhere. I didn't turn around or stop. I just walked.

I finally got to a small off road diner after an hour or so and stepped inside, the bell announcing my arrival. It was half full and they all turned to look at me before turning back around again. I walked to the counter and sat on one of the large red stools, looking up at the small TV that was playing the news.

"What can I get you?" A small boy with big glasses asked.

I frowned and dug into my pockets. Fuck. Shit. I had no money.

I rolled my eyes and dug my fingers into my temples. "Can I just have a glass of water, please?"

The guy looked at me like I was a cheapskate but still went to get me a glass of water. The bell kept ringing over the door as people left and entered and it was driving me crazy. "It might taste a little funky. The water's been a bit stale around here lately."

I flapped him away with a no problem and took a sip. Eww, he really wasn't kidding.

"Stale water's not really my thing either," a voice said from the side of me as a ten dollar bill was slapped on the table. "Get her a lemonade and me a Pepsi, please."

The boy nodded and took the bill, walking away.

"Small world."

I tapped my jean pocket. "I'd, stop."

"Hammer time," he chuckled heartily.

"I thought I said I never wanted to see you again. I already called the police; I'd go if I were you."

"You haven't called anybody." He pulled himself up onto the stool next to me and dropped something by my feet. His smell drifted up to me and I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop from drooling. "What's in your other bag? It weighs a ton."

I ignored him and smiled at the boy as he brought our drinks back.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't. I just came to the first place I found. Voila."

I ignored him again and took a sip of my drink. The bell chimed over the door and I looked to see two shady characters walk in. They looked foreign, I'd say Russian but I didn't want to pass judgement.

"Look. I'm sorry. I really am sorry for what I said...you were just nagging and it was pissing me off—"

"I have a tendency to piss people off," I said facing him for the first time. "I'm not going to be abused like that every time we fight."

"I won't. I promise. As soon as I said them I wished I could take it back. I deserved that slap and when you walked away...it kind of hurt."

I felt duped for a moment before I realised what the fight was over anyway. "Why did you shoot then guard?" I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"If I hadn't he would have been straight on that walkie talkie, or calling someone. I did it for us."

I shot him a look that said 'please' all over it and took another drink. "Bullshit. You enjoyed that little gun match."

Edward shrugged. "Of course I did. I'm a cop," he chuckled.

"Ex," I smirked.

"Look, can we just forget about this. Bella, worse things than this are going to happen, it's going to get worse and worse, I'm not rainbow painting this for you."

He grabbed my hand and his palm was calloused but still sexy and soft and I felt his hands all over my body like he had done the night before and the strength that they held and the things they could do-

"Bella? You're zoning out. Are we good?"

"Yes," I breathed as his angular jaw tightened a little.

"Good, because I really kind of like you and I'm an asshole who doesn't deserve your presence, but I want you to stay anyway. Does that make sense?"

I laughed a little and leaned over and pecked his lips. "A lot. I kind of like you, too."

"Goo-"

"Everybody get down on the floor! This is a robbery!" The two shady guys from before shouted loudly and one of them shot a hole in the roof. People screamed and ducked for their lives as I sat motionless with Edward's face in my hands as I looked over his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ," Edward groaned in my ear.

"Shit, what are we going to do?" I panicked.

"The cops will be swarming this place in 15," Edward grunted.

"Cops? I'd be more bothered about getting shot here."

"Hey, you two. Down on the floor. Now."

I slid off my stool and grabbed Edward, pulling him with me. He was resilient and I knew he was up to the challenge, but I didn't want to risk him getting hurt. "No, Edward." I tugged on him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Empty the cash, register!" One of the guys shouted at the boy behind the counter. He did as he was told, shaking and crying as he did.

"I can't stand by and watch this happen," Edward whispered.

"Yes you can!"

"You don't have to do this!" Edward spoke up loud. "Stealing isn't the answer."

The two guys laughed and the bigger one kicked Edward. I shrieked, but Edward brushed it off. Standing up to his full height, I watched as he flipped his badge out of his pocket and held up. "I'm a police officer and you two have just broken over 4 US laws."

The guys looked panicked and one of them whispered something to another in a language I didn't understand.

Edward quickly pulled out his gun at the same time the taller man did. Edward landed a blow to his lower arm, making him stall and clutch his arm. He still acted threatening towards Edward and he was so preoccupied that he didn't see the little one make his move.

Before I thought of anything, I stood up and took the gun out of my pants. My blow went off at the same time as the little guy's and he fell to the ground making three thuds.

His gun skidded across the floor as he lay motionless. The tall guy looked panicked as he looked near my feet, he threw his gun on the floor and legged it out of the door. I smirked a little and put the gun back in my pants.

"Are you impressed?" I said as the rest of the diner began to murmur and cry. I turned to the side and frowned. Where was Edward?

I stepped to the side and wobbled on something hard. I looked down and moved my shoe. The shiny police badge shone up at me, covered in blood. My eyes widened as I followed the arm that was near it. Not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

Bronze hair laid out on the floor, motionless and matted in blood.

I held a trembling hand to my mouth and before I could stop myself. I let out my shriek of pain. "No! Edward!"

Before I finally broke down.

* * *

A/N- Remember, I am with baby so be gentle when you try to kill me. Dont forget to R&R or....I'LL GIVE YOU AN EDWARD FUNERAL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA jk...it's bad enough :'(

Don't foget to follow me on Twitter (madcowre or link on profile) and the OTR thread at Twilighted (also on profile!)

Have any of you sexy bitches seen Remember Me yet? We dont get it until April 2nd here in the UK so any deets on what you thought (and the sex scene ;)) lemme know :P


	14. She's Nursing and He's Hurting

**A/N- First of all...I know I say this all the time but sorry for my lateness :( Really...I am! Life has just been kicking the shit out of me recently...then I kept trying to send out review replies and It wouldnt let me so sorry if you never got one.**

**Secondly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jasmine. She was a very dear online friend who I met through my fanfictions and she was the most awesome person ever. On April 1st 2010 she suddenly past away :( She will forever be in my heart and she will continuously live on...RIP Jaz...**

**Thank you to my beta _luv2readff _and you faithful readers/reviewers/alerters and favouriters....I know thats not a word but ssshhh!**

**I have something important to say that I think you may all like at the bottom so make sure you read the bottom A/N ;) Peace x**

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to do. My legs were numb and slightly shaky as I clutched my wrist to my chest. The rest of the restaurant were screaming and crying, rushing to check their loved ones or running out of the door. The annoying bell chiming again and again.

Some guy ran in front of me, kneeling down to touch Edward. He put his two fingers to Edward's neck and then leaned down to put his ear near what I presumed was his mouth. The guy shook his head then swirled round on his knees and crawled over to the crook that I had shot. The same one which had shot Edward. What did that shake of the head mean? What was going on?

I finally found my feet and wiped my tears. "No way," I muttered to myself. No way was this happening. Edward was not gone.

I scuttled to Edward's front and dropped onto my knees, immediately starting to pet his chest to see if I could see where the damage was. Edward's head was laid on his left arm and his eyes were closed tight.

"Edward," I gasped, touching his face. My fingers touched his cheeks then pulled away, repeating the same motion again and again as if his face was fire.

"Don't touch anything, this is a crime scene," the guy who had checked Edward earlier had stood up and was speaking to the diner.

"Edward?" I questioned again, biting my lip as tears began to spill again.

"He has a pulse, ma'am." The man crouched down next to me. "We need to see the damage," he frowned as he gently moved Edward's head a little. The man gasped and dropped Edward's head back down. "Yeah, he needs a medic," he said rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"What's wrong with him?" I gasped.

"He's been shot in the top of his arm. We need to get him to a hospital quick; I don't have anything here with me."

"What do you mean?" I said rubbing Edwards side.

"I'm a spinal surgeon," he declared moving Edward's head gently again. His eyes squinted and he moved his fingers towards Edward. "The other guy is still alive, too." His eyes flickered down to my jean pocket and then up to my face. "What's a nice girl like you doing with a gun?"

"Precautions," I answered quickly. "My husband is a cop. He doesn't let me go anywhere without one," I said nodding towards Edward.

The man nodded. "Well, Bugsy Malone seems to have got off lightly with a graze wound. But your man needs to get some assistance before he bleeds out. The nearest hospital is St. Lukes, which in ten miles away."

I looked at him startled for a few seconds. I couldn't take him to a hospital. Edward would forbid it...but he was going to die if we didn't and then we would get caught. But being locked up is better than dying, right?

I nodded and the man stood up on creaking knees. "Well, the cops are on their way, but we should go now. You see that black Mercedes outside? Yeah, meet me there in five minutes."

"Ok," I whispered as he walked away.

I finally turned to Edward fully and saw that blood was running down from the crevice where his head was laid on his shoulder. I hadn't seen the wound yet and wasn't sure if I even wanted to. I hated blood. I despised it in fact. There was no guarantee that I wouldn't throw up over his deathly form.

"Edward," I sniffed, stroking his stomach a little. His body shook a little and the smell of seaside and metal hit my nose in a waft of air. "Oh no," I whispered putting my hand over my mouth. I needed to keep calm.

Intrigue got the better of me and I kept one hand on my mouth as I lifted Edward's head up slightly. A gasp flew from my mouth as I saw that the whole of the right side of his face, his shoulder and left arm sleeve was covered in wet, sticky blood. Then near to his collarbone I spotted the hole.

"Jesus," I whispered, letting a sob break free. My tears rolled down my cheeks and fell from my chin onto Edward's face.

I startled when he suddenly grimaced and reached up to grab my arm which was holding his head. He gave out a cry of pain.

"Edward!" I shouted in his face, not caring how loud I was. "You're awake! Don't move, OK?"

I kept touching his face but he made no effort to acknowledge I was there; he just kept scrunching his face up and groaning. His hands were slightly floppy as he moved them around, not knowing what to do with them.

"He's coherent. Good. Just give me a few more minutes and we'll get to the hospital," the kind doctor from before said over my shoulder before he raced off again.

"No..." Edward whispered like he was having a bad dream. "No."

"Sshh," I soothed him. Wiping his hair from his face. "We'll get you to hospital and everything will be fine."

"No," he said through gritted teeth. "Bella...No." He began mumbling and I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What?" I whispered, my ears ringing as I leaned forward.

Suddenly his eyes opened. The green irises were more outstanding in front of the backdrop of bloodshot and water. "No hospitals."

This is what I feared. "Edward, we have to. You have been shot," I said sternly but quietly.

"No. I can do it. I can handle it."

Such a man.

"This isn't about pride, Edward! For god sake! You need to go to a hospital!"

"I can do it myself," he whispered weakly. "We need to go."

"No. You are not dying on me. I don't care what you say," I said terrified.

"Please, Bella. Don't do this to me. I had training, I can fix myself up...you can help me."

"Edward you need a hospital," I sobbed.

Before I had chance to stop him he had propped himself up on one arm with agonizing trouble. "Look I can move," he whispered kneeling up. He began to topple and I caught him, his arm slung over my shoulder. He used me as leverage and pulled himself up, leaning on me for support.

"Edward, stop," I hissed.

"Let's go outside. I need air."

I had no choice but to wobble with him as we made our way outside. He grimaced and leaned against the side of the diner as he clutched his arm. He took a look at the wound and swore, leaning his head back as he looked up at the sky.

"I told you it was bad," I said, fussing over him to make sure he was stood up right.

"We need a car, you need to get a car," he said going a pale unhealthy colour.

"What do you mean? I can't pull one out of my ass! Besides, we need a hospital!"

Edward shook his head and pointed to a small blue ford. "That's easy, the door is open. Get us in there," he gasped.

He leaned off the wall and once again I had to catch him before he fell on his face. He was insistent and heavy so I had no choice but to dump him into the back seat of the little ford. He groaned and laid down on the full two seats as I shut the door, running around to the driver's seat.

"Oh my God, this is grand theft auto," I whispered.

"Just drive," he gasped weakly.

"Yeah, Ok. Hospital, right," I nodded. "Err, I don't have any keys."

"Sunshield."

I frowned and opened the sunshield as a set of keys fell into my lap. "Which idiots actually leave their keys here?" I shook my head before I started the engine.

The little dude from behind the counter came out waving his dishcloth over his head. "Hey! That's my car!"

"Sorry! I'll bring it back!" I shouted, driving off before he could stop me. It was a bare face lie but I needed to get out of there. "Where is the nearest hospital?" I asked Edward like he would know.

"No, go to a motel or something."

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "You need a hospital. How many times do I need to tell you?"

"Ugh, I need you to shut up and do as I say. If you take me to a hospital I will never forgive you!" Edward hissed angrily. I was momentarily taken aback.

"Don't speak to me like that. I just saved your ass!"

"Sorry," Edward whispered. "Just please...no hospitals...I'll be fine once you get me to a motel. Trust me."

I debated agonizingly with myself. Do I take the risk like he said or do I get him to a hospital but risk us both getting caught and losing him forever? Why was being on the run never simple like it was in the movies?

I drove and drove for an hour and in that space of time Edward had passed out and I had begun to panic. I finally saw a motel up on a large hill and prayed to god that this small car would make it up there. It struggled and chugged but it did the job as I pulled up outside a scary looking, desolate motel.

Edward was stirring and when I accidently nudged his crotch whilst trying to get him out he suddenly grunted and was wide awake. Men.

An old woman came out of the motel entrance and observed my struggling. "Oh my! Is he, OK?" she asked hobbling down the stairs.

"Don't let her see..." Edward whispered.

I slung him over my shoulder, trying to hide the blood. "Yes, just hung-over...do you have a room?" I huffed.

"Yes, number seven," the old lady pointed, handing me a key off a massive key chain hooked to her waist. I nodded and began walking towards the room. "I'll book you in! You can pay, right?" I heard her shout behind me.

"Yeah!"

I struggled with supporting Edward and opening the sticky door but it finally burst open, sending Edward and me sprawling to the floor. Edward cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I rushed to him. I slammed the door shut with one hand and leaned down to help him onto the double bed.

"Spoon...alcohol," Edward gasped in a low voice.

I frowned and turned to look around the room. I found two mini bottles of vodka in the bed cupboard and a little tea spoon from the cups already on the counter. "Ok, I got them," I said breathlessly coming back to him.

"Take my shirt off," he whispered. He had gone a deathly pale colour that it was hard to find anything sexual about this moment.

I ripped his shirt off his body. His abs were still perfect but his shoulder was wounded and gauzed with blood.

Without being told, I got a towel and wet it before I started to clean around the wound. Apologizing every time he hissed and arched his back on the bed.

"Ok, that's enough," he sighed. "Pour the vodka onto your hands and my wound."

I looked at him questionably.

"It's sterile," he explained. I did as he asked and poured the vodka on my hands. "Now, this is going to be hard but you need to focus." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I want you to heat the spoon over the stove top...heat it so it is red hot. Then you need to spoon the bullet out before you singe my skin back together. It's old school and painful but it works."

I blinked at him a few times. Was he completely mad?

"No. I can't do that!"

"You have to!"

"What if I do it wrong?! Edward, I can't," I cried.

"Bella...Bella, I trust you."

"I wouldn't. I'm clumsy as hell, I'd probably poke your eye out instead of your shoulder! Or I'll pass out. Please, just let me take you to a medic!" I begged relentlessly, slapping my knees as I kneeled next to him on the bed.

Edward stilled my movements by grabbing both my hands in his good arm's huge hand. "Stop over-thinking and do it."

I observed his pale, sickly and sweaty face for a moment before I finally sighed and pushed the cold curve of the spoon to my own head. "Ok. Okay, what do I do?"

He looked down and touched his shoulder, pulling the skin so the wound looked horrifying and oozed more blood.

"Don't do that!" I snarled, unscrewing the red cap.

"Ah, I've had worse," he lamely joked in pain. He winced as he pulled himself further into a sitting position. I rubbed my hands in the vodka again until they turned dry and smelt foul. I hated the smell of vodka.

I unscrewed the second bottle and was about to tip it on his gunshot wound when his voice startled me. "Hang on! This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch so talk to me."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward, one arm over his body as I positioned myself. "What happened to Mr. Hardman?" I said with a sobbing laugh.

"He went on vacation for the summer. I'm ready. What's your favourite sex position?"

I wasn't expecting his brash question and I accidently ended up tipping nearly the full bottle on his wound, causing him to cry out. "I'm sorry! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I shouted, picking up the rag to mop at his bleeding wound.

Edward was panting heavily, his eyes wild and his nose pinched between his two fingers. "Ung. That wasn't so good," he growled shooting me a glare.

"I said I couldn't do it!" I snapped. "What was with the obscene question anyway?"

"I couldn't think of anything else. I already know your favourite colour," he said finally dropping his hand.

I continued mopping him down trying to avoid his eyes. "You could have asked what my favourite flower was."

Edward gave a laugh then grimaced and clutched his side. "Yeah. Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry," I said biting my lip as I finally pulled back, wondering what the hell I was doing next. Because whatever he said, it did not sound good at all. "So what now?"

"Now...now, I really need you to listen because you can't fuck up with this." Oh God. "This is going to hurt me; it's going to kill me to the brink where I may scream like a girl. Think you can handle that?" he said, giving me a little smile. I knew he was trying to make me feel more comfortable whilst at the same time he really was telling me how much it would hurt him.

I shook my head and loose tears began to fall. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't-"

"Hey. Don't talk like that. What happened, happened. You're not to blame," Edward said sternly. "It was meant to happen. Fate and all that."

I shut my eyes tight and brushed my fringe from my forehead as I tried to regain my emotions. "You believe in fate?"

"Don't you?" I opened my eyes to see his watery ones looking back at me. "Whichever path we take, it always leads us to the same place. The place we are always meant to end up at. That's why I believe in fate."

"And where is this place?" I questioned, not moving my eyes from his.

"Death. We all die eventually. It's fate. You can't tell me it doesn't exist."

"I believe in fate," I nodded. "Just not your extremely depressing version," I added, shaking my head as I chuckled a little.

Edward grinned. "At least I made you smile."

I tried to control my grin. "I'm not smiling. I'm worried. I'm shitting it, over this," I said gesturing to his body.

"You'll do fine," he said rolling his eyes. "You need to move fast, though. So the spoon doesn't have much time to cool."

"This is insane. It'll brand you."

Edward bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. You'll be branding my skin back together. That's exactly what you are doing."

My eyes widened and I looked down at the cold spoon in my hand. "How long does it take to cool?"

"Thirty seconds tops." So I had thirty seconds to run from the stove to Edward, get the bullet out and burn his skin? Great.

"Do you really trust me?" I asked, hoping he would say no so that I didn't have to go through with this. "Because I've only seen this kind of shit in one Steven Seagal movie and that was total crap," I blundered on.

"What Seagal film isn't?" Edward chuckled, but with fear and anticipation on his features. "Look, I trust you. I promise. It's starting to throb again. You need to hurry and do it now. Do you remember what I told you?"

I nodded and jumped off the bed. I could do this. I could do it for him. "Heat. Prod. Out then singe." I punctuated each word with a nod of my head as I gripped the spoon in both hands at my chest.

Edward nodded and swallowed thickly. "I trust you. Do it." His fists clenched around the duvet he was laid on. I stumbled over to the stove in the corner and turned on the hob. "Cover your hands!" Edward shouted behind me.

I picked up a rag from the side of me and held it around the spoon as I began to hold it over the flame. The whole act reminded me of the times when I would go camping with Dad and Emmett. Emmett would make me toast all the marshmallows before he decided to eat them all and leave none for us. Dad would slap his head and laugh. Emmett would eat anyone and anything out of house and home if he could.

I closed my eyes as I heated the spoon, not actually believing I was doing this. Was it even going to work? The spoon gradually began to turn orange then into a fiery red colour. I could already feel my heart hammering in my chest.

"It's red," I said breathing heavily.

"Ok, then it's ready. Are you ready?"

"Me? Are you?"

"I'll be ready when you are," he said blandly. Even in something as drastic as this, we were squabbling like kids.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for something this abnormal and gross. "I'm ready."

I heard a rustling of sheets. "As fast as you can."

I put on my game face and turned quickly, running over to the bed with the hot spoon in front of me. I squinted my eyes because I didn't want to see what I was going to do next. Edward wasn't looking at me, his eyes were closed tight. A putrid smell hit my nose as I dug the spoon into the wound, tears falling down my face as Edward really did scream like a girl.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I chanted over and over again as I finally clanked the bullet and pulled it out. I threw it somewhere to the side of me before I laid the spoon down on the opening of his skin. Edward was screaming and shrieking and gripping my thigh in a death grip. "I'm nearly finished!"

Edward squeezed my thigh one last time, gave a grunt and fell limpless on the bed. I pulled the spoon away, terrified that I may have killed him or something. The skin was patched together in an angry red and pink welt mark but his chest was still rising. Poor thing had passed out.

I ran to the sink and threw the spoon inside before filling up a teacup with water. I placed it at the side of Edward so he had something to drink when he got back up. I looked at his wound once more and noticed that the skin was still apart slightly. He needed stitches.

I heaved his body into the bed and covered him with the blanket. "I'll be right back," I whispered, kissing his wet head and brushing his hair from his face as he lay motionless.

I could feel the sweat dripping from my own head as I left the room and the cold air of outside assaulted me. I had blood on my blouse and tried to think of an excuse as I ran to the reception. The old lady who had helped me before sat behind the desk, munching on some Doritos.

She looked up and gasped when she saw me. "Oh my! What happened?"

"My...he hit his head on the way to bed," I falsely chuckled.

"Would you like me to phone a doctor?" she said, already picking up the phone with her finger poised on the number nine.

"NO!" I shouted, startling her. "I mean, I'm a nurse. You don't need to. Do you have a first aid kit and maybe a cotton and needle?"

She looked me over suspiciously before she nodded and slowly got up. "You're lucky I have a talent for sewing," she smiled pulling a metal box from under her drawer. She put a roll of black cotton on the counter, a needle through the side of the cotton strands. "I take it that will be for stitches, you may need to sterilize it first."

"I know," I said quickly. She raised her eyebrows at me and slid along a bright red first aid kit. The box reminded me of my medicine box and I realized for the first time that I really felt dizzy. Shit. "Thank you!"

I scooped the box under my arm and picked up the cotton reel. Pushing my way outside I ran back to the room and slammed the door behind me. "I would usually put you first but there is no way I can do you any good whilst I'm in a state myself," I said to the room as Edward had not moved an inch.

I dumped the first aid kit and cotton at the bottom of the bed on the lump that I presumed was Edward's massive feet. Taking out my own medicine, I filled up and shot up in record time. I walked over to the counter where the glasses were and flipped the kettle down; it started making a funny whooshing sound as it boiled.

I rifled through the first aid kit looking at what equipment I had. First aid kit? The only thing I could use in this box was the bandages and micropore tape.

I sighed and threw the box off the bed before picking up the cotton reel. I pulled the needle out from the middle of the thread and took it over to one of the little tea cups. Dropping it in, the pin clanged and I automatically looked back to see if Edward had moved. He hadn't.

Biting my lip a vat of steam filled my vision and the kettle knocked itself off. It still grumbled and buzzed as I picked it off its holder and poured it into the tea cup. The needle bobbed around for a few seconds before it leant against the side of the cup and stilled.

I sighed and leaned my palms on the counter in front of me, my head bowed between them. I once again noticed the blood on my blouse and grimaced in disgust. I angrily tore at the buttons and pulled the blouse off me, leaving me heaving in just my bra.

How had life become so complicated within a week?

Edward made a small squeaking sound behind me and I turned, expecting him to be sat up or some shit. But he was still in the same position only this time his face was in a permanent grimace. He was still sleeping.

I could see that his shoulder was glowering even more angrily now. The pink was becoming bright in contrast to his usually pale skin.

I quickly snatched the needle, hoping that it was sterile enough and marched over to the bed, picking up the cotton reel again. I'd never been so thankful for those horrendous summers that my mom used to send me to grandma's house. I would spend most of my holiday stitching canvasses and patching holey jeans that my mom had sent me in.

Finally attaching the needle to the thread, I began to hover over Edward. I could do this...patching skin was no different to a pair of jeans, right? Wrong. Jesus, how can I do this? The thought is even making me feel sick. Then, just in that moment I watch as his wound started to weep a little. I quickly snatch the discarded rag up and wipe him down again, taking deep breaths as I prepared myself. If I did the other thing, I could do this. I would do this.

The first insertion was the hardest, when I first felt the needle break the skin...almost in a popping like sensation. I closed my eyes and counted to five before I pulled the thread through the skin and doubled over, passing it through the other flap of skin opposite. I pulled and the skin joined together tightly.

At least I was doing it right.

After then it got easier and I managed to sew his skin up in zigzagged replicas of real stitches. I pulled more tightly than before when I finished and managed to tie the loosed end near to his skin so that the wound was stitched and pulled tight together. Like it should be.

I smiled at my handy work and put the needle on the table next to the bed. Edward's face looked a little more peaceful than it did before and I smiled involuntarily at the fact that he was under me, helpless and with his guard down. He looked sort of happy but pained at the same time. He had never looked more beautiful in my opinion.

I swallowed my tongue and leaned over to grab the gauze and bandages, doing the finishing touches on my nursing work. As I wrapped the bandage around his arm, my emotions got the better of me and I began to cry softly. I wasn't sobbing but tears began running down my face none the less.

What if this happened again? I never took in how dangerous being on the run could be. What if next time it's me? Or worse, if Edward dies next time. I couldn't...

I taped him up and made sure he was perfect looking again, aside from the white strip at the top of his arm, before I tucked him in the covers.

Sliding off the bed, I grabbed a t-shirt out of my bag and quickly slipped it over my head. The room was too quiet. I needed some air.

Making my way to the door, I silently told Edward with my eyes that I was stepping outside.

I closed the door behind me and leant against it for support.

My face scrunched up as I controlled my tears before I finally rubbed my face and dropped to the floor.

I was startled by a cold hand on my shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I shook my head and buried my face into my hands like a child as I sobbed. "No...There's nothing."

"Is your husband, OK?" I looked up to see the old woman standing over me.

"He's fine," I breathed. "Just resting, that's all."

"That must have been one hell of a fall he took for you to get so heartbroken."

I clutched my hands around my knees and rocked back and forth. "It's...It's complicated."

The old woman gave a chuckle and lowered herself next to me. I held my hands up in horror to stop her but she waved me off with a sarcastic look. "I still got youth in my bones yet." She winced and breathed heavily as she sat down beside me outside number 7 and looked at the trees across the road. "What relationship isn't complicated?" she said suddenly.

I gave a little laugh and nodded as I sniffed.

"I'm Jasmine," she said holding out a wrinkled hand.

"Bella," I nodded, taking it. I realised a little too late that I maybe shouldn't have told her my name.

"He's handsome. You got a catch," she said nudging my shoulder. If only she knew how those words could be double interpreted. He was a catch. So many people wanted to catch him.

"He is gorgeous," I agreed. "He's also trouble," I added but without being too suspicious.

"It's always the bad boys. Always. We women cannot help ourselves," she laughed, almost to herself as she stared off into space. I frowned and glanced down at her hands, noticing that she was playing with a wedding band on her finger.

"Is your husband a bad boy?" I joked, lightening the mood.

She chuckled darkly and shook her head. "Oh. He was. He definitely was." Was? I didn't want to press her about him if he was deceased or something. "Geoff drove a motorbike. One of those big ones, you know? He used to parade around town like he owned the place. Wooing women and making them swoon as he drove past with his cool exterior. I was working behind the bar of the place he used to come in, with his equally eccentric friends." She paused and grimaced a little.

"He was very awful to me. We didn't get along at all and he would always pass insulting comments whenever I went to serve them drinks. I ignored him of course, which he didn't like one bit. To me he was an evil brute who had been sent from the devil," she chuckled a little at her statement and I frowned. How did she end up marrying this guy? "But he was a very, very, attractive devil none the less. Anyway, Geoff's best friend, Ross, who always came in with him, was like Geoff's better half. He was always kind and considerate and it wasn't long before we started courting."

"Ross was the perfect gentleman and boyfriend. But, this meant I had to spend even more time with Geoff, which was an idea I loathed. But Geoff must have got used to the idea of us dating and knowing he was helpless he just cut me out completely, like I was never there. It hurt me for some reason, for reasons I didn't understand back then."

I tried to keep up with what she was saying and why she was saying it, but none of it made sense.

"Then one night I went out with my group of friends before a wedding. I got drunk and they got even drunker. They abandoned me in some bar and I was left alone with people I didn't know and with no way home. I tried ringing Ross a few times but he never answered. That left one option...to ring the only other person I could who may help me. Geoff. It was strange to hear his voice in a different tone over the phone, one of meaning and slight concern. I didn't think he would come, him least of all, but he did...he did on that big, stupid motorbike of his," she started to laugh and squeeze her fingers together.

"I was terrified on the back of that bike. I just wanted to get home to Ross and my warm fire but it seemed the world had other plans for me. Geoff stopped at the beach near where we lived; I was confused because I was baffled at why he would stop here. I remember him taking a cigarette out of his packet by his mouth and unable to stop it, I was drawn in by him. His looks, his smell, even his luscious curly locks. That was the first night we slept together."

My eyes widened at the fact that she did something so rash with this man who had treated her like shit previously.

"After then, Ross was just a means to an end. Geoff and I would sleep together whenever we could and yet, he never treated me any differently. No one would ever guess that on some nights, this guy climbed into my window and made love to me with his body and his mind. I fell in love quickly but when I finally told him, he brushed me off and I didn't see him for months. I was angry and hurt and frustrated about him and his attitude. Finally, he came back from God knows where with two girls draped over his arm as he sauntered into the bar like he's never been gone. I never hated him so much in my life."

"But then one day an angry and accusing sounding Ross called me. He said that Geoff had been involved in an accident on his motorbike. I nearly dropped the phone but then Ross spoke up again. He told me that Geoff had been crying. He had been crying to Ross, saying sorry over and over again. He'd also been saying my name, saying that he could see _his_ beautiful Jasmine. Saying that he wanted me and that...he loved me. Ross never really spoke to me again after that phone call."

I looked away, feeling like I was intruding on memories even though she was openly telling me them.

"I went to see him in the hospital and he said all those things again. But to my face this time. Turns out he had been struggling with an alcohol and drug problem and he didn't feel like he ever deserved me. But he admitted that it was impossible to stay away. I left my job at the bar, got Geoff some help at the hospital and a year later we were married. We bought our first motel, down in Creeks Valley; I hear the place is still running. He never rode a motorbike again either...We've been married fifty nine years this fall."

"Congratulations," I said, finally finding my voice.

Jasmine laughed and held her wedding band hand to her chest. "He died seven years ago. Seven years ago today. I remember sitting next to him in the hospital, he didn't even know I was there, and he would talk to himself," she giggled childishly. "He would ask to see me. He would say that he could see Jasmine at the beach. Then he would shout out to nobody in particular 'How do you ask out the perfect woman when you're a dick?' then he would quietly squeeze my hand and announce that Beautiful Jasmine was here...I can smell her awful perfume."

"I'm..I'm sorry he passed," I gasped, feeling like an asshole.

"You weren't to know...I felt like I needed to tell someone that story for some reason...and you were the one God made me tell. I guess that means that my story must have importance to you."

I looked at her for a second, confused. What possible part of her story could I need?

"I think the overall message of our marriage was that, you're only here once, so if you want something, take it with both hands and never let it go. No matter how much it struggles...because you never know when it could be gone for good," she was looking at me sternly now and I averted my eyes.

"I don't know what I want," I said, clutching my arm tightly.

"You'll find it eventually," she smiled, patting my knee. She began to stand up and I rushed up before her to lend her a hand. "Thank you, dear. Anyway, I have to get working on dinner."

"I'll let you go then...and thanks for the talk," I said giving her a genuine smile.

"No problem."

She turned and started to walk away when suddenly I found a question bursting from my lips. "Did you and Geoff have any kids?"

She slowly turned round and smirked. "We had ten."

My mouth dropped open and I laughed. "Wow..."

"They have families of their own now but we're still tight. Everything worked out in the end."

I nodded and the let the woman walk away from me for real this time. Rubbing my palm against my forehead, I made my way back into the room. The first thing I noticed was that Edward had moved. He was now lying further on the window side of the bed. His mouth was tightly closed and his good arm was resting on his chest.

I smiled, involuntarily imagining Edward with ten babies. Hang on...didn't he mention something about ten kids in one of our many conversations we have had? What a coincidence.

Then something else registered. Creeks Valley Motel. Wasn't that the place where Edward and I had just left...the one with the scary ass ghost? I'd have to ask him when he woke up.

The bed dipped and Edward rolled a little as I kneeled on the side and began to climb up to Edward's side. I took his bad arm and gently pulled the bandage away a little. His gauze needed changing. I quickly unwrapped the bandage and peeled the gauze off, wincing as it made a noise close to resembling a sticker peeling off its backing. I threw the dirty gauze into the trash bin and wet a towel that was over a hook near the sink. I cleaned his wound again and put on a fresh gaze, taking extra effort not to hurt him.

I focused all my attention on wrapping the bandage, making sure it was perfectly wrapped but without causing him more pain. I tucked the bandage in and smoothly ran my hand down his arm, making sure it was straight and perfect. I smiled timidly and looked up at Edward, wanting to see his peaceful sleeping gaze again. But that didn't go to plan.

I was startled by two bright green eyes observing me with curiosity and confusion. His eyes looked mellow and gave off an emotion that I couldn't decipher. Words were stuck in my throat as I held his gaze, waiting for him to say something. Maybe a thank you would be nice.

Instead his good arm left his chest and wrapped around the back of my hair, pulling my mouth to his roughly. I squeaked and tumbled as I propelled forward and tried to not touch any part of his arm.

His good arm was still around me, tight around my head as he kept me from pulling away. His lips were feral against mine and he hardly gave me any space to breathe. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, making savage movements as he almost growled into my mouth. I went with the rhythm he set, matching him in his fierceness.

I felt something push into my stomach and thighs, knocking me over onto my back. My eyes widened as Edward put his good hand next to my head and held himself up with that one hand, keeping his bad one to his chest and away from me. I knew that this couldn't be good for him, and he needed to stop but the way he was biting and sucking at my neck felt too good to give up.

I moaned and pushed my hands into his hair. It was still silky and soft on one side but on the other it was all hard and matted with dried blood. I quickly pulled my hand away in disgust. "Edward..." I mumbled as he swirled his tongue around the dip under my neck and above my collarbone.

"Bella, you're an angel, you know that?" he whispered against me. "You're beautiful."

I gasped and closed my eyes as he bit down on a sensitive point. "You're beautiful, too," I mumbled.

He chuckled from between my breasts and the thrill shot everywhere. Up, down and sideways. Everywhere.

He suddenly let out a low groan but tried to disguise it by kissing his way down my stomach. My eyes opened and became wide and alert. "We can't...not just after you got shot. You need to rest," I said, sliding my hands into his hair.

"I need you," he said, his good hands curling into my hair possessively.

I tried hard to fight his stubborn ass...okay, well maybe not that hard but I liked to imagine I did in my head. "Rest and sex after."

"No. Sex and rest after," he argued, leaning back on his knees and moving his good hand down to slide up my top. He was being serious, both his voice and the prodding on my leg were telling me so. I resisted the urge to pounce. Knowing that Edward's huge, unimaginably amazing cock was on the other side of those jeans.

But I also knew that Edward's disabled arm was also right above me and that was far more important than me getting off on the junior.

"Please, Edward. Your arm needs to rest, even if you don't. This is doing you no good," I sighed, falling out of the moment.

Edward groaned and rose up my body to plant his face in my neck. He smelt so sexy.

"If my arm getting shot isn't bad enough, my dick also has to pay the price," he mumbled into my neck. "But you're right; it is kind of throbbing now I have a clear head."

I burst out laughing because of course my mind went to un-couth places with a statement like that.

"Throbbing? I may need to take a look," I said, trying to control my laughter. Edward was giving me a smirk that showed he was half in pain, half amused.

"No, you just changed it," he said clutching his arm as he rolled over and off me to my side.

"How do you know?" I asked, sitting up. "How long had you been watching me?"

Edward smirked and looked away. "I was never asleep. I heard you talking to some woman outside, too. Who was that?"

"Jasmine. She owns the place," I said frowning. Damn Edward and his stupid ear-wigging ears. I felt like that conversation should only have been between us.

"Are you mad I faked sleep?" Edward said, looking at me funny.

"No," I said blandly. "I'm not mad about anything."

"Liar."

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. Two Tylenol and you on me," he said seriously. I gave him a bitchface and he laughed. "I may not be able to hump the leg for a while, but you can."

A blush rose to my face as what he said played out in my head. Me, naked and rocking on Edward's cock that I may have missed out on had I not saved his life. I immediately felt bad for thinking that. Like it was shallow or something. Edward's and my relationship had gone far past casual sex.

I got off the bed and popped open the aid kit again, pulling out a bottle of Tylenol and popping two pills out. "Here, take these."

Edward grimaced and threw the pills in his mouth, swallowing without water. That can't have tasted good. I pulled a face at him and he chuckled. "Real men don't need water."

"But they need rest, so lie down and go to sleep," I said sternly.

"I will. But only if you promise to sex me up tomorrow," he sighed with a smile on his face as he laid down.

I laughed and shook my head, climbing onto the bed next to him. He groaned as he lifted his good arm up and I nestled into him, my hand on his hot sticky chest. "Promise. Now sleep."

Edward laughed into my hair before he planted a kiss there. "Beautiful..."

I smiled and rubbed my cheek against him, hoping that the rest of our days will be less stressful than the past twenty four hours. I couldn't see how it could get any worse...

* * *

**CHIEF SWAN POV**

"I'm on my way now," I shouted into the police receiver before I slammed it back on its stand. "Jerks."

The cruiser was silent, other than my tapping fingers on the wheel and the wet leaves under my tires. I was pushing the speed limit and I didn't give a shit, nothing meant a shit without her. My cell buzzed in my pocket and I struggled to get it out of my trousers one handed.

The name flashed up and I flipped it open against my ear. "Yeah?"

"_Is it true? Jerry just called? Is it true, Dad?" _Emmett's loud voice filled my car.

"Calm down, calm down. Yes, I'm heading there now."

"_Is she there?"_

"No, they left. That's what I'm being told," I seethed, gripping my steering wheel tighter.

"_I'll kill the bastard! I'll kill him with my bare hands!" _Emmett shouted. I could hear Rosalie trying to calm him down in the background.

"Not before I do, Son." I spotted the diner in the distance and quickly sped up. "I have to go. I'm here. I'll keep you posted."

I flipped the phone shut and pulled up outside, next to the other cruisers. I could see McLaggen running towards me, his hand on his hat. "Sir! We have a few witnesses!"

I got out of the car, slamming my door. "What happened?"

"Robbery, sir. We have the men both in custody with injuries...Your daughter is gone...with him. The counter guy is saying she stole his car and a couple of them are saying she shot one of the robbers."

I turned to face him. "Bella? With a gun?"

"Yes, sir."

I gripped my fists into tight balls and scrunched my nose up. I really was going to kill that murdering fucker.

"Let's go inside," I gestured with my hand. McLaggen led me up the steps and into the diner. Officers were scattered around the place, notebooks in hand and talking to people. A group of forensic men were crouched on the floor near the bar and I walked over.

The floor was full of blood. It was smeared and trodden in. "Whose blood is this?" I asked, crouching down.

"We don't know," a guy said from my left. "There's a doc over there who says that it belong to some guy who said he was a cop. He was with a girl and they left together."

My vision hazed with red as my worst fears were confirmed. There was an overturned stool across from me and something glistened underneath it. Still crouched down, I crossed over the patch of blood, careful not to disturb the scene and picked the shiny thing from the floor. Blood dripped from it as I picked it up and shook it off, bringing it to my face.

A shield. A police badge.

_EDWARD CULLEN_

_0745843_

I clenched the badge in my fist tightly. "I got you now, you son of a bitch."

* * *

**A/N- How'd you like that ending? :P HUH? Huh? huh? Yeah, I'm a mean bitch! So Felonward lives...and of course he wants sexin O_o Men....R&R and I will make sure there is some hardcore sexin next chapter that even that Dictionary bitch cannot cockblock :P**

**IMPORTANT! **

**I Have posted a 'Ask Me Anything' post on my Livejournal. My LJ is usually friends only but I've made this entry public so you can all view it. On there you can ask me anything...anything about this fic, my other fics...About ME...Why I love smut ;) Anything at ALL! No restrictions! If you dont have an LJ, dont worry, just post under anonymous and write your name under your question :)**

**I will be answering your questions with a Voice Post. So not only will I answer your questions, but I will personally answer them with my voice....Yes, you get to hear what I sound like :P**

**I'll be posting the link to my answer post in the next chapter ;) So go here, and get asking all you wanted to know:**

**http : / / madcowre(.)livejournal(.)com / 40662(.)html?mode=reply (remember to remove the spaces and brackets)**


	15. She's Touching and He's Panicking

***Ducks behind rock* I know. I'm a bitch.**

**I really dont mean to be so horrible with my updating, it's just life is life and I'm living it. I think you might like this chapter though!**

**Good news is that the next chapter is virtually finished! I'm also on my fifth chapter of a brand new story (that you wont get to see for a while but I'm still squeeing!) Please dont hurt me. I'm still in numbness about the end of LOST so be gentle ;)**

**Warning: LEMON - won't let me put a line underneath here. Bastards!**

**EPOV**

Aching. Everything was aching and stinging. My left arm burned from the inside making me clench my eyes tighter.

Now I was awake. Fuck.

I can hear some rustling and the bed bounces underneath me. Where is she going?

I feel hot breath on my face and the sweet faint smell of Vanilla assaults my senses. I'm just about to forget all about my arm and surprise her with a kiss but she surprises me first...ice cold water slaps on my wound and runs down my arm.

"Motherfucker!" I shout, opening my eyes. Bella's eyes are wide open and she pulls back the cloth, holding it near her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry," she blushes.

I can see fear in her eyes and I realised that my outburst must have scared her. I soften my gaze and clutch my arm. "No, I'm sorry. You startled me, that's all."

"You were moaning and your bandage needs changing," Bella said, nodding to my arm. She dropped the rag she was holding into a bowl next to the bed. "I need to do it as quick as I can," she added, biting her lip.

She always bit her lip, so much so that I guessed it was just habit. But God be damned if it wasn't sexy as hell. She even did in sex, when she was on that brink of exploding around me. I could almost feel it now.

"What are you grinning so hard at?"

My eyes refocused to Bella and I just smiled larger. "Memories. Great, terrific, spellbinding memories."

Bella raised one eyebrow. "Calm down. I think you may have concussion." She reached up to touch my forehead and I grabbed her hand, pulling it to my chest.

"I don't have concussion. I have..." I didn't want to be too brash with her, even though I know she could take my dirty talk. But she was looking at me all sweet and innocent and totally ready to take care of me in a real caring, nurturing way and I didn't want to take advantage of that by running off my dirty mouth. "I have bandages that need changing."

Bella looked smugly at me for some reason. "I knew you were man enough to ask for help. Scoot over."

She pushed on my chest with her hand and I laid back down on the pillows, letting her guide me. "You're very good at getting me into bed," I remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's my thing. Hold still."

I watched her serious face with amusement. She was peeling my bandage off with intensity to her eyes and cheeks. She looked fierce.

Her mouth turned up to the side with a little smile and I subconsciously mimicked her actions...until she pulled on my dressing. Hard.

"OUCH!" I shouted, gripping the sheets. Bella looked like she was fighting back laughter as she eyed my hands.

"I went for the band aid trick without telling you. That wasn't fair of me. I'm sorry."

Her lips were pursed and I knew that this was not a sincere apology. "Do you like torturing me?" I huffed.

"This is payback." Bella strapped on a new gaze with ferocity, her tongue poking out of her mouth. What the fuck was she talking about? Payback?

"Payback for what?"

"For your behaviour. For holding off sex so long and being a big tease. For calling me names. For shooting that guard and then getting shot. For eavesdropping on private conversations." She glanced up at me after her speech and roughly wrapped a new bandage around my cleaned arm.

"Jesus, Bella," I sighed, throwing back my head. Half of what she said didn't even make sense and the other part was just all women talking so I had no reason to want to listen to that. "I can't remember whatever you just said but I'm sorry."

"You can't be sorry, if you don't know what for," Bella muttered.

So I'm an asshole? Yeah, I could apologize for that. "Look. I know what I have put you through. I'm sorry. For everything! Nearly getting you arrested, making you sleep in logs when no woman like you should see less than a palace. Yeah, I'm sorry that I tried to protect you in the cafe and ended up nearly dying from a bullet wound. I'm sorry for not being more of a soft guy. I'm sorry I missed Alice's birthday earlier this year."

I was going off course, spewing out things that had been lingering in my mind. My temper was rising, not at Bella, but with myself. Bella was looking at me with a frown on her face, her eyes glazing between curiosity and pity.

"I'm sorry I never became a doctor like my dad. I'm sorry I cut my hair when it grew out long and my mom begged me not to. Bella, I'm sorry everyday about the fact that I live." A sudden rush of emotion flew over me and I could feel my eyes betraying me, filling up with unshed tears. "I'm sorry that God wasted a human space on me when he could have filled it with someone who deserved to live. Because what I am now...is not living. It's running and it feels like dying because I will never be able to have a normal, perfect life that you could...and you know what, I'm sorry I'm keeping that from you too. I guess I'm just selfish."

I took a deep breath and turned to play with the edges of my bandages near my chest. Bella still hadn't talked and the only sound was from the big clock on the wall. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked upwards. Bella's nostrils were flared and her eyes were tearful, both her hands in her lap. She looked too vulnerable.

"Do you really believe all of that? What you just said?" Bella asked quietly.

Truthfully, I did. I'd felt that way for years but Bella didn't need to know that. I let out a big sigh. "Don't listen to me. I'm just...mad at the world."

"Don't ever say that you don't deserve life. Not when you have a healthy life. Not when you don't have to worry about dying every day unless you take a needle to your arm. Not when you don't really mean it. You want life as much as the rest of us and don't deny it," Bella seethed.

I instantly felt bad as she turned the tables on me. Using her diabetes to get one over on me...and it worked. I leaned over and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm. "Thank you." I said all I needed to say and gave her a genuine smile.

Bella returned my smile and winked at me. "How does your arm feel?"

Her statement suddenly brought back the pain that I had been ignoring in my arm. "Oh, it's bad. It needs careful love and attention."

"Don't play," Bella sighed.

"It stings but no more than usual with a bullet wound. You did good. I'm proud of you."

Bella blushed and looked down. "It's not that big of a deal."

I lifted my finger and tilted her face up towards me. "It is a big deal for me."

Bella's lips parted and a sliver of her tongue peeked out from the middle of her lips. My jeans tightened in response and I had an uncomfortable urge to readjust myself. "I really want to sex you up right now..." I breathed, letting my mouth get the better of me again.

"That's funny because I really want to sex you up too," she said seductively, moving closer towards me. My eyes flickered wider as she drew closer and I parted my lips, leaning forward, ready to catch her succulent mouth as her breath fanned over my face. "Too bad your arm is hurt," she whispered coyly as she backed away with a smirk on her face.

My mouth dropped open and I gaped like a fish. "You cannot do that to me."

Bella let out a huge laugh and scooted off the bed. "I just did, Kojak." She gathered a towel from the dresser and tucked it under her arm. She placed a hand on my hair and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'm going for a shower. Don't go anywhere."

"Like I have a choice in the matter," I grumbled. I crossed my arms across my chest in my pissed off mood. I was fucking horny and hurting and fuck you God. Bella giggled at my expression and sauntered off into the shower room, leaving the door open. What a fucking tease.

I sat up a little and clutched my shoulder in pain. Letting out a rough grunt. "Fuck, that was a bad idea."

I lay back down on the bed and heaved a sigh. I manage to keep myself out of trouble for so long and then some girl walks into my life and now I feel like Bugsy Malone. She was both the worst and best luck charm.

I don't remember much from the diner, only that some fucking goons had a gun pointed and everyone and Bella. I remember pulling out my badge and then my gun but that was it.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Did you get my gun?" My face was panicked; I wouldn't want that in the hands of someone who didn't want to use it.

"Yeah, it's in your rucksack. I put it in there this morning."

I heard the shower turn on and I nodded to myself, trying not to think of the fact that Bella was naked a door open length away. "What about my badge?"

"What?" I heard Bella's muffled voice.

"My badge?"

"Edward, stop talking to me when I'm in the shower! I can't hear you!" Bella shouted.

"Alright! I'll just wait until you get out then!"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly to myself, waving a hand at the bathroom door. It could wait.

Besides the sound of the running shower, the room was eerily silent. My eyes wandered across the room, taking in the cracked paint, the old oak dresser and the TV that looked as if it had not seen the light of day for the past twenty years. I ran a hand over my face, feeling my stubble. I needed a damn good shave.

I rested a hand on my stomach, fingering the strip of hair there as I lay bored out of my mind. A shrill rang through the room and I jumped my shoulder stinging at the fast jerky motion. "Fuck me."

The phone next to the bed carried on ringing, its red flashing light going on and off. I scowled at it and leaned my good arm over myself to pick up the receiver. At my weird angle, I held the phone upside down and had to adjust my wrist to put it the right way.

"Hello," I said a little harshly.

"Oh, I was hoping to speak to the young lady but I'm guessing you're her husband," an elderly lady laughed down the other side of the phone. I raised an eyebrow at myself and turned to face the bathroom door with a smirk on my face. Husband indeed.

"This is he," I said shaking my head.

"Are you alright? You're wife mentioned something about you hitting your head."

"I'm fine," I said quickly. "Too much alcohol, you know?" I laughed lightly, praying to God that she wasn't good at spotting phone liars.

"So I heard," she said in a slightly disapproving tone. "Well, we haven't met. I'm the hotel owner, Jasmine Clarke. I was just ringing to let you know that dinner is ready."

I winced and brought up a hand to my shoulder. "OK. Do we have a specific time to come down? Or can we come whenever? I'd rather come when it's quieter and no other guests are there...or maybe eat in the room?" I suggested scratching my head. I didn't want people to see my injuries.

Jasmine laughed a tinkering, yet sinister sounding laugh. "Oh, dear. That won't be a problem. You're wife and yourself are the only guests right now. We don't get many people touring this way." Great, now I was even more creeped out.

"So you're inviting us to dinner?" I said slowly, dreading the answer.

"I'm not inviting. I'm insisting. Come to the reception in an hour." The click from her end killed the conversation.

I looked at the phone in shock before slamming the receiver down. Damn, interfering old broad. Why couldn't she just leave us be?

Bella chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom. Her hair was totally slicked back with the water and droplets of water ran down her nose and chest, leading towards the small white towel she had wrapped around herself. She had another smaller towel in her hand and began to rub her hair with it.

"I'm in heaven. That shower was beautiful!" Bella said gleefully, standing at the end of the bed.

"Oh no," I grinned. "It is, I, who is in heaven."

Bella wiggled her eyebrows and leaned forward, wrapping the towel round her head. She stood back up and I laughed at her. "What?"

"Why do women do that? It pulls your eyes back and your skin is as tight as anything," I said pointing to the towel wrapped around her hair like a turban.

"It's the secret weapon to looking younger...and it dries you're hair faster."

"Well that's good because we have a date with the Inn keeper," I grouched.

"What do you mean?"

"The woman who owns this place invited us for dinner. How peachy of her?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why didn't you say no?"

"I did. It didn't take."

Bella giggled and shook her head. "Relax, Edward. She's just a mothering old lady. She's no danger to us."

"She's a danger to my mental health. I hate old ladies."

"Awww," Bella said loudly, slapping my feet. "Don't be nasty. Do you not have a grandma?"

"Yeah, she's the only one I can stand. The rest just piss me off."

Bella unwound the damp towel from her hair and threw it on my chest. "I'd love to see you in action with Granny Cullen. What's her name?"

"Elizabeth," I muttered. "She'd dead."

Bella turned to look at me; her eyes ran up and down my body once. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine," I said awkwardly. Grandma Cullen was always precious to me. I hadn't thought about her in years.

"So...When do we have to meet, Jasmine?"

"An hour," I said, heaving myself into a sitting position. Bella was at my side in an instant.

"Are you OK? I can ring her and tell her you're not well if you want, so you can rest?" Bella said all at once. I turned to look at her slowly. Her hair dangling in her face and her legs out on show all long and perfect and fuckable. Her hand was gripping onto the top of the towel and I eyed it with interest.

"Yeah, ring her...but I have no intention of resting," I said slowly, looking her up and down. Bella's face was stuck in a neutral position but her breathing came out a lot faster and her cheeks started to turn a pink colour.

"What do you want then?" she said with a twitch of her lips.

I tilted my head to the side a little and grabbed her free hand that was dangling next to her hips. I pulled her towards me and spread my legs, pulling her in between them. "Kneel down," I said softly.

Bella looked downwards and grinned smugly. "On this rough carpet? No way."

Sneaky bitch. But I had better tricks up my sleeve. I shrugged my good shoulder and bit my lip. "We'll just have to find something for you to kneel on then, wont we?"

I slowly reached my arm up towards her and she stood still watching me. I pulled her hand away from the top of the towel before I loosened the scrunch and let the towel fall into my waiting hand as it pooled downwards. Bella gasped and her hand came to rest on her stomach. I sign she was no doubt feeling vulnerable.

"Don't," I whispered, looking up into her eyes. Her brown eyes shone with passion. I put a finger to her cheek and trailed it down to her jaw, past her collarbone and to the middle of her chest. My hand and eyes stopped there and I watched with intrigue as her nipples hardened in front of me. "You're so responsive..." I whispered almost to myself. I dropped the towel on the floor and moved it around with my feet. "Kneel."

Bella trembled and bit her lip, but she did as I asked and kneeled in front of me, her arms laid on my thighs. I cupped her face in my hands and her lips parted slightly. I rubbed her cheeks and her lips with my thumbs, tracing the contours of her face with my eyes. She was flawless and perfect. Tanya had always wore a trowel full of slap when I used to date her and our sheets would always be cover in fake tanning products. That was gross.

But Bella was pale and naturally beautiful. She was like Kate only more exceptional...even Kate wore a little make up.

Bella bit my thumb and I was drawn back to reality. I looked into her eyes and smirked. "Ring, Jasmine."

She nodded and gave me the under and over the eyelashes look, making my heart stop for a second. "Are you going to give me the phone?" she said, leaning forward to rest her head on her arm. The arm that was currently on my thigh.

I swallowed thickly and reached over to pick the phone off its receiver, my eyes never leaving Bella's.

"Naught is the reception," I said raising an eyebrow.

Bella nodded and pressed a button on the phone before she held it to her ear, lifting her shoulder up so she could hold it there.

I leaned back on my arms, my palms sinking into the mattress as my bottom half was pointed towards her. Suddenly, Bella licked her lips and dived in towards my jeans. My body clenched and my dick throbbed painfully when she began ripping the buttons of my button fly open.

"Oh, Hello, Jasmine," Bella said sweetly, showing no evidence of what she was really doing. She gritted her teeth as she hooked her fingers around the top of my jeans and began struggling to pull them down. I remained motionless; my body jerking forward as she nearly pulled me off the bed.

"Damn," I breathed, tightening my hands on the bed sheet to keep myself steady.

"Yes, he told me," Bella smirked, pulling my jeans off my feet. "He's still feeling a little ill so I think it would be better if he..." Bella sat up straighter and smirked at me, her hands clutching the top of my boxers. I looked between her eyes and my stomach. "Rested."

In one tug, she pulled my boxers off. My cock bobbed upwards, hanging up in the air like a goddamn candlestick. Bella's eyes widened and she laughed a little down the phone. "Yes, I'll make sure. Thank you."

She reached behind her and put the phone back on its stand. Turning to me with an innocent look, her eyes flickered to my crotch and back up to my eyes. "I said we would go...down...in a few hours."

"Now who's been cheesy?" I said, sliding my hand down my stomach. Her doe eyes were turning me on like crazy and I was trying to fight the urge to rub myself, knowing she would think I was some kind of perverted freak to do that in front of her face.

"Are you going to touch yourself?" Bella whispered, watching my hand. Her cheeks turned a pink colour and her breathing became more laboured.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes...But...You're not going to hurt yourself are you?"

I chuckled and threw my head back so I lay on the bed. "Baby, it didn't hurt when you just ravaged my jeans off me. I'm sure my dick can handle a good tug."

Bella gasped and came back into my vision, crawling up my stomach all naked and damp from her shower. If there was something like heaven, this was close. "That was so hot. I love it when you talk all crude and dirty." Bella bit her lip and settled on the end of my thighs. I grunted with the added pressure but she weighed hardly anything and she was naked and spread open all over my legs, so I wasn't going to complain.

"You should never wear clothes again," I gasped, looking her naked form up and down.

Bella giggled and ran her hands on my thighs, heading towards where I wanted her to touch them most. "You would be OK with other men seeing my goods?"

A throb went through my chest and my eyes narrowed. "Let me correct myself. You should never wear clothes again in _my_ presence."

Bella shook her head but smiled as she did so, her hands running up my hips and onto my stomach. Her body leaning forward over mine. "You have a gorgeous physic, you know?" Bella's eyes glazed over as she looked at me.

"You have a pretty fucking gorgeous body yourself."

Bella pursed her lips and grabbed my hand that was resting on my stomach. Her fingers felt soft and delicate to my big, rough ones. She never said a word as she slid them down my body, making my lower abs tense when she brushed them with her knuckles. She knew what she was doing. She was being a tease.

She sat up straighter again, rolling her hips and biting her bottom lip as she placed my hands on my own dick. "You were trying to be dominating earlier, wasn't you?" Bella said sliding her own hand down her stomach. Oh, God. I could see where this was going and I was fucking joyous!

"Do you not like to be taken control of?" I breathed, my eyes on her breasts as her chest moved up and down. They were all perky and pink and ready for me to put my mouth on.

"Sometimes," she whispered. "Most of the time, I like being in control." Bella darted her eyes to mine as her face took on a severe look. "Touch yourself."

She had me forced under her, her womanly attributes making my own body faint in defeat. Who was I to deny her this fantasy she obviously had? I gripped my rock hard flesh, curling my fingers around my length. I let out a moan as a feeling of pleasure washed over me, my body sensitive to the sexy situation I was in.

Bella's eyes darkened and for a second I thought she was going to hit me or something, but she scooted up further on my thighs so her stomach was resting against the hand that was wrapped around my cock. I swallowed thickly and began to move my hand down slowly, gently brushing her skin as I did. She moaned looked down between us, her hair falling into her face.

I followed her gaze, looking down as I stroked myself between us. Behind my fist and my now 'straight as a ruler' dick, I could see her. She was open and glistening and I'd be a bullshitter if I said my mouth wasn't watering at that moment. She was cute and perfect, just like the rest of her.

I gripped myself harder and began to quicken my movements, my abs clenching and flexing as I got off on the idea of her watching me masturbate. But, I wanted more. I wanted her to show me what she was capable of.

"Bella," I said roughly. "Put your hands on yourself."

Bella just looked at me like butter wouldn't melt and grabbed her boobs with both her hands. "On these?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded and cursed the Gods that I couldn't grab her hips, throw her over and bang her into oblivion like I wanted to. My mouth dropped open as I started to increase the pace on myself at the same time Bella began to rub at her hard as rock nipples. Fuck me if this wasn't the most intimate moment of my entire life.

Bella bit her lip and threw her head back, arching her spine. Her hair slipped backwards too, ticking my knees and allowing me to see the full frontal beauty of Bella. Suddenly, there was a dull popping noise and Bella leaned back up, satisfaction on her face. "Oh, did you hear my back crack then? That's been annoying me for days!"

I stopped my movements and gaped at her. "Are you seriously talking about this now?"

Bella looked quickly to the side of me, then back again before she laughed out loud. "Shit, sorry. Where were we? Right..." she grabbed one of her breasts again and placed her other hand on her stomach.

I wriggled a little to the side to try get a closer look of her hand as it slipped slowly downwards. And we're back in the game!

I bit my tongue hard and resumed movement on my dick, squeezing it almost to the point of pain as I jerked off. Bella never took her eyes off my crotch as she slipped her hand between her legs and into that glorious promise land.

"Yeah," I grunted, trying not to blink in case I missed anything. A feeling of pressure built up in my stomach and I had to try my hardest to push it away. Not now...not now.

Bella gave out a little noise through her nose and her eyes drifted closed. "Edward..."

"Fuck! Open your eyes..." I grunted.

Her tongue slipped out of her mouth as she rubbed her fingers furiously over her pink, sparkling clit. Her movements were getting jerkier and faster as she began to roll her hips on the top of my thighs. Her stretch of skin just below her pelvis was knocking into my hand every time she rolled her hips. It was so fucking good.

Her eyes flickered open and locked onto mine. The both of us panting as we moved harshly on our lower parts. Bella's mouth opened and her legs started to tremble as she gasped for breath. "Oh, God...Oh, fuck..." she let out a series of sexy grunts before her body slowed and her cheeks tinted a pink colour.

The pressure in my stomach was too much and seeing her come apart on me like that was just too damn hot. "Shit," I moaned, clenching my body in preparation my release.

But then suddenly Bella pulled my hands away from myself and forced my hands near my head. "Argh! What the fuck?" I said frustrated. I was just about the shoot the load of the century and she fucking pulled me away. Bella giggled in my face and I only then realised that her hot, wet core was hovering...no wait, fucking rimming my junior.

"I never said you could come," Bella teased. "I told you, you have to pay for putting me through hell yesterday."

She ran her little finger across my cheek and to my lips, tilting her head in intrigue. Before I had chance to respond she pushed her two fingers into my mouth, they were wet, salty and full of her. I decided to keep my mouth shut and enjoy the treat because she tasted like fucking heaven.

I swirled my tongue around her fingers, never taking my eyes off hers as I sucked them dry of her juices. Bella's eyes were flashing with lust and amazement as she watched me.

I hummed against her fingers and she slowly pulled them out of my mouth, her eyes flicking around my face. I licked my lips and grabbed her hips. "You taste good."

Bella pursed her lips and smiled, nervously giggling as she began to blush. I laughed with her and she leaned down to bury her face in my neck, clearly embarrassed. One of her hands came up to stroke my face and I turned to face her, nuzzling her hair out of the way as she laid on my shoulder, facing me.

"You okay?" I asked with a smirk.

Bella just nodded and ran her thumb down my cheek. "I feel a bit slutty."

I laughed and kissed her nose. "It was hot. But... you know, you have left me hanging high and dry. Literally."

Bella raised a shoulder and raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that so?"

"Hm-mm. You didn't think I would just let you get away with that did you?" I questioned, a spark in my eyes as I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"You're not?" Bella smirked.

"No." As quick as a flash I pulled her hips downwards and impaled her on me.

"Shit! Edward!" Bella said sitting up on my hips. "You gotta warn me of these things."

I side smirked at her and out my hands on her hips again. "Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?"

Bella's eyes narrowed at me, half in anger and the other half in pleasure. She opened her mouth to say something, no doubt to nag at me about sticking my shlong in somewhere without permission, so I took action before she could. I quickly pulled her upwards and back down again, her skin fiercely slapping on mine.

Her mouth dropped more open, the words lost on her tongue as she slapped her palms down on my chest. "Fuck! Fuck yes!"

"Yeah?" I growled at her, digging my heels into the bed for leverage as I thrust upwards fast and hard like she deserved. She was clutching at my skin and groaning above me as I slammed her down on me, her skin slapping against mine. The noise echoed around the room along with our harsh breathing and the headboard which was banging against the wall.

Bella laughed and squeezed her legs together on my thighs. "It's good...it's really good," she squeaked. "Edward...Edward! Ugh, harder...come on!"

My legs were aching and my arm was starting to throb again but I wanted to give her what she wanted. I braced my hands on her thighs, clenching them tightly in my hand as I pounded into her with all the strength I had at the moment. I could feel her pulsing around me, her inner muscles clenching down on me. She was tight and wet and I wanted to stay buried inside her forever.

"Fuck!" I shouted, pleasure coursing through me as my stomach fluttered.

"Yes...I'm coming! Oh, Edward! Please..."

"Please what?" I ground out, finally feeling the pressure move downwards,

"I'm...I'm, Oh, God!" Bella screamed, her nails digging into my skin. I felt her tighten around me more and her juices coat my dick.

"Yes!" I shouted. I jerked upwards and released myself into her with a grunt.

"God! I lo..." Bella gasped, coming down of her high before I flopped backwards on the bed, Bella following me as she lay on my chest panting heavily. Holy fuck, what did she just stop herself saying then?

"Wow," Bella sighed. "I love sex."

I chuckled and grimaced at the same time as my arm started to painfully hurt. "Erm, can you just move to the side?" I groaned disappointedly.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" Bella mumbled, lifting herself off me. I missed her warmth as soon as she left. She huddled into my side and began to stroke my chest. "Are you OK?"

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her. "I'm sexed out and blissful. I'm fucking great."

I didn't tell her I was still nervous about the fact that she almost said that she...loved me? Was she thinking about the fact that she almost said it? Was that what she was going to say?

"I think-"

"Should we watch some TV?" Bella said jovially...a little too jovially.

I never had chance to answer before she pulled the bed sheet from under me and wrapped it around her naked form, going to turn the TV on.

I just smiled and nodded because she was looking so gorgeous in that moment that I really wanted to fuck her again.

* * *

**BPOV**

My body was humming and full of an electric charge that could rival the TV in front of me. I had been fucked good and proper...as Rose would say.

My heart was thudding and butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I replayed my embarrassment of almost telling him that I loved his sex face. I managed to reel myself in at the last moment so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I mean, seriously? Who tells somebody that they love their sex face?

But I can't deny. Edward had the best sex face I had ever seen. I bet it was even better than Brad Pitt's during a kinky session with Angelina.

"Are you coming to sit back down?" Edward asked with a grin.

I picked the remote up and flicked onto a random channel, smiling when I saw the movie 'Naked Gun' was on TV. "Oh my God! I love this film!"

It had always been my dad's favourite too. We used to watch it every Christmas whilst all the other families on the block were watching 'Miracle of 34th Street' or some shit like that.

I jumped back onto the bed and snuggled myself around Edwards warm, naked form.

"So...err, I'll just hang here naked, shall I?" Edward said in jest.

I rolled my eyes and threw some of the sheet around him. "Shut up. This film is like the original spoof film. So much better than those scary movies or whatever they call them."

"I agree. My dad loves these films."

I turned to look at him and smiled. "Mine too. Your dad sounds cool."

Edward chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, as cool as a doctor can be. He's the most serious man I know."

"That explains where you're seriousness comes from then," I sniggered. "Then again, what American man isn't serious?"

"Hey!" Edward laughed, tugging a strand of my hair. "Anyway, my dad is actually English so there goes your theory."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, really? Englishmen are serous too...but they have the accent to get away with it."

Edward shook his head and picked the remote out of my hands. "It's almost finished now. We might as well put the news on and see what is going on in the world."

I nodded and put my finger to my mouth as I bit my nail. If there was a time to tell Edward about my dad, it was now right? We are on the discussion about dads...maybe I should just pitch in with 'by the way, my dad is police chief at Seattle police department, maybe you know him?' or I could go with 'My dad is probably the one who has put the major hunt on for you...because you have me.' No, none of those seemed right. I should just take a deep breath and tell him, he'll understand won't he?

Would he be mad that I hid that information? Could I feign innocence that I didn't think it mattered and didn't think it would impact us being on the run? Oh, don't be stupid, Bella! Of course it would! He's going to be mad, really mad...but the longer I leave it, and the madder he is going to be. No, the perfect time is now. I should tell him...just do it.

"Edward?" I questioned, my heart thumping.

"Hm?" he said into my hair, laying the remote down next to us as the news came on.

"I want to tell you something...It's about my dad." Here it goes. "He's-"

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" Edward said suddenly, sitting up and sending me flying.

"What?" I frowned.

He jumped out of bed and picked his jeans up, pulling them over his hips like a mad man. "Get dressed, Bella! Now!"

I was looking around the room in shock. What the fuck just happened?

Then my eyes locked on myself. A picture of myself next to Edward. A picture of Edward and me on the TV.

I gaped at the headline above our faces. 'CRIMINALS WANTED IN CONNECTION WITH MURDER.'

I jumped out of bed too and dragged a t-shirt over myself. "Why are they doing this?"

"Something must have changed! They have something on me that acts as evidence! They never could release anything like this before because there wasn't enough evidence. They got something!"

"What?" I said, pulling on my jeans.

"I don't fucking know!" Edward shouted, holding his arm in pain as he pulled on a jacket. "We need to get out of here and get to Mexico. Nowhere is safe now." I gasped as Edward pulled me by the hand and led me over to my bags. "Pack all you can. We leave in ten."

I nodded and began shoving everything I had into my bags, reaching over to shove items in Edwards bag too.

"What did they get?" Edward muttered to himself, looking around the room before he stopped and looked at me wide eyed. "Where is my badge?"

"What?" I huffed, zipping up his bag.

"My badge?" he said fiercely, walking over to me.

"Don't you have it?"

"I last had it in the diner. Did you pick it up when we left?"

Oh, shit. Oh fuck!

I closed my eyes and held a hand to my forehead. Edward pulled back and shook his head. "Oh no. Please tell me it was not left there." He ran a hand across his face and looked at me angrily. "You left my badge!"

"I was more worried about keeping you alive!" I shouted back. "Sorry if a badge wasn't the first thing on my mind!"

"Great. Well, now look. We're wanted all over the US."

I held back tears as he continued to blame me for leaving his stupid badge at the diner.

"I'M SORRY! I'M FUCKING SORRY THAT I FUCKED UP!" I screamed. Edward shut up and put his hands on his hips as he stared at me.

Tears started to run down my cheeks and he looked at the ceiling. "Don't cry...look, come on." He came towards me and wrapped me into a hug. "I'm sorry I shouted. I'm just...Look, we need to go."

He pulled away and picked up his bag. I picked my own up, wiping my tears with my other hand as I watched him head to the door. He pulled it open, looked out then gestured for me to walk ahead of him. I went outside, feeling uncomfortable at his attitude but he grabbed my hand and entwined my fingers with his as he lead us down the stairs.

We got to the small blue car that we had come in and Edward shook his head. "We can't take this one."

"There is only that beat up Ford down there, and that is probably Jasmines," I said.

Then a loud sound echoed behind us, the sound of a gun cocking and Edward turned around slowly, pushing me behind him. I leaned to the side to look around him and saw that Jasmine was holding a shotgun, pointing it at Edwards's chest.

"Look...Mrs-" Edward began.

"I know what you are. I watch the news and you two are all over it."

"Jasmine, it's not what you think! We're innocent!" I said stepping sideways. Edward hissed and held a hand out in front of me.

"Bella..." he warned.

Jasmine's cheek muscle twitched and she considered me for a moment. "I still stand with the whole thing about you meaning to hear my story. I think you have a good heart," she said looking at me. I nodded and turned to look up at Edward. Jasmine followed my line of vision to Edward and raised her gun higher before she threw something at him. "You have ten minutes before I call the cops."

Edward wasted no time in grabbing me and pulling my arm as he ran. "We take the Ford!" he shouted.

"But Jasmine-"

He held up a pair of keys to me as we reached the truck. "Throw your stuff in the back, hurry!"

I launched my bag into the back as I ran before I threw myself into the passenger seat, Edward already starting the car from the driver's seat. Neither of us bothered to buckle up as he reversed out of the parking space and made his way down the main road.

"Where do we go now?" I gasped, looking at Edward as he hunched over the steering wheel.

"To see an old friend," Edward gritted out through his teeth, his tone making it obvious that this was not something he was looking forward to.

* * *

**What an assward! BTW, this is not meant to be a cliffie...just a sort of introduction to the next chapter. ;) R&R because I love you guys and I promise action with a capital A next chapter!**

**Oh, and my voice post is up...so go listen if you want to hear questions on my life and OTR/Kidnapped answered ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates: Madcowre or go on my profile to get straight to my link ;)**

http : / / madcowre . livejournal . com / 42428 . html (just get rid of the spaces)


	16. She's Freaking Out and He's in Trouble

**a/n- Hey! It's me! Back from jizzing over England getting through at the World Cup whoooooo!**

**Just a little something for those who DONT follow me on Twitter. EVERYBODY missed one major thing last chapter...nobody commented on it. Not one person. I did my job well. LULZ, so yeah, my Twitter girls will know what I am talking about...if not, you snooze you lose ;) (FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!)**

**Yeah, I'll shut my mouth and go watch the Eclipse premiere whilst you all read!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Would you just slow down! Please!" I screamed as he rounded a corner at speed and I lunged into the door, trying to put my belt on.

"No! Did you not see? We're all over the fucking news! Everyone knows us! We need to get out of the country and fuck it's going to be so much harder to get past now!" Edward shouted as he gripped the steering wheel. "I should just leave you."

My eyes widened and my mouth trembled. "This isn't my fault. Why would you say that?"

Edward shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm not doing it because I blame you. I'm doing it because you haven't done anything wrong. You don't deserve this."

I fiercely shook my head. "No. No, you are not doing this! We're in this together now. If we stop...If they get me. I'm just as involved as you."

"You don't know what is going to happen to me. You don't know what went on. Why I'm on the run."

"So tell me," I pleaded.

"The less you know the better."

I could see that he was trying hard to push me out. It was his thing to do when he was stressed. I looked sideways at him and saw that his face looked so tragically tortured, like it pained him to be like this, speeding in cars and living life on the run. I didn't want to make it worse by pushing the subject of what made him like this; all I knew was that he was accused of killing a fellow cop.

"Who is this friend we are going to see?"

"Someone who owes me. Big time," Edward said tensely. "I don't even know if he fucking...if he lives there anymore." He squeezed his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Why do we need his help?"

"He can help us disappear. He was always plan B. The last option."

I looked around nervously. The last option. It only just hit me how truly fucked we were.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Of course I do," he snapped.

I figured it was best to shut my mouth and let him drive out his frustrations. He always looked sexy when he was angry and it was hard not to notice it now. Even in the perils of danger I was thinking with my ovaries.

"How can you think about that right now?" Edward said more calmly with a hint of a smile.

"What?" I protested with a frown. Did I think out loud or did he read minds?

"You have your horny face on. It's very telling."

"Shut up," I hissed before I looked out of the window. I heard him chuckle slightly to himself before he exhaled sharply.

I don't know how, but during our journey where he was driving like a mad man, I fell asleep. I dreamt about that one time I went to Orlando with Jacob. He had surprised me with two tickets to Disney land, knowing that I had always wanted to go there since being a little girl. I made him ride all the rollercoaster's with me and he picked cotton candy out of my hair after I clumsily stumbled and got it caught to my locks.

I remember these happy times. The times when I was sure that Jacob and I were meant to be.

But then I turned around and it wasn't Jacob picking cotton candy out of my hair. It was a little girl, with great big, green, eyes that couldn't look away from. She clutched my neck with one hand and picked the sugary sweet out with her other. "Mommy is always messy."

I felt an urge to protect this child with everything in my heart. It was a weird and foreign feeling.

Then suddenly she was gone, her face drifting away in a flash of green and auburn. But she wasn't gone, she was still there, only now I realized why her green eyes and reddish hair looked so vibrant, it's because she wasn't alone.

"I agree. Mommy is defiantly the messiest person ever." Then he winked and smirked at me and I smiled back. He was back from the arcades to join his family.

"Bella...Bella...Isabella?" It was his voice but his lips weren't moving. How did he do that? "Bella! BELLA!"

My head banged against something hard and cold as my eyes opened. "Ow!"

"Sorry! Shit, you wouldn't wake up. I've been shaking you."

I was always grouchy when I woke up and this was no different. "Why'd you wake me? What the fuck?" I huff to myself.

"I woke you because we need to get a move on. We're here," he sighed dramatically as he shut off the engine.

I sat up as I rubbed my sore head and squinted. "What is this place?" We were parked outside a large house, its massive iron gates just in front of the car. This home obviously belonged to someone with anvil amounts of money. "Who lives here?"

Edward gave a throaty chuckle. "A swindler. A good for nothing jerk off who just happens to owe me a favour."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"What did you do for him?" I asked, still staring at his house.

Edward's face changed and he looked chagrined at my question. His jaw twitched and he licked his lips before he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I saved his daughter." Edward said nothing more before he got out of the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and frowned. Shouldn't he be happy he saved someone's life? Why was he acting touchy about it?

I opened the car door and made my way to him. He was staring up at the gates. "You act like that's a bad thing," I dropped casually.

Edward pressed his lips together but said nothing. I was annoyed and intrigued, I was sick of his secrets. It seems every time I think I am getting to know him, another rat pops out of the sewer and he doesn't even care to hide it. "Is it?"

"Bella, drop it. I've talked enough about it."

I frowned and crossed my arms. He has never spoken about this before. He's lying.

But I drop it because I don't want to act as pathetic and desperate as I really am. He has no idea how much I really want him to tell me. But I won't give him the satisfaction. "How do we get in?" I say changing the subject.

Edward looks at me for a second before he raises an eyebrow. "How do you think? We ring the bell."

He pressed a large silver button on the wall.

We waited for a few minutes, exchanging bored looks before a rushed voice answered over a telecom. "He-hello?"

He sounded like an old pervert and I had images of him in a big green, leather chair. Tucking himself back into his trousers as quick as he can whilst he answers our call. I shuddered.

"You know who it is. Let me in," Edward said as he leaned against the gates.

"Who's the broad? She stays out."

I automatically stiffened and lowered my eyes as I looked for the camera.

"She's with me. She comes."

I heard a grumble before the gates silently swing open. "Hurry up. I don't want you to be seen here."

Edward grabbed my elbow and tugged me into the premises. The gates closed behind us and I felt scared and anxious. I have no idea what is going on or who this man is and Edward is being secretive with me. I wanted to scream.

I pulled my elbow out of his grip and he turned to frown at me. I eyeballed him as I sped up and stalked off towards the front door. I could hear Edward behind me, huffing as he tried to catch up. "We don't even go that way," he said bored. I turned to the left and headed towards the East of the house. I could hear Edward sigh and grumble. "What's the matter with you?"

I ignored him and came to a stop when I saw a short balding man stood on some steps. He was tugging the bottom of his gray suit and looking at the pair of us in apprehension. "It would have been courteous to let me know you were dropping in, Edward."

Edward walked past me and towards the man. His back was rigid and his left arm stayed mobile, no doubt because of his injuries.

"I need to call on my favour," Edward said bluntly.

The man nodded and gestures him inside. "I knew I would be seeing you soon."

Edward disappears inside the house and I'm left standing there on the pebbles like a prune. The man looks towards me and his eyes linger on the top of my legs. I was right, he was a dirty pervert. "Are you coming in? Or would you rather sit outside in the chicken coop?" he sneered, pointing behind me where there was a gaggle of hens.

To be honest, I'd rather stay with the chickens but I'm too invested and nosey to turn him down. I made my way into the house and Edward is leaning against a cabinet, a glass of whiskey in his hand. The cheeky bastard had taken it without asking.

"I presume you want to move quickly?" the man said right behind my ear. I startled and turned around. The man glared at me before he made his way over to Edward.

They whispered to each other before the man walked away. Edward was staring at me with an unfathomable expression. He pushed off the wall and walked towards me. I didn't move, I just stood there and waited for him to say something or guide me somewhere but he didn't do any of those. Instead he cupped my cheeks in his hands and pulled me to him. He kissed me feverishly with a mixture of anger and passion. He tasted of whiskey and I drank it in as I curled my hands in his hair.

He pulled away but kept his forehead on mine. "If I asked you to wait here, would you?"

I looked between his eyes and downwards, so I could see his fine chest hairs through the gap in his shirt. "No."

Edward nodded and took my hand. He looked...relieved with my answer, when I really expected him to throw a fit about it. "Someone else is here. Someone who I do not care to see...at all. I don't want you to see the way I react around..._her."_

"Her?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But it's not anything like that...she's a friend of an enemy. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't understand," I mumbled.

Edward closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath. "You'll see."

We began to walk towards a grand staircase and Edward's face was set hard. "Why is she here?" I asked.

"She knew I would end up here. Jenks didn't know she would be coming. He's scared of her, that's why he's looking so freaked out."

"Jenks? Is he the man who just let us in?"

"Yes."

"So, who is she?" I wondered.

"She has nothing to do with Jenks and her name is Jane."

We got to the top of the staircase and Jenks was stood outside a large door. I could see from here that he was sweating and fidgeting.

Behind him stood a small woman. She had long, blonde straight hair which reached her lower back and had huge blue eyes. Her features reminded me of Rose except more cold and harsh. She wore a small yellow dress which subtly covered her frame. She was also barefoot which meant she was obviously making herself at home.

She smirked a frosty smile as we neared and stepped backwards. "I'll let you talk first. Then I'll say what I came to say." Her voice was striking but fierce at the same time. She smiled and turned to walk down the hallway.

Edward's teeth were gritted tight and his hand was almost breaking mine. I shook it a little and he looked down startled, whispering an apology.

Jenks ushered us into a room and closed the door behind us. "I want to make this quick. I cannot have the Volturi on my door," he said pointing to the door. I looked around the room and noticed that he had a green, leather chair. My eyes widened and I bit my lip to stifle a chuckle.

"Pick a good one," Jenks said running a hand over his sweaty balding head.

"Alexander Pinecone," Edward said as he leaned over Jenks's desk. "I'm twenty five and am obviously a US citizen."

Jenks was writing something down on a piece of paper and I realised what was going on. He was organising a fake passport. "Good, good. OK, I can have this done in an hour," Jenks said standing up. Edward frowned and pushed him back down.

"I need another, for her," he said pointing at me. I blushed and looked anywhere but at this Jenks guy.

His office was huge and at the right side I could see hundreds of books, pictures and awards. "I owe a favour to you, not to some random woman."

"It is for me."

I heard them arguing whilst I walked around the room, heading towards the books.

"This is risky enough! I cannot afford-"

"You will! Now write her one."

"Edward, you have a good heart. But women make you weak." I frowned as I reached the cabinet and looked up at his pictures. The face of a familiar girl staring back at me from under Jenks arm. "You and I both know that."

"She's having one. End of. Don't make me ask again."

"Name?" Jenks grumbled.

My mouth twitched and I stared at the photo. "Kate..."

Both men shut up and turned to look at me. I pointed at the photograph. "You're Kate's father?"

Edward swallowed and Jenks looked tortured. "Was."

"You brought me to Kate's father?" I asked Edward. "The woman who you saved but supposedly didn't? The woman who that whole tattoo is for? The woman who you love?" I shouted out. I had no idea why I was angry. I guess I just expected that after fucking me he might have had more taste.

"It's not like that, Bella," Edward said.

"She was your partner. The one who you loved...probably still do. The one who is expecting a baby with Garrett."

"Baby?" Jenks frowned looking at Edward. Edward looked at me angrily.

"You don't know anything!"

I shook my head and clenched my fists. "You know what?" I said looking at Jenks. "Don't bother with the passport. I won't be needing it."

I left them both in that room together as I stormed out and ran into the arms of Jane. "Whoa, slow down."

I glared at her and wiped a few stray tears from my eyes. "It's Bella, right?" she smiled. "Want to take a walk with me?"

No, I didn't. But I was pissed off at Edward and I was sure this would make him mad. "You're Jane."

She nodded and walked beside me. "Why are you crying? Did Edward break another heart?" I shot her a look.

"I have a pretty hard heart to break." Lie. "Why, does he do it often?"

"He's been breaking mine since I was fourteen. When my cousin first brought him for brunch."

"You're cousin?"

"They were partners." Oh. Her cousin was _that _partner.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty," she smiled. She actually seemed a nice girl considering all the hostility Edward had spoke about her.

I nodded and looked at my feet. "What are you doing here?"

Jane frowned at me before she smirked. "I have to pass something onto you both. Something from my father."

"What?"

Jane smirked and shook her head. "Na-ha. That's for Edward."

I scowled and pursed my lips. Bitch. "He doesn't like you," I said with pride. "He told me to stay away from you."

Jane's face morphed into a hard, cold stare before she covered it back up with a false smile. "Well he would say that, wouldn't he?"

"Why's that?"

"Because he is Edward Cullen. Womanizer extraordinaire. He tells you anything you want to hear to keep you on side. I'm betting he even knows that your father is the chief of police."

I gasped, startled. How the fuck did she know that? "I-What?"

"Oh, come on, Bella," she laughed. "I know everything about you. Do you really think my father wouldn't check on who he was inviting home?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Inviting home? Jane must have intentionally slipped up as she finished her sentence by sending me a wink. "Oops. TMI."

"Look," I hissed, pointing my finger at her. "I don't know who you think you are!"

"I'm Jane," she smirked. "And you've been worn down by a man. A man who is a criminal and ridden more pussy than he's had hot dinners."

My heart thudded and I clenched my fists. Edward wasn't like that, he wasn't a manwhore. I knew him. "Shut up."

Jane laughed. "I'm being serious. He and my cousin used to bang chicks around his house all the time! Always some leggy blondes...then he met Tanya but I know for a fact he cheated on her. He's even screwed me..."

A red mist took over and I moved forward. "You little-!" Jane jumped out of the way and held her hands up.

"All men are the same. We're pieces of meat. I'm guessing Edward didn't tell you this was the house of his little Katherine." I pulled my stance back. "Thought as much. You only get painted with love once and he's already been coloured, don't get your hopes up."

My shoulders hunched and I looked at the floor. Was Jane right? Would Edward ever get over Kate? I knew I was stupid thinking this, what did it matter when we were on the run anyway? It's not like we could have a normal relationship...but if we did get a chance, would he give me up? Even if I knew Kate was happy with Garrett, what if she changed her mind?

My brain was working overtime and I suddenly felt to urge to sit down. I turned from Jane and walked towards the steps, sitting down on the bottom marble. "Are you OK?" Jane asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

"You don't know him," I persisted. "You don't know me."

Jane let out a sigh and shook her head. "I need a drink."

She tiptoed around me, almost silent with her bare feet and I watched as her long blonde hair disappeared around a door. I felt moisture on the palm of my hand and looked downwards at the wet mark. I lifted the same palm to my cheek and wiped the tear that had strayed down.

"Isabella!" the angry voice of Edward shouted, proceeded by a bang of a door. I stood up quickly, wiped my face and shoved my hands into my back pockets. I stayed turned away from him as I heard his feet quickly slapping on the steps. He said nothing as he grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him.

"Well that was embarrassing," he hissed in my ear. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused?"

I pulled myself out of his grip and stopped. "I don't give a fuck. Take me home."

Edward laughed loudly but with a nasty undertone. "I don't think so. Take yourself." He pushed me into a room and followed me in, locking the door behind him. He threw something at my feet and I leaned down to pick it up. It was a UK passport.

"What the fuck am I going to do with this? I'm not British!"

"From today you are and your name is Carly Summers. Why are you crying?"

I lowered my head quickly. "I'm not."

"Fuck, Bella...I don't know what you want me to do or say. I didn't think bringing you here would be important, I already told you that Kate was history." I looked up to see him tugging his hair as he looked at my chest. I automatically crossed my arms.

"Is she?" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this to me? I just had to tell Jenks that his daughter was pregnant when Kate specifically said that she didn't want him to know. So now, she's going to be pissed."

I shook my head and stood up. "Is that all you care about? Kate?"

Edward frowned. "No."

"Oh, no." I laughed humourlessly. "There is a whole bunch of women isn't there? Women who are just means to an end so you can get your jerk off, like I am!"

Edward studied me for a moment. "Have you been talking to Jane?"

"Oh so it is true?" I said holding my mouth.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "I told you to stay away from her."

"Yeah and now I know why." I threw the passport back at him. "I'm not Carly. I'm Bella. I'm not British, I'm American. And I am not some whore who is only here to satisfy you whilst you go on your merry chase!" I shouted and stormed towards the door.

Edward grabbed my hand and flung me backwards, I stumbled back and he advanced on me, pining me to the table. "I told you to stay away from Jane because she manipulates people. It's what she does! You played right into it! I'm not some slut and you are not my whore." He grabbed my chin and turned my face up towards his. "You're the pain in my backside sometimes, but I swear to you. I'm not what you all of a sudden think I am. I promise...It's you I want. You. Not any other woman and especially not Kate."

I couldn't look away from his eyes and his never wavered one bit. Without thinking, I stood on my toes and kissed him.

He kissed me back, gently and softly as he stroked my cheeks. "You want that passport?"

I nodded and licked my lips against his mouth. He let out a groan and his hands tightened on my hips. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were tugging at his shirt buttons. "Whoa!" Edward laughed, stopping my hands. "Not here."

"Why not?" Edward raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "Yeah, I suppose not."

He stepped away from me and unlocked the door. Jane was stood on the other side, her hip cocked and a glass in one hand. "Hey, Edward."

"You," he pointed a finger at her. "Stay away from us with your poison."

Jane opened her mouth and touched her chest. "Moi? Poison? That's unheard of."

Edward growled at her and took my hand. "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."

"Fine. It wasn't a social call anyway. I'm just here to give you these," she pulled something out of her dress pocket and handed it to Edward. "You're to be on the plane tonight, or else you know what happens."

Edward dropped my hand and stared at the items in his hands. I looked over his shoulder to see two plane tickets.

"Why does he want to see me? What is this about?"

Jane shrugged and looked down at her glass as she took a drink. "As if he tells me anything."

Edward snorted and waved the plane tickets back at her. "You can shove these where the sun doesn't shine."

"That's not an option. My dad gives orders and you obey them."

"Who do you think you are? You and your family are no better than the rest of us. I don't even know you're father, I met him once and the rest is only from what your traitor cousin told me," Edward hissed.

"Then you should be well informed."

"What are you doing? You escorting us?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm staying here for a while...I'm going to catch up on some family members and mutual friends," she said turning towards me. I shuddered under her cold gaze. "You need to set off. You're plane leaves in two hours." Jane left no room for discussion as she danced off, out of the room.

I walked around Edward to face him. "She can't be serious. We can't just go to an airport and get on a plane to," I lifted the flap on the tickets to see our destination. My throat dried up. "...Italy? We're going to Italy?"

Edward's face was rigid as he looked over the tickets. It was wrong and I knew it, but I couldn't help feeling a little excited. I had always wanted to go to Italy, granted it would have been better in a different situation, but I may finally get to visit Italy.

"I don't know..."

"Who is her dad anyway? Why do we have to go all the way over to a different country to see him?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"He's powerful. Very. How do you think...He's my ex partners uncle. The last I heard they were at loggerheads, they don't get on at all. He would always tell me his plans to bring down his great uncle and take all his money. I never took him seriously but now I have no idea."

I tucked my finger under my chin and looked up and down at Edwards form. "You said they don't get on. Does that mean that this man has heard about what has gone on in the news, knows you didn't do it and wants to help you bring down his nephew...or does family stick together no matter what and you get the short stick."

Edward looked torn. "The Volturi's look like a family that sticks together."

He was looking at the tickets with piped interest and I knew that whatever this man wanted, was niggling inside at Edward. "Are we going?"

Edward was silent for a moment before he tucked the tickets into his pocket. "What the hell? I need a good holiday," he chuckled although his voice was laced with something else too...apprehension or maybe fear? I couldn't work out which one.

"What do we do now?" Did we just leave and head straight to the airport? How were we even going to do that without being caught? Edward seemed to read my mind as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"We go to the car and put those wigs we bought to good use."

I chuckled a little. "Seriously? Man, I thought we bought those as a joke."

"Needs must," Edward said seriously.

He began walking to the door and I tugged on his jacket. "Don't you want to say goodbye to your friend?" Edward looked up the stairs and then back down at me before he shook his head.

"We've said all we needed to say."

I didn't want to ask what went on. The favour had been done and we got our fake passports, what did I care whether he said goodbye or not?

Edward and I paced fast to the car, the gates opening as we drew near. I felt a creepy shudder that Jenks the perv was watching us. Edward walked to the passenger side of the car and opened my door as he looked around at our surroundings. "Hurry, get in."

I rolled my eyes and shuffled forward, lugging myself into the car before he slammed the door shut. He opened the trunk of the car and I heard the rattling of bags before the trunk closed again and Edward flew into the driver's seat, throwing two bags onto my lap. "Excuse me," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up and put your wig on."

"Are you always this demanding and bipolar?" I asked giving him a look.

He raised one side of his lip at me. "I'm a Gemini."

I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed as I leaned over the middle console. "And I'm a Virgo but I'm no virgin."

Edward looked at me in disapproval. The way a dad would look at his daughter when she demanded he un-ground her. "Just put the old ginger spice on."

I grumbled and opened one of the bags, pulling out a long red wig. "Why did I have to get this colour? I could have been baby spice."

Edward smiled as he reversed out of the drive. "You're wrong. It should have been curly and brown, then I really would have though Scary Spice was sitting next to me."

Cheeky bastard! I slapped his arm and he shot me a stern look. "I'm driving."

Ignoring him, I flipped down the sunshield to look in the mirror as I fixed my red wig on my head. I looked like a total mess. Red hair did not suit me. "What if they can tell it's a fake?"

I turned to Edward and did a double take at me, his chin trembling as he tried to hold back laughter. "They won't. They can't exactly rag it off your head to see."

"I can't believe we are going to do this. I feel like I'm in some sort of Bonnie and Clyde movie...my dad used to make me watch shit like that when I was about ten." I picked up a pair of sunglasses from the bag and slid them on my face.

"Pass me mine," Edward said, gesturing his hand out. I tossed the spiky, black wig at him and turned to watch him as he pulled it over his head. Actually it looked like his old hair only a bigger and black. He turned to me with a cheesy grin, obviously asking my approval.

"I don't like it. I prefer your old hair," I said bluntly. His hair was unique and special and I didn't want that covered up.

Edward shook his head. "What is it about my hair? My mom is the same...and my sister, I swear if I cut that off they would lose their reason to love me."

I nodded my agreement and turned on the stereo. "Do you know where the airport is?"

"Vaguely."

I whipped my head round to him. "Are you joking?"

"Yes."

"You're not very good at it."

I think I hurt Edward's feelings because he never said anything more to me until we parked up at the airport. "I dropped the tickets!" Edward said desperately, patting his chest. My eyes widened and I looked all around him.

"How the fuck do you lose tickets?" I said, unclipping my seatbelt.

Then they were in my face and Edward was smirking. "Any better?"

I huffed and snatched the tickets out of his hand. "You'll never have a career as a comedian if that's what you want to know."

* * *

**EPOV**

My ass was rammed into an itchy as fuck economy class seat with an itchy as fuck wig on my head. My head, armpit and balls were all sweaty from the fear of being caught as we boarded. Bella took my hand and squeezed tightly. "I forgot to mention that I don't like flying," she whispered into my ear. The man at the other side of her must have heard because he offered her a hard boiled sweet.

"Here, have one of these. They take the kick off," he said politely, holding out a tin box.

Bella's eyes lit up at the sight of sugar. "Oh thank you! Thank you! You're very kind." She took a red one and popped it in her mouth before smiling at the man. He smiled back and opened his newspaper which graced a picture of Bella and me on the front cover. I heard Bella swallow and she turned to look at me, her eyes wide. I nodded and put a finger to my lips.

It's not as if we should be surprised. We saw it all as we walked through the airport. The newspaper stands, the advertisements and the big TV's that they had on for entertainment in the waiting lounge. We were everywhere.

Bella had composed herself well, more than I expected. She took it all in her stride and spoke in an English accent as they asked her questions at customs. She was quite good at it and they had let her straight in. I, on the other hand, was scrutinised by a senior manager who was teaching an apprentice.

The geeky boy who was learning kept looking at me funny and I had to keep looking away so he wouldn't recognize me if he hadn't already. But ten minutes later and I was through and joining Bella in our plane seats.

I could never sleep on planes, ever since I was a child and we had hit some strong turbulence on a family holiday back from Australia. But Bella had no qualms about sleeping on the plane as she snored lightly on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers as I watched a movie on the little TV in front of me. I couldn't tell you what it was because my mind wasn't in the right place. My mind was on Italy and what the hell Aro Volturi wanted with me.

I had only ever met him once and that was two years ago at a police academy ceremony .

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

"_She's gorgeous, man. Tall, blonde and perfect. That's my woman," he laughed as he took a drink of his beer. I eyed his muscles and laughed along with him. Why he wasn't serious about a police career, I didn't know. I'd only met the guy two times but he already seemed like decent material to me._

"_You're lucky," I said clutching my beer. "I don't really have a lot of time to date." Tanya and I were so on and off lately, I'm not sure what we were could have been considered dating._

"_Horseshit!" He cried. "You're a good looking guy. I should set you up with my sister, she works too hard too...she needs a decent guy like you. A good cop like our dad," he slapped me on the shoulder and I almost went flying. "Stick with me, I'll hook you up. You'll love my Izzy."_

"_Sure I will, Emmett," I said rolling my eyes._

"_There will be no hooking up for anyone." I turned around to see Chief Swan walking over. "Especially not with my daughter."_

_Emmett chuckled and winked at me. "Obviously he thought I was talking about this jerk here," he pointed a thumb at my current partner who was smoking a cigarette next to us, looking off into space. "I meant Edward, Dad."_

"_Oh, still..."_

_I laughed and shook my head. A father was naturally meant to be protective of his offspring. "How are you Chief?" I said holding out my hand._

_He shook my hand before he waved me off. "It's Charlie to you, Son." I blushed and looked down. "Is your family here?"_

_I craned my neck to look at my mom and sister who were sat eating something with Jasper. "Yeah, they wanted to watch my speech."_

"_And how about you?" Charlie shouted over my shoulder._

_My silent partner just shrugged and stubbed his cigarette out. "I don't expect anyone. I don't really care."_

_Emmett looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic but the look on Chief's face put him off. "What's wrong with you, Pop?"_

_Charlie shook his head and patted Emmett's back. "Nothing, Son. I just wished Isabella could have been here to see these fine men get their awards."_

"_She had to work. I talked to her this morning and she said she would try making it here for the after party," he smiled before he turned to me. "This might be your lucky day."_

_Charlie frowned and crossed his arms. "I thought you had a girlfriend anyway. Tina or something."_

_I grimaced and shook my head. "Please, don't."_

_Both men laughed loudly at my expense. "Oh, fuck."_

_Our laughter was interrupted by my partner who suddenly stood up straight._

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't believe this! Why is he here?"_

_I scowled and followed his eye path. I saw an older man with shoulder length gray hair walking towards us. He was wearing an expensive suit and large rings on his fingers. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? He had Jane hanging off his arm, her eyes all wide as she looked at me. I coughed and looked away from the love sick teen...so this was the uncle he never liked to talk about?_

"_Aro," he growled._

"_Now, is that anyway to greet your uncle," Aro said, holding out his arms._

_Emmett and Charlie excused themselves. Leaving the four of us stood here. I felt like a total melon and turned to walk away when I was grabbed back. "Don't leave me alone, Man. You're my partner."_

_I nodded and looked away whilst they had their family discussion. Mike Newton was standing by the large Oak, his eyes intrigued and eyebrows furrowed as he gazed upon the scene. He had only graduated today and already his intuition was kicking into play. I'd love to teach him, he has some real potential._

"_What part of stay the fuck away don't you understand?" a shout brought me back to the situation._

"_What's going on, Edward?" Royce King joined me and put himself between the feuding family._

_I just shrugged and looked towards my partner. Royce and Aro seemed to share a look, Aro's hair fell over his shoulder with a movement of his head._

_Suddenly both Royce and Aro were on the ground. I dropped my beer and grabbed my partners back, like I always did. "I've had my suspicions for ages about you two? What is the price, huh? What did my dear uncle pay you?"_

_I struggled with him as I pulled him back. "Aro, I swear to god I will kill you!" _

_Chief Swan appeared behind us and tapped my shoulder. "Take him home, he's had too much to drink. He's causing a scene."_

_I nodded and grappled with him more. "Come on. Leave it!" I hissed in his ear._

_I watched as Aro stood up and smoothed down his suit. "One day. One day you will get what is coming to you, James."_

_I struggled to keep my grip and James thrashed around in my arms. He kicked a table and drinks went flying. A small brunette who was walking up the grassy hill with speed got soaked through and she shrieked, turning away from us. "Sorry," I shouted in an apology. _

_I didn't wait around as I threw him into the car and joined him. "What the fuck was that all about?" I shouted as I wiped my wet jacket with a grimace. "You nearly gave him a heart attack! How old was he?"_

"_Good!"_

"_You could have got fired! You nearly knocked half the display down and some poor girl got a shower of booze."_

"_Just take me home. I've had enough of this fucking place for today," he seethed, pulling out his packet of cigarettes. They were soaked. He clenched his eyes and threw them out of the window. "On second thoughts, shop then home."_

* * *

The pilot announced that we were descending into the city. I could already see the sunny weather of Italy as the couple next to me opened their window shutters.

I shook my shoulder to wake Bella up but she just slapped my chest and mumbled something about 'outgrowing clothes' and 'getting big.' I blushed at the thought of what she was dreaming about. "Hey, Bella," I whispered. "We're here."

She rubbed her cheek on my shoulder and slowly her eyes began to flicker open. "Oh," she gasped as she looked outside. "We're in Italy." She was almost talking to herself as if she couldn't believe what was happening. "I thought I was dreaming."

I laughed and sat up straighter. "No. No dream."

Bella clutched my hand tight again. "Landing is the worst part. My ears are going to kill for days," she said opening and shutting her mouth wide. I tried to say something but we were landing and the altitude messed with my ears. I couldn't hear anything and I seemed to shout at Bella and I told her she would be OK.

The man next to her gave her another sweet before he offered me one. I gladly took him up on his offer. My ears popped in a painful way and I clutched my head. "Ow."

Bella was grimacing and laughing at the same time. I guessed that was her way of getting rid of the nerves.

The plane finally landed and Bella and I got off as quick as we could. Bella made me stop at this little kiosk so she could buy one of those big hats. I think the man was flattered by her because he even let her pay with the American dollar. Sucker.

The air was hot and humid and I suddenly wished that we had worn better clothing. I rolled up my jeans and took off my shirt, wrapping it around my waist before I pushed my shades onto my head. I turned to Bella to see her wide eyed and wide mouthed as she gaped at me. I loved the fact that she was practically drooling.

"Something wrong?" I smirked.

"You're cruel," Bella hissed. She shrugged off her cardigan and rolled her jeans up like me. "Where do we even go?"

I tried to think back to what Jane had written on the ticket envelope that I had thrown away. "She said walk towards the river, someone will pick us up."

Bella looked worried but hooked her arm through mine. "Come on then."

Bella seemed to get more and more excited by the things that we walked past. There was a large fountain that she 'accidently' ran through which made her wet. And wet Bella was a sexy Bella and that wasn't good for me. She ogled all the pizzeria and ice cream restaurants before squealing over some Italian postcards a man was selling in the middle of the plaza. Any of these people could work for Volturi and be waiting to strike at any moment. Her lack of sense was quite worrying.

"It's not a holiday, Bella."

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to come here. And the name is Carly, Jackass. Now who is losing their touch?" she said clutching my arm as she adjusted her sunhat.

"Stay close to me. This guy is not a friend. If Jane is involved he will be expecting us."

"I feel like I'm in a movie."

I rolled my eyes and took off my shades. "This is real life, Bella." No sooner had I spoke before I heard a grunt and saw a plank of wood heading directly to my face.

Everything seemed to go blurry and my mouth filled up with something thick. I could feel myself being tugged and I could hear the screams of Bella before they soon disappeared. "You hurt her and I'll kill you," I spat out before something solid hit my head and it all went black.

A dull ringing in my ears got louder and louder before I shouted out when freezing ice encased my body. I shook my head and opened my eyes. "What the fuck?"

A large man was stood in front of me with an empty bucket in his hand. I wanted to throw it over his head Sword in the Stone style. "He's awake," he said calmly with an Italian accent.

I spat some water out of my mouth and tried to move my hands but they were tied behind my back. "Let me go," I struggled. I looked around at the large empty room. Empty. "Where is Bella?"

"Bella is fine," another voice came from the depth. "She's currently enjoying the hospitality of my chefs. All the pizza and ice cream she can eat."

Aro Volturi walked into the light, looking exactly the same as he did the last time I saw him. "What do you want from me?" I gritted out, glaring him down.

"It's not what you can do for me...more, what I can do for you." His evil grin that followed would be one that stayed imprinted in my memory for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N- OMG BIGGGGG REVEALS, NEW CHARACTERS. HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS BECAUSE FROM NOW ON, IT'S GOING TO GET PACEY! WHOOOP! R&R bitches! ;)**

**Twitter: Madcowre (or click on the link on my profile) I also have Livejournal for you LJ heads. I post loads of crazy shit on thur too!**


	17. She's Leverage and He's Accepting

**A/N- Ok, first thing is that I owe you all a huge apology. I know some of you will be mad/angry or may have even forgot all about this story because I haven't updated in three months. I'd be pissed too. But as those who follow me on twitter know, real life hasn't been good to me lately and writing this story has been the bottom of the pile of importance. But I do love all the support from you loyal readers.**

**I have recieved nasty PM's which I don't think are necessary. I don't get paid to write this and tbh, some of the delay was because of those PM's. They made me feel so bad that I just wanted to give up writing and get rid of one problem.**

**I can promise you now, that no update will take as long as this one. Things are starting to slow down in real life so hopefully...:)**

**Right, so for everyone still reading this story. Here's the next chapter! There is some violence so just a warning**

**P.S My life has also been a lot about Inception lately =/ IDK why...it's just so awesome and the fandom is so shiny and new. Plus, if you haven't seen the film. SHAME ON YOU! Best film of the year hands down. Tom Hardy and Joseph Gordon-Levitt need to be in my bed, for real. OK, plug finished. Check it out!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My hands were gripped tight and something pushed into my back as I walked. Everything was black and my breath was heavy and hot as it surrounded me, my face was beginning to get clammy and moist, my nose itching from the uncomfortable fibres I was inhaling.

"Why do I have to walk with this damn sack on my head? Where's Edward?" I demanded, my voice sounding loud in my own ears.

"Shut it," a rough voice said before I felt another dig in my back.

I winced and staggered a little. I had no idea where I was. The last thing I saw was Edward lying on the ground, blood spurting from his mouth before my vision was covered in black and my hands were tied. We were lumbered into a car, my body crashing against someone else's. It must have been Edward. I had tried to whisper his name but got no response. I figured he was out cold.

Then we were out and I had been sat on the floor alone, blind and handless. I heard rushed whispers and a husky moan before there was silence.

After, I had been forced to stand and walk with the prick behind me.

"What do you want from me?" I questioned further.

"I don't want anything, darling. Unless...how much?" he chuckled and a shudder went through my spine.

"How much what?"

He tugged the back of my jacket and ran something cold along the bottom of my back. I swallowed and shook my head. "For your services."

I turned to hiss at him, only realising then that I had no idea where he was. "I don't do charity. Sorry, Buddy."

The man attempted to slap me across the face but the sack took most of the blow as it thudded against my ear. My ear buzzed and I lost my balance for a moment as I toppled down, involuntarily trying to put my hands out to soften the fall, but they stayed fast behind my body as I fell onto something gravelly.

"Damn, rag that bitch up," a loud, deep African sounding voice said.

"Nobody will be 'ragging' anyone, anywhere." A new voice entered the conversation and I stopped panting to hear gravel crunching near to my head. "This is most certainly not how you treat a woman. What kind of animals are you?" His voice was soft and old sounding.

"Sorry, sir," the man who I presumed had slapped me said, although he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Pick her up and bring her to my room," the older man said.

I heard the African give out a chuckle.

I swallowed nervously and moaned when I felt someone tugging my arm. I made myself heavy and moved around. "You're not taking me anywhere!" Suddenly something was tight around my waist and my feet left the ground. I screamed as my body propelled forward before I stopped, almost hanging upside down. "Let me fucking go!"

"Oh, she has a mouth. Maybe it could be put to better use."

"Fuck you! You fucking asshole! Let me go!"

All I heard was laughter and goading. I was scared shitless and my heart was pounding. Edward wasn't here and that scared me more than anything. What could have happened to him? Would I ever see him again?

There was a loud sound of metal and a creak as a door was opened. The temperature on my legs changed from hot to cold, sending a flush through my body.

I could hear everything echoing. The guy's footsteps, his breathing and the jerk off's chatting behind. My body was swung around and I landed on something soft and cold. "Don't move. You'll be seen to in a minute."

I heard his footsteps get quieter before all I could hear was silence. I wiggled around and my hands felt like they were tearing in half against their bounds.

"Come on!" I shouted to myself, straining to pull myself free.

"It's no use. Those bastards tie knots like they were getting their dick wet because of it. Here let me help you." I recognized the voice as the older man who had told the others to bring me in. His cold hands brushed against mine and I scooted away. The rope on my hand gradually became loose and I pulled them away, getting to my feet to pull the stupid sack off my head.

My hair was matted around my face, stuck to my sweaty cheeks. I swiped a hand across my face angrily and turned around to face the man who had brought me here.

He was tall and thin, his features all grey and yet, perfectly groomed. His outfit was pristine, defiantly a designer and there wasn't crease in place as one leg was crossed over the other. His face held a look of calm, amusement and familiarity.

I squinted at him and pursed my lips. "Who the fuck are you?"

His facade of calm seemed to slip for a moment as he uncrossed his legs. "You have quite a mouth, my dear."

"I'm not your dear!" I snapped. "What am I doing here? Where is here?"

The guy made a point of looking at his watch before he sighed heavily. "You are in Italy, that's all you need to know."

"Oh, yeah? I disagree. I want answers! Where is Edward?"

The man shook his head and ran a hand down his beard. "Which question would you like to answer first? Or would you like to start from the beginning?"

His posture never changed and I could feel myself getting angrier. "You smarmy, old bastard! Why am I here?"

"Well, I wasn't going to bring Edward along without his fancy piece, was I? You two are quite," he looked around the room, "_Inseparable_...or so I hear," he shrugged. He reached across the couch he was sat on, towards a glass of martini on the table. He pulled the glass back with him, resting lazily against the cushions as he plucked the olive out on its stick. He stared at the olive for a time as I looked on in disbelief. "I love olives...you know a lot of people don't. They are very under-rated. But olives can be used in every single thing you could possibly digest without being foul or repulsive." He popped the olive into his mouth. "I guess you would say that olives are a multi-cultural fruit."

I frowned and look him up and down. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He chucked a little and waved his hand in dismissal. "Never mind. You'll understand later." He drained his drink before he sat back on the couch and linked his fingers in his lap. "Would you please take a seat?"

"I'd rather stand," I said stubbornly.

"Fair enough. I brought you here today because I need Edward. This has got nothing to do with you what so ever, the more you stay out the better."

"Then let me go."

"No."

"Why?"

The man frowned and licked his lips as he chuckled without humour. "I could not let you leave. You would inform the authorities of our situation or would try a way to get your beloved Edward back before I was done with him. Now, I don't need him long and the sooner he co-operates then the sooner you can leave."

Co-operates?

"Edward is OK?" I asked quickly.

He smiled a harsh smile and nodded. "Of course. He is being taken very good care of."

I blinked rapidly and shook my head. "This is all wrong. You can't just take him! Can I see him?"

"You will see him when I deem fit," he said, losing some of his cool. He must have realised that his demeanour had slipped as he quickly patted the seat next to him. "Bella. May I call you, Bella?"

I nodded but stayed rooted to my spot.

"I need Edward to do a huge thing for me, one that will also benefit him. But I know Edward and he will never trust me unless I get chance to make him..."

I held back a smile as he mentioned Edward's trust issue. He had done his homework.

"What if he doesn't? What if he refuses continuously?"

"Then, you play your part. But I am hoping it will not come to that," he said harshly.

"What are you asking from him?" I asked curiously. Inching forward slightly.

"He is being accused of a crime he didn't commit. I want him to kill the man who really did it...my nephew."

My mouth opened in shock and I narrowed my eyes. "You want him to what?" I gritted out.

"He deserves it."

"No. You're trying to get Edward to really become a killer...and with your nephew no less," I shook my head and pointed my finger at him. "You're sick! Why would you do that?"

"Bella, my nephew is sick. Very sick. He's the reason you are here where you are now. He's the reason Edward has been living a lie for the past six months. We both need retribution."

"Why do you need it?" I growled.

"I just do. That's my business."

"Why not hire someone? Why Edward?"

"Because the effect will be worse. Nothing is worse than somebody getting you back, somebody taking back from you the upper hand. Right now, James," he gestured his hand above his head, "Is here. Above Edward. If Edward pitches up, gun in his face...his facade drops. He suddenly realises that he isn't the winner. He's the loser. And that thought would be the last one he ever had." The man smirked and I felt sick to my stomach.

"That's disgusting."

"As a police officer's daughter, I didn't expect you to understand."

I whipped my eyes towards his and examined him. "How..." then I had a flash, it was a little something. Recognition. "I've seen you before," I gasped, clutching my throat. "I know I have!"

* * *

_2 years ago_

_I quickly shoved the rest of my half eaten tuna sandwich down my throat as I pulled up into the car park. "Unf, shit," I mumbled, pulling the mirror visor down as I wiped some mayonnaise off the side of my lip. "Bella, you're a mess. You should just go home and tell Emmett something came up."_

_I sighed to myself in aggravation. Emmett would kill me and I'm already ten minutes later than what I said I would be. _

_I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, straightening my navy suit as I did. My high heels were odd on all the car park pebbles and I quickly hopped across them as I shoved my bag over my arm. I looked at my watch and groaned at the time. Not only am I late but I have to be back in less than an hour._

_I looked up ahead and saw groups of people talking and looking around. Lots of men and some women had their graduation hats on and were smiling happily. I guess I missed the ceremony then..._

_I quickened my pace up the grassy banking, keeping a good eye on my heels to make sure I didn't fall on my ass and ruin my new suit._

_There was a loud crash and a roar, making me look up. In that split second, something wet and painful flew into my eyes and all over my front. "Ahh!" I moaned, stopping on the spot as I put my hands to my eyes. "Asshole!" I said into my hands._

_I heard someone shout a faint apology but I was too pissed off to accept. My hands were sticky as they peeled away from my face. I always hated champagne and now I had even more reason too._

"_Oh, Bella!" My dad was running towards me with a hidden smile, clutching a wet towel. "I saw it all. I'm sorry, love."_

_I snatched the towel out of his hands. "Dad, why do I have to come to these things? There is too much testosterone in a place like this!"_

"_Now don't be silly! There are plenty of girls here."_

"_Might as well be men," I mumbled under my breath. I looked down at my suit and saw the mess there. "Jesus! I have work in forty minutes! I can't go like this!"_

"_Izzy!" I looked up to see Emmett bouncing down the grass towards me, a big smile on his face. I scowled at him._

"_Don't bother. I'm pissed off."_

_He laughed loudly and slung an arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll take care of sissy," Emmett declared, rubbing his fist on my head._

_I gritted my teeth and shoved him off, warning him with one of my special, only for Emmett death glares. My Dad laughed and nodded, walking away._

"_What am I going to do?" I moaned._

"_We've got some spare stuff inside, come on." Emmett grabbed my elbow and tugged me towards the police building. "You know, if you hadn't been so late, you could have been undressing for another reason."_

_I frowned at him. "Why?"_

"_Well, I had some nice, one hundred percent Emmett approved cock waiting for you. Seriously, Bella. Even I'm getting frustrated for you."_

_I gasped and moved away from him. "Emmett! One, I already have a boyfriend so I am well satisfied thank you." Emmett scoffed loudly. "Two, I don't need you setting me up with your ugly, sweaty friends and three, you ever thought that maybe who you find attractive, I wouldn't?"_

_Emmett scowled defensively. "He is handsome, as men on men judging goes. And besides, Jacob isn't much of a man."_

_I hid my disapproval behind a large roll eye and followed Emmett further until we reached the locker room. "You keep a lot of shirts here?" I asked, unbuttoning my jacket. _

_Emmett shot me a look. "As if I would be that organised. Besides, I'm not even a real cop."_

"_Then why are we going in here?"_

"_I have shirts, they just aren't mine. But don't worry, the guys won't mind."_

"_Emmett!" I hissed. "I can't wear some randomer's shirt! Oh my god!" I clutched my jacket to my chest._

"_Stop being a prude. You either wear them or go back with that nice big stain," he said pointing at my shirt. I huffed and looked away, knowing he had called my bluff. Emmett reached inside two lockers, stopping to look at the collar labels. "James or Edward?" he said, holding two shirts up._

_I grimaced at the two shirts and sighed heavily. "I don't know..."_

"_Hurry up. I do have to take Rose out for her birthday next week."_

_I rolled my eyes again and leaned forwards to sniff them. One smelt musky and of faint old spice and the other smelt of man, with a hint of lemon. "That one," I said pointing to the lemony one. Emmett smirked and waited as I slipped my shirt off. I slipped the new one on, grimacing as the shirt touched my skin. "This is gross," I groaned._

_Emmett laughed. "Kind of ironic, you picking Edward's shirt."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_He's the cock I had waiting."_

_I turned to look at Emmett with a nonchalant look. Secretly, I was kind of miffed I never even got to see what he looked like. His shirt smelt sexy, even though I would never admit that to Emmett. It was huge on me, but looked good regardless. _

"_Sure the cock won't mind me wearing his shirt?"_

_Emmett shrugged. "He probably won't even notice it's gone."_

_Emmett led me back outside. A gray haired man past me and I held the door open for him. He turned to look at me, his eyes piercing into me as if he knew something about me that I didn't. I gulped but carried on walking, determined not to look back._

_I tapped Emmett on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. "I am never coming to one of these things again."_

* * *

The man visibly tensed and he stood up. "I have lived my entire life here, so unless you have been to Italy. Then it is certainty that you have not." He straightened his suit and held out his hand. "I'm Aro by the way. Make yourself at home and here," he kicked something towards me. "Supplies."

I looked down at the red box near my feet. "How could you have-"

"I know everything. This door is locked and the windows have bars, so don't even think of escaping. Food will be brought to you soon," he said, walking towards the door. He stopped and turned back towards me with a grin. "You are not a prisoner, Bella. I will see you later."

Aro turned and headed out the door without another word and barely giving me time to choke back a question. The door slammed and I dropped to the floor, fingering the red box as I suddenly felt how long ago it had truly been since the last time. I hated myself in that moment, I wanted to be one of those people who made a stand and refused food and objects, but I could never refuse this and he knew it, he used it to his advantage. Just as James had got one over on Edward.

Tears fell onto my hands as I realised that the only way we would get out of here, was if Edward agreed to murder.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

_TWACK._

My head snapped to the side for the sixth time as the big Italian's knuckles connected with my cheek. My body tilted with my head as it leaned to the right of my chair, my eyes blinking rapidly to get rid of the disorientation. I spat another mouthful of blood out, seeing that I was amassing quite a puddle next to me. My bare chest was scattered with blood and sweat, my wrists were stinging and rough on the binds that held them behind me on the chair.

I laughed loudly and gave the big guy a sarcastic look. "That all you got?"

The brute looked as if he was sucking a sweet as he brought both his fists down. Hitting me to the left and then back to the right. The last punch sent me toppling over into my own blood and I groaned under the strain of been stuck sideways on the chair. The big Italian laughed and crouched down.

"That better?"

I answered him by spitting blood in his face. He jerked back like he was on fire and rubbed his face roughly. "Fucker," he said is a loud, heavy accent. He stood up and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up right. I gritted my teeth and moaned between them until he let go.

"Let me make rapes to your wife," he said, obviously struggling with his English and facts but the intention was there none the less.

"You touch her and I'll cut your balls off," I said gesturing to his crotch with my head, just so the message was clear.

The Italian laughed loudly and raised his fist again. "Marcus?" a voice came from behind him. I groaned and turned away.

The big guy- Marcus, dropped his fist and scowled at me. "Yes, boss?"

"Leave him alone." I looked up to see Aro walk down the steps, his suit just as pristine as this morning. He looked me over and scowled. "God dammit! Clean him up!"

Marcus got straight into action, picking up a bucket of cold water and throwing it over me. I shouted and jerked around, trying to wiggle out of the chair to no avail as I glared at Aro. "Fucking bastard! Let me go!"

"Have you thought more on my offer?" Aro asked calmly.

"Fuck off! I don't even want to know where that asshole is."

"You would not like revenge?"

I gritted my teeth and turned away. Of course I wanted revenge, but I knew that if I ever saw him...James, again, than I would kill him. That was just what Aro wanted, his side of the deal. He gives me the location and I go do the deed. But I didn't want to become a killer for real, I wanted him to get put away for what he really did. The best way to avoid killing his fucking ass was to avoid him.

"I take that as a yes," Aro smirked.

"Fuck you," I whispered. "Fuck you and your little deal, fuck your little lapdog," I said nodding to Marcus. "Fuck this whole goddamn thing. Get someone else to do your dirty work."

"I can't have anyone else. It needs to be you," Aro said roughly.

I shook my head. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's not happening. Now let me and Bella go."

Aro looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're not going to take the deal are you?"

"No."

Aro gestured to Marcus with his head. Marcus pulled out a gun and my eyes widened. He walked towards me and roughly shoved the gun in my face. "You take or I shoot!"

"Just do the deal, Edward and all this stops," Aro said, crossing his hands over his chest.

I closed my eyes tightly as he ran the gun around my face and into my mouth. "Fuck you," I mumbled around the gun. "Shoot me! Come on!"

Aro sighed heavily. "Marcus, come away. Our methods have obviously not worked thus far."

Marcus scrunched his nose up and backed off, although his eyes were eager to pull that trigger.

"Then...how about, I let the girl go and just kill you, you're useless to me otherwise. Would you want that?"

I looked up at him, his face deadly serious. I thought it over in my mind. "I want a guarantee that she will be let go."

Aro laughed loudly and looked towards Marcus. "Look at him! He didn't even need to think, he made the decision," he snapped his fingers. "Like that." Aro turned back towards me. "You would have died just so she would be released?"

I glared at him and looked down at the floor, avoiding his eyes. I knew I had made my mistake.

"Seems we have found your weakness," Aro chuckled as he walked back towards the door.

"No!" I shouted, moving around to get out of my ties. "You touch her and I swear to fucking god!"

"Never use God's name is vain...it's bad luck," Aro smirked before he headed out of the door.

"No!" I shouted. "No! No!" My next screams were cut off by another punch to the face.

* * *

**BPOV**

The relief rushed through me as I put the syringe back in the box. I leaned my head back on the couch and looked outside, through the bars, at the sun. I wanted to run over and rag those damned bars off the wall or find something to push through them. I got up and walked towards the door, trying the knob. It was stuck tight and I heard a muffled chuckle from outside. Fuck.

I leaned my ear against the wall next to the door, to see if I could hear anything. Hear Edward. Just the slightest breath of his so I would know that he was alright. But I couldn't hear anything.

I sighed heavily and slid down the wall, my head in my hands.

I needed Edward. I needed him.

It struck me as I realised that I wanted him more than my dad or more than Emmett and Rose...I just wanted to see his perfect face, his gorgeous hair and his delicious smell. I licked my lips and banged my head against the wall. I was thinking of him as I know him, almost building a memory up as if he was dead. "Stop it," I groaned to myself.

The door handle suddenly turned and I sat up quickly, scrambling to my feet. An older woman, yet deadly beautiful stepped into the room. She was half a foot taller than me and her body was amazing. I gasped lightly and stared at her in shock. Her hair was golden and flowing down her back and her lips were a lovely natural pink.

"Bella?" she asked gently.

I nodded and frowned. Who else would I be? How many others does this guy have kidnapped?

She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Heidi. I'm Aro's wife. I've come to look after you."

"Look after me?" I frowned. "I can look after myself."

Heidi laughed. "Maybe that came out wrong. I'm here to take you for dinner, make sure you eat and get comfortable."

I stared at her in confusion. "You do realise that your husband has locked me up in here? He's a god damn kidnapper!"

Heidi dropped her smile and looked down. "I know, and I'm sorry. He never knows how to go the right way about things."

I shook my head. "Have you seen, Edward?" I said eagerly.

Heidi bit her lip. "I haven't but I know he is downstairs."

"So he's ok?"

Heidi doesn't meet my eye. "I've heard him, so he must be."

I nod and look away. "Can I see him?"

Heidi looks as if she is being strangled. "That's not up to me, I'm sorry. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," I say, walking over to the couch.

"You have to eat. Especially in your condition," she says sternly like an old mother.

I turn to her sharply. "My condition? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Aro told me, about your diabetes."

I frown and look away, hating that I am being talked about like a show piece.

"I'll have some soup."

I hear the click of her heels before the door opens and closes again.

At least I have reassurance that Edward is OK, even if it is from the evil one's wife. I wonder to myself about what he is doing down there and whether he is just sitting in a room like me, waiting to get fed. But if that was the case, then surely he could have stayed with me. I stamp my feet like a child and sigh heavily. I hate being out of the loop, not knowing what is going on. I always need to know.

Five minutes later Heidi came sauntering in, a bowl on a plate with a spoon on the side. "I have your food," she smiles, laying it out on the table in front of me.

The soup in a rich red and there is a basil leaf swimming in the middle. "Have you tried to poison me?" I said blandly.

Heidi gives a laugh and flicks her hair. "If I had, I wouldn't tell you anyway." I look at her apprehensively. "No, I haven't. I promise."

"Promises mean nothing," I mumble. I take the spoon and take a sip, the soup in tomato and tastes so good. I nod my approval. "So how did you meet, Aro? I mean, you seem so nice and...Younger."

Heidi laughs again. "He worked with my father. They were business men together until Aro left for some reason. We met again at a function a few years later and he recognized me, the next thing I know...I'm his wife."

I frown as I eat my food. "Do you find him attractive?" Heidi looks at me blankly. "I'm sorry. That was rude," I apologize.

"One man's wine is another man's poison. Like you...Edward is certainly a looker, but I would never go for him myself."

I wondered vaguely to myself whether she would say this if she saw his naked or had a romp with him in the sack. A smile crossed my face. "I suppose."

"So how did you and Edward meet? Through your father?"

I looked at her sharply. "How do you know about that?"

"I just do," she smiled. "It must have been awkward though. Taking Edward back home for family dinners. Maybe worse for him," she laughs loudly. "Dinner with the boss."

"I've never taken Edward home. He doesn't know about my father," I say defensively. "I met him accidently whilst on the run."

Heidi looked shocked and held up a finger. "You mean, he's been on the run with you and he has no idea that the man who is chasing you both is your father? Not to mention, that with you being with him, the chase has now become more pressured and he's going to get more punished than he ever thought. He doesn't know about that?"

The guilt coursed through me and I dropped my spoon. "No," I whispered.

"Why haven't you told him?" Heidi says sympathetically.

"I can't. If he knows, he will leave me and I don't want that. I'll lose him," I say, holding back tears.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. You don't know, Edward."

"Bella, you need to tell him...because if you don't, when he finds out, and he will. You really are going to lose him."

I looked down at my hands and didn't say anything more. Shame flowing through me.

"Look, eat up," Heidi demanded.

I reached for the soup again when the door opened behind me. Heidi smiled at whoever it was and stood up. "Darling!"

I turned and saw Aro stalking towards me, his eyes piercing mine. I frowned and stood up only to be thrown back down on the couch as he delivered a hard slap to my face. I clutched my cheek in shock.

"Aro!" Heidi gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up! Go to the suite," Aro growled, his eyes still on me. Heidi hesitated for a moment before I heard the click of her heels as she left the room.

"Now, this is the part where you finally come in," Aro breathed in my face. He clicked his fingers and gestured someone over. "Sorry about the slap, but I have to rough you up a bit. If I pre-warned you, you would never have allowed me."

I stared at him in utter disbelief before my vision was cut off by a bag. "No!" I shouted as they attempted to pull it over my head. Aro held my hands tightly and trapped my legs with his knees. I tried my best to struggle against them.

"Peter! Now!" Aro demanded.

The bag went tight against my neck and I gasped for air. "Please," I cried. "I can't breathe!" Suddenly I was lifted off the sofa and thrown over someone's shoulder. The bag was clutched tightly against my throat and I was disorientated as I hung downwards, the blood rushing to my head. "Let me go!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, dear," Aro's voice came muffled from the side of me. "But you are not going anywhere until I get what I want."

* * *

**EPOV**

I look around the room, inspecting all the grime on the walls. This may possibly be the worse shit hole, I have stayed in and I've stayed in a lot of them.

Marcus is lounging by the wall, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he types something on his phone. "You have a girlfriend?" I ask. He looks up at me then back down. "No. Boyfriend then?"

Marcus lets out a heavy sigh. "You test my patience."

"I want to know what is happening to Bella," I demand.

"She get beat, or so I hear," Marcus says as if it's the most natural thing ever.

I groan and try to get out of my ropes again. "If any of you fucks..."

"What you do? Scream like little girl? Stare me to death," he replies, laughing loudly. His laugh was deep and raw, echoing around the room.

"You-" I stopped what I was about to say when I heard a noise outside. There was footsteps and muffled talking, one was defiantly female. As they approached closer I could hear the female louder, shouting and crying. "Bella!" I shouted. "Bella! Bella!"

Marcus pushed off the wall and headed to the door.

"Edward!" Bella's muffled cry came through the door.

I shouted and swore as I tried to wriggle out of the chair, the ropes now feeling like they were touching my bones. Marcus opened the door and Aro came walking in.

Behind him a large man carried Bella over his shoulder, bringing her down the steps to my level. "God, Bella! Did they hurt you? Tell me!" I demanded as soon as they walked in.

"Edward...Edward!" Bella gasped.

"Are you hurt?"

"I can't breathe!" she gasped.

"Fucking take the bag off her head!"

Aro rolled his eyes and motioned for Bella to be put on the floor. The guy heaved her off his shoulder and threw her to the ground. She moaned tearfully as she clutched her back, her hands came up and pulled the bag free of her head. Her hair was all messy and one side of her cheek was weltering red, both of them streamed with tears. She locked eyes with me and he mouth opened wordlessly, her bottom lip trembling.

"What have you done to him?" she cried. Marcus laughed and Bella's head snapped towards him. "You sick bastard!"

"Edward," Aro spoke over her, nodding to Bella. "Would you like to say goodbye?"

I looked at him apprehensively. So he really was going to let her go? I took a second to process what was happening. Bella was leaving...I was going to possibly die. "What is he talking about?" Bella gasped.

I nodded to myself and looked at Bella. She had tears in her eyes as she looked me over.

"Go to him," Aro encouraged, a small smile on his lips. "This may be the last time you see him."

Bella's eyes were wide as she looked between us both. I glared at Aro, my eyes softening as I turned to Bella. She was walking towards me, her eyes brimming with more tears. When she realised she was close enough, she launched herself at me. Clutching at my neck as she hugged me tightly. I couldn't hug her back so I opted for breathing in her smell, that never changing unique smell.

Her hands grabbed my face and she kneeled down, stroking my cheeks with her thumb. "You're a mess. Look at your face," she whispered.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "I've had worse."

Bella shook her head. "I'm staying with you, I'm not going."

"You have to," I said, leaning my head onto hers.

"No," Bella said sternly. "Don't even- I'm not," she whispered random words as she clutched my cheeks.

"Ten seconds," Aro warned.

"Bella, you have to go, please," I trembled, closing my eyes.

"I'm not leaving him," Bella said loudly.

"Stop it!" I hissed. "Just please, go."

Bella stroked my hair and leaned forward, kissing me full on the mouth. I kissed her back out of instinct, taking her bottom lip in my mouth as I realised that I was crying too. Suddenly Bella was pulled away from me, her hands trying to grasp my biceps.

"No! Let me go!" she struggled.

"Bella, go!" I told her sternly. Aro grabbed Bella by the arm and pushed her onto the floor. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"You said your goodbye," he said casually, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a silver gun, running it down the front of his jacket and to the back of Bella's head. Her eyes widened as she looked at me in terror.

"You told me you would let her go!"

"No, I suggested it but never agreed. I just said I found your weakness. Therefore, here's a little encouragement for you to take the deal."

I scowled at him. "No! You fucking asshole!"

"Five seconds to decide. Five."

I shook my head, looking down at Bella. Her eyes were closed as she gripped her knees.

"Four...Three."

"I can't," I gasped. "Just please, put the gun down."

"I'll kill her. I have nothing to lose," Aro said looking directly at me. "Two."

"Don't do it, Edward," Bella gasped making Aro push the gun into her head further. Her head jerking forward.

My hands were clenching and un-clenching behind my back, tears falling down my cheeks as my heart thudded against my chest.

Aro clicked the gun off safety. "One."

His finger started to squeeze the trigger. "OK! I'll do it!" Both Aro and Bella looked up at me, their eyes questioning. "I'll kill James for you."

* * *

**A/N- Yes, a change of direction but don't worry, Edward and me have a plan ;) R&R because you awesome bitches are awesome for sticking with me! *group hug***


	18. She's Challenging and He's Angry

***EDIT* REPOST! BECAUSE FF WAS FAIL LAST WEEK AND SOME PEOPLE COULD NOT READ THE CHAPTER**

**OMGAH! A new update? SO SOON?**

**Told ya, I was coming back ;) **

**Okay, well here is the next part. Expect dodgy Aro, 'OMG I WANT IT' sexin' and a little surprise ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Aro looked towards me with a bemused expression. "Yes?"

I nodded and flicked my hair from my face, the matted strands slicking back on my head again. I was leaning to the side, a pain shooting through the left side of my torso as I coughed loudly. I refused to meet Bella's eyes because she made me give too much away. The image of a silver gun buried into the back of her chocolate hair was imprinted into my brain forever. She had probably never known danger until she met me.

"Edward, no..." Bella whispered from under my eye vision.

I ignored her. "Where is James?"

"A little eager?" Aro said with a raised eyebrow. "I almost feel that I shouldn't trust you."

He pushed the gun further into Bella's skull and I couldn't help but look towards her. "Stop pointing that goddamn gun at her!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the wall. Bella's eyes closed and a single tear trailed down her cheek, she looked ridiculously beautiful in that moment. I struggled around and Aro remained in his position until the fight in me wore out and I slumped down in defeat. "Please, don't hurt her. I will kill him, he deserves it and..."

I paused involuntarily, taking in how true my thoughts shockingly were. What the hell had this woman, the one I had known only a week or so, done to me?

"And," Aro encouraged, waving his hand in a circular motion.

I let out a breath. "I would do it for her," I whispered, looking at Bella.

Bella's eyes opened and she looked at me with deep eyes. I saw a million things passing through them. Awe, surprise, gratitude and regret.

"This is very touching...considering, of course that you have only known each other a little while. I wonder what spell she may have cast you," he wondered out loud before he crouched and turned his gaze down to Bella. "Or what threat?" Bella swallowed thickly and I frowned, noting the exchange. Aro smiled at Bella and lifted his eyes to me. "You really would be willing to kill a man, to save a woman you barely know?"

I shook my head. "Everyone already thinks I killed someone, what difference does it make?"

Bella gasped and shook her head as Aro nodded approvingly. "Then it is a done deal," Aro said standing up, his knees cracking. He pushed Bella forward by her hair and she sprawled in front of me, her tiny body shaking. I wanted to kill Aro, I felt the need to grab his wrinkled, delicate neck and snap it in two. "James is in Louisville, Kentucky. He's hiding out with an old girlfriend. Some leggy redhead named Victoria, parents are rich as fuck. You get the picture."

Aro threw a folder at my feet. "What's that?"

"Everything you need is in there. All except this," he stepped over Bella's body and raised his gun, disarming it. "Now I am putting my trust in you. If you go against me or try to screw me in any way, you will regret it, do you understand? I know people who can hurt you the most, all without touching you," his eyes were furious with warning as he laid the gun down. "Don't disappoint me."

I squinted as he stood up, surprisingly light on his feet. He smoothed his suit down and tucked in his tie. "So that's it?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." He turned on his heel. "Marcus, get them some clothes then put them out."

Marcus looked disgruntled as he nodded, his eyes following Aro has he walked out of the room, the door banging shut. "You lucky," Marcus remarked, cracking his knuckles. "Boss be kind."

Bella had shifted onto her knees and was staring at Marcus with such hatred, her face clammy and dirty. "You're evil."

Marcus just sniggered and followed out the way Aro had gone, leaving Bella and I alone. I sighed loudly and rolled my head back, avoiding eye contact with Bella. I could hear her shuffling around, her knees scratching on the concrete floor.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you," I said before she could get a word in.

"Do you think I give a shit?" he voice was scratchy and upset. "Do you? I mean, look at the state of you and...What the hell are you fucking thinking agreeing to something like that?" I looked down to face her, her face scrunched up in disbelief. "Agreeing to kill someone? Are you for serious?" she hissed.

I clenched my teeth. "Can you not talk about this here? This room is probably camera'd up to fuck!"

"I just-" Bella stopped mid-shout as the door creaked open again. Marcus walked in with a pile of clothes slung over his hand. He chuckled at our position and threw some clothes at Bella. She lifted her hand up in time, but still fell back a little. "Asshole," she whispered, looking at the clothes in her hand.

I turned to face him, giving him my best glare. He scratched his chin and threw a pile of clothes at my feet. "Are you going to untie me or do you want to dress me yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

Marcus grunted something akin to a hog and reached into his pocket. His hand came in front of me, a knife flicking upwards near my chin. Bella gasped from below me and my eyes widened as I pulled my face back. "For your ropes," he chuckled.

Marcus moved behind me and the ropes started to burn further on my wrist as they moved. I felt the pressure as she slid the knife across each one, my hands becoming less restricted. I debated for a moment whether I should grab the loose rope, turn and strangle the fucker to death. But if I did that, then we wouldn't make it ten seconds before someone came through that door to blow us all to hell.

"So what?" I said, rubbing my wrists. "We get dressed then you let us go?"

"Yes. But I would remember. I have got my eye on you," Marcus warned.

"Sorry. I don't do men," I said sarcastically. Marcus turned red, clenched his fists and stomped out of the room.

I smiled, knowing he left without a word like the devil was chasing him because I was untied. I rightly owed him a few punches to the face.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing. I glad that this is hilarious to you," Bella said nastily, shaking out her clothes so they slapped on the concrete floor.

I stared at her with my mouth agape. "How could you say that? You're not the one who has been tied up and beaten for the past eight hours," I said angrily, pointing to the chair before I pulled my shirt on.

"No, I just get rough handled by men and a bag put over my head. Then, I get a barrel pushed into my skull being an inch away from dying," Bella snapped, unclasping her bra as she turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and eyed her back.

"I told you that something like this would happen, I can only do so much. I warned you," I said quietly, tugging on some too large boots that they had brought me.

Bella shook her head and pushed her old clothes away, her ass planted down on the floor. She held her head in her hands, tendrils of her hair covering my view as her shoulders began to shake up and down. She was crying and I hated to see women cry. I never knew what to do, I was always awkward. But with Bella it was different; I wanted to know what to do. I was pretty sure that normal guys would throw an arm round her and hug her to their chest until she stopped. But I wasn't an ordinary guy and she knew that.

"I don't want to fight," I said gently. "I just want to get us out of this fucking hole."

Bella sniffed and directed her head to my direction, her head still down. Her hand slid down from her face and slapped on the floor and she propelled herself with a sob onto my lap. Her arms came around my neck and her head went into my shoulder. I put my hand on her small back, keeping her close. Her hair smelt dusty and so wrong. Bella smelt of vanilla and anything else is just an insult. His Bella didn't smell like that.

"When we get out, I'm going to buy you some ice cream," I whispered, stroking her hair. Bella chuckled with a groggy throat. "Vanilla, of course," I added.

Bella sat back and looked at me, her face strained with tears. I reached up and wiped them with my fingers, making Bella jump and rub her face with her own hand. "I'm sorry, I hate crying. It makes me look so awful and ugly."

I smiled and pulled her hand away. "You're still beautiful," I said, catching her eye.

She looked down at my lap and shook her head. "You're not going to kill that man are you?" Her hands came to rest on my cheek as she brought her face near to mine. "Don't become them. I couldn't stand it," she whispered.

I grabbed her elbow and nudged her nose with mine. "I got it. Please, just don't worry."

"How could I not?" she gasped, her fingers stroking my cheek. "Have you seen yourself? What you look like...God, you're a mess."

"I can feel it," I chuckled, clutching my rib. It hurt like a motherfucker now I could actually move more freely. "I should sue them."

Bella laughed and wiped her nose. "That's not even funny."

The door squeaked and opened behind us again. Aro walked in with his usual air of authority, his eyes fluttering towards the ceiling. "Please can we try and keep it under NC-17?"

I shot Aro a glared and gently removed Bella from my lap, holding onto her as we both stood up. "So you just let us go, right?"

"If you promise to follow through on your deal."

I nodded and looked away. "I'd be a little more careful. How do you know I won't turn this gun on you?" I said, eying the gun on the floor.

Aro's face became tight. "My men have specific orders if anything happens to me."

I laughed darkly and clutched Bella tightly to me. "What? Like to kill us?"

Aro just smiled and rested his hands on his hip. "You have a funny soul, Edward. You can turn almost anything on its head. That is a gift."

I ignored his snark. "How will you know if I have done it?"

"I'll ring you."

"You don't have my number."

"I think you'll find that it will be certainly easy of me to get hold of any number you have. You can't escape me that easily."

I held my tongue, fighting the urge to just pick up that gun and blow a round in his head. I guess I can see why James hated him so much, but then again, James was just as bad if not worse. "I just want to leave," Bella trembled from under my arm. "Let us leave."

"Leave you can, darling."

Aro produced a round set of keys and nodded behind us to a large door. He kicked the folder and gun towards me. I attempted to crouch down but the weight on my ribs was too stiff and I clutched them tightly. "Fuck!"

Bella quickly shuffled down and picked them up, pushing them to my chest. "Here."

Her eyes were unreadable as I took them, keeping them under my arm. "You may want to hide the gun. Usually people in Italy do not walk around the streets with them on display," Aro said, raising an eyebrow. "Not unless they are looking for trouble."

Aro reaches into his pocket and throws me something else. I catch a large wad of money in my two hands and stare at it. "There is over two-k here at least."

"Thought it would help you on your way and here," he reached out and handed me two tickets. "Direct to LAX tonight. You can make your way to Louisville from there," Aro said walking past us and opening the door. The sunlight streamed in and both Bella and I covered our eyes.

"Jesus," I gasped. "I don't believe this. How could people have not heard me?" I demanded.

"It's a reclusive house. No neighbours speak a word of English. You may take a car," Aro said, stopping to laugh. "Except any Aston's or Bentley's. They are my babies."

I scowled at how friendly his manner was, a complete opposite of the man who had taken a gun to us a few hours prior. We stepped outside and the sun was hot and heavy on my back, burning the back of my neck and my exposed arms. The garage was almost as big as my house back home except it was adorned by lots of cars.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Bella goaded next to me. "You kidnap us and now you are offering us a luxurious car? For real?"

"Well, I do not expect you to walk to the airport," he chuckled. "Why it's over 80 miles away."

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked, clenching my fists. "You expect us to drive blind?"

"Edward, all the cars have satellite navigation so don't worry your vibrant red head."

My lip curled involuntarily as I stepped forward. Bella clutched my hand hard and kept me next to her, silently telling me to keep calm. "I just want to go," Bella whispered. "Let's just pick a car and get lost."

The nearest car was a gray coloured Porsche, all shiny and new. "We'll have this one."

"Nice," Aro remarked. "This is a-"

"I don't give a fuck. Just give me the keys and fuck off," I said, holding out my hand.

Aro found what I said highly amusing as he threw his head back and laughed before he reached onto the wall rack, chucking me the set of keys. "Knock yourself out. I _will," _he put emphasis on the word. "Be seeing you again." A man came to the front of the garage and gestured to Aro. "I must go. Good luck."

He kicked our bags towards us before he walked backwards and out of the garage. "That's it? He's not going-"

"Don't question anything and let's go!" Bella hissed, jogging round to the passenger side of the Porsche. "Edward! Come on!"

She slapped the hood of the car, her eyes wild. I quickly caught on, grabbed our bags and opened the car, dropping myself into the driving seat. I threw the folder on Bella's lap and safely laid the gun in the back floor with the bags. "Whoa," I gasped, my hands firmly on the sleek steering wheel. The inside of the car was a picture of perfection. White soft leather, pristine and it smelt just how a new car should.

"When you've finished having an orgasm," Bella said sarcastically, buckling her belt. "It's just a damn car."

"Bella," I said sternly, putting the keys in the engine. "This is not just a car. It's a work of art."

"You're as bad as Rose," Bella huffed.

"Who's Rose?"

"My friend. I've mentioned her a few times...can you just, you know," Bella said as she pointed out of the shield.

I started the engine with a purr and smirked. "Better than sex."

Bella scowled. "Jeez, thanks."

I laughed and pulled out of the drive, the smooth engine unfamiliar under my fingers. I couldn't see anyone around and the long, winding drive led to a set of open gates across the acre of grass. I didn't want to be stopped by any asshole who would try to prevent our escape so I pushed my foot to the floor, the speed throwing me back into my seat. My ribs felt like they had been crushed as the seatbelt automatically fitted snugly around me. "Fuck."

"Don't slow down," Bella gasped.

I held my breath as we sped down the driveway, dust bellowing behind us until finally we passed the large iron gates. Neither of us said anything as I kept driving, away from the gate and the house and that fuckface Aro. The satellite box was wobbling on the dashboard and I scowled at it. "I don't know how to work those damned things."

"Pull over, we have no idea where we are," Bella sighed.

There was no one else on the road as I turned and pulled off onto the side. Bella wordlessly pulled the navigation system towards her and took on a look of deep concentration as she typed something in. I watched her and the way her face contorted with everything she pressed. She squinted, stuck her tongue out a little, flared her nostrils and lifted her lips slightly. I don't notice until now that she is wearing a dress, a purple and pink flowery one that rid up her thighs and showed off her creamy, delicious legs. Bella must have caught me ogling as she coughed loudly and raised an eyebrow angrily when I met her eyes. "What?" I frowned.

"Stop looking at me like that after what you've done," she huffed, throwing the navigation system back on its stand. "I programmed it by the way."

She turned away from me and looked out of the window. "Are you mad at me?" I gaped. "What the fuck have I done wrong except saving our ass?"

"You got us here! I knew we should never have come to Italy!" She pinched her nose and scowled at me. "Now you have to murder someone or else we get murdered. You're face is like you've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson! It's not even an un-amusing joke anymore."

"I told you. I warned you," I hissed. "You should never have come."

I turned the driver mirror to look at my face. My eyes widened as I saw how bruised and raised my skin was. I looked such a mess that I almost didn't believe it was me. "Yeah. I shouldn't have," Bella said angrily from my side. "I should have just stayed in that damned bank. God! Why did I ever have to meet you?" she said nastily.

I masked the hurt and pursed my lips. "Yeah me too! It would have saved me a hell of a lot more trouble. I would have never been shopping...at diners chasing after you. If anything, _I'm_ here because of _you_!"

"Bastard," Bella gasped, slapping me around the face. That shit stung and I clutched my cheek, wincing in pain. After everything, how dare she fucking do that to me? I raised my head up to hers, meeting her furious eyes. Before I could stop myself, my hand shot out grabbed the top of her arm tightly, making her gasp in pain.

* * *

**BPOV**

My eyes widened in shock as he manhandled me roughly. Edward had never looked so mad and to think that a few seconds ago I had felt bad for slapping that annoying, fucked up, delicious face of his. I tried to shrug out of his grip to no avail. "You're hurting me," I spat. "Asshole."

"Good," he seethed.

The reality of the situation kicked in. We were both here, we had both escaped alive and what seemed like a nightmare, not knowing if he was fine or not, was finally over. Before I could stop myself, the adrenaline pumping inside the car, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his face to mine. His hand still stayed tight on my arm, but his fingers loosened a little as his mouth met mine in the same frenzy as I was projecting. I felt his other hand reach up and grab my hair, winding it painfully around his hand.

He hissed as I tugged his hair hard in response. His lip almost biting into mine. I don't remember how he did it but he got me to move, my body seamlessly seemed to float as his tongue pushed over and over into my mouth, lifting me from my seat. Eventually his hand left my arm and he brought it to my hip, pulling my body to his.

He mumbled something incoherent and grunted into my mouth as he crushed me hard to him and turned. My body fell backwards through the gap between the two front seats, my head hitting the leather of the back ones with a thud. He travelled with me, pining my body down. His mouth never left mine as he trailed his hands down to my hips and grabbed them forcefully, bringing them upwards with a push as I arched my back and slid onto the backseat.

Edward went with me; his hands still at my hips as we kissed messily and full of passion. I guessed that under the circumstances, having the sex in the back of Aro's Porsche right now would be a little disconcerting. We had just barely escaped with our lives and after everything; sex should be the last thing on our minds. But I couldn't stop myself and the more I thought over it, the more appealing it became. Edward and I had never been normal in our sex lives and to be honest, I was mostly mad at him because being worried for him was a foreign thing. If he was here, and inside of her, it made it more real. He was alright and back with her.

I clutched his cheeks in both my hands as he devoured my lips, angrily taking whatever it was he was looking for. His body was in between my legs and I could feel him hard and heavy through his jeans. I moaned and moved my hips against him, making Edward growl.

He shoved my dress upwards, knocking me towards the door with the force as he bunched it around my waist. He wasted no time and I didn't want him to. I ran my hands down to his pants and unbuckled his jeans, yanking it open. His jeans were quick to move as I shoved them down, his boxers going with them as they stopped halfway down his thigh.

One of his hands curled around the back of my head and grasped my hair; the other moved down and quickly found my underwear, pulling them to the side. I couldn't breathe or think or do anything as he suddenly impaled me. All I could do was cry out and hook my arms around his shoulders as he relentlessly moved inside me. In and out without stopping, so fast and so hard that I didn't know what to do with myself. My eyes clenched closed as he pounded into me, never stopping. The sound of his hips slapping against mine filled the car, along with the squeaky sound of the leather.

My legs were bent and pulled up to my chest; Edward comfortably nestled in between them. His hips continuing their sweet torture as he panted into my neck, his lips brushing against my pulse point every once in a while as he swore or made a noise. I swore I could feel him in my stomach and the pressure began to build up. Jesus, I was going to come hard. I could feel it making its way, not standing a chance against Edward's rough thrusts.

"Fuck...come," Edward grunted, biting my earlobe.

I cried out and firmly gripped his ass, feeling his ass cheeks move and clench as he hammered into me without control. He was close too, I knew these signs.

My mouth opened wordlessly and I gasped for air, sounding strangled as my orgasm suddenly ripped through me. I could feel myself letting go, the tops of my thighs getting wet as Edward pulled out and then back in. Fuck, the car was going to be a mess but it would be so worth it. Edward trembled under my fingers and gave a deep gasp into my neck as I felt him come apart, on top and inside of me. His heat shooting through my stomach.

He fell on top of me, panting heavily. I tried to catch my breath, looking at the car ceiling as I stroked his hair. We sat that way for a while, him still inside of me until he gently slid out and sat back on his knees, rubbing his hands over his face and ribs. I was still exposed and naked from the waist down, feeling mighty awkward.

"I'm sorry about your arm. I didn't mean to grab you so hard," he said into his hands. "Fuck."

That was what was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry I slapped you," I said, pushing my dress back down. I could feel the both of us on my thighs but I didn't care. It could wait. I crawled into his lap, moving his hands off his face and nestled under his arm. He grunted and winced. "Shit...ribs," I gasped.

He ignored me. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm such a bad person," he said on my hair.

"No, you're not. We we're both angry and frustrated. We both said things we don't mean. Let's forget it, okay?" I suggested, burying my face in his chest. "Besides, you can manhandle me more often if it gets me sex like that," I smirked.

"It's not funny," he said, but I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Although I do feel slightly better knowing this is Aro's car."

I laughed a little and clutched his jacket. "Yeah...When are those tickets booked for?"

"Tonight. Did you say you programmed the thing?" Edward asked, fingering a strand of my hair.

"Yeah. Aro was right. It's eighty miles away from here approximately," I sighed.

"Well, I'd say we still have some time to spare," Edward said huskily. "And I'm still half naked."

I turned to face him with a bemused expression. He was smirking like his old self. "Seriously?"

He moved my legs around so I was straddling him, finally feeling him hard against me as his dick pushed against me, standing tall that its tip touched my stomach. "I want to defile you in Aro's car anyway possible. Besides the fact that you drive me crazy."

I shook my head and smiled at his cheesiness, leaning forwards to give him a soft kiss. I chuckled against his lips as he ran my skirt up again, pulling me up and over him again.

* * *

"It's a le- right. Yeah, right." I was directing Edward through traffic as he huffed and puffed, blaming everyone else but himself for his driving.

"Make up your mind," he hissed. "I told you those damn things don't work," he said shoving the satellite box. "And I don't read Italian."

I rolled my eyes and mocked him by opening and closing my mouth a few times like a goldfish. "I'm pretty sure they have a universal sign. A drawing of a plane no doubt."

"Well I haven't seen one yet. All I've seen are the pesky eyes of sunburnt, leggy women who obviously love a good Porsche."

I scowled and looked for these 'women.' I doubt it was the Porsche they were looking at with Edward driving. Seriously, that man was too good looking for his own good. Even with all those cuts and bruises. Damn.

"We wouldn't have even been in this queue if you had taken the second right on that one roundabout," I huffed.

"Excuse me; it's not my fault you said left then decided right after I had passed it. Thank god you aren't driving, then I really would be fucked," he sighed. His hand was still holding mine in the centre console and I wondered how he could be caressing my hand at the same time he is biting my head off.

"Maybe you should get directions from these leggy women of yours," I snapped, looking down at my own, slightly round thighs and short legs.

"I'd rather not. I wouldn't want you to get jealous." I turned to snap at him but saw that he was smirking. "Don't deny it."

At that exact moment loud music came from my side of the car. I turned to see a large black car with a handsome stallion behind the wheel. He gave me the eye and winked, hanging his gold chained hand out of the window.

"Who does that asshole think he is? Mr T?" Edward grumbled, winding up my window.

"Hey!" I protested. "It's hot!"

"The weather?"

"Oh shut up. Now who's jealous?" Edward huffed and wound my window down again, but the man had gone. "I think you're war wounds scared him off. I could have asked him for directions. He spoke English."

"How do you know?" Edward frowned.

"He was listening to 50 Cent," I remarked.

"By choice?"

I shook my head and tried not to smile. "Where are we going after LAX? How are you going to get to Louisville?"

Edward gripped my hand tighter. "You didn't really think I was going to do it, did you? No, we stick to the plan. Get a flight to Mexico. I doubt he can touch us there."

I gaped at him. "You can't be serious! He will find us!"

"Not if we're good at hiding..."

"I don't like this," I said clutching my throat. "I don't like it at all."

"Bella, I'm not going to kill anyone. Just trust me..."

I bit my lip and looked him over before I nodded. He smiled and leaned over, giving me a peck on the lips. I pulled back and chuckled, looking out of the window. "I see the sign for the airport..."

Edward followed my gaze and smiled. "We're going home."

Even though I knew I wouldn't be going home _home. _The thought made me feel a little warmer inside.

* * *

**Florida, USA.**

I toed off my sandals, rearranged the vase that kept getting moved and brought the fresh milk into the kitchen. Soft arms snaked around my waist and I smiled, grasping them.

"I'm going to work," she breathed in my ear. "Behave."

"Always," I smirked.

Her heels clicked as she walked down the hall, the door finally closing behind her. I slipped off my t-shirt, weltering in the heat. I could see little Tommy Donald's out of the window, playing with his ball across the street. I picked up the other half of my sandwich I had left and shoved it in my mouth, heading out of the back door.

"Hey Tommy!" I said through a mouth full of food.

"Hey! Come to play ball with me again?"

"Only on the condition that I play in goals," I said seriously.

"Yeah!" Tommy said gleefully, pumping his fist.

The house phone rang from behind me and I sighed dramatically, taking another bite of my sandwich. "Can you give me a moment, Tom?"

"Sure! I'll get set up!"

I nodded and padded into the house, closing the door behind me. I walked into the lounge and looked at the phone number. Jesus Christ.

"What?" I snapped, holding the phone to my ear.

"That's not a nice way to speak to me," he said calmly.

"What the fuck do you want? After all this time? Did you not get the message last time?"

"I have some important news for you. I've had...a visitor."

"What the fuck are you talking about? This better not be some shit like that because I'm out now, after...I'm out." I sat down in my lounge chair and picked at my jeans.

"I only ever tried to help you-"

"Fuck you," I hissed, cutting him off.

"Edward Cullen came to see me."

I dropped my sandwich and my eyes darted to my top drawer. "What?" I whispered.

"He demanded I tell him where you were. He's a man with nothing to lose; he didn't even care if we killed him. I felt sorry for him."

"What did you tell him?" I asked angrily.

"What we agreed the last time we met."

"Fuck...where is he? I mean..."

"I'd estimate him being en-route to America right now. He has some woman with him; you may know her, Bella Swan."

I frowned and shook my head. "Never heard of her."

"She's the chief's daughter."

"Edward is in with Swan?"

"Not exactly...look, I knew I needed to warn you. You need to do as we agreed."

I stood up and paced the room. "I don't...I can't remember," I gasped, my hands shaking.

"Get yourself down to my house in Louisville, Kentucky. That's where you need to be."

"I can't...just drop everything here. My life is here."

"You won't have a life for long. You know what you have to do. Get your gun and get down there. Don't be a disappointment to me again, James."

The click echoed in my ear and the line went dead. I threw the phone at the wall and clutched my face in my hands. I didn't have any time at all. I threw clothes in a bag, wrote a note and finally made it to my drawer, pulling out my gun. I hadn't looked at it in months and the pain came barrelling back at me. I swallowed thickly and shoved it into my pants as I rushed out of the door. The door swung and this time, I didn't bother going back to shut it properly.

* * *

**A/N- GASP! HORROR! So the plot thickens! Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to know them all. Yes, all my story is planned and I know where it is going so don't worry. R&R bitches *Regina kiss***

ALSO! Follow me on Twitter (link on my profile or madcowre) and if anyone had Tumblr, I just made one under madcowre of course ;P


	19. She's Moaning and He's Paying

**Gah. This took me forever. I know, I'm a bad updater. But like I said in my last note I left you, I have been lacking inspiration considering I don't really follow the Twilight fandom anymore. But I do love so writing them! XD**

**I promise the next update will not take this long. Also, those who sent me PM's asking whether I will finish the story. I WILL ALWAYS FINISH MY STORIES. There is nothing worse than a story just left open forever!**

**Ok, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," I snapped.

Edward chuckled and laid his head back. "It's just normal. Planes were meant to fly."

"Planes, yes. Humans, no. If we were meant to be up in the air this high, I would have been born with wings," I said grumpily, gripping my seat.

"Stop being a baby. Besides, by the looks of things, we'll be flying over the Bermuda triangle soon," Edward said tapping the little TV map in front of us. "Our flight may be over sooner than we think. We may be taken by little green men."

"Shut up."

Edward chuckled a little and smoothed his finger down the top of my hand. "Are you looking forward to Mexico?"

I looked at him incredulously and shook my head. "I can't say I am. I still don't trust this plan...not at all. Aro is going to find out, he's going to want to kill you," I whisper shouted.

"If Aro wanted to kill me he would have done it in Italy. No, he needs more from me than that and to be honest, I don't really trust myself around my _ex_-partner," Edward sneered. "I would be tempted to really put a bullet through his head."

Edward had been awfully quiet about Aro and this whole deal. I can't say that I even knew anything about his partner or what went on because Edward, in his ever frustrating manner, would not let him be mentioned. The plane dipped a little and I let out a squeak, clutching Edward's hand in a vice grip.

"Stop worrying. When we land in Mexico everything is going to be just fine," Edward whispered, leaning his head on mine.

"Don't you mean, _if_? I don't know if this plane is going to make it through another hour," I groaned, eying the interior and some stewardess at the end of the aisle. "I think I want to throw," I said pursing my lips together.

I could feel Edward smile into my hair and shake his head. "Maybe you should sleep, by the time you wake up we might be there."

"Sleep? How can anyone sleep with this?" I said, clenching my eyes closed as we went down another dip. Edward laughed and looked like he was having the time of his life at an amusement park or something. "I'm glad to see someone is enjoying this torture. Maybe I should rain on your parade by chucking up on that nice jacket of yours."

"Bella, this flight is nearly twenty hours long. You have to sleep sometime. They'll probably dim the lights soon," Edward said as he checked the time on the little monitor in front of him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

I looked to my other side to see an overly smiley and overly nice hostess leaning over me. "Anything with alcohol," I said quickly.

"Erm, what she means is fresh orange," Edward chirped in from behind me. I turned to scowl at him and he was piercing me with a smug stare as he mouthed the word 'sugar'. "Right, honey?"

I sighed, knowing he was right and sank down in my seat a little. "Yes. An orange juice, please."

After the woman poured us both a drink, the lights started to dim as Edward had said. "Great. I'm so tired I could sleep for weeks," Edward said with a yawn as he reclined his seat back a little. He just stared at me as I looked him over, a small smile spreading across his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I hissed. "I'm not going to sleep and you can forget about getting a jump under the blankets. So, yeah, you go ahead and sleep," I said annoyed, my eyes getting heavy.

"You really do need to sleep," Edward whispered, pulling me down to lay next to him, my body not giving up a fight.

"I don't understand..."

"I slipped a sleeping pill into your orange...sorry," he said, sounding remorseful.

I frowned and shook my head with a little laugh as I snuggled further into my seat. "Why would you..."

Then it went black.

"...Descending into Mexico City. We hope you enjoyed your flight and will fly with us again."

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sat up, trying to decipher my surroundings. "What's goin' on?" I said groggily. Edward was next to me, head bowed as he flipped through a safety manual, he looked up at the sound of my voice and raised his eyebrows as he tucked the pamphlet back into the seat in front.

"Ah, you're awake," he smiled, leaning over my armrest.

I planted a swift slap on his cheek. His eyes widening as he registered what I had just done.

"That's for drugging me, Scum."

I crossed my hands over my chest and sat up fully, pushing the ratty airplane blanket off my knees. "Oh, don't be mad. I did it in your best interests," Edward sighed.

"Don't be mad? I'm not mad. I'm fuming! How dare you? How did you know that I was even allowed sleeping pills in my condition, huh? Not to mention you breached the highest of trust! What's next, the date rape drug?"

Edward had a poker face on as he stared at me and I had to look away before I really did hit him.

"Are you finished?"

"Fuck off."

"I know it doesn't affect your condition because my dad's a doctor and believe it or not, I've picked up some stuff on the way...and as for the date rape theory, I don't know how you dare. Especially after it was _you_, who was always virtually trying to rape me, _without_ the aid of drugs, may I add, when we first met." Edward said seriously.

"That's in a different league and you know it," I said, shrugging him off when he reached for me. "I would never try and drug you."

Edward laughed. "You have never lived with me after I've got drunk and being out round town with the boys."

I sat for a moment and imagined a life. A life where Edward and I had met a different way, were in love and living together...having to put up with his horny, drunk ways and he stumbled in as I was doing the washing up. I could almost feel the wet, sloppy kisses he would drop down my neck as he tried to untie my apron with stumbling fingers, a soft cry from upstairs making him groan into my neck.

I swallowed loudly and shook myself out of my daydream. "I don't think I want to," I said, fastening my seatbelt as the sign came on.

"We're here by the way, told you we would be by the time you woke," Edward sighed.

"Timed it by the prescription bottle did you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Make me," I challenged.

Edward turned so fast and grabbed my face, his tongue in my mouth before I could really register anything else. I mumbled against his mouth and clutched his arm before I gave in with a sigh and returned his kiss.

Edward pulled away, his breath lingering on my top lip. "Made you," he whispered.

"Cheesy is as cheesy does," I whispered back, shooting him a smirk. "I'm still mad at you," I said giving him the side eye.

Edward leaned back in his seat and smiled. "I thought you weren't mad. I thought you were fuming?"

"Oh, shut up," I scowled.

"Make me."

So I did.

* * *

"I'm dying!" I said, fake crying as we stepped out of the airport doors. It was sweltering and humid and I couldn't breathe, walk or do anything other than moan.

"World away from Seattle, isn't it?" Edward said wrapping his t-shirt around my head. He still had his vest top on and I tried not to die even further by drooling at him and those slightly tanned muscles. Not to mention his fuck hot tattoo that was on show for everyone to see. I'm not sure if those sleeping pills had side effects but ever since we got off the plane, all I have wanted to do was have him in my mouth or his head between my thighs.

I bit my lip and he squinted at me, almost as if he knew what I was thinking. "It's too damn hot for public nookie."

I pretended I had no idea what he was talking about and readjusted his shirt on my head. "Even if we were in the north pole it would be too damn hot for public nookie because you sir, are not getting any for that stunt on the plane."

Edward sighed and felt my head. "Delusions...you are too hot, so you want some water?" I swiped his hand away and he laughed loudly. "I should have recorded that for when you see me naked tonight and you feel the need to," he put on a stupid voice, "Date rape me...which I never complain about, unlike you."

I was sick of him and how I could never win an argument with him, so I made a big deal of fanning myself and looked around. "What do we do now?"

Edward reached around his back and pulled out a piece of paper. "We need to get a shuttle bus to Campeche, then from there we go house hunting."

I gasped. "Where are we going to stay until we find a house?"

Edward frowned at me. "This isn't like home, Bella. You find a house here, flash them your cash and you move in ten minutes later. I already checked some of this shit out. We find the right place, the right guy...as long as we have the money, we're safe."

Edward tugged our bag of money on his shoulder then grabbed the other two bags, leaving me to carry my own lighter bag.

"It sounds so gangsterish," I said as looked away from some rowdy, pervy Mexicans.

"It kind of is," Edward said, leading me towards a long queue as we dropped our bags. "We'll have to wait here for the bus. Here," he thrust his arm out at me with a bottle of water. "You need to keep hydrated in this heat." I took the bottle off him and unscrewed the cap. He placed two hands on the side of my head and stroked my hair."You especially," he said leaning forward to kiss my head.

It all felt beautifully romantic, like the reality wasn't that we were on the run from both the police and Italian gangsters, who will have now realised that Edward had not gone to Louisville. It kind of felt like we were honeymooning...then I realised that this was obviously the show, what our reason for being here would be to everyone currently looking at us right now.

I took a sip of the slightly warm but soothing water and passed it back to Edward. "It seems so weird."

"What?" Edward mumbled around the top of the water as he took a big gulp.

"That this is it...I mean, we can never go anywhere else now, can we? We're going to be here forever," I said almost to myself, thinking of Emmett, Rose and my dad.

Edward pursed his lips. "Nothing is forever. A long time, maybe? We can go back, eventually...for a fleeting time, you know?"

I wasn't sure that he even believed what he was saying. I swallowed and shielded my eyes. Edward and me were it too. I mean, it wasn't like we could go our separate ways now. I'd have no idea how to survive on my own over here if we ever 'broke up.' Which meant I will have to stay with Edward...forev- for a long time, even if we can't stand each other. For the first time, I started to really understand what Edward was trying to tell me and I avoided all that time I was throwing myself at him. That if we did this...it would change everything and could fuck everything up. He was right.

I felt a little sick and clutched my stomach. "Are you, OK?" Edward said, kneeling down to look at me. "Have you taken your medication? Are you sick? Heatstroke? Here, drink some more water."

I took a long pull of the bottle and shook my head as I wiped my mouth. "M'ok."

"You don't look it."

"I'm fine. It's just the heat...I'm not used to it."

"It'll get better."

"If you say so," I said, rolling my eyes.

There was a loud screech and a metallic thud as the bus came to a stop by the side of us. The queue in front of us seemed to move quickly through a flurry of bags and Mexican accents. In fact, if I looked around I'm pretty sure Edward and I were the only Caucasians around. Edward kept his hand pressed on my back as we boarded our luggage and got onto the bus.

I grimaced at the hot, sweaty smell and the shiny faces that looked up as us from other seats. My hair stuck to my forehead as I kept my hands behind me, clutched onto Edward as I led us down to the back of the bus.

"No one said it would be the Hilton bus," Edward muttered as he took the look on my face as we sat down.

"I want an ice cream," I said, fanning myself with my hand. "In a big juicy cone with lots of sprinkles and raspberry sauce...so much that it drips off the side and makes my hands all sticky." I hummed in pleasure as the image formed in my head.

"I'll try not to think of that sentence in a dirty way."

I slapped Edward's arm and pulled my hair from where it was stuck down my back under my top. "The sooner we get to Campeche the better. I need a beach."

Edward made an appreciative noise. "Hmm. You in a bathing suit. Don't get me more hot."

I laughed. "I haven't had a chance to do some bikini shopping yet. So it would have to be skinny dipping. Is that OK?"

"Damn tease," Edward groaned.

We were on the bus for hours, only stopping for one toilet break. Edward spent most of his time asleep and because I'd slept so much on the plane I had nothing to do other than look out of the window, roll my eyes at some pervy Mexican's and host Edward's head on my shoulder.

On our last stop the driver shouted something in Spanish and most of the people started to stand up. I nudged Edward with my shoulder and he didn't respond. "Edward," I hissed, pulling his hair.

"Ah," he said, jerking back as he looked at me in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"You wouldn't wake up. I think this is our stop."

Edward glanced out of the window with a frown. He turned to the man beside us, the one who had wholeheartedly been enjoying staring at my boobs this entire journey and asked him something in flawless Spanish. Was there anything he couldn't do?

"SÍ, Señor," the Mexican nodded back.

"Ok, grab your shit. Let's go," Edward said pulling me to my feet.

"Do you have any idea where we actually go from here? Where the nearest houses are?" I said as we walked down the bus, Edward's hand on my back.

"I have an idea."

"But you're not sure?"

"Stop yapping. Trust me."

"Well, that's polite," I hissed. We stepped off the bus and the heat hit me like a freight train. "I thought it couldn't get any hotter," I whimpered. "I was wrong."

Edward rolled his eyes, sweat dripping all down his face. He grabbed our luggage and walked us the back of the bus. "If we can get a cab-"

"They have cabs in Mexico?" I asked perplexed. Edward blinked at me a few times.

"As I was saying, we get a cab and we go here," he held a map in front of my face and pointed to an area that was circled in black ink. "Then, we find the house we want. I did research on this place, not many people go for this area, it's pretty quiet."

"A house on a beach?" I said still looking at the map. "Not in demand? What? Do rapists or something live there?"

Edward shook his head. "Apparently, this area is prone to sand storms and floodings."

"So we're going there because?" I said mildly horrified.

He smirked. "I like to take my chances. And according to Wikipedia there hasn't been either a sand or water storm there since the 70's."

"According to Wikipedia?" I said loudly as Edward thumbed down a car.

A rusty car pulled up and Edward spoke to the driver in Spanish, pointing to the map. I guess the driver knew where it was as Edward began to load our luggage in the trunk. I turned to look at the driver and he gave me a slick smile. I grimaced and pulled my sunglasses back over my eyes in disgust.

The car ride was stuffy and the music was so terrible I felt like tearing my ears off. It didn't help that Edward and the driver were having a loud conversation in Spanish, one that kept making me sigh loudly in annoyance. This made Edward scowl at me and proceed to talk louder before laughing.

I pursed my lips and smiled softly to myself as I stroked my knee, my hand drifting higher and lifting my dress up to the top of my thigh. Edward's mouth seemed to slow a little before he grabbed my hand and held it in place.

I crossed my arms and looked out of the opposite window.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was obviously mad at me as we pulled up outside the housing block. I pulled our luggage out and paid the driver before I turned to her with a snarl. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? All you've done is annoy me or ignore me today. I'm sick of it."

"Ignore you? You've had my full attention for the past few weeks! What more do you want? And that little stunt in the car...I bet the driver liked that!" I spat. It's not that I minded she was hiking up her dress, but I'd rather she did it when it was just me with her. We wouldn't have got far if I had to put a bullet in between the driver's eyes for staring at my girl's legs too long; because they were totally delicious legs.

"Well I was sick of you talking...no shouting, in Spanish! I had no idea what you were saying and I don't-" Bella stopped for a moment and I was just about to shout my opinions back when she jerked with a hand over her mouth and suddenly threw up all over the floor.

"Shit," I said pulling a bottle of water out of my bag and rushing towards her. She was spluttering and heaving as I held her hair away from her face. "It must be the heat...or your injection. Fuck, when was the last time you took it?" I handed the bottle to her and urged her to drink.

She took a long drink and coughed loudly. "I'm ok. I need to get inside somewhere."

I looked around and saw a bar, one that looked much nicer than it should for this area. "Come on," I said, hooking my arm around hers. "Let's get you inside."

The coolness of the air conditioning hit us as soon as we stepped inside. There was a group of Mexican's playing poker at the far end of the room and an old, but tender looking bar man who was wiping glasses with a cloth as he noticed our arrival. "Ah, los clientes! Americano? Inglés?"

"Americano. Hablan Inglés?" I asked.

"Lo siento. Pero mi hijo no. Eleazar!"

One of the men from the poker table rose up slowly, throwing some money down. "Que te jordan. La próxima vez," he muttered as he stepped away. The old man behind the bar gestured towards us. "Inglés."

"Is this a honeymoon?" Eleazar chuckled pulling some cigarettes out of his pocket. Bella scowled at him and fanned herself down with her hand. "Oh, apologies fair lady. Can we offer you a drink?"

"Cold coke?" Bella said with a sigh.

"Can I get one too?" I piped up, rubbing my forehead.

"Sure, sure. Papa!" Eleazar told our orders to his father before he turned to me and offered me a cigarette. I took one greedily, prompting Bella to huff and roll her eyes. "I'm Eleazar," he said holding out his hand for me to shake. "My family owns this joint. It's been passed down generations."

"Looks a good place," I said, lighting my cigarette up.

Eleazar shrugged and picked up his cold beer his father passed to him before sliding across our cokes. "So what are you doing so far from home?"

"We're moving here," Bella said breathlessly as she put down her half empty glass of coke. "Oh god, that was good."

"Moving?" Eleazar said loudly with a chuckle. "Here? What in Christ would possess you?" I shrugged and looked away, taking a drink of my own coke. Eleazar was squinting at me before he bit his lip and laughed loudly, pointing his cigarette in my direction. "You are on the run, no?"

Bella whipped her head round towards me with wide eyes. "No."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew he wouldn't believe me if I lied, they're too used to running into people like us. "Yeah. But for something I didn't do."

Eleazar laughed and took a drink of his beer. "Always is."

"I'm not lying."

"So, do you have a place yet?" he asked.

"No. I have enough money. We can see some of the ones across the road are free, we were hoping we could pick one of those up."

Eleazar laughed loudly and stubbed his cigarette out. "I own them too. So, it seems you have come to the right place. What price are you willing to pay?"

I hesitated a moment, trying to take in how fast the situation was moving. "Four thousand."

"US dollars?"

"Yes," I said, not wanting to shaft him out.

"Ay, ay, ay. Deal," he laughed holding out his hand again. "See. Let's go across and you can pick which one you want before we start for business," he said, his eyes lighting up.

"Well, that was easy," Bella commented, starting her second glass of coke that had been passed towards us."Muchas Gracias..."

"Alvaro," the old man behind the bar smiled at Bella.

"Bella," she nodded.

"Beautiful, no?" Eleazar said, smirking at me.

"Absolutely," I smiled, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"So, let's go find you your dream home," Eleazar said with a dark chuckle as he took one last sip of his beer.

* * *

**CHIEF SWAN POV**

The light flickered overhead and I wiped my forehead with a tissue. "Can we get the next slide?"

I could hear half the men grumbling about the heat of the room and the other half seemed to be dozing.

The next slide clicked on and I pointed at it on the big screen. "This is their last known location. A mansion owned by Peter Jenks. When questioned, Mr Jenks insisted that the pair had only stopped and asked for food and shelter for the night, before departing the next morning. Location unknown."

"Why would a man, who is obviously very rich take in some strangers?"

"He claims he was being...charitable. Also, that Mr Cullen scared him. Apparently he had a gun. Which isn't a surprise."

"Wouldn't this be a perfect chance for Bella to escape though, sir?"

I gritted my teeth and looked away. "Not if he had her at gun point too. I know my daughter, she would have left if she could." My darling baby girl.

"But...what if you're wrong?" I turned to look at the nervous figure of Mike Newton. "I mean, what if she was OK with him. What if he treated her right? You know, I just-"

"Newton. Are you implying my daughter is willingly with Edward?" Mike looked away from me nervously, a story behind his eyes. "You were Edward's best student. He almost liked you. Have you had any contact with him?"

"What? No?" Mike protested. "I was just considering the options!"

"Good."

"What about James, sir?" Blake asked.

"What about him?"

"He left the force last year after what happened. They were partners. Maybe he's helping Edward."

"That's a good thought. Write it down." Blake nodded and began scribbling it in his notepad. "Now, I have trust in you boys. I expect the best from you...especially in this case." I nodded slowly, "Ok, you all can go. But, not you Newton."

Chairs scraped and chatter filled the room before everyone left. Mike was looking nervous as he blinked rapidly and shifted his feet. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to tell me about everything you learned from Edward Cullen."

* * *

_As always, for info or if you want to ask me something you can catch me on Twitter (madcowre) ALSO, and I'm bad rule-breaking slut but I actually spend most of my time on the site **Tumblr** now. So, you can follow me there under madcowre too ;)_

_R&R so I know you haven't given up on me! XD_


End file.
